Mutantes
by McFearless22
Summary: Glee AU... Una serie de eventos lleva a dos grupos de mutantes a unir fuerzas, dicha unión sirve a Blaine, Lizzie y sus hermanos a descubrir su pasado y a Rachel y Kurt los ayuda a volver a estar completos. La historia es mejor que el resumen, pasen y lean, Glee no me pertenece y la descripción de algunos poderes corresponde a personajes de X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**PRÓLOGO**

2020 era el año en el que estaban, el mundo había cambiado, los mutantes y humanos ya no podían vivir a salvo en comunidad. Un grupo de científicos empezaron a experimentar con cierto tipo de mutantes, logrando crear una sustancia que ellos llamaban "cura" que servía para quitarle sus poderes, pero eso no era lo único que hacían, a parte, había otro grupo de científicos militares que experimentaban con los mutantes que lograban capturar, utilizándolos para crear armas, de esa forma podrían terminar con ellos con mayor rapidez. Por otro lado, había una hermandad de mutantes comandada por una mutante despiadada, hambrienta de poder y venganza, ella y su séquito querían la exterminación de humanos, para tener un mundo solo de personas como ellos; solo quería que los humanos sufrieran por ser inferiores, también aquellos mutantes que no estuvieran de su lado. Pero había un tercer grupo, que creía en la convivencia de humanos y mutantes, ellos se encargaban de albergar a los mutantes, sobre todo a los jóvenes, para que aprendan a controlar sus dones. Pero a su vez protegían a los humanos que eran atacados, ellos estaban en el medio de las dos batallas.

2002\. Dieciocho años atrás. Frontera de Estados Unidos y Montreal.

Una mujer pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos color miel corría por el bosque cargando a una pequeña de un año y meses, de cabello largo negro, ojos celestes, que lloraba asustada; a su lado estaban una niña y un niño de ocho años, él de cabello negro, ella de cabello castaño, ambos lo tenían ondulado corto y ambos con el mismo color de ojos que la mujer, el niño cargaba a un niño pequeño igual que la niña pequeña, solo que tenía el cabello corto; eran un par de gemelos.

**\- por aquí** – dijo la mujer guiando a sus hijos mayores, bajaron corriendo entre los árboles. Pero una explosión los alcanzó, provocando que cayeran rodando por la colina donde estaban - **¿están bien?** – preguntó cuándo llegaron a la orilla de un río.

**\- sí –** contestó la niña más grande – **hay alguien que absorbe y genera energía solar** – dijo mirando hacia el frente.

**\- vamos** – dijo la mujer guiando a sus hijos, pero ya no sabía dónde correr, solo se le ocurrió una cosa – **ten a tu hermana Lizzie** – la niña más grande sostuvo a la pequeña que se aferró a ella con fuerza. La madre se acercó a sus cuatro hijos – **los amo a los cuatro** – besó las cuatro cabezas y los abrazó con fuerza – **pero deben seguir sin mí.**

**\- pero mamá –** protestó el niño más grande.

**\- Blaine no creo poder resistir** – dijo ella con la voz derrotada, los gemelos más grandes vieron la herida de su madre asustados – **deben cuidar a sus hermanos –** ellos asintieron con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, ella los miró fijamente – **lamento hacer esto… van a olvidar todos sus recuerdos, solo van a recordar que se llaman Blaine, Elizabeth, Mason y Madison; son solo ustedes cuatro de ahora en adelante** – los niños no se movían, estaban en trance – **de ahora en adelante van a usar sus poderes, controlándolos y entendiéndolos a la perfección, pero Lizzie – **miró a la niña** – no le digas a nadie lo que puedes hacer, solo a tus hermanos y a quien creas correcto decirle –** suspiró para alejar sus lágrimas – **ahora corran hasta estar a salvo, van a saber en quien confiar** – los besó por última vez – **sean felices pequeños** – los niños se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr con fuerzas, cargando a sus hermanos pequeños, la mujer no tuvo en cuenta que los más pequeños no prestaron atención, y mucho menos tuvo en cuenta de las habilidades que funcionaban como método de defensa. La mujer se concentró en sus hijos, para hacer que nadie pueda verlos, luego se alejó todo lo que pudo, pero su cuerpo ya no resistía mucho.

**\- ¡Eleanor! –** Gritó con fuerza un hombre de cabello negro y ojos celestes, corrió hasta la mujer que estaba tirada sobre el suelo, se dejó caer a su lado y la cobijó en sus brazos – **Eleanor no** – dijo con la voz desgarrada – **no me dejes** – pidió rogando.

**\- lo… siento John** – dijo como pudo la pelirroja.

**\- shh tranquila** – dijo el hombre llorando – **los niños ¿dónde están? –** preguntó con desesperación.

**\- bu…bus… búscalos…** **en el bosque** – pidió sujetando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la mano de su marido – **te amo John** – sonrió cerrando los ojos, de pronto el agarre de sus manos se aflojó.

**\- no** – dijo el hombre derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de su mujer – **te amo Eleanor –** besó la cabeza de la pelirroja rompiendo en llanto. Un hombre de cabello castaño rizado desordenado, barbudo de barbilla llamativa llegó a su encuentro, junto a una mujer rubia de cabello hasta los hombros, amarrado y ojos azules, ambos se arrodillaron al lado de los otros dos.

**\- ¿John? –** preguntó el hombre, este solo negó con la cabeza.

**\- debo darle de mi sangre** – dijo desesperada la mujer rubia.

**\- es tarde Holly** – contestó el hombre que estaba a su lado tras comprobar los signos vitales.

**\- Will tiene razón** – contestó John sin soltar el cuerpo de su mujer.

**\- John los niños** – dijo Holly mirando al hombre – **debemos buscarlos.**

**\- lamento ser yo quien de estas noticias** – dijo una mujer rubia de cabello corto con el rostro serio – **pero me acaban de informar que gente de Cassandra los persiguió hasta que cayeron por la cascada** – John bajó la vista sollozando – **lo siento mucho John.**

**\- pongamos un equipo de rescate** – dijo Will – **hasta que no tengamos los cuerpos no podemos darnos por vencidos.**

**\- esa zona está llena de rocas Will **– le recordó John desesperanzado – **pero al menos quisiera tener el cuerpo de mis hijos para velarlos como es debido –** añadió sin dejar de llorar.

**\- esto va a destrozar a nuestros niños** – comentó Holly.

**\- debemos irnos** – informó la mujer de cabello corto – **que descienda el jet –** dijo por un intercomunicador.

**\- lo siento tanto John –** dijo Will apretando el hombro del hombre.

**\- no más que yo amigo** – contestó este con el corazón completamente roto.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del río, los cuatro niños corrían por el bosque, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

**\- ¿a dónde iremos?** – preguntó Blaine a su hermana.

**\- no lo sé, pero aquí no estamos a salvo** – contestó ella mirando a sus hermanos – **pero no sé quiénes nos persiguen – **susurró sin entender.

**\- miedo –** dijo la niña pequeña apretando el agarre de sus brazos.

**\- Maddy siente que no son buenos** – dijo Blaine.

**\- ¿mamá?** – preguntó el niño pequeño a Blaine.

**\- somos solo nosotros Mace** – contestó el chico sin entender.

**\- mamá** – dijo Madison tocando la mejilla de su hermana, ella pudo ver una serie de imágenes de hacía unas horas. Desde la persecución hasta que llegaron allí.

**\- ¿Lizzie qué sucede?** – Le preguntó Blaine con preocupación, la chica tocó la sien de su hermano, pasándole las imágenes, él cayó al suelo abrumado – **no debes decirle a nadie lo que puedes hacer** – dijo mirándola con preocupación.

**\- sigamos** – dijo alzando nuevamente a su hermana.

Vagaron por el bosque por días, no eran conscientes que provocaban que nadie los pudiera ver, gracias a la barrera psíquica que su madre les había dejado, pero esa barrera se rompió cuando los cuatro estaban sin energía, se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva.

**\- no podemos morir –** dijo Lizzie mirando a su hermano, ambos vieron a los gemelos pequeños, estaban temblando, estaban deshidratados y famélicos.

**\- hay que resistir por ellos** – contestó Blaine – **mandemos una señal** – dijo de pronto – **hago una bola de hielo y tú la haces explotar en el cielo.**

**\- como una bengala **– comprendió su hermana – **de acuerdo** – acomodaron a sus hermanos menores bajo sus camperas y salieron de la cueva. Blaine se concentró, con la poca energía que le quedaba logró hacer una bola de hielo, se la pasó a su hermana, quien la tomó con sus dos manos sin lastimarse, cerró los ojos, la bola de hielo empezó a rodearse de una energía color violeta medio rojo, luego Lizzie la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo. Alzaron la vista viendo cómo explotaba en el aire **– Blaine** – susurró cayendo al suelo inconsciente, el chico la arrastró hasta la cueva, pero no pudo hacer más, él también cayó. No pudieron ver cómo aparecía un hombre vistiendo un traje rojo, dicho hombre tenía una máscara para ocultar su rostro.

**\- oh por dios** – dijo al ver a los cuatro niños, lo primero que hizo fue cargar a los más pequeños, desapareciendo a gran velocidad, no tardó en volver a la cueva, esta vez para llevarse a los otros dos niños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO I**

_Una niña de unos cinco años, petiza de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate que brillaban con sus pestañas largas se acercaba corriendo hacia otra niña, sonriendo con alegría._

_**\- Izzi, Izzi**__ – dijo mientras corría, cuando la alcanzó se tiró encima de la niña, ambas cayeron por el césped riendo._

_**\- ¿Ray que haces?**__ – preguntó riendo una pequeña castaña de cabello ondulado, corto y ojos color miel._

_**\- mira lo que puedo hacer**__ – levantó su mano y haciendo una mueca chistosa con la boca una pequeña bola de fuego apareció en ella._

_**\- wow**__ – dijo la otra niña – __**eso es increíble**__ – veía la bola de fuego maravillada, la tocó con un dedo pero se quemó, se quejó por simple instinto – __**auch.**_

_**\- ¿te encuentras bien? –**__ preguntó la otra niña con preocupación._

_**\- sí, no pasa nada**__ – sonrió y levantó una varilla del suelo y la acercó al fuego pero este desapareció - __**¿qué pasó?**__ – preguntó sin entender._

_**\- no lo sé**__ – dijo la niña haciendo un mohín._

_**\- niñas no deben jugar con fuego, es peligroso**__ – dijo Eleanor a la altura de ambas._

_**\- pero lo hago yo mira**__ – la pequeña hizo la misma mueca y una bola de fuego se formó en su mano._

_**\- tu padre dijo que debía hacer esto, lo siento**__ – Eleanor tomó las muñecas de la niña provocando que el fuego dejara de salir._

_**\- mi fuego**__ – dijo la niña con el labio temblando, las lágrimas no tardaron en aflorar por sus mejillas._

_**\- mamá hiciste llorar a Ray**__ – dijo la otra pequeña con el ceño fruncido, apretando fuertemente la varilla que tenía en su mano, la cual se rodeó de una luz rojiza logrando una mínima explosión, las niñas se asustaron, pero la mujer comprendió que su miedo más grande se había hecho realidad._

_**\- no debes decirle a nadie lo que puedes hacer Lizzie**__ – dijo la pelirroja, luego el lugar cambió, la otra niña desapareció y en su lugar estaban Blaine y los otros gemelos – __**no debes decirle a nadie lo que puedes hacer Lizzie **__– dijo nuevamente __**– Lizzie**__ – repitió – __**Lizzie.**_

Ella despertó de golpe, tenía un leve sudor en al frente, miró hacia todos lados encontrándose con la mirada de una Madison mayor, de diecinueve años, más linda, con la misma sonrisa y ojos tiernos llenos de curiosidad.

**\- ¿pesadilla?** – preguntó mirando a su hermana mayor.

**\- sí, otra vez sueño con esa niña y el fuego** – contó flexionando las rodillas a la altura de su pecho – **pero cuando despierto no puedo recordar su rostro, solo a mamá diciéndome que no le diga a nadie sobre mis poderes.**

**\- ¿crees qué tenemos padre? –** Preguntó Madison acostándose a su lado – **Mace y yo tenemos algunos flashes algunas veces, pero no sabemos quiénes son las personas que vemos.**

**\- algún día lo sabremos Maddy, no te preocupes** – la tranquilizó su hermana abrazándola – **ahora vamos a desayunar** – le dio un beso en la frente y se levantaron.

2020\. Ottawa, Canadá, Fortaleza Smythe II.

Estaban en un bosque a las afueras de Ottawa, visto desde las alturas solo se podía ver el bosque, grandes rocas y montañas llenas de nieve, un lago con cascada. Pero en realidad, estaban bien protegidos dentro de una cueva, pero no era una cueva normal, esta se extendía por debajo, era casi indetectable, con varias salidas. Ese era el lugar donde se criaron los dos pares de gemelos, la persona que los había encontrado se llamaba Matthew Smythe, era un mutante como ellos, con el poder de súper velocidad, pero aparte de eso era un físico e ingeniero en varios campos, él formaba parte de una academia de mutantes pero se separó de ellos para tener una vida tranquila con su familia, pero sus enemigos lo encontraron, asesinando a su mujer, quedando solo con su hijo Sebastian, que no era más que un pequeño de dos años. Decidió llevárselo lejos, de a poco fue construyendo una fortaleza, que con el tiempo se encargó de albergar a niños mutantes y humanos que sufrieron la perdida de sus padres. Con ayuda de dos amigos y de sus estudiantes (como él los llamaba) más grandes pudieron hacerse cargo de los más pequeños, enseñándoles todo lo que debían saber, a los mutantes los ayudaron a poder controlar sus poderes. Ellos se dedicaban a rescatar a los niños que podían, siempre protegiendo su hogar.

Lizzie salió de la cueva respirando el aire fresco, le gustaba estar allí, podía sentir la naturaleza, además que estar cerca del agua la tranquilizaba.

**\- ¿qué haces?** – preguntó un joven de su edad, barbudo, con el cabello rizado algo desordenado; se trataba de Blaine, los gemelos ya tenían veintiséis años, habían pasado dieciocho años desde que estaban allí, faltaba poco para que sean diecinueve.

Cuando llegaron tardaron dos días en despertar, estaban desorientados, no recordaban casi nada de ellos, pero supieron que podían confiar en el Dr. Smythe. En esa época eran pocos los niños que estaban allí, estaba el hijo del doctor, Sebastian, y un chico llamado Sam junto a su hermana Kitty, ellos se criaron como hermanos. Pero hacía unos seis años, sufrieron un ataque, que costó con la vida del Dr. Smythe, Millie Rose y Sheldon Beiste, los únicos adultos del lugar, eso llevó a los chicos más grandes madurar para hacerse cargo de los niños, no quisieron que el legado dejado por los adultos se terminara allí, por lo que siguieron con las misiones de rescate, pero no pudieron rescatar a muchas personas, por lo que tenían a su cuidado solo a siete niños, más los otros que ya estaban con ellos, que en ese momento eran adolescentes. Debido al ataque tuvieron que mudarse a otra fortaleza que tenían de respaldo, con mayor seguridad.

**\- admiro la vista** – contestó la chica abrazando por los hombros a su hermano.

**\- vamos, debemos ayudar a Marley con el desayuno** – dijo sonriendo – **lo bueno es que podemos llegar rápido** – sonrió con travesura, su hermana le dio la mano y desaparecieron del lugar, apareciendo en la cocina, donde una chica de dieciséis con el cabello castaño claro, ojos celestes, delgada, preparaba el desayuno.

**\- qué bueno que me acostumbré a eso** – comentó mientras preparaba una olla de chocolate caliente.

**\- es que Blaine tenía flojera de caminar** – dijo Lizzie encogiéndose de hombros – **preparemos wafles** – su hermano empezó a buscar los ingredientes.

**\- ¿alguien dijo wafles? –** preguntó un rubio, de ojos verde, musculoso y boca grande apareciendo de la nada en la cocina.

**\- Sam a ti te toca hacer las tostadas** – indicó Marley.

**\- de acuerdo** – dijo el rubio buscando el pan para todos.

**\- ¿les falta mucho?** – preguntó un chico alto, de rostro alargado, cabello castaño, ojos azules de una sonrisa amigable.

**\- podrías preparar café y acomodar las galletas y vainillas en los cuencos – **opinó Blaine sonriendo, el otro chico empezó a moverse a gran velocidad, en menos de un minuto ya había hecho todo.

**\- listo** – dijo sonriendo.

**\- también necesitamos las frutas cortadas y la granola preparada** – comentó Lizzie, Sebastian volvió a hacer todo a gran velocidad.

**\- bueno, ya hice mi tarea, mejor me voy** – así como apareció desapareció.

**\- qué bueno que siempre tenga energía** – opinó Sam riendo.

**\- sí, pero así nos va cuando tenemos que alimentarlo** – contestó Marley mirando a los tres.

\- **hoy tendremos que ir por provisiones** – comentó Sam chequeando el lugar.

Cuando tuvieron el desayuno listo lo sirvieron en las mesas que tenían en su cafetería.

**\- Seb ve a llamar a todos por favor** – pidió Marley, el chico obedeció, a gran velocidad buscó a todos los que estaban allí. De a poco fueron apareciendo unos siete niños de entre tres a once años, seguidos de cinco jóvenes, entre ellos los gemelos Mason y Madison.

**\- yo quiero cereales** – dijo un chico alto de cabello negro un poco ondulado en la punta, de ojos celestes y sonrisa radiante, se trataba de Mason, que como siempre estaba al lado de su hermana.

**\- ustedes son grandes, se sirven solos** – contestó una chica de baja estatura, rubia, de ojos verdes como los de Sam, ella era Kitty, la hermana del rubio.

**\- eres mala Kitty** – dijo Madison mostrándole la lengua.

**\- ¿tan temprano peleando?** – preguntó una chica afroamericana, con un afro bien arreglado, y blanca sonrisa.

**\- vamos Jane, que sería de nuestras mañanas si Kitty no se metiera con nosotros –** comento un chico alto, musculoso, de cabello rapado rubio y ojos azules.

**\- sería de lo más extraño, eso sería la clave de que estamos en una ilusión –** contestó un chico de su altura, con físico de nadador, cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

**\- ¿de qué hablan?** – preguntó Sam apareciendo al lado de ellos.

**\- Spencer y Ryder hablan cosas extrañas sobre ilusiones y no sé qué, perdí el interés –** contestó Kitty.

**\- bueno, después del desayuno tenemos que hacer un pequeño trabajo** – le informó su hermano – **ustedes van a quedar a cargo de los niños – **añadió mirando a los demás.

**\- ¿por qué no podemos ir? –** preguntó Jane.

**\- porque siguen siendo niños** – contestó Sebastian apareciendo.

\- **tengo veintitrés** – se defendió Spencer cruzándose de brazos.

**\- y eres lindo cuando protestas** – contestó el chico robándole un beso a Spencer, quien sonrió sonrojado.

**\- bueno, pero los que son menores de veinte no vienen** – contestó Sam – **además solo vamos a ir algunos de nosotros** – negó con la cabeza y desapareció. Mason y Madison se acercaron a sus hermanos que desayunaban con tranquilidad.

**\- ¿ustedes van a la misión? –** preguntó Mason.

**\- solo vamos Sam, Seb, Kitty y yo** – contestó Lizzie sonriendo – **no se preocupen, solo vamos de compras –** añadió sonriendo.

**\- de acuerdo –** dijo Madison.

**\- no te preocupes, volverán a salvo** – la tranquilizó Blaine – **desayunen con nosotros** – se movió para darle lugar a sus hermanos, desayunaron con tranquilidad.

Después del desayuno, los niños fueron a hacer diferentes actividades, bajo el cuidado de los que no iban a la misión. Por otro lado, los demás se vestían para salir, todos tenían sus trajes negros, con máscaras que solo permitía que se les vieran los ojos.

**\- ya saben, solo vayan a hacer extracción de lo que necesitamos** – informó Blaine – **no causen problemas** – pidió.

**\- no te preocupes amigo, no tardaremos nada en volver** – dijo Sebastian comprobando sus comunicadores.

**\- ¿listos? –** Preguntó Sam, todos asintieron – **de acuerdo, vamos** – los cuatro de dieron las manos y desaparecieron. Se tele transportaron hacia Washington DC, a dos kilómetros de una distribuidora de alimentos solo para humanos.

**\- bien **_**Flash**_**, tú y **_**Femme**__**Fatale**_** consígannos un vistazo general del lugar** – pidió Lizzie, el chico asintió y cargando a la rubia desapareció de su vista por unos minutos, generando una ráfaga de viento.

**\- bueno, los guardias solo tienen armas de fuego y paralizadoras** – explicó, con la habilidad de Kitty de atravesar las cosas pudieron entrar en todo el lugar – **las cámaras ya fueron apagadas, así que podemos ir con tranquilidad, conseguí estas bolsas** – les dio a todos un par de bolsas – **por lo menos para un par de meses** – opinó.

**\- bien, vamos** – los cuatro aparecieron dentro de la fábrica, se dividieron por sectores.

**\- ven conmigo **_**Femme Fatale**_ – dijo Lizzie, la chica apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y se transportaron hasta un sector donde había alimentos secos.

**\- a comprar** – dijo sonriendo la rubia, entre las dos empezaron a llenar sus bolsas.

**\- ¡intrusos! –** gritó un guardia viendo a las chicas, pero Kitty lanzó de sus manos una luz blanca que impactó en el guardia dejándolo paralizado en el suelo.

**\- bien hecho** – felicitó Lizzie sonriendo.

**\- chicas tenemos visitas** – dijo Sam por su comunicador.

**\- yo me encargo** – dijo Sebastian tomando en sus manos unas cuerdas, a gran velocidad desarmó a todos los guardias, amarrándolos todos juntos – **uno no puede comprar tranquilo** – se preguntó negando con la cabeza.

**\- ya vámonos** – dijo Sam cargando casi todas las bolsas. Él fue el primero en desaparecer.

**\- vamos** – dijo Lizzie con algunas bolsas, los otros dos apoyaron una mano sobre los hombros de la chica, de esa forma aparecieron en su casa nuevamente.

**\- fue divertido** – opinó sonriendo Sam.

**\- ya es hora de las clases de los más pequeño** – dijo Lizzie chequeando la hora – **a Blaine y Seb les toca con los más grandes.**

**\- nos vemos para la cena** – dijo Sam antes de desaparecer con Kitty. De esa forma volvieron a sus obligaciones en su hogar, esperando que no sonara la alarma que los alertaba de algún ataque.

Horas más tarde, Sebastian los reunió en una sala en donde tenían computadoras y pantallas.

**\- ¿qué sucede? –** preguntó Sam.

**\- encontraron a un niño que puede suprimir los poderes de los mutantes** – explicó el chico – **cuando crearon la "cura" tomaron sangre de un mutante que podía hacer lo mismo, pero la sangre era tan poca que la sustancia que crearon solo elimina los poderes por un tiempo, pero teniendo en sus manos a una fuente directa pueden hacerla más efectiva, incluso pueden buscar futuros mutantes** – sus amigos se vieron entre ellos.

**\- debemos buscarlo** – concluyó Blaine.

**\- es tan pequeño** – vieron por la pantalla a un pequeño no mayor de siete años – **¿Cuándo vamos?** – preguntó Lizzie mirando a todos.

**\- mañana por la noche** – informó Sebastian – **vamos a ir los cinco.**

**\- Spencer es el mejor cuidando la casa de noche** – comentó Kitty.

**\- será mejor que nos preparemos, porque van a hacer lo que sea por volverlo a tener –** advirtió Blaine, sus amigos se vieron entre ellos algo preocupados.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO II**

_Un niño de unos ocho años, de cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos celestes estaba en el baño de su casa con sus manos llenas de sangre, en el piso se veían plumas blancas con rojo, debido a la sangre. Sobre la pileta había tijeras de diferentes tamaños, todas ensangrentadas, el niño lloraba mientras cortaba algo en su espalda, hasta que los ruidos de la puerta lo distrajeron._

_**\- ¿Kurt? –**__ escuchó que decía una voz masculina._

_**\- no entres**__ – pidió entre lágrimas, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un niño de siete años, con el cabello negro peinado con gomina, de unos ojos color miel que brillaban, estaba vestido muy correctamente para ser un niño, con su moño y camisa bajo el pantalón._

_**\- ¿Kurt qué haces? –**__ preguntó viendo la espalda de su amigo lastimada, y el piso lleno de plumas._

_**\- es que quiero ser normal**__ – dijo derrotado el otro niño._

_\- __**pero por qué –**__ preguntó sin entender, dio unos pasos para acercarse a su amigo, lo guió hasta el borde de la bañera para sentarse juntos – __**eres genial así como eres, y tus alas son los mejor.**_

_**\- ¿de veras lo crees?**__ – preguntó frotándose un ojo._

_**\- sí**__ – contestó con entusiasmo – __**cuando seas grande van a ser gigantes y vas a poder volar como…**_

_**\- ¿un pájaro? –**__ preguntó interrumpiendo Kurt._

_**\- no, mejor, como un ángel**__ – respondió con sus ojitos iluminados – __**vas a ser mi ángel Kurt, y me llevarás a volar**__ – dijo con ilusión – __**lo harás ¿verdad? –**__ preguntó esperanzado._

_**\- lo haré**__ – contestó el chico – __**te quiero Jude**__ – dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_**\- y yo a ti Kurt –**__ contestó el otro niño cerrando los ojos correspondiendo el abrazo._

Una versión adulta de Kurt abría los ojos sintiendo cómo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

**\- Jude –** dijo suspirando con tristeza, se desperezó y levantó de la cama, estaba con el torso descubierto, revelando unas alas inmensas de un plumaje blanco. Miró por la ventana – **todavía creo que vives** – volvió a susurrar, pero sacudió la cabeza y fue directo al baño.

2020, Rochester, New York, Vieja academia para jóvenes mutantes.

La academia para jóvenes mutantes había sido fundada por un grupo de mutantes que compartían el pensamiento de que humanos y mutantes podían vivir en paz y armonía. Bajo ese concepto crearon una escuela-hogar, en donde albergaban a los jóvenes mutantes que no podían estar en sus casas, allí les enseñaban a controlar y conocer sus poderes, como también a defenderse y el conocimiento que adquirirían en cualquier escuela. Pero eso fue en su comienzo, en la actualidad daba refugio a todo aquel que lo necesitara, a su vez comandaba la defensa de su gente, cuando los atacaban y cuando sabían de un ataque a inocentes, ellos intervenían en ello.

Kurt caminaba por los pasillos, buscando a su hermana melliza, fue directo al lugar donde sabía que estaría. Entró en una sala llena de computadoras, donde varias personas chequeaban cámaras, él se acercó a una joven alta, rubia, de ojos celestes que al verlo sonrió con alegría, contagiando al chico.

**\- ¿tuviste una pesadilla? –** preguntó preocupada.

**\- algo así –** contestó suspirando - **¿algo interesante?** – preguntó señalando la pantalla.

**\- otra vez esos chicos enmascarados robaron en una fábrica de alimentos** – contestó mostrando las imágenes en pantalla – **no lastimaron a nadie, solo amarraron a los guardias luego de desarmarlos y se llevaron comida.**

**\- ¿qué es lo más extraño? –** preguntó Kurt mirando a su hermana.

**\- que se tele transportan** – contestó – **pero no puedo determinar a donde –** agregó frunciendo el ceño.

**\- eres un genio Britt, si alguien puede esa eres tú** – dijo el chico besando la cabeza de su hermana.

\- **los bauticé **_**The Magicians**_ – contó sonriendo, provocando que el chico riera.

– **Debo irme – **comentó viendo la hora.

**\- suerte –** dijo la chica viendo a su hermano – **sigue pensando en él** – murmuró para sí misma.

En otro sector del lugar, una morena de baja estatura y cabello castaño oscuro se retorcía bajo las sábanas, frunciendo el ceño.

**\- Izzi** – murmuró en sus sueños.

_**\- vamos Ray sé que puedes cubrirte de fuego**__ – dijo una niña de ocho años, con el cabello castaño ondulado, ojos color miel y una sonrisa radiante, miraba a su amiga con entusiasmo – __**puedes producir tu propio fuego solo que no recuerdas como hacerlo **__– insistía._

_**\- no puedo Izzi, necesito una chispa**__ – contestó girando los ojos._

_**\- pero eres mi estrella de fuego**__ – dijo haciendo un mohín con los labios – __**como el sol, eres mi sol Ray**__ – concluyó sonriendo._

_**\- y tu mi luna –**__ dijo sonriendo, pero luego bajó la vista – __**¿no te da miedo mi fuego? –**__ preguntó viendo sus manos._

_**\- no, porque nos complementamos**__ – contestó, pero la morena la vio sin entender – __**no importa, algún día vas a entender**__ – agregó como si ocultara algo._

_**\- eres tonta**__ – la empujó hacia el césped, pero ella la arrastró provocando que ambas giraran riendo – __**ahora tengo todo el cabello con pasto –**__ se quejó haciendo una mueca con la boca._

_**\- ¡cariño vamos! –**__ escucharon que un hombre llamaba a la castaña._

_**\- debo irme Ray, pero nos vemos pronto**__ – le dio un beso en la mejilla junto a un apretado abrazo y se puso de pie._

_**\- ¡Izzi espera! –**__ Pidió la morena corriendo para alcanzarla, pero no podía alcanzarla, solo la veía como se despedía con la mano_ \- **¡Izzi!** – gritó de golpe, levantándose de la cama.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – preguntó una voz femenina a su lado, la morena la miró sin poder recordar el nombre de esa persona.

**\- sí, debo irme** – se apresuró en cambiarse – **nos vemos por ahí** – sin más salió de la habitación. Caminó con tranquilidad, saludando a aquellos que conocía.

**\- ¡Hey Rach!** – Dijo un chico alto, musculoso, con un mohicano, de ojos color humo con una sonrisa pícara - **¿de dónde vienes hermanita?** – preguntó mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

**\- podría preguntarte lo mismo Noah** – contestó ella.

**\- debes decirme Puck** – dijo él girando los ojos – **y vengo del cuarto de Quinn** – se justificó.

**\- mamá te puso Noah** – se defendió encogiéndose de brazos, ellos eran Rachel Barbra Berry Schuester y Noah Berry Puckerman, hermanos de la misma madre y diferentes padres, el chico era dos años mayor que la morena, ambos compartían varias características de sus personalidades. Ellos se criaron con Will Schuester, padre de Rachel quien había adoptado al niño cuando perdió a su padre, lamentablemente Shelby había fallecido tras dar a luz a su hija, en medio de un ataque, usó la fuerza que le quedaba para que su hija pudiera vivir.

**\- en fin, tenemos entrenamiento hoy** – comentó suspirando con cansancio – **a Sue y Becky les gusta dejarnos hechos trizas** – se quejó.

**\- en las batallas no nos tienen piedad Noah** – dijo su hermana – **es normal que tengamos esos entrenamientos **– opinó.

**\- ¿tienes curiosidad por esos chicos enmascarados?** – preguntó.

**\- solo quiero saber de qué lado están y por qué no podemos dar con ellos –** contestó frunciendo el ceño, su hermano asintió, entre charlas llegaron al lugar donde entrenaban.

Sector Sylvester, sala de entrenamiento.

**\- muy bien holgazanes, empecemos con una ronda de treinta vueltas** – dijo una mujer adulta por un – **y al que se frene Becky va a estar muy feliz de darles un grito para animarlos** – una joven con síndrome de Down, rubia con gafas sonrió con malicia al grupo de diez jóvenes que se encontraba allí.

**\- no corremos demasiado** – se quejó un joven alto de rasgos asiáticos.

**\- eso lo dices porque tu corres más rápido que nadie Mike** – respondió girando los ojos una chica de rasgos latinos de ojos negros como su cabello con un cuerpo envidiable.

**\- no te quejes satán** – dijo sonriendo un chico de tez blanca, cabello castaño bien peinado y ojos azules – **ninguno de nosotros nos quejamos** – añadieron unas tres réplicas del chico.

**\- Sue dijo sin poderes Jesse, vas a hacer que nos agreguen vueltas** – reclamó una chica afroamericana, de cabello lacio y ojos negros, con algo de sobre peso.

**\- yo no quiero correr** – dijo de forma quejumbrosa una chica de rasgos asiáticos.

**\- ¿no quieren correr? –** Dijo Sue por el megáfono – **de acuerdo, vamos con otro tipo de entrenamiento –** todos detuvieron sus pasos – **Brittany, adecua el escenario** – pidió mirando hacia una ventana que había en la parte más alta del gimnasio.

**\- mejor salga entrenadora** – pidió una voz femenina a través de un micrófono, la mujer y su compañera salieron de allí, al hacerlo el lugar cambió totalmente, se veía como una ciudad en ruinas, la temperatura había subido, unos robots que lanzaban llamas y rayos aparecieron, cosas volaban por el aire.

**\- ¡sepárense!** – dijo una joven rubia, de cabello corto, y ojos color avellana, ella desviaba el fuego mientras buscaba donde ocultarse.

**\- es algo injusto que no nos dejen ponernos los trajes** – comentó un chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, él estiró su cuerpo para atrapar a tiempo a la chica de rasgos asiáticos - **¿te encuentras bien Tina? –** preguntó preocupado.

**\- sí –** contestó ella - **¡cuidado!** – advirtió formando un campo de fuerza para protegerlos a ambos.

**\- el objetivo es detener a los robots** – dijo Rachel a la chica afroamericana, ella pudo ver cómo unas rocas gigantes se acercaban a ellas, por lo que tomó en sus brazos a la morena e hizo girar su cuerpo como un tornado hasta una zona segura – **no vuelvas a hacer eso Mercedes – **pidió algo mareada.

**\- trabajemos en equipo** – dijo descendiendo Kurt – **ya vi el punto débil, Finn deberá enredar a uno de ellos, solo hay dos, podemos manejarlo.**

**\- yo puedo provocar una onda y que Puck junto a Rachel destruyan el que lanza rayos, el otro debe ser a prueba de llamas** – dijo la latina.

**\- Santana tiene razón** – dijo la chica rubia – **que Mercedes nos cubra mientras Mike me ayuda a apagar el fuego **– añadió, Mercedes miró hacia arriba provocando una espesa niebla.

\- **Tina tú protégenos** – pidió Puck mientras cubría su cuerpo de acero, luego alzó a su hermana sobre su hombro con la mano – **Finn has lo tuyo –** el chico se aferró a dos extremos estirando su cuerpo, luego Puck corrió para tomar impulsó y usó a su amigo como elástico - **¡wuju!** – dijo mientras volaba en el aire siendo protegido por un campo de fuerza, cuando llegó al robot se aferró a este. Mientras que Mike cargó en su espalda a Quinn, moviéndose rápido la chica empezó a extinguir el fuego, por otro lado, múltiples Jesses llamaban la atención de los robots lanzándole cosas, apareciendo en todas partes. Kurt volaba con Tina, para que pudiera proteger desde la altura a sus compañeros, el robot nos los detectaba porque estaban invisibles gracias a la chica.

**\- quémalo Rach** – dijo Puck a su hermana, ella provocó fuego de sus manos gracias a unos interruptores que tenía en sus muñecas que generaban la chispa que necesitaba. Pulverizó el punto débil de la máquina, luego su hermano le sacó la cabeza, luego saltaron de allí. Santana se paró con los brazos estirados, luego aplaudió provocando una onda de choque que impactó en la otra máquina, privándola completamente de su funcionamiento, mientras Finn lo enredaba derribándolo.

Las cosas desaparecieron dejando en su lugar a una cancha de baloncesto normal, con la pista de carrera a los costados y las gradas.

**\- eso fue cansador** – opinó Tina.

**\- sobre todo porque no teníamos protección** – comentó Jesse, todos estaban sudados, con restos de escombros y heridas menores.

**\- es lo que obtiene por quejarse** – dijo la voz de Sue por un altavoz – **ahora largo de aquí holgazanes**.

Los chicos salieron de allí, fueron directo a sus habitaciones para asearse y cambiarse.

Al anochecer estaban relajados cuando escucharon la alarma que informaba un ataque, se apresuraron a llegar a la sala de reuniones, allí los esperaba William Schuester, él era el líder de su equipo, uno de los directores del lugar.

**\- ¿qué pasó? –** preguntó Rachel entrando junto a su hermano.

**\- hay cinco **_**The Magicians**_ **intentando entrar en el laberinto de los laboratorios Greyjoy **– informó Brittany viendo unas pantallas.

_**\- New Directions**_ – los llamó Will – **vean que es lo que buscan, no los dañen y no dejen que dañen a nadie **– informó Will.

**\- ¿Quiénes irán?** – preguntó Tina.

_**\- Firestar, Angel, Elasticman, Steelman y Speedchang**_ – contestó Will – **vayan a prepararse** – indicó, Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Finn y Mike fueron corriendo a prepararse, un jet ya los estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto, Blaine, Lizzie, Sam, Kitty y Sebastian deambulaban por el laberinto que daba acceso a los laboratorios Greyjoy.

**\- deben tener sumo cuidado, los guardias están armados con la "cura**" – advirtió Sebastian.

**\- descuida, solo buscamos al chico y nos vamos** – contestó Sam – _**Femme Fatale**_ **va a ser la única que podrá entrar, nosotros no nos podemos transportar allí, no tenemos idea como es el lugar.**

**\- no estamos solos –** dijo Blaine mirando hacia el frente con su visión térmica, estaban en un punto ciego del laberinto, ya lo conocían a la perfección, por lo que sabían que allí no llegaban las cámaras ni detectores.

**\- ¿Quién es? –** preguntó Lizzie.

**\- **_**Rinno**_ – contestó el chico – **va por el niño – **vieron al hombre que una vez que tomaba impulso solo él podía detenerse.

**\- no si llego antes – **dijo Kitty corriendo atravesando todo. Fue atravesando las paredes, hasta que vio a un hombre grande, robusto, que tenía un casco grande de acero en la cabeza, con una punta en forma de cuerno, tal y como los rinocerontes, él iba atravesando las paredes rompiéndolas con la cabeza, alertando al sistema de seguridad, el lugar no tardó en llenarse de guardias armados hasta la cabeza – **que idiota** – se quejó Kitty al ver todo el desastre, corrió hasta alcanzar al hombre, paralizando a los soldados que intentaban detenerla, le lanzó su rayo paralizador a _Rinno_ pero no funcionó, optó por otra opción, se tiró encima suyo arrastrándolo hasta debajo del suelo – **quédate quietito** – pidió sonriendo, luego siguió atravesando las paredes.

**\- niña tonta, eso no me detiene** – el hombre rompió el suelo sin esfuerzo usando sus gruesas manos, se levantó y retomó su camino rompiendo las paredes, Kitty lo sintió, por lo que decidió desviarse de camino, de todas formas iba a llegar más rápido. Pero _Rinno_ se dio cuenta de ello.

Por otro lado, los demás distraían a los guardias usando sus poderes.

**\- llegaron los **_**New Directions**_ – informó Sam.

**\- ¿Quiénes vienen?** – preguntó Blaine.

**\- eso no importa, **_**Flash**_** desarma a los guardias** – dijo Lizzie.

**\- a la orden** – dijo el chico moviéndose con rapidez.

**\- yo me encargo de él** – dijo Mike siguiendo a Sebastian.

**\- yo iré adentro, vi a **_**Rinno**_**, lo que significa problemas** – dijo Puck corriendo hacia el edificio que estaba al frente.

**\- déjenme al chico hielo** – pidió Finn.

**\- no seas tonto **_**Elasticman**_ – lo detuvo Kurt – **el hielo quiebra al hule** – le recordó – **yo me encargo de él, tu ve con el otro chico** – señaló a Sam que corría al lado de Lizzie.

**\- a mí me quedan las sobras, genial** – se quejó Rachel.

**\- vamos te doy un aventón** – Kurt la cargó elevándose.

Sam, Blaine y Lizzie corrían juntos.

**\- sepárense, nos vemos en el punto ciego** – dijo Sam desapareciendo.

**\- que genial, ese vuela** – dijo maravillada Lizzie viendo las increíbles alas de Kurt – **es el Ángel.**

**\- lástima que nos persiga, viene con **_**Firestar **_– se quejó Blaine – **nos vemos, suerte** – usando su hielo se deslizó – **ten un poco** – creó un camino para su hermana, luego siguió por otro lugar.

**\- cuidado Rachel** – dijo Kurt antes de soltarla a baja altura, la chica derritió el hielo de Lizzie, logrando que pierda un poco el equilibrio.

**\- que aguafiestas** – se quejó mientras corría, de su espalda sacó un bastón de _Adamantium_ – **ya era hora que **_**New Directions**_** nos enfrente, pero eligieron mal el día –** dijo mientras corría.

**\- oye anciana deja de huir y pelea, no seas gallina** – se quejó la morena mientras le lanzaba bolas de fuego que eran esquivadas con agilidad.

**\- ¿gallina?** – Preguntó Lizzie haciendo girar su bastón para evitar el fuego - **¿tienes dos años?** – Preguntó – **pero si tanto quieres pelear, de acuerdo –** se encogió de hombros y antes que Rachel le lanzara una bola de fuego se impulsó con su bastón pateando a la morena justo en el pecho, tirándola varios metros de distancia, luego se impulsó saltando bien alto girando su bastón, y cuando cayó golpeó el suelo provocando una onda de choque que envió lejos a Rachel – **lo siento** – se disculpó en voz alta siguiendo su camino, cuando supo que no la veían se transportó hacia donde estaba su hermano congelando a Kurt, el chico caía al suelo desde una distancia muy alta, Lizzie al ver eso se transportó hasta el castaño para dejarlo a salvo en el suelo.

**\- gracias** – dijo su hermano, no supo por qué había sentido miedo al ver caer a ese chico – **vamos** – sostuvo a su hermana por la cintura y creó un camino con su hielo, deslizándose rápidamente, le había hecho unos patines con gran habilidad.

Por otro lado, Sam sostuvo con fuerza a Finn, lo estiró transportándose por diferentes sectores, enredando al chico por todo el laberinto.

**\- creo que necesito ayuda** – dijo Finn en su comunicador, viendo su cuerpo todo estirado.

**\- lo siento, pero nos están distrayendo** – se disculpó Sam – **gusto en conocerte **_**Elasticman**_** –** dicho eso lo golpeó en la cabeza y se transportó hacia donde estaban Mike y Sebastian corriendo en círculos, sin darse cuenta que creaban un remolino, pero Sebastian logró inmovilizar a Mike.

\- _**Vanishpower**_ – dijo mirando a su amigo, él tomó a Mike y se transportó hacia Los Ángeles.

**\- nos vemos** – dijo desapareciendo.

**\- diablos** – se quejó el asiático.

Mientras tanto, Puck peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con _Rinno_, eso sirvió de mucho a Kitty, pero _Rinno_ no iba a desviarse de su objetivo, logró alcanzar a la rubia quien llegó a una habitación toda blanca, con una cama y algunos juegos. La recorrió con la vista, hasta que en un rincón pudo ver a un pequeño niño asustado.

**\- hey tranquilo, vengo a ayudarte** – dijo sonriendo – **soy Kitty.**

**\- hola, me llamo Stevie** – contestó el pequeño.

**\- bien Stevie, vamos** – dijo cargándolo en su espalda, el pequeño se aferró a su cuerpo, la rubia intentó traspasar la pared pero no pudo.

**\- tus poderes no funcionan conmigo** – le dijo el chico.

**\- ¿ahora quién es la estúpida?** – Preguntó Rinno sonriendo con malicia – **no tienes donde esconderte, entrégame al niño** – el pequeño se aferró al cuerpo de Kitty.

**\- ¿Quién se esconde? Idiota** – contestó haciéndolo enojar, hizo la cabeza hacia adelante y se acercó con toda su potencia, pero la rubia se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo, el hombre dio de lleno en la pared, pero sin sus poderes solo logró golpearse la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

**\- de acuerdo, salgamos por la puerta** – tomando aire empezó a correr con el pequeño acuesta, por suerte los guardias habían sido inmovilizados por sus rayos. Pero no contaba con toparse con Puck – _**Steelman **_– dijo sonriendo – **me disculpo ahora antes de dejarte fuera.**

**\- no tienes escapatoria niña** – dijo él sonriendo con picardía, pero cuando se acercó su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, miró sus manos sin comprender, cuando levantó la vista solo pudo ver el pie de Kitty dándole de lleno en el rostro, con movimientos rápidos y certeros lo lanzó por una ventana. Puck cayó estando desorientado, pero cuando estuvo cerca del suelo pudo volver a usar su poder, cubriendo su cuerpo de acero para evitar el golpe.

**\- ahí viene **_**Femme Fatale**_ – informó Blaine viendo hacia el edificio – **parece que se cruzó con **_**Steelman**_.

**\- no podemos usar nuestros poderes con el niño despierto** – dijo Lizzie sintiendo al pequeño.

**\- eso es malo** – opinó su hermano con la vista en el edificio.

**\- ¡cuidado! –** dijo al ver una bola de fuego, empujó al chico y se cubrió el rostro, pero el fuego la alcanzó en la manos, Lizzie se quejó del dolor, aquel sonido provocó que Rachel frenara sus pasos, fue muy familiar, se detuvo en seco, momento que Blaine aprovechó para lanzarle una bola de hielo provocando que la chica fuera lanzada varios metros lejos.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – preguntó con miedo.

**\- no te preocupes, pero necesito algo de ella** – desapareció hasta estar al lado de la morena, ella la miró a los ojos algo desorientada, sobre todo al ver lo familiar que se le hacían, Lizzie solo le tocó el hombro – **duerme linda** – dijo sonriendo, la morena se durmió – **perfecto** – volvió a aparecer al lado de su hermano – **tiene control mental –** explicó.

**\- vámonos** – dijo Kitty cargando al pequeño en su espalda, corrieron hacia el punto ciego, donde sus amigos esperaban.

**\- duerme pequeño** – dijo Lizzie cuando lo vio distraído, le niño se durmió – **es la única forma de poder usar nuestros poderes** – explicó a la rubia, se tomaron de las manos y desparecieron.

**\- Rachel, Rachel despierta** – Puck sacudía un poco a su hermana para poder despertarla, ella lentamente abrió los ojos – **debemos irnos, los guardias recuperaron sus armas** – alzó a su desorientada hermana en sus brazos.

**\- ¿qué pasó? –** preguntó sin entender.

**\- pasó que me dejaron en ridículo** – contestó algo molesto – **una niña. **

**\- no eres el único al que dejaron en ridículo** – se quejó la morena. Volvieron a su jet para largarse de allí - **¿y Mike?** – preguntó al no verlo.

**\- estaba en Los Angeles, ya debe estar en la base** – comentó Kurt.

**\- esos **_**The Magicians**_ **nos dejaron en ridículo** – se quejó Finn frotando sus brazos – **pero nosotros no éramos su misión** – comentó – **el chico que se tele transporta me dijo eso antes de dejarme inconsciente.**

**\- en la base sabremos que sucedió** – dijo Rachel finalizando la conversación, no podía sacarse de la mente esos ojos.

* * *

hola! gracias por los reviews y favs! el luner actualizo, saludos!

Pd/: si alguien se pregunta como se vería Lizzie, yo la imagino como Tatiana Maslany


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO III**

2020\. Rochester, New York, Sector Schuester, Sala de reuniones.

Los cuatro mutantes ingresaban en la sala de reuniones, donde sus compañeros y Will los esperaban.

**\- lo sentimos señor** – se disculpó Kurt suspirando – **fallamos.**

**\- no del todo –** contestó el hombre.

**\- ¿a qué se refiere? –** preguntó Mike.

**\- bueno, gracias a su enfrentamiento pudimos saber un poco sobre las habilidades de estos chicos, además que Brittany pudo acceder a las cámaras del lugar, las que no fueron dañadas claro** – con un movimiento de sus manos bajó una pantalla, donde se podía ver lo sucedido **– también al sistema de datos – **comentó** – se llevaron a un niño** – explicó – **Steven Pierce** – todos prestaron atención – **tiene el poder de suprimir los poderes de los otros mutantes, Greyjoy lo estaba utilizando para hacer una versión mejorada de su "cura", como sabrán la que utilizaba hasta el momento si bien nos quitaba los poderes no lo hacía de forma permanente.**

**\- ¿y ahora? –** preguntó Quinn.

**\- bueno, hasta donde sabemos mejoró la fórmula utilizando a ese niño.**

**\- ¿cree que lo lastimen?** – preguntó con temor Tina.

**\- no, de ser así lo hubieran asesinado, como iba a hacer **_**Rinno**_ – respondió el hombre – **por suerte lo detuvieron.**

**\- cuando me acerqué a la chica que cargaba con el niño mis poderes desaparecieron** – explicó Puck – **y no los sentía, no podía convertirme** – los demás asintieron de forma pensativa.

– **No sabemos quiénes son estos chicos, para quienes trabajan, ni de quien son amigos o enemigos, pero por lo visto no nos ven como amigos – **siguió Will**.**

**\- quizá porque fuimos directo a atacarlos** – dijo Brittany – **o eso interpretaron ellos –** se encogió de hombros.

**\- lo que me llamó la atención es que ellos sabían quiénes eran ustedes** – comentó un chico en silla de ruedas, de cabello castaño. Y ojos azules ocultos por unas gafas.

**\- ¿qué sabemos de sus poderes?** – preguntó Jesse.

**\- bueno, por lo que vimos, hay un chico que es como Mike** – empezó a explicar Will **– se mueve a gran velocidad.**

**\- pero es más veloz **– dijo Mike mirando la pantalla donde aparecía su adversario.

**\- está este chico que produce hielo** – siguió el hombre señalando la imagen de Blaine – **esta chica que atraviesa cosas, al igual que yo supongo –** opinó mostrando a Kitty – **después este chico que se tele transporta – **como llevaban el rostro cubierto no podían relacionar el parecido con nadie**.**

**\- y tiene mucha fuerza como Holly** – añadió Finn – **por eso no pude soltarme – **explicó.

**\- sí, claro, pon excusas** – dijo de forma burlona Santana, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por Will.

**\- y por último esta chica que no se bien que hace, pero al parecer puede tele transportarse y algo más, ¿qué notaste Rachel?** – La morena estaba perdida en sus pensamientos – **Rachel** – la volvió a llamar.

**\- lo siento** – sacudió la cabeza – **creo que canaliza energía por medio de ese bastón, generando fuerza de impacto** – explicó – **por cómo me lanzó, y por la forma que desviaba el fuego.**

**\- ¿todo en ese bastón? –** preguntó sin entender Finn.

**\- tiene gran agilidad –** añadió Rachel – **se movía como acróbata cuando le lanzaba el fuego.**

**\- bien **– dijo Will viendo a su hija – **por el momento vamos a trabajar en determinar el lugar donde se transportan** – comentó – **ustedes pueden volver a sus actividades** – sus alumnos asintieron y se fueron de a uno. Will alcanzó a su hija en su habitación - **¿podemos hablar? –** preguntó.

**\- sí papá** – dijo sonriendo Rachel, ambos entraron a su habitación - **¿qué sucede? –** preguntó mientras se sentaban en la cama.

**\- eso mismo me pregunto** – dijo el hombre – **vi la imagen en la que le lanzas fuego a esa chica, pero te detienes, y luego ella se acerca a ti y tras mirarse te quedas dormida, ¿Qué fue todo eso?** – se interesó en saber.

**\- cuando le lancé el fuego se lastimó las manos y se quejó por el dolor de una forma que me hizo sentir mal** – explicó mirando sus manos sin entender – **luego uno de ellos me mandó a volar con su hielo, ella de acercó a mí y cuando vi sus ojos me paralicé** – miró a su padre con los ojos llorosos – **eran como los de ella** – explicó, su padre la abrazó.

**\- Rach, sabes que no es posible** – dijo con dolor el hombre.

**\- pero nunca encontraron sus cuerpos** – dijo ella rompiendo en llanto, abrazando a su padre.

**\- lo sé, pero la caída fue muy alta, y eran solo niños, los cuatro eran solo niños** – no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

**\- no puedo creer que nos hayamos rendido** – se separó para ver a su padre – **no puedo creer que el tío John se haya rendido.**

**\- debes comprenderlo cariño, perdió todo ese día** – dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su hija – **créeme yo lo entiendo** – sonrió de lado.

**\- es solo que la sigo sintiendo** – volvió a abrazar a su padre.

**\- lo sé… yo también** – dijo él dejándose llevar por el dolor de aquella pérdida **– eran mis ahijados… los cuatro**.

2020\. Ottawa, Canadá, Fortaleza Smythe II.

Kitty le mostraba el lugar a Stevie, mientras Lizzie miraba sus manos que ya estaban casi sanas, le dolía pero podía resistirlo.

**\- ¿cómo te encuentras? –** le preguntó Blaine quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

**\- ya casi no duelen** – contestó sonriendo levemente, pero su hermano notó algo, por lo que se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

**\- ¿qué pasa?** – cuestionó con un dejo de preocupación.

**\- no lo sé, pero cuando vi a esa chica y al chico que vuela sentí algo extraño –** intentó explicar – **es como si ya hubiese visto a la chica… se parece a la persona que dibujo a veces** – su hermano le prestó atención **– y el chico** – miró a los ojos de su gemelo – **sentí que si le pasaba algo te iba a herir –** frunció el ceño – **no lo entiendo.**

**\- ellos dos se me hicieron tan familiares –** comentó Blaine – **al ver esas alas… me recuerda mucho a alguien **– ambos se quedaron pensativos, sin tener idea de nada – **que hay en nuestro pasado hermana –** murmuró.

**\- no lo sé –** contestó de la misma forma, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, él la rodeó con un brazo, descansando su cabeza sobre la de ella – **quizá algún día lo sabremos** – ambos suspiraron, con miles de ideas circulando en sus cabezas. Pero el sonido de la puerta los distrajo, se levantaron viendo a Kitty apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

**\- lamento interrumpir pero creo que necesitamos ayudar a Stevie** – comentó – **tiene que aprender a controlar sus poderes lo antes posible.**

**\- sobre todo por si nos atacan** – concordó Lizzie, la rubia asintió – **voy a buscarlo** – desapareció dejando a Blaine y a Kitty.

**\- es un poco frustrante no poder ayudarlos a recordar su pasado** – comentó viendo al moreno.

**\- no te preocupes, tenemos un buen presente, y un buen pasado junto a ustedes –** contestó Blaine – **pero no voy a negar que me gustaría saber nuestro apellido y si tenemos más familiares **– hizo una mueca con la boca.

**\- lo sé, eso apesta** – opinó la rubia caminando junto a su amigo – **pero de todas forma, nosotros somos una familia, sin importar nada** – le aseguró sonriendo.

**\- gracias Kitty-cat** – dijo Blaine sonriendo – **descuida, no le diré a nadie sobre tu ataque de cariño –** salió corriendo antes que un rayo paralizador lo alcanzara.

Por otro lado, Lizzie iba de la mano con el pequeño Stevie fuera de la casa, no se alejaron mucho, solo unos metros, se sentaron sobre el verde césped, aprovechando que no hacía frío.

**\- ¿qué vamos a hacer? –** preguntó sin entender.

**\- voy a ayudarte a controlar tu poder** – contestó Lizzie – **ahora siéntate como yo –** pidió mientras cruzaba las piernas con la espalda recta, el niño la imitó – **vamos a hacer unos ejercicios de respiración, para aclarar la mente **– él asintió – **bien cierra los ojos e inhala y exhala **– ella le mostró cómo hacerlo – **debes despejar tu mente, ahí es donde tu poder está, como eres pequeño funciona como un mecanismo de defensa, para mantenerte a salvo** – explicó viendo como el niño respiraba de la forma que le explicó – **pero debes ser tu quien lo controlo, porque puedes hacer muchas cosas** – lo miró esperando poder sentir su poder, pero todavía le era imposible – **libera tu mente Stevie, piensa en algo que te haga feliz, olvida lo que sucedió en ese lugar, solo piensa en algo que te alegre ¿qué te alegra? **– preguntó.

**\- recordar la risa de mi mamá** – contestó el niño – **eso me alegra** – sonrió con los labios.

**\- bien, piensa en eso, concéntrate en lo feliz que te hace y libera lo demás –** poco a poco Lizzie fue capaz de leer el poder del niño, sintiendo su energía, por lo que se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño por unos segundos.

**\- ¿Qué me hiciste? –** Preguntó abriendo los ojos - **¿copiaste mi poder?** – inclinó la cabeza sin entender.

**\- no** – dijo sonriendo Lizzie – **solo te ayudé a que comprendieras el tuyo, y a que pudieras controlarlo, solo debes aprender a usarlo, por el momento solo lo usarás si necesitas defenderte – **terminó de explicar.

**\- tienes muchos poderes –** comentó maravillado.

**\- tú también, pero Stevie, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que puedo hacer, ¿sí? – **El pequeño asintió sin comprender – **la gente mala podría utilizarme para que haga daño a los demás, sin importar si son personas que amo** – explicó.

**\- prometo no decirle a nadie** – dijo el niño levantándose para abrazar con fuerza a la castaña, ella correspondió con cariño – **gracias por ayudarme.**

**\- para eso estamos –** contestó – **ahora somos una familia Stevie, nunca estarás solo **– le acarició la cabeza, tenía el cabello rapado, pero se notaba que era negro, y sus ojos eran color gris, lo que más le gustaba a Lizzie eran los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír – **volvamos a casa.**

**\- sí, vamos –** volvieron de la mano. Cuando entraron una niña de su edad se acercó.

**\- ven Stevie, vamos a jugar** – lo invitó sonriendo, el pequeño miró a Lizzie, ella le sonrió, con eso bastó para irse junto a su nueva amiga, que seguro sería como una hermana para él.

**\- ¿pudiste?** – preguntó su hermano Mason.

**\- por supuesto, ¿dudas de tu hermana?** – preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida.

**\- nunca –** contestó riendo antes de abrazarla – **mamá estaría orgullosa** – dijo suspirando.

**\- supongo que sí** – contestó sonriendo de lado – **vamos a preparar galletas –** abrazó a su hermano menor por los hombros, él la rodeó por la espalda.

**\- podríamos llegar más rápido** – dijo sonriendo.

**\- tú y Blaine tienen un problema con caminar** – se quejó Lizzie antes de tele transportarse.

Al anochecer.

**\- deberíamos cantar para animar a los niños** – opinó Madison – **hace mucho que no lo hacemos** – sonrió mirando a todos.

**\- no me parece mala idea** – comentó Sebastian – **además debemos darle la bienvenida a Stevie.**

**\- bien, entonces preparemos el escenario** – dijo con entusiasmo Blaine – **Lizzie y yo haremos un dueto por supuesto.**

**\- ¿quieres que hagamos un dueto Kitty? –** le preguntó Marley, la chica asintió de acuerdo.

**\- ¿cantamos juntos Sam?** – preguntó Ryder al rubio.

**\- claro, por qué no** – contestó este.

**\- y todos hacemos un número grupal** – dijo Spencer mirando a todos.

**\- bien, vamos a preparar todo** – dicho esto se dividieron para preparar el pequeño show, era algo que hacían a menudo para alegrar a los pequeños.

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Hollyday, auditorio.

Kurt estaba sentado frente a un piano acariciando las teclas, recordando su pasado.

_2002, Boston, Massachusetts, casa de verano de los Hollyday. _

_Un pequeño de ocho años, el mismo con el que siempre soñaba, estaba sentado en un rincón mirando el piso, tenía las piernas flexionadas con el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas._

_**\- ¿qué pasa? –**__ preguntó Kurt sentándose a su lado._

_**\- mi madre dijo que debemos irnos a una casa en New York**__ – contestó – __**dijo que todos nos encontraríamos allí pero debemos irnos primero.**_

_**\- ¿por qué? –**__ preguntó desanimado, no quería alejarse de su amigo._

_**\- no lo sé –**__ se encogió de hombros._

_**\- pero nos veremos pronto**__ – lo empujó amigablemente con el brazo – __**vamos no estés triste**__ – su amigo no se levantaba, Kurt sonrió cuando se le ocurrió que hacer – __**Hey jude, dont make it bad**__._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

_El niño levantó la cabeza sonriendo a su amigo._

_Hey jude, dont be afraid._

_You were made to go out and get her._

_The minute you let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin to make it better._

_**\- no estés triste Jude**__ – dijo Kurt abrazando a su amigo._

_**\- gracias Kurt**__ – el niño le besó la mejilla, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran._

Volviendo en sí, Kurt suspiró tocando la canción que recordó en su mente.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,_

_Dont carry the world upon your shoulders._

_For well you know that its a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder._

_Hey jude, dont let me down._

_You have found her, now go and get her._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_Then you can start to make it better._

Pero se detuvo, la tristeza era mucha, no podía seguir.

**\- Eleanor y John eran grandes fanáticos de **_**The Beatles**_ – dijo una mujer alta, rubia, de ojos azules. Se sentó al lado del chico – **nombrar a sus hijos por diferentes canciones, no tenían límites** – sonrió mirando al chico.

**\- bueno, tú me pusiste Elizabeth** – comentó Kurt haciendo una mueca – **y Kurt fue por **_**Kurt Cobain**_**, no intentes negarlo** – la mujer rió con diversión.

**\- bueno, lo admito, tu padre y yo también tuvimos problemas con la elección de nombres, pero en mi defensa él quería llamarte Luke por Luke Skywalker –** el chico rió negando con la cabeza – **ahora dime si estabas triste por lo que yo pienso** – Kurt asintió.

**\- a veces creo que sería mejor olvidarlos** – comentó mirando a su madre – **de esa forma dejaría de doler.**

**\- oh cariño, el dolor nunca se va, solo se vuelve soportable, sobre todo si lo reemplazamos por los buenos momentos.**

**\- es que fueron tan pocos** – interrumpió Kurt – **eran tan chicos, sobre todo los bebés, a penas y hablaban** – miró a su madre con dolor en los ojos, ella lo vio de la misma forma.

**\- lo sé cariño, créeme, esta guerra me quitó tanto, daría lo que sea por encontrarlos.**

**\- ¿crees que siguen vivos?** – preguntó mirándola sin entender.

**\- ustedes no lo saben pero Michelle es muy poderosa, en realidad los cuatro lo son, por eso Eleanor suprimió sus poderes cuando estos se manifestaron, lo mismo hizo con Rachel y Noah, ya que podían lastimarse **– explicó bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo – **cuando ella murió su poder desapareció, provocando que todos volvieran a tener sus poderes –** se mostró pensativa por unos segundos – **Eleanor podía saber que poderes tenían los demás, podía ayudar a los mutantes a comprenderlos y saber usarlos… estoy segura que antes de morir utilizó esa habilidad con Michelle y Jude** – explicó.

**\- ¿por qué no los encontramos? –** preguntó.

**\- primero porque al creerlos muertos John borró la información de los cuatro, eso evita que podamos rastrearlos con el sistema de datos… es como buscar una aguja en un pajar cariño** – el chico bajó la mirada – **pero no me voy a dar por vencida.**

**\- gracias mamá** – Kurt abrazó con fuerza a su madre, ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

**\- sabes, hay algo que me llamó la atención de esos chicos **_**The Magicians**_ **como los llama tu hermana**– comentó cuando se separaron.

**\- ¿qué cosa?** – preguntó Kurt.

**\- bueno, cuando ese chico te congeló, la chica que peleaba con Rachel apareció y se tele transportó para dejarte sobre el suelo, si no lo hacía podrías haberte lastimado y mucho** – hizo un gesto con los ojos y boca para enfatizar – **no lo sé… pero creo que no son malos, simplemente no confían en nosotros, hay muchos otros mutantes que viven en comunidad.**

**\- pero no vimos a otros mutantes que hagan cosas como ellos, tan organizados, con tantos conocimientos** – intervino Kurt.

**\- algo me dice que sabremos más pronto**.

Sector Schuester, habitación de Noah Puckerman.

Puck estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mirando un portarretrato, donde había cuatro adultos y seis niños, él y Rachel estaban en la imagen, de ocho y seis años respectivamente. Todos miraban hacia adelante sonriendo, como si nada malo fuera a pasarles. Recordaba que pasaba mucho tiempo con todos ellos, eran una familia. Suspiró recordando el día después del ataque.

_2002\. Casa de seguridad. Lima Ohio._

_Un Puck de nueve años jugaba con su hermana Rachel de siete, intentando distraerla, la madre de su amigo Finn los había llevado allí y ahora esperaban que sus padres volvieran._

_**\- ¿por qué no vinieron los demás? –**__ preguntó la niña mirando a su hermano mayor._

_**\- no lo sé**__ – se encogió de hombros – __**pero papá dijo que debíamos estar separados por unos días, dijo que debía cuidarte**__ – añadió sonriendo._

_**\- quiero jugar con Izzi**__ – se quejó la niña haciendo un mohín._

_**\- pero me tienes a mí y seguro Finn está por venir**__ – dijo Puck sonriendo, logró distraerla el tiempo suficiente. _

_Pasaron unas horas cuando Will entró en la casa. Fue directo a ver a sus hijos._

_**\- ¡papi! –**__ dijo con felicidad Rachel abrazando al hombre, él apretó el agarre con fuerza, Puck intuyó que algo malo sucedió por lo que se acercó y abrazó a su padre._

_**\- ¿cómo están?**__ – preguntó intentando sonreír._

_**\- nosotros bien**__ – contestó Puck viendo al hombre, él suspiró derrotado._

_**\- vengan niños debo decirles algo importante**__ – Will los guió hacia un sofá, donde se sentó con Rachel en el medio de ambos – __**ayer hubo un accidente**__ – empezó a explicar – __**Eleanor y los niños debían ir a una de las casas en New York pero los encontraron.**_

_**\- que... ¿Qué les sucedió? –**__ preguntó Puck, la pequeña Rachel tenía miedo de preguntar._

_**\- ellos no lo lograron**__ – contestó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no romper en llanto, debía ser fuerte para sus hijos._

_**\- ¿qué les pasó?**__ – preguntó Puck sin saber qué otra cosa decir._

_**\- eso no importa... Mañana vamos a hacer un funeral.**_

_**\- no papi no –**__ dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie pateando el suelo – __**Izzi no me dejaría, no –**__ negó con la cabeza, su labio temblaba y las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas._

_**\- Rach cariño**__ – Will intentó ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella pero la niña se alejó._

_**\- ¡no! ¡Ellos no murieron! **__– gritó Rachel, de pronto llamas aparecieron de sus brazos, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, Will las desvío usando su telequinesis, comprendió que al morir Eleanor el control sobre el poder de Rachel había desaparecido. Su distracción llevó a Puck a reaccionar, se cubrió el cuerpo con acero orgánico y se acercó a su hermana, el fuego no le causaba nada._

_**\- Ray –**__ la abrazó procurando no lastimarla, la niña dejó de lanzar llamas y se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano, él volvió a la normalidad._

_**\- no me digas así por favor**__ – pidió sollozando __**– solo Izzi me dice de esa forma.**_

_**\- lo siento tanto mis niños –**__ Will los abrazó a ambos con fuerza, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, habían perdido parte de su familia._

Volviendo a la actualidad, Puck suspiró alejando las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, su hermana no había vuelto a ser la misma desde ese momento, con el paso del tiempo había tenido una actitud mujeriega como la suya, pero él había encontrado el amor junto a Quinn, solo deseaba que su hermana no se negara a amar.

**\- vamos a solucionarlo** – murmuró mirando la fotografía - **¿en dónde están? – **se preguntó, él al igual que algunas personas no creía que hubieran muerto, pero era difícil, a veces se preguntaba si los reconocería si los viera, quizá no, quizá sí, ¿y qué pasaba si estaban en el bando enemigo? Muchas eran las preguntas que se hacía el muchacho, y no tenía respuesta para ninguna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO IV**

2020, Ottawa, Canadá, Fortaleza Smythe II.

Ya tenían todo listo, tenían suerte que el lugar contara con un pequeño escenario que usaban para proyectar películas o hacer pequeños números para los niños, muchas veces incluyéndolos en ellos.

**\- ¡vamos, que empiece el show!** – pidió un niño humano de unos cinco años, él al igual que todos estaba muy entusiasmado.

**\- ¿siempre hacen esto?** – preguntó Stevie a la niña que estaba a su lado.

**\- sí, sobre todo cuando alguien nuevo viene** – contestó sonriendo una pequeña mutante de siete años.

**\- es como tu regalo de bienvenida** – añadió un niño mutante de once años.

Detrás del telón.

**\- ¿listo?** – preguntó Lizzie a su hermano, él solo asintió sonriendo, ambos tenían guitarras acústicas, Blaine vestía un pantalón negro, junto a una chomba roja y un moño negro; mientras que Lizzie vestía un pantalón rojo, una camisa de mangas cortas color negro y un gorrito rojo.

**\- a rockear** – dijo sonriendo Blaine. Sam se paró en medio del escenario mirando a su público.

**\- ¡buenas noches!** – Saludó a los niños – **esta noche tenemos una importante presentación, en honor al nuevo integrante de la familia… Stevie** – señaló al pequeño que solo sonrió – **ahora un fuerte aplauso para los gemelos más grandes de la casa –** se dirigió al telón que de abría – **Blaine y Lizzie** – se alejó corriendo. Los hermanos empezaron a tocar la conocida canción _Héroes_, empezando a cantar Blaine.

_I, (Yo,)_

_I will be king (yo seré el rey)_

_And you, (Y tú)_

_you will be queen (tú serás la reina)_

_Though nothing (Aunque nada)_

_will drive them away (les ahuyentará)_

_We can beat them, (Podemos golpearles)_

_just for one day (sólo por un día)_

_We can be Heroes, (Podemos ser héroes)_

_just for one day (sólo por un día)_

Lizzie siguió con la siguiente estrofa.

_I, (Yo quisiera)_

_I wish you could swim (que pudieras nadar)_

_Like the dolphins, (como los delfines)_

_like dolphins can swim (Como nadan los delfines)_

_Though nothing, (Aunque nada)_

_nothing will keep us together (nos mantuviera juntos)_

_We can beat them, (Podemos golpearles)_

_for ever and ever (por siempre jamás)_

_Oh we can be Heroes, (Oh, podemos ser héroes)_

_just for one day (sólo por un día)_

_We can be Heroes, (Podemos golpearles)_

_just for one day (sólo por un día)_

Unieron sus voces armonizando.

_We can be us, (Podemos ser héroes)_

_just for one day (sólo por un día)_

_Oh we can beat them, (Oh podemos golpearles)_

_for ever and ever (por siempre jamás)_

Cantaban con energía, moviéndose por el lugar tocando sus guitarras.

_Then we could be Heroes, (Entonces podríamos ser héroes)_

_just for one day (sólo por un día)_

_We can be Heroes (Podemos ser héroes,)_

_We can be Heroes (podemos ser héroes,)_

Los niños cantaban junto a ellos desde sus lugares.

_We can be Heroes (podemos ser héroes)_

_Just for one day (sólo por un día)_

_We can be Heroes (Podemos ser héroes)_

_just for one day (sólo por un día)_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_just for one (solo por uno)_

Cuando terminaron de cantar recibieron fuertes aplausos.

**\- Muchas gracias** – agradeció Blaine – **ahora un fuerte aplauso a Kitty y Marley **– introdujo al siguiente dúo y salieron, la canción _Holding Out For a Hero_empezó a sonar, comenzando a cantar Kitty, ambas estaban vistiendo vestidos acorde a su estilo.

_Where have all the good men gone (Dónde se han ido todos los buenos hombres)_

_And where are all the gods? __(Y donde están todos los dioses)_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules (Dónde está el Hércules sabio de la calle)_

_To fight the rising odds? __(Para luchar contra las crecientes desigualdades)_

Marley siguió con su parte.

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? __(¿No hay un caballero blanco sobre un ardiente corcel?)_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need (Tarde en la noche me echo, y vuelvo y sueño en lo que necesito)_

El estribillo lo hicieron juntas, sus voces sonaban muy bien unidas.

_I need a hero (Necesito un héroe)_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche)_

_He's gotta be strong (Él tiene que ser fuerte)_

_And he's gotta fast (Y tiene que ser rápido)_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight (Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea)_

_I need a hero (Necesito un héroe)_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Estoy esperando un héroe hasta la luz de la mañana)_

_He's gotta be sure (Él tiene que ser seguro)_

_And it's gotta soon (Y va a estar pronto)_

_And he's gotta be larger than life (Y tiene que ser mas grande que la vida)_

Los pequeños saltaban en sus lugares, divirtiéndose con la canción.

_I need a hero (Necesito un héroe)_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche)_

_He's gotta be strong (Él tiene que ser fuerte)_

_And he's gotta fast (Y tiene que ser rápido)_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight (Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea)_

_I need a hero (Necesito un héroe)_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche)_

Kitty cantó con energía.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above (Adonde las montañas se encuentran con los cielos)_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea (Afuera donde el relámpago parte al mar)_

Pero Marley no se quedó atrás.

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere (Yo juraría que hay alguien en alguna parte)_

Terminaron de cantar juntas.

_I need a hero (Necesito un héroe)_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night (Estoy esperando un héroe hasta el final de la noche)_

_He's gotta be strong (Él tiene que ser fuerte)_

_And he's gotta be fast (Y tiene que ser rápido)_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight (Y tiene que salir fresco de la pelea)_

_I need a hero (Necesito un héroe)_

Los niños vitoreaban a las chicas muy animados, les estaba gustando mucho el show.

**\- ahora un fuerte aplauso para nuestros chicos Sam y Ryder** – quienes entraban de lados opuestos vistiendo trajes de oficinista, con sombrero y anteojos. Empezaron a cantar juntos la canción _Superman_. Sam cantó el primer _I am_, seguido de Ryder, pero el resto de la canción la hicieron entre los dos.

_I am, _

_I am, _

_I am Superman and I know what's happening (Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy Superman y yo sé lo que está pasando)_

_I am, I am, I am Superman and I can do anything (Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy Superman y yo podemos hacer cualquier cosa)_

_You don't really love that guy you make it with now do you (No gusta mucho ese chico que lo hacen ahora lo hace con)_

_I know you don't love that guy cause I can see right through you (Sé que no te gusta que causan chico con el que puede ver a través de ti)_

En un momento se pusieron frente al público y se sacaron los trajes revelando unos uniformes falsos de súper héroe.

_If you go a million miles away I'll track you down girl (Si usted va de un millón de millas de distancia te voy a localizar a nińa)_

_Trust me when I say I know the pathway to your heart (Confía en mí cuando digo que sé el camino a tu corazón)_

Los niños festejaron cuando vieron a Sam cargar a Ryder y simular que lo lanzaba para que volara.

_I am, _

_I am, _

_I am Superman and I know what's happening (Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy Superman y yo sé lo que está pasando)_

_I am,_

_I am, _

_I am Superman and I can do anything (Yo soy, yo soy, yo soy Superman y yo podemos hacer cualquier cosa)_

_You don't really love that guy you make it with now do you (No gusta mucho ese chico que lo hacen ahora lo hace con)_

_I know you don't love that guy cause I can see right through you (Sé que no te gusta que causan chico con el que puede ver a través de ti)_

Los niños no supieron cómo hicieron todos para cambiarse de ropa tan rápido, pero estaban vistiendo unos jeans azules y remeras verdes, esta vez también estaban los gemelos Mason y Madison, Sebastian, Spencer y Jane, se acomodaron en una tarima, en diferentes alturas. La canción _Cool Kids_ empezó a sonar, siendo Jane la primera en cantar.

_She sees them walking in a straight line, (Ella los ve caminar en una linea directa)_

_that's not really her style. __(ese no es realmente su estilo)_

Mason siguió con una pequeña parte, sonriéndole a la chica.

_And they all got the same heartbeat, (Y todos ellos tienen el mismo latido de corazón)_

_but hers is falling behind. __(pero el de ella se esta cayendo)_

Madison y Blaine se unieron a la canción, abrazándose por los hombros bajaron los escalones hasta alcanzar a los otros dos.

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down. __(Nada en este mundo podría bajarlos)_

_Yeah, they're invincible, (Si, son invencibles)_

_and she's just in the background. __(y ella solo esta en el fondo)_

El estribillo lo cantaron todos juntos, haciendo una pequeña coreografía.

_And she says, (Y ella dice)_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, (Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares)_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. __(Porque todos los chicos populares, parecen encajar)_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." __(Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares, como los chicos populares)_

Sam y Lizzie cantaron juntos, siguiendo la coreografía se sentaron sobre los escalones.

_He sees them talking with a big smile, (El los ve hablar con una gran sonrisa)_

_but they haven't got a clue. __(pero no tienen ninguna idea)_

Sebastian cantó al siguiente parte, sonriendo bajó un escalón hasta estar al lado de su novio Spencer.

_Yeah, they're living the good life, (Si, ellos viven la buena vida)_

_can't see what he is going through. __(no puede ver por lo que esta pasando)_

Spencer se unió, cantando juntos, sonriéndose mutuamente.

_They're driving fast cars, (Ellos manejan autos rápidos)_

_but they don't know where they're going. __(pero no saben a donde van)_

_In the fast lane, living life without knowing. __(En la linea rapida, viviendo la vida sin saber)_

Esa vez el estribillo lo hicieron Jane, Mason, Madison, Sebastian y Spencer.

_And he says, (Y el dice)_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, (Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares)_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. __(Porque todos los chicos populares, parecen encajar)_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. __(Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares, como los chicos populares)_

_Sigueron Kitty, Sam, Blaine, Lizzie, Ryder y Marley._

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, (Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares)_

_'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it. __(Porque todos los chicos populares parecen entenderlo)_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." __(Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares, como los chicos populares)_

Kitty cantó mientras entre todos los invitaban al escenario a los niños, cuando estuvieron todos juntos dejaron caer muchos globos, para el deleite de los más pequeños.

_And they said, (Y ellos dijeron)_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, (Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares)_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. __(Porque todos los chicos populares, parecen encajar)_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. __(Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares, como los chicos populares)_

Cantaron todos juntos, mientras jugaban con los pequeños.

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, (Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares)_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. __(Porque todos los chicos populares, parecen encajar)_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. __(Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares, como los chicos populares)_

En el último estribillo los niños también cantaron con ellos, terminando en un gran abrazo familiar.

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids, (Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares)_

_'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it. __(Porque todos los chicos populares parecen entenderlo)_

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." __(Desearía poder ser como los chicos populares, como los chicos populares)_

Después de divertirse por horas, los más grandes acompañaron a los pequeños a sus habitaciones, estaban divididos en niños y niñas. Ellos se dividieron para ayudarlos a prepararse para dormir, también para leerles cuentos, ya era una costumbre que tenían, y les gustaba, tanto a grandes como chicos.

A la mañana siguiente, los más grandes salieron al lago que tenían cerca para relajarse, era temprano por lo que los niños no habían despertado, querían aprovechar el momento de paz y el sol que raramente aparecía en Canadá.

**\- tenemos una emergencia** – dijo Sebastian a sus amigos, se vieron entre ellos antes de transportarse.

**\- ¿qué es? –** preguntó Sam.

**\- un grupo de mutantes que trabajan para Coleman están secuestrando a niños y adolescentes mutantes, ya se llevaron a varios, los están trasladando en unas camionetas hacia la isla Coleman** – informó – **pero hasta que se realice el traslado están aquí** – señaló una vieja prisión – **este es el plano del lugar, Sam y Lizzie deben conocerlo por si necesitamos transportarnos allí.**

**\- accedí a unas cámaras del lugar** – comunicó Jane mostrando las pantallas, allí se veía como metían a niños asustados en unas celdas.

**\- creo que ya puedo entrar** – comentó Sam.

**\- también yo, pero nos transportemos más alejados del lugar** – dijo Lizzie **– ¿quiénes vamos a ir?** – preguntó.

**\- nosotros cinco y Marley** – señaló Blaine – **Spencer ve a decirle a los demás que vengan –** el chico asintió y se fue – **Jane tú y los gemelos nos informarán desde aquí lo que sucede.**

**\- de acuerdo **– contestó asintiendo varias veces. Minutos después entraron, Marley, Ryder, Spencer, Madison y Mason.

**\- Marley vendrás con nosotros** – informó Blaine – **la mayoría de las personas que están allí son militares, humanos, posiblemente armados con la "cura" u otro tipo de arma pero con tu súper resistencia podemos desviar las balas de ser necesario – **explicó.

**\- de acuerdo** – contestó asintiendo.

**\- ustedes se quedan a cargo de la Fortaleza **– dijo Sam mirando a los demás – **su prioridad son los niños, si suenan las alarmas vayan al lugar que ya saben.**

**\- los niños ya tienen preparados sus mochilas de emergencia, solo esperemos que no ataquen hoy –** añadió Sebastian.

**\- vamos a prepararnos** – dijo Lizzie, se separaron en diferentes grupos, cuando salían en misiones vestían todos unos trajes de color negro con azul y rojo, con capuchas junto a unos antifaces que les dejaban solo la boca y nariz al descubierto, el traje de Marley y Spencer era un chaleco en la parte de arriba, mientras que el de los demás era de mangas largas.

* * *

Hooola! solo por hoy subo un capítulo, para Rose, tu Review fue muy lindo, gracias por esas palabras y por leer :)

Respondiendo a tus preguntas actualizo los lunes y Kurt es uno de los protagonistas.

Nos vemos el lunes! espero que les guste este capítulo sin nada de acción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO V**

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Schuester, Sala de monitoreo.

**\- Señor tenemos una llamada de emergencia de Judy** – informó el chico en silla de ruedas.

**\- ponla en la pantalla Artie** – dijo Will con preocupación – **Judy** – dijo mirando a una mujer adulta, rubia, de ojos verdes, parecida a Quinn.

**\- se la llevaron Will** – informó con una mirada llena de terror – **se llevaron a varios… ella estaba con ellos.**

**\- ¿quiénes? –** preguntó el hombre.

**\- los agentes de Coleman.**

**\- ¡demonios! –** Maldijo con enojo – **resguarda a los demás Judy, no te preocupes, la recuperaremos –** cortó la llamaba y miró directamente al chico – **activa la alarma **_**Visionmachine**_**, hay que buscar la localización de la gente de Coleman de inmediato.**

**\- **_**Human Brain**_** te necesito ahora** – demandó Artie por un comunicador, Brittany no tardó en aparecer – **agentes de Coleman se llevaron a los estudiantes que estaban a cargo de Judy** – explicó, la chica palideció y miró a Will, este solo asintió con la cabeza. Los demás mutantes no tardaron en entrar.

**\- ¿qué sucede? –** preguntó Mike, él fue el primero en aparecer.

**\- los agentes de Coleman están recolectando jóvenes mutantes** – explicó Will – **atacaron la casa bajo vigilancia de Judy, no todos los mutantes pudieron escapar.**

**\- ¿ella? **– preguntó Quinn con temor, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

**\- tenemos que ir de inmediato** – dijo Puck seriamente.

**\- los encontré** – dijo Brittany – **están en esta vieja prisión, alguien más entró al sistema se seguridad teniendo acceso a las cámaras, por lo que podemos ver esto – **en una pantalla grande se veía como metían a los niños y adolescentes en diferentes celdas, vistiendo un mameluco azul – **las celdas tienen un sistema paralizante, por lo que si intentan usar sus poderes quedan inconscientes, sobre todo si ese poder les permite salir** – explicó – **cuando lleguen lo primero que deben hacer es desactivar el sistema eléctrico, si no, no podrán sacarlos.**

**\- ¿quién más se metió en el sistema de la prisión?** – preguntó Tina.

**\- creo tener una leve sospecha** – comentó Will _**– Firestar, Steelman, Naturegirl, Angel, Speedchang, Thunderstorm y Avalanche**_ **van a ir** – informó Will – **vayan a preparase, lleven el jet grande y vuelvan con los niños.**

**\- ¿qué hacemos si vemos a **_**The Magicians**_**?** – preguntó Kurt.

**\- hagan una tregua, por lo que sabemos ellos salvan a los niños.**

**\- ¿y si quieren llevárselos?** – preguntó Rachel.

**\- solo díganles que los van a devolver con sus familias, lo cual es verdad, ahora dejen de perder tiempo y vayan** – los chicos asintieron y fueron a prepararse.

2020, San Francisco, California, zona cercana a la prisión.

Sebastian había hecho un vistazo general del lugar, llevando a Kitty consigo.

**\- debemos desactivar el sistema de electricidad** – comentó viendo a sus amigos. Los seis estaban en un bosque, a poca distancia.

**\- podemos ayudarlos con ello** – dijo Mike alertándolos – **queremos hacer una tregua – **pidió alzando las manos.

**\- ¿por qué?** – preguntó Sam.

**\- porque hay niños que viven con nosotros allí **– explicó.

**\- y tienen a mi hija** – dijo Quinn apareciendo, los chicos se vieron entre ellos.

**\- de acuerdo** – contestó Blaine – **solo si prometen llevar a un lugar seguro a todos los prisioneros.**

**\- no se preocupen –** contestó Quinn – **es lo que deseamos.**

**\- bien, que **_**New Directions**_** venga **– dijo Kitty – **y que sea rápido** – miró hacia adelante, donde Lizzie miraba con unos binoculares.

**\- **_**Vanishpower**_**, entremos solo para familiarizarnos** – el chico asintió, ambos desaparecieron por varios minutos, momento en el que los demás integrantes de _New Directions_ apareció.

**\- ustedes saben nuestros nombres y lo que hacemos pero nosotros no sabemos nada de ustedes** – dijo Rachel mirando al otro grupo.

**\- somos **_**Flash, Iceman, Femme Fatale y Diamondgirl**_ – los presentó Sebastian – **ellos son **_**Vanishpower**_** y **_**Tricsker**_ – señaló a Sam y Lizzie que habían vuelto.

**\- no podemos sacar a nadie hasta que se desactive la electricidad, tienen generadores de luz, para el sistema de seguridad pero no para las celdas** – explicó Lizzie.

**\- no hay mutantes a parte de los prisioneros, todos son militares armados con balas especiales, creo que paralizadoras** – agregó Sam – **pero ninguno está armado con la "cura".**

**\- de todas formas creo que se dieron cuenta que estábamos husmeando** – comentó Lizzie – **así que debemos entrar ahora.**

**\- ¿qué proponen? –** preguntó Mike.

**\- tú y yo vamos a un sector a desactivar el sistema de seguridad** – contestó mirando al asiático – _**Flash**_** y **_**Thunderstorm**_** desactiven el sistema eléctrico.**

**\- los demás esperamos su señal **– añadió Puck.

**\- suban a las espaldas señoritas** – dijo Sebastian sonriendo, Mercedes y Lizzie se subieron a las espaldas de los chicos, ellos siguieron diferentes caminos **– bien, utiliza tus rayos** – indicó el panel.

**\- hazte a un lado** – pidió la chica con las manos chisporroteando, luego dirigió los rayos hacia el panel, generando un corte eléctrico, Sebastian notó que alguien se acercaba por lo que rápidamente detuvo al guardia que se acercaba y lo amarró en la pared dejándolo inconsciente – **listo** – dijo Mercedes al ver que los generadores se activaban.

\- _**Tricsker – **_dijo Sebastian en su comunicador – **hazlo**.

En otro sector, Mike y Lizzie entraban en la sala de sistema de seguridad, el chico se encargó de amordazar a los guardias, dejándolos bien atados mientras ella siguiendo las instrucciones de Jane dejaba las cámaras con la apariencia de estar todo en orden, pero tanto Jane como Brittany podían ver todo lo que sucedía.

**\- **_**Speedchang **_**cúbreme, iré a la azotea a dar la señal**_ – _apareció en la azotea, agarró unas piedras, las cargó con su energía y las lanzó al aire, generando una pequeña explosión.

**\- es la señal** – informó Blaine, Lizzie apareció en donde estaban - **¿qué haces? –** preguntó.

**\- ella dijo que su hija está en esas celdas **_**Iceman**_ – contestó la chica señalando a Quinn.

**\- es hija mía también** – comentó Puck.

**\- bien, vamos** – estiró su mano.

**\- ¿a cuántos puedes llevar?** – preguntó Rachel.

**\- ahora solo a ellos dos –** contestó Lizzie – **me voy a quedar sin energía, lo siento – **se disculpó.

**\- están llamando a más guardias, hay que apurarnos** – informó Mike.

**\- yo te llevo **_**Firestar**_ – le dijo Sam la chica – **podemos entrar con ellos y ayudar a liberar a esos chicos –** le dio la mano para transportarse.

**\- vamos **_**Femme Fatale**_**, nosotros nos desharemos de los guardias** – indicó Blaine haciendo un camino con hielo, sujetó a la joven de la cintura, le hizo unos patines y fueron de esa forma.

**\- ¿un aventón?** – le preguntó Kurt a Marley.

**\- claro** – dijo ella, el chico la sujetó del abdomen tomando altura, Mike se había ido con Santana.

Por otro lado, Lizzie, Puck y Quinn aparecieron donde estaban las celdas, allí vieron a muchos niños y adolescentes encerrados, se notaba que algunos habían intentado salir de allí usando sus poderes.

**\- busquen a su hija** – indicó Lizzie mientras abría las celdas usando su bastón cargado de energía cinética explosiva, pero lo usaba con una potencia tan baja que no se veía lo que hacía en realidad. Puck abría las celdas usando sus brazos de acero, mientras Quinn buscaba a su hija de entre todos esos jóvenes.

**\- ¡Puck!** – dijo Quinn olvidando que tenían que usar sus alter egos, el chico corrió hacia ella – **está inconsciente** – señaló a una pequeña no mayor de doce años tirada en el suelo.

**\- vienen guardias** – dijo Lizzie mirando hacia la puerta **– junten a todos voy a buscar a alguien –** informó desapareciendo.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la prisión había un escuadrón de guardias acercándose corriendo listos para abrir fuego.

\- _**Avalanche**_** ¿puedes romper las armas y evitar que avancen?** – le preguntó Blaine.

**\- será un placer** – dijo Santana sonriendo, se paró al frente y levantó alto la pierna, cuando la bajó provocó un pequeño terremoto donde estaban corriendo los guardias, luego aplaudió fuerte provocando que las armas se desarmaran. Santana volteó sonriendo, pero se llevó un susto al ver a Lizzie apareciendo.

\- **vamos **_**Diamongirl**_ – tomó del brazo a Marley y aparecieron donde estaban Puck y los demás, Sam y Rachel estaban allí, terminando de liberar a todos.

\- **necesitamos que ustedes dos bloqueen las balas, no puedo sacarlos a todos** – dijo Lizzie mirando a Puck y Marley.

**\- pero tengo que llevar a mi hija** – dijo este teniendo a la niña en brazos.

**\- yo la llevo a su jet** – se ofreció Sam – **a ella y a **_**Naturegirl**_**, ustedes prometieron llevar a salvo a los niños –** le recordó seriamente.

**\- de acuerdo** – terminó aceptando, le entregó a su hija y Sam la cargó sin esfuerzo, Quinn apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del chico y aparecieron en el jet. El rubio acomodó a la niña en unos asientos.

**\- gracias** – dijo Quinn sonriendo.

**\- no hay de que** – contestó sonriendo, pero no tardó en desaparecer. Fue hacia donde estaban los demás peleando con los guardias.

**\- ayudemos a sacar a los niños** – dijo Blaine al rubio, este asintió.

\- _**Speedchang**_ – lo llamó Sebastian – **amordacemos a estos idiotas** – el asiático asintió sonriendo, entre los dos ataron a todos los soldados que estaban inconscientes. Por otro lado, Kurt sobrevolaba por el lugar vigilando la llegada de más soldados. Mientras que el otro grupo intentaba salir de las instalaciones.

**\- todo es más fácil cuando uno se transporta pero ahora esto parece un laberinto** – comentó Lizzie.

\- _**Steelman**_** y **_**Diamondgirl**_** cubran cada uno un lado** – comandó Blaine, la chica optó por la retaguardia, y Puck el frente, junto a Sam y Blaine.

**\- ¿cómo nos protegerá ella? –** Preguntó sin entender Rachel, Marley sonrió antes de cubrir su cuerpo de diamantes – **oh… bien** – dijo impresionada. Lizzie rió al ver a la morena con esa expresión, pero esa risa distrajo a Rachel, descuidando su posición, tomando su lugar Blaine.

**\- ¡cúbranse!** – dijo Sam a todos, los guardias empezaron a disparar, pero las balas rebotaban en el cuerpo de Puck, él junto a Sam se encargaron de desarmarlos y nockearlos. Del otro lado, Marley hacía que las balas rebotaran en sus atacantes, con ayuda de Lizzie y Blaine se encargaron de su lado, el chico hacia bolas de hielo que su hermana golpeaba con su bastón dándoles a los guardias. Cuando aparecieron unos guardias en la altura Blaine congeló la zona, obstruyéndoles la vista.

**\- vamos, tenemos poco tiempo hasta que bajen** – dijo Lizzie apurando a los jóvenes a salir.

\- _**Firestar**_** deprisa** – dijo Puck viendo a su hermana que estaba distraída - **¡cuidado!** – advirtió al ver a un guardia con unas catanas acercarse por la espalda de la morena, ella no puedo reaccionar, pero Lizzie sí, se transportó hacia ella golpeando al hombre con su bastón, lanzándolo varios metros, este cayó al suelo sin moverse.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien? –** preguntó mirando a la morena.

**\- sí, gracias** – contestó mirándola a los ojos, se veían de un color entre rojo y violeta, pero algo más llamó su atención, miró el torso de la chica, estaba sangrando – **estás sangrando** – indicó la herida.

**\- oh, no es nada, no creo que sea profundo** – le restó importancia – **vámonos antes que manden a alguien más** – apuró a la chica a salir de allí.

**\- ¡nos vamos! –** dijo en voz alta Sam cargando a un niño inconsciente.

**\- ¿está vivo? –** preguntó Mercedes al ver al niño.

**\- sí –** contestó Sam – **seguro que tiene algún poder que le permitía salir de allí.**

**\- nosotros los cubriremos, ustedes saquen a los niños** – dijo Kitty a _New Directions_, ellos siguieron las órdenes de _The Magicians_, llevando a todos al jet.

\- **Blaine** – Lizzie se acercó a su hermano sosteniéndose las costillas del lado izquierdo – **si no nos vamos ahora no voy a poder transportarme** – él vio la herida de su gemela.

\- **oh dios Lizzie** – la sostuvo haciendo presión – **debes sanarte** – dijo asustado, pero ella negó.

**\- no hasta que vea que se van y nosotros podamos hacerlo** – siguieron corriendo desviando los ataques hasta llegar al jet.

**\- suban** – indicó Kurt a los jóvenes que rescataron, ellos obedecieron.

\- **vámonos** – dijo Mercedes tomando su posición como piloto.

\- **la tregua se acaba aquí **_**The Magicians**_ – dijo seriamente Santana.

**\- ¿nos pusieron nombre?** – preguntó Sam sin entender.

\- **debemos irnos** – dijo Blaine llamando la atención de sus amigos, pudieron ver que Lizzie se sostenía de su hermano, intentando mantenerse en pie.

\- **gracias** – Puck se acercó a ellos estirando su mano, Sebastian se la estrechó – **no sé quiénes son pero gracias por hoy.**

**\- solo cumplan con lo que prometieron** – contestó el chico estrechando su mano con la de Puck.

**\- sabremos si no lo hacen** – advirtió Kitty con los brazos cruzados, luego todos se dieron la mano, pero antes de desaparecer, Rachel y Lizzie se vieron por unos segundos.

**\- ¿qué diablos te sucedió allí? –** le preguntó Puck molesto a su hermana.

**\- ahora no Noah** – pidió ella, su hermano notó sus ojos tristes – **mejor voy con mi sobrina –** se acercó a Quinn quien estaba junto a una niña muy parecida a ella, solo que tenía los ojos y sonrisa de su padre.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien Beth? –** preguntó Puck a su hija.

**\- sí papi** – contestó la niña sonriendo, Rachel le acarició el cabello - **¿Quiénes eran esos chicos con capuchas y antifaces?** – preguntó sin entender.

**\- no sabemos, pero nos ayudaron hoy** – contestó Rachel.

**\- si nos ayudaron no deben de ser malos** – opinó la niña **– porque si lo fueran los hubieran traicionado y nos hubieran secuestrado o algo peor** – los tres adultos a su lado vieron a la pequeña impresionados con su razonamiento.

**\- qué bueno que tienes mi inteligencia y no la de tus padres** – dijo Rachel sonriendo a su sobrina.

**\- ¡oye!** – se quejó Puck sonriendo al escuchar a su hermana e hija reír, Quinn observó a su novio con curiosidad, había algo en sus ojos, como cierta tristeza, o nostalgia.

* * *

Hola gente! un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, con un poco de acción... saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO VI**

2020, Ottawa, Canadá, Fortaleza Smythe II.

Habían aparecido con éxito en su hogar, pero nada más pisar suelo firme Lizzie cayó inconsciente sobre los brazos de su hermano, Sebastian corrió al ala médica que tenía para preparar todo lo necesario. Sam cargó a la chica y apareció allí.

**\- ponla aquí Sam** – indicó Sebastian una camilla, Kitty estaba a su lado con las herramientas a mano. Primero rompieron el traje de Lizzie, dejando a la vista la herida que tenía, era un corte limpio, no había llegado a ningún órgano, pero era lo suficientemente profundo como para justificar la cantidad de sangre que había perdido – **Kitty ponle anestesia antes que despierte **– la chica se apresuró, mientras él limpiaba la herida y la cocía, sabía que luego sanaría, pero eso podía tardar, sobre todo al perder Lizzie tanta energía.

**\- ¿se encuentra bien?** – preguntó Blaine.

**\- sí, sabes que sanará Blaine, solo hay que darle unos días de descanso.**

**\- esperemos que nos den esos días a nosotros** – comentó Marley mirando a la joven en la camilla – **después de rescatar a Stevie y evitar que concreten sus planes con los chicos de hoy se nos vienen problemas **– sus amigos se mostraron de acuerdo con ella.

**\- el problema es que si destruyen nuestra casa no tenemos donde ir** – comentó Spencer quien había aparecido junto a Jane, Ryder había ido a buscar a los gemelos.

**\- ya vamos a pensar donde iremos** – comentó Blaine – **va a ser difícil, pero juntos vamos a poder.**

**\- voy con los niños** – dijo Sam dejando la habitación.

**\- ¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó Madison acercándose a su hermana mayor, Mason estaba a su lado.

**\- la atacaron con unas catanas** – explicó Blaine – **no pudo sanarse porque iba a requerir mucha energía, y teníamos que aparecernos aquí.**

**\- ¿cuándo va a despertar? –** preguntó Mason preocupado.

**\- no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo** – contestó poniéndose a la altura de ambos, se habían agachado para poder verla mejor – **ya saben cómo es –** les sonrió para tranquilizarlos.

**\- los dejamos solos** – dijo Sebastian.

**\- si necesitan algo nos avisan** – añadió Kitty, los cuatro dejaron la habitación dejando a los hermanos a solas.

**\- ¿no iban a rescatar a unos niños?** – cuestionó Mason.

**\- sí, pero **_**New Directions**_** apareció y los llevaron ellos, dijeron que eran personas que vivían junto a ellos, y a los que no, los iban a dejar en sus casas** – contestó tranquilamente.

**\- hicieron una tregua** – comprendió Madison, su hermano asintió - **¿por qué no confían en nosotros?** – preguntó.

**\- porque no nos conocen** – respondió – **ellos no saben que el padre de Seb fue uno de los fundadores de su academia, no creo que sean malos, pero tampoco vamos a unirnos a ellos, al menos que no nos quede otra opción.**

**\- comprendo –** contestó la chica.

**\- además no sabemos lo que pueden hacer si se enteran del poder de Lizzie** – añadió mirando a su gemela – **confiamos una vez en otros mutantes y no nos fue muy bien **– recordó una mala experiencia del pasado.

**\- ¿crees que ellos tengan a algún telépata que pueda ayudarnos?** – cuestionó Mason cambiando de tema, no quería que su hermano se entristeciera.

**\- según nuestro conocimiento, no tienen en este momento a ningún telépata** – contestó Blaine – **hubieron en el inicio dos grandes telépatas, ellos fueron otros de los fundadores, pero al parecer ambos murieron.**

**\- qué lástima **– dijo Madison mirando a su hermana – **solo un telépata puede descifrar lo que hay oculto en sus mentes.**

**\- ¿siguen teniendo esos sueños extraños?** – se interesó en saber Mason.

**\- sí** – dijo Blaine asintiendo – **quizá es como ustedes dicen** – miró a ambos – **y se trata de recuerdos, pero son tan confusos, cada vez que despertamos los rostros desaparecen.**

**\- lo mismo nos sucede** – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, luego guardaron silencio viendo a su hermana, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. __(Nada va a hacerte daño, no mientras yo esté aquí)_

Empezó a cantar con voz suave Madison, sus hermanos la vieron sonriendo.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. __(Nada va a hacerte daño, no señor, no mientras yo esté aquí)_

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, (Los demonios merodean por todas partes, hoy en día)_

_I'll send 'em howling, (los enviaré a aullar)_

_I don't care, I got ways. __(No me importa, tengo mis formas)_

Mason se unió a la canción mirando a su hermana mayor.

_No one's gonna hurt you, (Nadie va a hacerte daño)_

_No one's gonna dare. (Nadie va a atreverse)_

_Others can desert you, (Otros pueden abandonarte)_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. __(No te preocupes, silba, allí estaré)_

Blaine cantó mirando a sus hermanos, sonriendo orgulloso de todos ellos.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, (los demonios te seducirán con una sonrisa, por un tiempo)_

_But in time... (Pero con el tiempo ...)_

_Nothing can harm you (Nada puede hacerte daño)_

_Not while I'm around... __(No mientras yo esté aquí)_

_Being close and being clever (ser astuta y lista)_

_Ain't like being true (No es como ser sincera)_

_I don't need to, (No es necesario)_

_I would never hide a thing from you, (Nunca escondería nada a ti)_

_Like some... (como algunos ...)_

Terminaron de cantar los tres juntos, mirando a Lizzie, que dormía con tranquilidad.

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare (Nadie va a hacerte daño, nadie va a atreverse)_

_Others can desert you, (Otros pueden abandonarte)_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there! __(No te preocupes, silba, voy a estar allí)_

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while (los demonios te seducirán con una sonrisa por un rato)_

_But in time... (Pero con el tiempo...)_

_Nothing can harm you (Nada puede hacerte daño)_

_Not while I'm around... __(No mientras yo esté aquí...)_

Esa noche se turnaron para estar junto a Lizzie, eran muy unidos y no iban a dejar a su hermana sola.

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Hollyday, habitación de Rachel.

La morena estaba acostada en su cama, mirando una cadenita de plata con un sol dorado, era su amuleto de la suerte, lo daba vueltas en sus dedos, recordando cómo lo obtuvo.

_Flashback:_

_2001, Boston, Massachusetts, casa de verano de los Hollyday._

_Rachel estaba en la habitación que compartía con su prima Brittany, jugando con sus muñecas cuando vio que alguien entraba, su mirada se iluminó al ver a esa persona._

_**\- ¡Izzi!**__ – dijo con felicidad, se acercó a la niña y la abrazó con fuerza._

_**\- feliz cumpleaños Ray**__ – susurró en medio del abrazo._

_**\- te acordaste**__ – sonrió con alegría, contagiando a su amiga._

_**\- claro, cómo me iba a olvidar si estuviste toda la semana hablando de ello **__– contestó girando los ojos, pero al recibir un golpe por parte de la morena rió a carcajadas – __**oye si me golpeas no te doy tu regalo.**_

_**\- oh pero yo quiero mi regalo –**__ hizo un mohín con los labios - __**¿tú eres mi regalo? **__– preguntó inocentemente._

_**\- no**__ – contestó rascándose la nuca – __**este es tu regalo**__ – le entregó una cajita alargada que ocultaba en su espalda, esperó expectante a que la abriera. Rachel sacó una cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de sol, de un brillante dorado, que a la luz se veía rojo - __**¿te gusta?**__ – Preguntó – __**quizá es muy para viejos**__ – volvió a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo – __**pero a papá y a mi hermano les pareció un buen regalo.**_

_**\- me encanta Izzi**__ – contestó Rachel sonriendo con alegría, se abalanzó sobre su amiga, provocando que estuvieran por perder el equilibrio – __**y tiene escrito "mi estrella de fuego"**__ – contó como si la otra chica no lo supiera – __**le voy a decir a mi papi que me lo coloque.**_

_**\- vamos –**__ dijo Lizzie estirando su mano._

_**\- pero es mi cumpleaños**__ – contestó Rachel sonriendo._

_**\- de acuerdo**__ – dijo Lizzie girando los ojos con diversión, la morena se colgó en su espalda __**– como es que pesas tanto con esa altura**__ – se quejó recibiendo un golpe – __**te doy regalos y me golpeas.**_

_**\- lo siento –**__ se disculpó besando la mejilla de su amiga, sonrojándose ambas._

_Fin flashback. _

**\- ¿Quién eres **_**Tricsker**_**? **– Se preguntó Rachel mirando la joya entre sus manos - **¿por qué me recuerdas a ella?**

**\- ¿se puede?** – preguntó Brittany apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

**\- claro, pasa Britt** – contestó sonriendo, se estiró para guardar la cadenita en un cajón - **¿qué pasa?** – preguntó cuándo la rubia se acostó a su lado.

**\- nada, solo quería ver como estabas, vi que estuviste a punto de sufrir un ataque** – mencionó con preocupación.

**\- ni me lo recuerdes, mi padre se molestó conmigo por distraerme de esa forma** – contestó suspirando.

**\- debes comprenderlo, se preocupó, sus dos hijos y su nieta en peligro, es mucho para él** – mostró su punto de vista Brittany.

**\- ¿y la tía Holly?** – Preguntó la morena – **hace varios días que no la veo en la sala de reuniones o de monitoreo **– observó.

**\- mamá está ocupada en unos asuntos que no puedo decir** – contestó la rubia – **no es que no confíe, pero ella me pidió exclusivamente que lo mantenga en secreto, no quiere lastimar ni ilusionar a nadie **– Rachel la vio con interés.

**\- de acuerdo, confío en ustedes por lo que no indagaré** – contestó sonriendo de lado – **y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y San?** – se interesó en saber.

**\- de lo mejor** – contestó sonriendo con alegría – **ella es maravillosa, me cuida, y me quiere mucho, solo veo mi futuro junto a Sanny** – miró a la morena – **quisiera que pudieras tener mi felicidad Rach, tanto tu como mi hermano… no se nieguen a amar.**

**\- cuando pierdes a tu primer amor es difícil volver a creer que existe Britt – **contestó Rachel **– aunque hayamos sido solo niños, no encontré a nadie con quien pudiera compartir una sensación parecida a la que tenía cuando estaba junto a Izzi.**

**\- ¿y la chica del bastón? –** preguntó Brittany.

\- **¿la de **_**The Magicians?**_ – cuestionó Rachel sin entender.

**\- sé que sentiste algo las veces que la viste herida, o cuando mantuviste contacto visual con ella** – contestó - **¿qué fue?** – preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- no lo sé, pero se sintió tan familiar, su risa, sus ojos, verla herida me produjo un vuelco en el pecho, pero la última vez que la vi bien sus ojos eran diferentes** – respondió frunciendo el ceño - **¿qué será?**

**\- no lo sé, pero a mí me gustan esos chicos **– opinó sonriendo – **sé que el tío Will quiere que los arrestemos para interrogarlos pero no creo que sea lo correcto.**

**\- ¿quieres que los invitemos a tomar el té? **– preguntó sarcásticamente.

**\- no creo que podamos, no tenemos sus teléfonos** – contestó Brittany ignorando el sarcasmo – **quizá pueda rastrear la señal de las cámaras –** murmuró – **la que usaron para entrar en la prisión** – Rachel la vio sonriendo, cada vez que Brittany tenía una idea se aislaba de los demás, formando todo en su cabeza, discutiendo con ella misma sobre las posibles fallas. Rachel recordó que su tía Eleanor nunca había bloqueado los poderes de Brittany ni de Kurt, porque ellos no necesitaban tanto entrenamiento para controlarlos. Recordó a la mujer con su familia, recordó las veces que ella y Holly la habían cuidado como si fueran su madre – **yo también los extraño Ray** – dijo Brittany sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena, ella era la única que podía llamarla de esa forma – **todos los días me pregunto cómo se deben ver ahora, cómo deben ser los gemelos más pequeños.**

**\- ¿también crees que viven?** – Preguntó con curiosidad, su prima asintió – **papá se niega a creerlo.**

**\- supongo que no debe querer aceptar que llevamos casi veinte años sin poder encontrarlos –** la morena asintió – **supongo que todos se dieron por vencidos al correr de los años, sobre todo cuando **_**The Finder**_** no puedo dar con ellos.**

**\- pero dijo que no podía porque tienen una barrera psíquica que los bloquea, por eso tampoco podemos encontrar al tío John.**

**\- tía Eleanor debió hacer algo con la memoria de sus hijos, sobre todo los más grandes** – comentó Brittany llamando la atención de Rachel – **sino ellos nos buscarían** – añadió – **lo único que sé es que no debemos perder la esperanza… vamos a encontrarlos, y quizá tú y mi hermano puedan ser felices –** sonrió esperanzadoramente.

**\- ojalá tengas razón Britt** – dijo apoyándose sobre el hombro de su prima – **solo espero que estén a salvo.**

**\- ¿crees que podamos reconocerlos?** – Preguntó la rubia – **son muchos años –** murmuró.

**\- algo me dice que lo sabremos** – contestó la morena sonriendo mientras miraba su cadenita – **quizá sigan teniendo algún recuerdo aislado.**

**\- voy a decirle a **_**Visionmachine**_** que trabaje en alguna máquina que nos ayude con ello –** dijo Brittany levantándose – **algo que pueda ver dentro de la mente de los demás** – se puso de pie sonriendo – **debo hablar con él, nos vemos Rachie** – salió corriendo dejando a la morena negando con la cabeza.

**\- Izzi** – susurró mirando la cadenita.

2020, Ottawa, Canadá, Fortaleza Smythe II, ala médica.

Blaine dormía sentado en una silla replegable, al lado de la cama de Lizzie. Se removía apretando la manta en sus manos, con un leve sudor en la frente que se congelaba.

_Un pequeño Blaine corría por un patio enorme, cargando a un niño en su espalda, dicho niño estiraba los brazos simulando que eran alas, ambos reían a carcajadas._

_**\- ¡volemos!**__ – dijo Blaine riendo._

_**\- pero si no tengo alas**__ – contestó el chico, el moreno se tropezó logrando que ambos cayeran al piso._

_**\- pero las tendrás, mi hermana me lo dijo**__ – contestó Blaine mirando a su amigo._

_**\- ¿cómo lo sabe?**__ – cuestionó el otro niño con curiosidad._

_**\- no lo sé**__ – se rascó la frente – __**creo que tiene el poder de mamá porque supo lo que podía hacer, pero mamá no me deja usar mi hielo **__– hizo un mohín con los labios mientras miraba sus manos._

_**\- ¡ahí vienen!**__ – dijo el otro niño riendo, Blaine volteó la cabeza viendo a su hermana cargando a una morenita en la espalda, a su lado estaba un niño de cabello negro corto cargando a una niña rubia, los cuatro se acercaban corriendo entre risas._

_**\- ganamos**__ – festejaron la rubia junto al otro niño._

_**\- pero solo por esta vez**__ – contestó la niña que estaba con su hermana cruzando los brazos._

_**\- ya me cansé**__ – dijo su hermana acostándose a su lado – __**Blaine hace frío –**__ el niño la miró sin entender - __**¡Blaine!**_

Blaine despertó de golpe, viendo que estaba congelando la cama de su hermana, se apresuró a descongelarla, sabía que si no estaba consciente su hielo podía lastimar a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

**\- oh Lizzie lo siento** – la cubrió con unas mantas, y le frotó los brazos, su hermana se cubrió con su energía potencial, para sanar sus heridas y darse calor, pero ello provocó que se quede de nuevo sin energía – **no malgastes tu energía.**

**\- de acuerdo** – contestó abrazando a su hermano - **¿qué soñabas?** – Preguntó – **estabas congelando lo que tienes cerca.**

**\- no lo sé, estábamos ambos junto a unos niños, esos que dibujas** – contó – **jugábamos juntos… me hizo sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo –** miró a su hermana – **a veces es agotador no saber sobre nuestro pasado.**

**\- lo sé, sobretodo porque crecimos ignorando todo eso** – guardaron silencio hasta que vieron que entraban sus hermanos cargando con el desayuno para los cuatro – **bueno días weird twins** – saludó sonriendo.

**\- ¿cómo te sientes?** – le preguntó Mason luego de darle un beso en la frente a su hermana, Blaine se levantó para dejar que Madison se siente al lado de Lizzie.

**\- mejor** – contestó sonriendo – **pero Blaine tuvo una especie de pesadilla y congeló mi cama, por lo que tuve que utilizar mi energía para sanarme, y ahora estoy un poco débil –** explicó, todos ellos eran muy honestos unos con otros.

**\- entiendo** – comentó Madison – **sigue estando algo frío aquí** – observó el lugar.

**\- ¿qué hacen los demás? –** preguntó Lizzie.

**\- Kitty se queja porque tiene que dar las clases que le corresponden a Blaine, Seb está entrenando a los niños mutantes, luego del almuerzo va a haber un simulacro, sobre todo para habituar a Stevie** – contó Mason mientras desayunaban.

**\- debemos buscar una casa de seguridad** – opinó Blaine – **solo para estar seguros.**

**\- va a ser difícil –** dijo Lizzie de forma pensativa. Siguieron hablando de otros temas hasta que Madison y Mason tuvieron que irse a sus actividades.

Mientras tanto, Kitty les daba clases a los niños, todos ellos sabían leer, aunque tenía que dar diferentes contenidos, teniendo en cuenta las edades de todos ellos. Por otro lado, Sam y Spencer entrenaban a Jane, Ryder, Marley, Mason y Madison. Ellos sabían cómo usar sus poderes pero más allá de eso entrenaban diariamente para mantenerse en forma, los demás también lo hacían, pero ese día se ocupaban de otras actividades. Blaine había ido a ayudar a Kitty, dejando a Lizzie en compañía de Sebastian.

**\- ¿cómo te sientes? –** preguntó el chico chequeando el estado de su amiga.

**\- mejor** **de a poco recupero mi energía** – contestó - **¿hay noticias?** – Preguntó con interés, el chico suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama **\- ¿qué sucede Seb?** – cuestionó con preocupación.

**\- nada, solo estoy preocupado** – comentó – **nos quedamos sin un plan B por si nos atacan Liz, debemos pensar en los niños, tenemos el refugio pero no va a ser suficiente, no sabemos en quien confiar y en quien no – **se notaba que estaba muy preocupado, Lizzie le acarició una mano sonriendo con calidez.

**\- cuando llegue el momento sabremos en quien confiar** – opinó con seguridad reflejada en sus ojos – **sabemos de alguien que protege a humanos y mutantes.**

**\- ¿**_**New Directions**_**? **– Cuestionó el chico, su amiga asintió – **quizá si les explico quien fue mi padre… él dijo que nos ayudarían de ser necesario –** murmuró sonriendo de lado – **sabes que querrán interrogarnos, ¿cierto? –** preguntó viendo cómo Lizzi sonreía.

**\- solo no deben luchar contra el control mental de **_**Firestar**_ – se encogió de hombros – **no vamos a dejarles las cosas fácilmente pero tampoco vamos a lastimarnos solo para evitar que sepan algo** – les restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano que tenía libre.

**\- si no fuéramos gays seríamos buena pareja** – opinó Sebastian sonriendo con picardía.

**\- le diré a Spencer** – dijo Lizzie riendo al ver el gesto de su amigo – **va a castrarte con sus catanas.**

**\- no creo que le convenga –** opinó alzando las cejas de manera sugerente.

**\- que linda imagen creas en mi mente Seb** – se quejó Lizzie empujándolo, haciendo que el chico ría con diversión.

**\- admite que te encanta** – dijo riendo Sebastian al ver el gesto que su amiga hacía.

**\- mejor vete y déjame dormir quieres **– pidió acostándose mejor en la cama, empujándolo con el pie.

**\- de acuerdo, me voy a preparar el simulacro** – le besó la frente y se marchó con rapidez.

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Schuester, sala de monitoreo.

Holly entraba en la sala viendo a su hija observar unas pantallas con curiosidad.

**\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

**\- Coleman atacó anoche los laboratorios Greyjoy, asesinaron a los que trabajaban allí y se llevaron las reservas de la "cura"** – explicó – **los científicos de Greyjoy hicieron esa medicina solo porque pensaban que estamos enfermos, algunos mutantes la tomaron conscientes que sus poderes desaparecerían, mientras que otros lo vieron como una ofensa, como en el caso de Cassandra** – su madre asintió comprendiendo – **ahora, el gobierno tomó medidas, armando a los soldados con la "cura" en caso que los mutantes ataquen, pero Coleman tiene otras intenciones.**

**\- ¿cuáles? **– cuestionó Holly con atención.

**\- bueno, él detesta con todo su ser a los mutantes, por lo que solo quiere su exterminación, si cuenta con el apoyo del gobierno va a poder llevar a cabo sus planes** **con mayor rapidez** – miró a su madre – **eso va a llevar a Cassandra a iniciar una guerra, que va a incluir a humanos y mutantes que no estén de acuerdo con su causa.**

**\- ella quiere un mundo solo de mutantes** – comentó Holly – **no cree en la convivencia de mutantes y humanos, tiene el pensamiento irracional de que nosotros somos superiores.**

**\- entonces debemos detenerlos a ambos –** opinó Brittany.

**\- debemos proteger a los inocentes, tanto humanos como mutantes **– dijo Holly – **aquellos que quieran destrucción, sin importar el bando deben ser detenidos** – su hija asintió estando de acuerdo – **iré a hablar con Will** – pero antes de salir se detuvo - **¿pudiste acceder a la señal de **_**The Magicians**_**?** – cuestionó con interés.

**\- todavía no** – contestó frunciendo el ceño – **son muy inteligentes, están ocultos, pero teniendo en cuenta sus últimas acciones creo que Coleman los va a atacar a ellos, saben que a nosotros no pueden.**

**\- entonces estemos atentos, a diferencia de mi querido amigo Will, no creo que debamos tomarlos como prisioneros, pero soy yo contra él, Emma y Sue –** se encogió de hombros y salió, dejando a su hija concentrada en su trabajo.

_**\- Human Brain**_ – dijo Artie llamando la atención de la rubia.

\- **¿qué sucede **_**Visionmachine**_**?** – preguntó.

\- **terminé con los planos de la máquina de la que estuvimos hablando** – giró su silla hasta llegar a ella, le mostró los planos que tenía en las manos – **solo debemos construirla y probarla** – contó sonriendo al ver el gesto de alegría de la rubia.

**\- bien, sé que va a funcionar** – comentó sonriendo – **empecemos** – ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

Hola! como no puedo actualizar esta semana "Un Amor Diferente" voy a subir dos capitulos de este fic :) háganme saber que les parece la historia.

Nos vemos tengan una buena semana! y gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO VII**

2020, Rochester, New York, Viaja Academia de Jóvenes mutantes.

Dos semanas después.

Una alarma sonó alertando a todos. Will se apresuró a llegar a la sala de monitoreo.

**\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó a uno de los guardias a cargo del sector.

**\- hay tropas de Coleman avanzando hacia un sector en un bosque a las afueras de Ottawa** – informó.

**\- ¿qué buscan allí?** – cuestionó sin entender.

**\- ¿qué pasa?** – preguntó Holly, a ella la seguían los mutantes de _New Directions_. Brittany y Artie empezaron a tipiar viendo las pantallas.

**\- Coleman está por atacar a alguien** – contestó Will – _**Naturegirl, Unsighted, Multipleman, Firestar, Steelman, Angel y Thunderstorm**_ **vayan a prepararse de inmediato** – los mutantes se apresuraron en salir.

**\- iré con ellos** – dijo Holly sorprendiendo a Will – **no necesito tu permiso **_**The Protector**_**, puedo guiar al equipo** – salió a prepararse con los demás.

2020, Ottawa, Canadá, Fortaleza Smythe II.

Spencer despertó de golpe, alertando a Sebastian que estaba a su lado.

**\- intrusos** – susurró el rubio, su novio se puso su traje a gran velocidad, luego activó las alarmas, generando que todos se despierten de golpe, fue las habitaciones de sus compañeros y les entregó sus antifaces.

**\- no hay tiempo de cambiarse –** alertó.

**\- preparen a los niños, nos vemos en la salida de emergencia en cinco minutos –** dijo Blaine a Lizzie y Sam, ellos aparecieron en las habitaciones de los pequeños, vistiendo sus piyamas.

**\- yo voy por los bolsos de emergencia** – dijo Sebastian corriendo, dejando solo una brisa de aire.

**\- vamos** – dijo Kitty mirando a los demás, todos estaban vistiendo sus piyamas.

Sam y Lizzie levantaron a todos los niños y los guiaron a la salida de emergencia, ellos estaban algo asustados, pero ya habían tenido simulacros, por lo que pudieron calmarse un poco.

**\- Spencer, Marley y Blaine lleven a los niños al refugio** – dijo Sebastian – **los demás protegeremos el lugar.**

**\- nuestros bolsos de emergencia ya están allí** – dijo Jane **– ocultos, junto a la información.**

**\- ya están aquí** – advirtió Spencer, ellos se apresuraron en sacar a los niños, no podían transportarse con ellos, malgastarían sus energías, las que iban a necesitar en ese momento.

**\- tengan cuidado** – pidió Lizzie mirando a los más jóvenes – **a defender la casa – **salieron por diferentes sectores. Los soldados de Coleman estaban rodeando el lugar, algunos de ellos seguían al otro grupo que corría por los bosques, un niño de once años llevaba en su espalda a una pequeña de tres años, para poder ir más rápido, lo mismo hacían otros dos niños de la misma edad, cargando a los otros dos más pequeños de ellos.

El jet de _New Directions_ aterrizó, los mutantes bajaron viendo a algunos soldados entre el bosque.

**\- dispérsense** – ordenó Holly a todos ellos – **ataquen solo a los agentes de Coleman, estén alertas por si llevan armas con la "**_**cura**_**"** – advirtió tomando un camino. Todos ellos se separaron, deteniendo a los soldados enemigos que veían. Rachel corría lanzando bolas de fuego, hasta que vio a Lizzie que peleaba con unos tipos, la morena vio como lanzaba piedras cargadas de energía que luego explotaban en sus contrincantes. Pudo ver como se acercaban por su espalda.

**\- ¡cuidado!** – advirtió Rachel, Lizzie se lanzó al suelo al ver una bola de fuego en su dirección, pero dicha bola impactó en unos soldados.

**\- gracias** – dijo algo agitada.

Por otro lado, Spencer movía sus catanas a gran velocidad rompiendo las balas que les lazaban, mientras Blaine y Marley resguardaban a los niños, Tina y Jesse habían llegado hasta ellos, invisibles gracias a la chica asiática.

\- ¡_**Diamondgirl**_! – llamó Spencer, la chica apareció cubriendo su cuerpo con diamante, desviando ella las balas, mientras Spencer peleaba con los agentes de un lado, y Blaine del otro, congelando y golpeando con sus puños congelados. Tina se hizo visible, cubrió el fuerte que tenían y junto a Jesse se dedicaron a pelear con los soldados.

Mientras que en diferentes sectores de la Fortaleza, los demás estaban divididos peleando.

**\- ¡están armados con paralizantes!** – gritó Sam mirando a sus amigos.

**\- nos quieren vivos y con poderes** – advirtió Sebastian peleando. Los superaban en número, unos guardias alcanzaron a disparar a Jane y Ryder, por lo que Sam los llevó al lugar seguro. Quinn apareció levantando la tierra evitando el paso de algunos agentes, a otros los enredó con la ayuda de los árboles; Puck los detenía golpeándolos, al igual que Holly, ambos les rompían las armas; Kurt los alejaba con sus alas, mientras que Mercedes los electrocutaba; Kitty los paralizaba con su rayos o los traspasaba y golpeaba; Madison estaba junto a Mason, ella creaba luces segadoras y el chico golpeaba a los soldados lanzando rayos de su cuerpo. Lizzie y Rachel peleaban en otra zona, la morena lanzando fuego y la castaña usaba su bastón para impulsarse y golpear a los soldados. Pero ninguno de ellos esperaba que empezaran a lanzar bombas desde un avión. Salieron volando producto de la explosión, varios de ellos quedaron inconscientes, entre ellos Marley, Mason y Madison, los soldados aprovecharon el momento de debilidad y se llevaron a los tres mutantes.

Lizzie abrió un poco los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza, entre todo el humo pudo ver que se llevaban a sus hermanos.

\- **¡no!** – gritó poniéndose de pie, siguió a los soldados haciendo explotar cosas que tenía a su alrededor, pero fue inútil, ya estaban en un jet. La chica se impulsó usando su bastón pero un soldado le disparó impactando en el costado izquierdo, empezó a sentir que la piel se le derretía, gritó del dolor cayendo en picada, por suerte Sam se pudo transportar y la dejó en el suelo a salvo. Blaine corrió hacia ella.

\- **Lizzie** – dijo con miedo al ver a su hermana gritar del dolor, sobre todo viendo como la herida se hacía cada vez más grande.

**\- abran paso** – pidió Holly corriendo hacia ellos – **debo darle mi sangre, puedo regenerarme –** explicó a Blaine.

\- **solo toque su mano** – pidió él, la rubia lo vio sin entender – **por favor, se está muriendo –** el temor en los ojos del joven hizo reaccionar a Holly, sostuvo una mano de Lizzie, se sorprendió al ver como las heridas de la joven empezaban a curarse, pronto dejó de quejarse del dolor y suspiró aliviada **– no le quitó sus poderes** – aclaró Blaine.

\- _**Iceman**_ – susurró Lizzie reaccionando – **los tienen** – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas **– atraparon a **_**Diamondgirl**_**, **_**Khaos**_** y **_**Firework**_ – el moreno la vio lleno de terror – **debemos ir a buscarlos** – Lizzie empezó a desesperarse, los otros mutantes aparecieron junto a ellos.

**\- lo siento** – dijo Blaine cubriendo su puño de hielo, luego golpeó el rostro de su hermana dejándola inconsciente.

**\- ¿qué hiciste?** – preguntó alarmado Sebastian.

**\- ahora no** – pidió Blaine derrotado.

**\- los niños están a salvo –** dijo Kitty – **Ryder sigue inconsciente, al igual que Jane **– añadió mirando a los demás.

**\- sé que nos tomarán como prisioneros** – dijo Blaine mirando a Holly – **pero antes debemos hablar con nuestros niños.**

**\- ¿niños? –** preguntó sin entender.

**\- hay ocho niños** – informó Jesse – **todos menores, **_**Unsighted**_** puso un campo de fuerza y las explosiones rebotaron** – mientras él hablaba, Sam cargó a Lizzie en sus brazos y la llevó hasta donde estaban los demás, se acercaron a los niños.

\- **escuchen** – dijo Sebastian poniéndose a la altura de ellos – **vamos a tener que irnos con ellos **– empezó a explicar – **los necesitamos para buscar a Marley, Mason y Madison.**

**\- ¿los atraparon? –** preguntó con temor una niña.

**\- sí, Beca, los atraparon** – contestó Blaine con tristeza.

**\- ¿ellos están bien?** – preguntó Stevie señalando a Lizzie, Ryder y Jane que estaban en el suelo como dormidos.

**\- sí, no se preocupen, ellos ya van a despertar** – los tranquilizó Kitty.

**\- escuchen chicos** – pidió Sam – **ahora vamos a irnos con **_**New Directions**_**, a ustedes no les va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo? **– Ellos asintieron – **Jon, Jimmy y Amber están a cargo ahora, los más pequeños son su prioridad –** los tres niños más grandes asintieron – **ustedes deben hacerles caso** – los más pequeños asintieron – **tomen sus cosas** – cada uno se puso una mochila en sus hombros, tomando las cosas de los mayores también.

**\- no se asusten si nos ven con esposas** – les dijo Spencer – **saben que eso no nos puede detener, pero ellos van a preferir llevarnos de esa forma **– les guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

Más alejados, Holly se comunicaba con Will.

**\- ¿qué hacemos con **_**The Magicians**_**?** – preguntó por un comunicador.

**\- arréstenlos** – contestó Will.

**\- bueno, vamos a necesitar otro jet y más esposas.**

**\- ¿a qué te refieres?** – preguntó el hombre desde su posición.

**\- no son solo seis, son diecinueve, once adultos y ocho niños.**

**\- ¿qué? –** preguntó Will sin entender.

**\- eso no es todo** – siguió diciendo Holly – **se llevaron a tres de ellos, y otro tres están inconscientes –** explicó.

**\- de acuerdo, tráiganlos, enviaremos otro jet** – cortó la comunicación, la mujer suspiró y volvió con los demás, viendo a los integrantes de _The Magicians_.

**\- los niños obedecerán, no hace falta que los esposen** – dijo Sebastian, Blaine estaba cargando a su hermana, mientras Sam cargaba a Ryder, y Spencer a Jane – **a nosotros sí** – en ningún momento se habían quitado los antifaces.

**\- si fuera por mí esto sería diferente** – dijo Holly suspirando – **traigan las esposas** – pidió a Jesse, él obedeció, luego varias copias de sí mismo esposaron a los mutantes, incluso a los que estaban inconscientes, después los guiaron hacia el jet – **vámonos** – ordenó Holly una vez que todos estuvieron en los jets – **lleven a los niños a la cafetería cuando aterricemos** – ordenó a Tina, Kurt y Jesse, ellos asintieron.

En el camino, Lizzie empezó a despertar, se enderezó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

**\- eres tonto** – se quejó viendo a su hermano, él levantó sus brazos esposados y la abrazó – **genial, nos llevan esposados** – se quejó infantilmente.

**\- ¿te quedaste con el poder?** – susurró Blaine solo para que ella escuchara, Holly les prestaba atención.

**\- no, solo hasta que me sané** – contestó – **estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, por lo que actué por instinto** – guardó silencio mirando alrededor, estaban algunos integrantes de _New Directions_ y sus amigos **\- ¿los niños?** – preguntó al no verlos.

**\- no se preocupen** – dijo Holly viéndolos – **nadie lastimará a los niños** – prometió – **y a ustedes tampoco.**

**\- siempre y cuando colaboremos** – terminó de decir Kitty, la mujer asintió.

**\- mientras que no nos hagan perder el tiempo** – opinó Spencer suspirando con molestia.

**\- ¿Dónde crees que los llevaron?** – preguntó Sam mirando a sus amigos, estaban en fila.

**\- no sabemos dónde se queda Coleman** – contestó Sebastian – **dudo que sea en su isla, puede ser en Alaska pero no sabemos con exactitud dónde. **

**\- les fallamos Blaine **– susurró Lizzie solo para que el chico escuche, ambos se vieron con tristeza.

**\- los encontraremos Liz, tenemos que hacerlo** – volvieron a abrazarse, Sebastian rodeó a Blaine con un brazo y Kitty a Lizzie, de esa forma se abrazaron o tomaron sus manos.

**\- son como una familia** – murmuró Quinn a Puck.

**\- lo sé** – contestó el chico – **me estoy arrepintiendo de llevarlos esposados.**

**\- Will lo quiso de esa forma –** comentó Holly – **Emma y Sue estuvieron de acuerdo, solo Carol opinó como yo, pero éramos minoría** – añadió viendo al grupo que se veía derrotado.

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Hudson, Cafetería.

Kurt, Tina y Jesse guiaron a los niños hacia la cafetería, ya había amanecido, por lo que creyeron que tendrían hambre.

**\- ¿por qué estamos aquí?** – preguntó una niña mirando a los tres desconocidos.

**\- creímos que tendrían hambre** – contestó Jesse sonriendo con amabilidad. Los ubicaron en una mesa larga, luego una mujer de cabello corto castaño, ojos marrones, y sonrisa amigable apareció.

**\- hola, mi nombre es Carol** – se presentó sonriendo - **¿qué quieren desayunar? –** preguntó a todos.

**\- desayuno especial de **_**Dizzy**_ – dijo la más pequeña, los cuatro se vieron entre ellos sin entender.

**\- hagamos una cosa, vean el menú y nos dicen que quieren** – dijo Kurt entregándole a cada uno un menú - **¿necesitan ayuda para leer?** – preguntó a los más pequeños, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

**\- ¿cómo se llaman?** – les preguntó Carol.

**\- chicos, cuando digan sus nombres preséntense como nos enseñaron y digan lo que quieren desayunar** – dijo Jon a los demás – **Rebecca.**

**\- prefiero Beca** – dijo una niña dejando a un lado el menú – **tengo siete años y quisiera desayunar leche chocolatada con pancakes por favor – **pidió con educación. Una mujer anotó el pedido.

**\- Kevin –** siguió Jon.

**\- me gusta que me digan Kev** – dijo un niño sonriendo – **tengo cinco años y quiero leche chocolatada con vainillas por favor.**

**\- Jill –** la aludida dejó el menú junto a los otros.

**\- tengo cuatro y quiero leche con wafles por favor** – pidió sonriendo.

**\- Steven** – nombró Jon al pequeño.

**\- prefiero Stevie, tengo siete años** – dijo este con cierta timidez – **quisiera desayunar chocolatada con vainillas por favor.**

**\- y Willa** – nombró a la última que sonrió a todos.

**\- hola, yo tengo tres años** – mostró con sus dedos – **quiero chocolatada con wafles por favor.**

**\- bien, ¿y ustedes? –** preguntó Carol a los otros tres niños.

**\- me llamo Amber, los tres tenemos once años** – contestó una niña – **quiero leche con cereales por favor** – dijo con educación.

**\- yo soy James, pero me dicen Jimmy** – dijo otro de los niños – **quisiera chocolatada con pancakes por favor.**

**\- y yo soy Jonathan, pero prefiero Jon** – dijo el último niño – **quiero leche con cereales por favor **– pidió sonriendo.

**\- de acuerdo, enseguida les van a servir su desayuno** – comentó Carol antes de marcharse.

**\- ¿y los demás? –** preguntó Beca mirando a los tres mutantes.

**\- ya van a venir con ustedes** – contestó Tina sonriendo.

\- **ellos no hicieron nada malo** – comentó Jill mirándolos con seriedad.

**\- no se preocupen, enseguida van a venir con ustedes** – intentó tranquilizarlos Jesse.

**\- ellos creen que hicieron algo** – dijo Jimmy a sus amigos – **y piensan que somos como familia, pero lo cierto es que somos familia** – aclaró viendo a los tres, que lo miraban con sorpresa.

**\- sus rostros son graciosos** – opinó Willa riendo, haciendo que los más pequeños rieran con ellos.

**\- Jimmy no nos metas en problemas** – pidió Amber al chico, este solo asintió suspirando.

Sector Pillsbury, Sala de interrogatorio.

Sam, Kitty, Sebastian, Spencer, Ryder, Jane, Blaine y Lizzie estaban sentados a lo largo, en ese orden; algunos apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, otros de brazos cruzados, Ryder y Jane ya habían reaccionado, el chico se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, al igual que Jane, ya les habían dicho las malas noticias. Al frente había un espejo, que del otro lado estaban Will, Holly, Rachel, Brittany, Finn y Santana, observando a sus prisioneros.

**\- ¿dijeron algo?** – preguntó Quinn entrando junto a Puck.

**\- no, nada –** contestó Santana con aburrimiento – **es bastante aburrido si lo piensas –** Rachel observaba a todos, notando como Spencer parecía que podía verlos.

**\- ese nos ve** – comentó Rachel señalando al rubio, del otro lado Spencer le susurró unas cosas a su novio provocando que sonriera negando con la cabeza. Emma entró en la sala mirándolos a todos.

**\- ¿no dirán nada? –** preguntó.

**\- ustedes nos tienen prisioneros, deberían preguntar** – contestó Sam.

**\- de acuerdo, mi nombre es Emma Pillsbury **– se presentó.

**\- mucho gusto** – contestaron todos al unísono.

**\- de acuerdo, pueden sacarse los antifaces y presentarse diciendo sus nombres, edades y poderes** – pidió mirando a cada uno.

**\- Samuel Evans, me dicen Sam, veintiséis años** – empezó el rubio dejando a un lado su antifaz – **me tele transporto y tengo mucha fuerza** – sonrió a la pelirroja.

**\- Katherine Evans, aunque prefiero Kitty, veinticuatro años** – siguió la chica respondiendo con aburrimiento, dejando su antifaz – **traspaso cosas** – mostró como se sacaba las esposas haciendo que los demás sonrieran – **y lanzo rayos paralizadores… ¿quiere ver?** – preguntó sonriendo con travesura, poniéndose las esposas de nuevo.

**\- no, gracias** – contestó Emma con algo de miedo.

**\- soy Sebastian Smythe, veintisiete años y como supongo que vieron soy veloz **– contestó el chico dejando su rostro al descubierto.

**\- ¿será algo de Matthew?** – preguntó Will a Holly.

**\- se parecen mucho** – contestó – **tendría mucho sentido.**

**\- me llamo Spencer Porter **– dijo el rubio dejando su rostro al descubierto – **tengo veintitrés y tengo sentidos sobre humanos y visión nocturna –** terminó de decir aburrido.

**\- Ryder Lynn** – dijo el chico dejando su antifaz revelando sus ojos llorosos – **diecisiete años, absorbo todo tipo de energía y la descargo en forma de rayos a través de mis manos o usando un arma especial** – contestó sin levantar la vista.

**\- Jane Heyward**– siguió la joven a su lado – **diecinueve años, genero y produzco energía eléctrica –** contestó mirando a la pelirroja.

**\- Blaine, veintiséis años, termoquinesis, hidroquinesis, básicamente creo hielo de mi cuerpo y tengo visión térmica –** contestó el chico dejando a un lado su antifaz. Del otro lado, Will, Holly, Rachel y Puck palidecieron al ver al chico.

**\- Elizabeth, veintiséis años, y quiero buscar a mis hermanos** – contestó dejando su antifaz sobre la mesa.

**\- oh dios** – dijo Holly sin poder creer lo que veía.

**\- ¿no tienen apellido?** – les preguntó Emma.

**\- supongo que sí, pero no lo sabemos** – contestó Blaine.

**\- ¿qué hay de tus poderes Elizabeth?** – preguntó Emma.

**\- Lizzie** – corrigió ella – **y como ciudadana de los Estados Unidos voy a hacer uso de la quinta enmienda** – contestó sonriendo.

**\- Lizzie** – la regañó Blaine en voz baja, ella giró los ojos.

**\- de acuerdo, me tele transporto y cargo los objetos con energía cinética explosiva, utilizo un bastón de Adamantium para ayudarme** – terminó diciendo.

**\- puede hacer más** – murmuró sin estar convencido Will – **Rachel haz que hablen ellos dos –** señaló a los gemelos, la morena se concentró en ellos pero no puedo hacer nada.

**\- no puedo** – contestó sin entender – **hay algo que me bloquea.**

**\- intenta con los demás **– dijo Will sin dejar de ver a los gemelos que parecían divertidos, al igual que los demás.

**\- no pueden controlar sus mentes** – dijo Sam como si estuviera en trance, los demás lo vieron con atención – **tienen una protección muy potente, sobre todo si están juntos, pero tampoco sirve de nada si los separan… y son gays –** añadió lo último provocando que los gemelos sonrieran negando con la cabeza.

**\- ¿cómo son sus apellidos? –** preguntó Emma.

**\- no lo sabemos** – contestó Sebastian – **mi padre los encontró cuando eran niños, estaban con sus hermanitos, no recordaban nada más que sus nombres –** los gemelos sonrieron con tristeza.

**\- son ellos** – murmuró Brittany mirándolos maravillada.

**\- no estamos seguros** – negó Will.

**\- ¿qué poderes tiene Lizzie?** – preguntó Emma.

**\- los que ella dijo** – contestó esta vez Kitty – **sus poderes son complejos, pero nosotros no los sabemos.**

**\- ¿por qué? –** Cuestionó la pelirroja - **¿no confía en ustedes?** – Lizzie la miró ofendida.

**\- porque a nosotros si nos pueden controlar la mente** – contestó Spencer.

**\- sí confía en nosotros, somos una familia** – siguió Sam – **por eso no nos dijo, ella sabía que podían sacarnos información de esta forma, solo sus hermanos saben de sus poderes, porque a ellos no les pueden controlar la mente.**

**\- ¿por qué? –** preguntó Emma nuevamente.

**\- porque tienen una barrera mental** – contestó Kitty **– nacieron de esa forma, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a cerrar sus mentes para evitar el control mental y esas cosas.**

**\- se protegen entre ellos** – habló esta vez Jane – **también incrementan y controlan sus poderes, pero solo entre ellos –** explicó.

\- **Lizzie también comprende los poderes de los mutantes** – habló Ryder – **puede saber lo que cada uno hace, puede ayudarlos a comprender sus poderes y los ayuda a poder controlarlos.**

**\- ¿los suprime? –** preguntó Emma.

**\- no, solo lo que dije** – contestó el chico.

**\- ¿Quién es tu padre?** – preguntó Emma a Sebastian.

**\- Matthew Smythe** – contestó el chico – **uno de los fundadores de este lugar, murió hace seis años, en un ataque que sufrimos, desde ese momento nosotros nos hicimos cargo del lugar y de los niños.**

**\- ¿a quienes capturaron? **– preguntó Emma nuevamente.

**\- a Marley Rose, de diecisiete años, ella cubre su cuerpo de diamante, de esa forma tiene súper resistencia, fuerza y evita telepatía** – contestó Sebastian.

**\- los otros dos son nuestros hermanos** – siguió esta vez Blaine – **solo para aclarar, mis hermanos y yo evitamos la telepatía dañina** – miró hacia donde estaba Rachel – **no nos gusta que se metan en nuestras mentes al menos que queramos.**

**\- ¿sus hermanos tienen poderes?** – preguntó Emma a ambos.

**\- Mason absorbe energía cósmica y la canaliza a través de su cuerpo, generalmente en sus puños o piernas cuando golpea** – contestó Blaine.

**\- Madison genera energía plasma por medio de sus manos en forma de fuegos artificiales pero puede hacer explotar objetos a nivel subatómico** – siguió Lizzie – **si Coleman logra ponerlos a su merced puede ser muy peligroso no solo para ellos mismos sino para todos, así que agradecería que no nos hagan perder más el tiempo y nos ayuden a buscarlos** – pidió mirando hacia el espejo, pero bajó la vista negando con la cabeza, Rachel liberó del trance a los demás.

**\- lo sentimos** – se disculparon ellos sintiéndose mal por decir tanto.

**\- ¿de qué me perdí?** – Preguntó Kurt entrando a la sala, al ver el rostro de su madre y hermana desvió la vista hacia los prisioneros, mirando a los gemelos, no pudo verlos bien - **¿qué sucede? **

**\- no vas a creerlo –** contestó su hermana sonriendo con alegría.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO VIII**

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Pillsbury, Sala de interrogatorios.

Will daba vueltas por el lugar.

**\- Finn, Quinn y Santana podrían dejarnos **– pidió Holly, los tres chicos asintieron sin entender.

**\- ¿me pueden explicar qué diablos pasa?** – pidió Kurt.

**\- ¿no los reconoces?** – preguntó Brittany señalando a los gemelos.

**\- son **_**Iceman**_** y **_**Tricsker**_ – contestó, pero al voltear para verlos se topó con los ojos color miel de ambos, estaban más grandes, él con el cabello rizado desordenado, ella con el cabello largo ondulado, con algunos mechones de color violeta que pasaban a ser rojos a medida que descendía. Kurt se apoyó más cerca del espejo, para verlos mejor – **no puede ser** – murmuró con los ojos llorosos - **¿Quiénes son?** – preguntó viendo a los demás.

**\- se llaman Blaine y Lizzie** – contestó Brittany, era la única entusiasmada – **tienen otros dos hermanos que se llaman Mason y Madison, no recuerdan sus apellidos.**

**\- es todo lo que sabemos** – añadió Holly.

**\- debemos indagar más** – dijo Puck hablando por fin – **debemos saber qué saben de su pasado, porque nos vieron pero no nos reconocieron.**

**\- ese chico Sebastian nos explicó que no recordaban nada más que sus nombres cuando los encontraron** – contestó Will – **pero Puck tiene razón, debemos saber más.**

**\- ¿qué hay de las personas a las que secuestró Coleman?** – Cuestionó Brittany – **no vamos a poder retenerlos, van a querer ir a buscar a su gente, sobre todo ellos** – señaló a los gemelos – **son la única familia que tienen, y pudimos comprobar cómo se cuidan unos a otros.**

**\- Brittany tiene razón** – dijo Will – **pongámonos en marcha, debemos saber en dónde está Coleman.**

**\- ¿en dónde se quedarán? –** preguntó Puck señalando a los prisioneros.

**\- en mi sector** – contestó Holly – **tengo la misma autoridad que tu Will** – miró al hombre – **sus intenciones no son malas, así que tanto ellos como sus niños se quedarán en mi sector, bajo mi responsabilidad.**

**\- de acuerdo –** terminó aceptando el hombre – **Britt pon al equipo a trabajar –** miró a la mujer adulta – **los dejo a tu cargo** – salió de la sala junto a Kurt, quien estaba en shock.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien? –** le preguntó Puck a su hermana, quien no había hablado en ningún momento.

**\- no lo sé –** contestó saliendo del lugar, el chico suspiró frunciendo los labios.

**\- ven Noah, vamos a presentarnos** – pidió Holly sonriendo – **debes darle tiempo, es un golpe duro para todos, no vamos a hacer nada hasta estar seguros, ¿de acuerdo Brittany?** – preguntó mirando a su hija.

**\- de acuerdo** – dijo ella sonriendo con inocencia. Los tres entraron a la sala de interrogatorios.

**\- eso es todo Emma, gracias** – sonrió a la pelirroja, luego se dirigió a los demás – **quítales las esposas Puck** – el chico obedeció – **hola mi nombre es Holly Hollyday** – se presentó sonriendo – **ella es mi hija Brittany y él es mi sobrino Puck **– presentó a los demás.

**\- ¿nos liberan?** – preguntó sin entender Sam.

**\- sí, van a ser nuestros invitados hasta que tengan un lugar seguro para ustedes **– contestó la mujer – **ya tenemos un equipo buscando la ubicación de Coleman –** informó viendo cómo se ponían de pie – **haremos todo lo que podamos para rescatar a su gente.**

**\- yo soy buena con las computadoras, podría ayudar** – se ofreció Jane.

**\- claro, una vez que se pongan cómodos puedes ir a la sala de monitoreo, allí están trabajando en ello** – contestó Holly – **pero supongo que quieren ir a ver a sus niños –** los chicos sintieron – **luego les muestro sus habitaciones para que puedan cambiarse** – todos seguían con sus piyamas.

**\- gracias señora Holyday** – agradeció Sebastian.

**\- pueden decirme Holly** – dijo ella, luego se acercó al chico para verlo mejor – **eres igual a tu padre** – sonrió con nostalgia.

**\- gracias** – él sonrió con timidez.

\- **bueno, síganme** – pidió Holly, Brittany miraba sonriendo a los gemelos.

\- **¿te encuentras bien?** – le preguntó Lizzie con diversión, pero se sorprendió cuando la rubia la abrazó con cariño, tanto a ella como a Blaine.

**\- ¡Britt! –** la regañó Puck.

**\- descuida, no es nada** – le restó importancia Blaine, aunque ambos se sintieron bien al recibir ese abrazo.

**\- bueno, este lugar está dividido en cuatro sectores** – empezó a explicar Holly – **cada sector tiene un área de habitaciones para las personas que viven aquí y habitaciones con diferentes funciones** – iba mostrando el lugar – **ustedes se quedarán en mi sector, que si me permiten decirlo es el más divertido** – añadió sonriendo, provocando que los demás también lo hagan, se sintieron a gusto con la mujer – **aquí viven humanos y mutantes, la mayoría tiene actividades aquí, algunos dan clases, o trabajan en las cocinas, en los talleres, salas de monitoreo o laboratorios; dependiendo de sus especialidades** – los chicos asintieron – **dictamos clases a humanos y mutantes juntos, pero los mutantes que son más jóvenes tienen otras clases por aparte, donde les enseñamos como controlar sus poderes.**

**\- ¿por qué viven estas personas aquí? –** preguntó Spencer.

**\- porque no tienen otro lugar seguro donde vivir** – contestó Holly mientras entraban en la cafetería, allí los niños vieron a su familia, dejaron de lado el desayuno y fueron corriendo a su encuentro.

**\- creímos que les iba a pasar algo** – dijo Beca con preocupación abrazando a Sebastian.

**\- estamos enteros** – contestó bromeando Sam.

**\- escuchen chicos** – dijo Lizzie a todos – **vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que encontremos a Marley, Mason y Madison ¿de acuerdo?** – ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- **lo que les dijimos antes sigue en pie, cuando nosotros no estemos los más grandes están a cargo** – les recordó Blaine.

**\- ahora la señorita Holly nos va a enseñar nuestro cuartos** – les dijo Kitty.

**\- ellas son Holly y Brittany** – las presentó Jane.

**\- mucho gusto** – contestaron los niños con educación.

**\- el gusto es nuestro** – contestó Holly – **ahora vamos a que se pongan más cómodos –** caminaron en grupo, Brittany se integró a ellos.

**\- ¿Quién nos puso **_**The Magicians**_**?** – preguntó Sam a Brittany.

**\- fui yo** – contestó sonriendo – **es que era muy difícil dar con ustedes, desaparecían como magos –** los niños rieron.

\- **nosotros les pusimos sus nombres a ellos** – comentó Jimmy señalando a los más grandes.

**\- ¿cómo les pusieron?** – preguntó con interés Brittany, enfrascándose en una conversación con los más pequeños, quienes le contaban con lujo y detalle el porqué de cada nombre – **nosotros tenemos un jabón para lavar la ropa que se llama **_**Vanishpower**_ – comentó cuando le dijeron cómo le decían a Sam.

**\- nosotros también, pero Sammy no se dio cuenta que le habíamos puesto ese nombre por el jabón** – contó riendo Jill.

**\- es que mi hermano nunca quiere hacer las tareas de lavandería** – comentó Kitty sonriendo.

**\- es que es mucha ropa** – se quejó este.

**\- ¿cómo prefieren que duerman ellos?** – preguntó Holly a Sebastian que iba a su lado, refiriéndose a los niños.

**\- los separamos en dos habitaciones, niños y niñas** – explicó – **Ryder y Marley duermen juntos, al igual que Spencer y yo, espero que no haya problema con ello.**

**\- oh claro que no** – le restó importancia la rubia – **bien, tenemos que traer más camas para las habitaciones de ellos, pero hay lugar para todos** – fueron por un pasillo – **a partir de número 123 van a estar sus habitaciones** – mostró – **ustedes divídanse como quieran, solo deben escribir sus nombres aquí** – señaló un espacio al lado de cada puerta – **escriban quienes dormirán en cada cuarto, todas la habitaciones tiene baño** – siguieron caminando – **en estas estarán los niños –** señaló dos habitaciones contiguas – **los dejo que se acomoden, luego los espero en la cafetería para que desayunen y podamos conversar** – sonrió y los dejó a solas, yéndose junto a Brittany.

**\- muy bien, veamos los cuartos** – dijo Spencer entrando a uno de ellos – **bien, este es el de los niños, ahora todas las niñas vayan al de al lado, luego vamos juntos a la cafetería.**

**\- hagámosle caso al jefe Spencer niñas** – dijo bromeando Kitty, guiando a las niñas que reían divertidas.

**\- bueno, el lugar es grande** – opinó Jane.

**\- ¿tienen nuestras cosas?** – Preguntó Lizzie mirando a las niñas, Amber le alcanzó su mochila – **gracias **– le revolvió el cabello. Se turnaron para ducharse. Cuando estuvieron listos seleccionaron sus cuartos, Blaine y Lizzie eligieron unos contiguos, dejando dos más para sus hermanos.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea, Rachel se encontraba viendo el horizonte, pensando en esos gemelos.

**\- es demasiada coincidencia ¿cierto? –** preguntó Will sentándose al lado de su hija.

**\- demasiada** – concordó ella – **no lo sé papá… se me hacen tan familiares, tienen sus nombres, y si los ves de cerca puedes encontrar la similitud –** negó con la cabeza – **y lo que me dijo Brittany ahora tiene sentido.**

**\- ¿Qué te dijo? – **preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- bueno, ella tiene la teoría de que la tía Eleanor borró la memoria de los gemelos más grandes, haciendo que solo recordaran sus nombres, y pudieran controlar sus poderes –** explicó mirando a su padre – **si eso fue lo que sucedió, solo un telépata puede desbloquear sus memorias.**

**\- quizá podamos saber más usando la máquina que inventó Artie** – opinó Will – **con esa máquina podemos ver los recuerdos de la gente.**

**\- podríamos empezar con ese chico Sebastian** – comentó Rachel – **su padre encontró a los gemelos.**

**\- no les preguntamos si sus hermanos eran también gemelos** – murmuró Will – **aunque la verdad no quise preguntar** – admitió – **con solo escuchar sus nombres me fue suficiente.**

**\- ¿hay alguna forma de contactar al tío John?** – preguntó Rachel.

**\- solo lo buscaremos cuando estemos seguros de quienes son, pero lo principal es encontrar a Coleman** – abrazó a su hija por los hombros – **sé que todo indica que son ellos, pero no quiero que nos ilusionemos** – la morena se aferró al cuerpo de su padre – **ve a comer algo cielo, no quiero que te enfermes –** pidió sonriendo a su hija – **llegaremos al fondo de esto** – aseguró.

**\- eso espero papá** – ambos se pusieron de pie – **voy a la cafetería** – besó la mejilla del hombre y se alejó de allí. Will suspiró mirando el horizonte.

**\- espero que sean ustedes** – susurró – **aunque algo me dice que lo son.**

Por otro lado, _The Magicians_ caminaban por la zona.

**\- ¿cómo te sientes?** – Le preguntó Sam a Lizzie – **te dispararon con unas balas que tenían un tipo de ácido, tu piel se desvanecía, fue horrible.**

**\- tranquilo, con la energía que me quedaba copié los poderes de sanación de Holly, pero solo por ese lapso de tiempo** – explicó mientras iban rumbo a la cafetería, ya se habían vestido con ropa cómoda, cada uno con su estilo. Al entrar en la cafetería todos los veían como si fueran de otro planeta.

**\- bien, me siento incómodo** – comentó Ryder a los demás.

**\- no eres el único** – murmuró Blaine. Brittany les hizo unas señas para que se sentaran con ellos.

**\- conocen a **_**New Directions**_** solo por sus alter egos** – explicó la rubia a los recién llegados – **pero oficialmente ellos son: Santana, Mike, Tina, Jesse, Kurt, Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, y ella es Beth, la hija de ellos dos **– presentó a todos que simplemente los saludaron con la cabeza o señas con las manos, estaban algo incómodos, al igual que todos.

**\- ustedes son los que ayudaron a salvarme a mí y mis amigos** – comentó Beth mirando a todos ellos que solo asintieron con la cabeza – **gracias** – se acercó y abrazó a cada uno, sus padres sonrieron.

**\- de nada Beth** – dijo sonriendo con ternura Lizzie – **tu poder es increíble –** halagó a la niña inclinando la cabeza – **comprendo por qué estabas inconsciente cuando te encontramos.**

**\- ¿puedes saber mis poderes? –** preguntó la niña asombrada, la castaña asintió – **y mi edad** – preguntó.

**\- no** – contestó riendo, esa risa llamó la atención de Brittany, Kurt, Puck y Rachel que entraba justo a tiempo.

**\- bueno, tengo once** – contó sonriendo – **tía Rach** – dijo con felicidad al divisar a la morena – **ella es Rachel** – la presentó Beth.

**\- buenos días, mi nombre es Carol Hudson** – se presentó la mujer – **soy la madre de Finn** – sonrió a todos mirando especialmente a Sebastian, Blaine y Lizzie - **¿qué quieren desayunar?** – preguntó con una libreta en mano. Los chicos dijeron lo que querían mientras Beth conversaba con los niños, con todos, menos Willa, que se había sentado en una pierna de Blaine y en una de Lizzie, provocando que ellos no se pudieran mover, y tuvieran que permanecer juntos.

**\- no sé quiénes se parecen más a Jamie y Cercei Lannister** – opinó Kitty molestando a los gemelos – **ustedes o sus hermanos.**

**\- no somos incestuosos **– le reclamó Blaine cubriendo los oídos de Willa – **y los weird twins tampoco** – aclaró.

**\- ¿tienes alas?** – le preguntó Willa a Kurt, quien al llevar musculosa permitía que se vieran parte de sus alas.

**\- sí** – contestó el chico sonriendo con timidez – **con plumas blancas** – contó sonriendo.

**\- como el dibujo de tu espalda** – dijo Willa mirando a Blaine, él se sonrojó, Lizzie ocultó su sonrisa.

**\- Beth nos quiere enseñar el lugar ¿podemos ir con ella?** – preguntó Jimmy a los más grandes.

**\- claro, solo cuiden a los pequeños** – contestó Sebastian.

**\- vamos Willa** – dijo Amber cargando a la pequeña quien se despidió con la mano.

**\- menos mal que se fue ¿no?** – preguntó bromeando Lizzie a su hermano – **ahora déjame espacio Blaine me asfixias** – se quejó empujando a su hermano por las costillas, provocando que ambos rieran, cosa que tensó a Kurt, Rachel y Puck, Brittany sonrió y los demás no entendieron la reacción de sus amigos.

**\- ¿cómo llegaron los niños con ustedes?** – preguntó con interés Mercedes.

**\- los rescatamos de diferentes lugares cuando eran pequeños** – explicó Kitty.

**\- al igual que todos nosotros** – siguió Jane – **a ninguno de nosotros nos quedaba familia –** se encogió de hombros.

**\- al principio solo éramos Blaine, Lizzie y yo** – explicó Sebastian – **vivíamos con mi padre, la madre de Marley, Millie y un amigo de mi padre llamado Sheldon Beiste** – los chicos de _New Directions_ les prestaron atención – **ellos se dedicaban a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, los niños que encontraban los devolvían a sus familias, y aquellos que no tenían familia se quedaban con nosotros, de a poco nuestras casa se fue llenando** – contó con nostalgia, Spencer le acarició una mano con cariño.

**\- nosotros llegamos después de los gemelos** – contó Sam señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermana – **luego llegó Spencer.**

**\- con el tiempo nació Marley –** siguió Blaine – **y fueron llegando Jane y Ryder.**

**\- todos perdimos a nuestras familias de diferentes formas** – dijo Ryder – **pero formamos una muy unida** – sonrió a sus amigos.

**\- hace seis años nos atacaron y los tres adultos murieron** – explicó Lizzie – **nosotros logramos huir con ellos que en ese momento eran niños, teníamos una fortaleza de emergencia.**

**\- que ahora está en ruinas** – dijo con tristeza Spencer, los miembros de _New Directions_ se vieron entre ellos con miradas tristes.

**\- nos costó pero retomamos el trabajo de mi padre** – dijo finalmente Sebastian.

**\- de esa forma rescatamos a otros niños devolviéndolos a sus familias** – siguió Kitty – **y los que no tenían donde ir se quedaron con nosotros.**

**\- por eso tenemos tanta prisa con encontrar a las tres personas que capturaron –** dijo Ryder mirando al otro grupo – **sobre todo Blaine y Lizzie –** los aludidos bajaron la vista con tristeza, revolviendo sus cereales con leche.

**\- lo sentimos** – dijo Quinn con sinceridad.

\- **sé que empezamos con el pie equivocado** – dijo Finn – **pero pueden contar con nosotros, aquí estarán a salvo, y haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a su gente **– sonrió con honestidad, provocando los mismo en el grupo contrario.

**\- gracias** – dijo Sam a todos.

**\- nos pondremos en marcha para detectar en dónde está Coleman** – dijo Artie – **vamos Britt** – indicó a la rubia.

**\- Jane los pueden ayudar** – dijo Sebastian – **ella y los gemelos eran los mejores rastreando.**

**\- Ryder **– llamó Lizzie al chico - **¿tienes algo de mucho valor para Marley? –** preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- sí, en su mochila hay un anillo que le regaló su madre** – contestó **\- ¿por qué?** – cuestionó.

**\- porque la mujer pelirroja que nos interrogó tiene el poder de **_**psicometría**_ – dijo como si fuera obvio, pero como vio que no entendieron giró los ojos – **puede detectar la localización de una persona teniendo un objeto que sea cercano a ella** – explicó – **pero no creo que funcione con los gemelos **– miró a Blaine – **por el bloqueo telepático que tenemos.**

**\- pero si Marley se cubre con sus diamantes tampoco va a funcionar** – dedujo Blaine.

\- **la naturaleza de ese poder es mental, ustedes bloquean actividades mentales, al igual que Marley cuando se cubre de diamantes** – explicó Sebastian, Lizzie se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla.

**\- esto apesta** – murmuró frotándose los ojos.

**\- ¿cómo funciona ese poder?** – Le preguntó Mike a Lizzie, ella le prestó atención – **ves a alguien y sabes lo que puede hacer.**

**\- exacto **– contestó la castaña – **es como si en mi mente apareciera una lista de los poderes de esa persona, puedo saber el potencial de tu poder y lo que tú controlas de él** – reveló – **la mayoría no utiliza su poder en su máximo potencial.**

**\- ¿yo puedo hacer algo más? –** preguntó el asiático con ilusión.

**\- claro, tu poder es como el de Sebastian** – contestó Lizzie – **pero notaste que Seb es más veloz –** Mike asintió prestándole atención – **eso es porque él entrenó por más años, pero ambos pueden alcanzar una velocidad tan alta que pueden llegar a entrar en fase de ser necesario **– el chico se mostró asombrado – **pero de todas formas, no puedo ver los poderes de todos.**

**\- ¿por qué no? –** preguntó Tina.

**\- porque hay algunas personas que fueron entrenadas para bloquear aquello –** comentó – **como ellos** – señaló a Puck, Rachel, Kurt, y Finn – **puedo ver algo, pero no del todo** – se mostró pensativa – **quizá si me concentro, pero requeriría mucha energía y no es necesario** – se encogió de hombros – **pero lo que puedo decirles es que no todos lo usan en su máximo potencial** – terminó de comer su desayuno - **¿hay algún lugar donde pueda hacer explotar cosas sin lastimar a nadie? **– Preguntó con curiosidad – **necesito descargar energía.**

**\- todos nosotros** – añadió Sam apretando los puños.

\- **sé lo que necesitan** – dijo una mujer apareciendo junto a una joven – **soy Sue Sylvester y ella es Becky Jackson** – se presentó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a todos ellos.

* * *

Hola lectoras y lectores! disculpen la demora, no tenía computadora :( pero aquí un nuevo capítulo! wujuu. Que tengan una linda semana todos/as!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO IX**

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Sylvester, Sala de Entrenamiento.

Los mutantes de _New Directions_ entraron en la sala de entrenamiento junto a los mutantes de _The Magicians_, todos vistiendo ropa deportiva.

**\- muy bien, los traje aquí para saber en qué nivel están ustedes** – explicó Sue mirando al grupo nuevo – **vamos a hacer peleas en parejas** – sonrió con malicia – **las reglas son simples, el primero en inmovilizar a su contrincante o sacarlo del perímetro del estadio gana** – expuso **– ah, y no se maten** – añadió.

**\- esto va a ser divertido** – murmuró Kitty sonriendo.

**\- bueno, no es lo que quería, pero de acuerdo** – se encogió de hombros Lizzie.

**\- bien las parejas son las siguientes** – dijo Sue mirando a todos – **Smythe y López** – Sebastian y Santana se ubicaron en un sector – **Porter y Cohen Chang** – Spencer y Tina se pusieron atrás del primer grupo – **Lynn y Jones** – Ryder y Mercedes siguieron – **Heyward y Hudson** – el chico le sonrió a la chica – **la chica Evans y Fabray** – Kitty y Quinn se ubicaron en sus lugares – **el chico Evans y Puckerman** – los chicos siguieron a sus lugares – **gemelo 1 y Berry o Schuester como sea** – Blaine y Rachel siguieron a los demás – **y gemela 2 con St. James** – Lizzie y Jesse fueron los últimos en ubicarse. Brittany apareció junto a Holly y Will, los tres se sentaron junto a Kurt, que estaba decepcionado por no poder pelear, Mike tampoco iba a hacerlo, pero supuso que al tener a alguien con su poder sabrían como derrotarlo.

**\- esto va a ser emocionante** – opinó Brittany con un paquete de palomitas de maíz.

**\- la primera pareja** – indicó Sue, Sebastian y Santana se ubicaron en el estadio – **ya saben las reglas, ¡a pelear!** – indicó.

**\- descuida suricato, esto no va a llevar demasiado tiempo** – dijo Santana, pero antes que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Sebastian se acercó con rapidez y con un movimiento de sus pies la derribó.

**\- lo siento** – se disculpó con sarcasmo antes de empezar a correr de nuevo, Santana intentó levantarse pero Sebastian la volvió a tirar, la latina ya estaba molesta.

**\- pon un campo de fuerza Sue** – pidió Will sonriendo – **y déjalo puesto –** la mujer siguió sus órdenes rechistando, y lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que Santana gritó provocando una onda de choque que aturdió al chico por unos segundos.

**\- se olvidó que podía hacer eso** – comentó Lizzie riendo con diversión.

**\- oye no seas mala** – le dijo Spencer, aunque él también rió divertido.

**\- auch** – se quejó Sebastian tocando sus oídos, antes que la latina volviera a hacer lo mismo se acercó a ella y la golpeó en la espalda y cerca del cuello, ella intentó gritar de nuevo pero se encontró sin voz.

**\- ¿qué me hiciste?** – preguntó molesta con poca voz.

**\- solo debes tomar un poco de leche con miel tranquila** – dijo antes de inmovilizarla de tan forma que no pudiera usar sus manos o pies.

**\- ¡López fuera!** – dijo Sue, el chico la ayudó a levantarse sonriendo.

**\- fue entretenido** – comentó tomando asiento al lado de los demás.

**\- ¡Porter-Cohen Chang!** – Llamó Sue al siguiente grupo, quienes se ubicaron, Spencer no podía usar sus catanas pero no las creyó necesarias de todas formas - **¡inicien!** – indicó.

Spencer se acercó corriendo hacia la chica, ella le lanzó pequeños campos de fuerza, pero fueron esquivados con gran agilidad, incluso cuando le lanzó uno mucho más grande, el chico lo saltó realizando una mortal, en el aire formó una patada que fue directo al pecho de Tina, intentó darle otro golpe pero la chica desapareció.

**\- esto va a ser fácil para Tina** – opinó Mike sonriendo.

**\- no cantes victoria** – advirtió Sam sonriendo sin perder detalle de la pelea.

Tina estando invisible golpeó a Spencer un par de veces, pero los golpes no parecían afectarle. En un momento Spencer se quedó quieto por unos cortos segundos, luego se movió rápidamente tomando algo en sus manos, terminando arrodillado sobre el suelo. Tina se hizo visible mostrando que estaba inmovilizada.

**\- eres buena pero algo predecible** – comentó Spencer ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie – **disculpa si te lastimé** – se disculpó sonriendo.

**\- descuida, estoy bien** – contestó ella sonriendo.

**\- vaya, son buenos** – murmuró Will impresionado.

**\- lo sé** – concordó Holly.

**\- ¡el siguiente grupo!** – llamó Sue.

\- **vamos Ryder** – lo animó Lizzie al verlo nervioso.

**\- por fin una para nosotros** – opinó Jesse, pero Kitty y Jane rieron por lo bajo.

En la cancha Ryder y Mercedes se enfrentaban, la chica levitaba usando sus poderes, afuera se escuchaban truenos, como si hubiera una tormenta.

**\- oh oh** – comentó Brittany comiendo palomitas.

Mercedes tiró rayos hacia Ryder, pero este estiró sus manos absorbiéndolos, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y estiró una mano hacia Mercedes, lanzándole un poderoso rayo rojo, que provocó que la chica cayera, pero él la sostuvo antes que se lastime, le sonrió antes de alejarse. Esperó a que la chica se pusiera de pie para seguir peleando. Se llevó una sorpresa al verla girar como un tornado hacia él, pero se deslizó justo a tiempo golpeándola por la espalda, le lanzó un rayo y logró sacarla del estadio.

**\- gana Lynn** – declaró Sue, el chico ayudó a Mercedes a levantarse.

**\- eres bueno** – halagó ella sonriendo al verlo sonrojado.

**\- ¡sigamos!** – Dijo Sue – **Heyward y Hudson** – la chica se estiró la ropa suspirando.

**\- ¡vamos Jane!** – le dieron ánimo Blaine y Sam, ella les sonrió y con más seguridad bajó hacia el estadio, mientras que Finn se estiró hasta llegar allí.

**\- esto si va a ser fácil** – opinó Finn sonriendo, cuando Sue les indicó que podían comenzar se estiró para alcanzarla pero ella lo esquivó justo a tiempo, golpeándolo en el estómago, él se quejó, Jane intentó alejarse pero Finn la enredó con su cuerpo, pensó que ya la tenía pero ella hizo que pierda el equilibrio, liberó una mano y le lanzó un rayo en el rostro.

**\- los rayos no afectan a tu cuerpo estirado pero la parte que no estiras si – **comentó lanzándole otro rayo en el rostro, Finn levantó las manos para cubrirse, momento que Jane aprovechó para hacerlo caer, lo sujetó de un brazo y pierna enredándolo en sí mismo, hizo lo mismo con sus otras extremidades, los enredó todo como un nudo de niño explorador.

**\- Hudson fuera** – declaró Sue. Jane subió festejando, fue felicitada por sus amigos – **Evans y Fabray** – las chicas se posicionaron en sus lugares **– empiecen.**

Quinn empezó lanzando corrientes de aire que atravesaron a Kitty, quien se acercó a ella y haciendo un salto la golpeó en el pecho, lanzando a Quinn unos metros lejos, pero sin salir del perímetro. La rubia más grande la miró seriamente, mirando hacia afuera, hizo unos movimientos con las manos para atraer unas ramas de árboles, se las lanzó a Kitty, pero esta corrió por encima de las ramas, atravesando las que querían enredarse en sus pies. Llegó hasta Quinn y le dio una patada en una mano y un puñetazo en la otra, ella intentó dirigir sus ataques pero las manos no les respondían, estaban paralizadas.

**\- lo siento** – se disculpó Kitty, Quinn cerró los puños e iniciaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, logró darle un golpe a Kitty en el rostro, dio un giro para darle una patada pero la rubia más chica la traspasó deslizando sus pies sobre los de ella para tirarla al suelo, se le sentó encima empujando su cuerpo bajo el suelo, sujetándola con fuerza.

**\- diablos, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear?** – preguntó Quinn cuando Kitty la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

**\- en casa** – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

**\- el otro Evas y Puckerman** – llamó Sue.

**\- esta va a estar difícil** – opinó Blaine de forma pensativa.

**\- sí, me pregunto qué hará Sammy** – comentó Lizzie viendo a su amigo.

Puck cubrió su cuerpo con su acero, se acercó corriendo a Sam, él hizo lo mismo, pero antes que Puck lo golpee se transportó apareciendo detrás suyo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo tiró con fuerza hacia abajo, intentó darle un golpe con el pie pero Puck lo sostuvo y lo lanzó lejos, pero Sam se trasportó de nuevo hacia él y lo levantó lanzándolo hacia arriba con todas su fuerzas, volvió a transportarse trepándose en la espalda del chico, sujetándolo de pies y manos, se impulsó hacia abajo, cayendo haciendo un destrozo en el suelo del estadio, a pesar de la fuerza y súper resistencia de puck, no pudo moverse de su lugar.

**\- gana Evans** – declaró Sue bastante impresionada.

**\- ¿en dónde aprendieron a pelear tan bien? –** preguntó Santana.

**\- mi padre y Sheldon nos enseñaron** – contestó Sebastian.

**\- solemos practicar entre nosotros para conocer nuestras debilidades y habilidades** – comentó Spencer.

\- **de esa forma descubrimos cosas nuevas de nuestro poderes** – comentó Kitty sonriendo.

**\- gemelo 1 y Berry** – dijo Sue, Blaine y Rachel bajaron hacia el estadio.

**\- esta vez sí ganaremos** – comentó Puck mirando a su hermana – **el hielo se derrite con el fuego.**

**\- no es tan simple como eso **– comentó Lizzie sonriéndole – **además tu hermana por algún motivo no crea su fuego –** murmuró viendo a la chica que tenía una especie de chispero en las muñecas.

**\- porque no puede hacerlo** – dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

**\- sé que les enseñaron a ocultar sus poderes para que gente como yo no pueda conocerlos, pero ambos sabemos que ella puede producir su fuego, solo que prefiere no hacerlo** – dijo Lizzie viendo al chico.

**\- y tiene sus motivos** – contestó él seriamente.

**\- lo entiendo, pero con alguna emergencia quizá lo necesite** – opinó Lizzie de forma pensativa, dejando a Puck de la misma forma.

**\- ¿no puedes leer nuestros poderes?** – preguntó con interés.

**\- solo por momentos** – respondió con sinceridad – **pero ahora prestemos atención a nuestros hermanos** – sonrió al ver a Blaine deslizarse sobre su hielo y a Rachel derritiéndolo con su fuego. La morena le lanzó una bola de fuego, logrando derribarlo, corrió hacia él lanzando fuego, pero Blaine volteó a tiempo lanzando hielo de ambas manos, de esa forma de enfrentaron uno de cada lado, Rachel con fuego y Blaine con hielo, ambos hacían impulso con sus manos para lanzar con más potencia.

**\- vamos Rach** – susurró Will viendo a su hija.

**\- esto va a ser divertido** – dijo Brittany sonriendo, su hermano la vio sin entender.

Rachel amplió la potencia de su fuego, haciendo retroceder cada vez más al moreno, quien se iba agachando de a poco, con menos hielo.

**\- listo** – dijo Puck sonriendo con victoria, al igual que sus compañeros, pero Lizzie indicó con un dedo hacia el estadio. Todos volvieron su atención allí, vieron a Blaine cubrir su cuerpo de hielo muy sólido, el moreno sujetó los chisperos de Rachel congelándolos y rompiéndolos sin esfuerzo, luego le golpeó detrás de las rodillas para tirarla al suelo, haciéndole una cadena de hielo en las manos y tobillos.

**\- debes usar todo tu potencial** – le susurró Blaine.

**\- gana el gemelo 1** – dijo Sue, _New Directions_ se quejó.

**\- ¿a qué te refieres?** – preguntó Rachel cuando Blaine las descongeló volviendo a la normalidad.

**\- lo que yo hice con el hielo tu puedes hacerlo con el fuego** – respondió sonriendo.

**\- ya no puedo producir mi fuego** – dijo ella desviando la mirada.

**\- bueno, cuando estés lista sé que Lizzie va a estar encantada de ayudarte **– dijo él sonriendo – **le gusta que los mutantes comprendan su poder –** se encogió de hombros – **lamento haber roto lo que usas en las muñecas **– se disculpó.

**\- descuida, tengo más** – contestó sonriendo, luego se sentó junto a su hermano.

**\- terminemos ya con esto** – dijo Sue – **gemela 2 y St. James.**

**\- prometo no hacerte daño –** dijo Jesse pasando por al lado de Lizzie.

**\- ¿debería prometerle lo mismo?** – preguntó ella a su hermano.

**\- no, no lo hagas** – contestó Finn, Lizzie sonrió y llegó hasta el estadio.

**\- empiecen** – dijo Sue, Jesse no tardó en multiplicarse, llenando el estadio.

**\- ¿hasta cuantos puede hacer?** – preguntó Sam.

**\- puede llenar todo este lugar, con las gradas incluidas** – contestó Santana – **es muy molesto** – añadió girando los ojos.

\- **creo que esta vez sí ganaremos** – opinó Mike mirando a su amigo sostener a Lizzie y golpearla entre varios, pero ella se separó golpeando a los que se le acercaban. Uno de los Jesse intentó agarrarla pero ella se transportó hacia el techo, sosteniéndose de unas vigas.

**\- eso es trampa** – se quejaron los Jesse con Sue.

**\- sigo estando dentro de estadio, solo que en el techo** – contestó Lizzie sonriendo.

**\- oh vamos, peleemos bien** – dijeron los Jesse sonriendo.

**\- de acuerdo, pero dame algo de espacio para poder aterrizar, a no ser que quieras que te aplaste** – sonrió son inocencia, los Jesse dejaron un espacio circular junto debajo de la castaña, ella sonrió y cayó dando dos mortales en el aire, cuando estaba cerca del piso cargó sus pies de energía y cayó provocando una onda de impacto que mandó a volar a las copias de Jesse, luego se acercó corriendo al chico, este volvió a multiplicarse, pero Lizzie se trasportó hacia su espalda y lo dio una patada, él giró para devolver el golpe pero ella volvió a transportarse, esta vez dándole de lleno en el pecho con fuerza, logrando que el chico salga del estadio, Lizzie corrió hacia él y se sentó encima suyo inmovilizándolo.

**\- fue divertido** – dijo sonriendo.

**\- lo fue** – admitió Jesse.

**\- gemela 2 gana** – dijo Sue sonriendo disimuladamente.

**\- ¿te quietas de encima por favor?** – pidió Jesse.

**\- lo siento** – se disculpó Lizzie ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

**\- eso fue increíble** – opinó Kurt sonriendo.

**\- sí, esos gemelos son muy poderosos** – opinó Holly.

**\- los gemelos van a volver a pelear** – anunció Sue mirando a ambos hermanos.

**\- ¿puedes seguir? –** Le preguntó Blaine a su hermana – **no debes hacerlo si no puedes.**

**\- descuida, estoy un poco débil debido al ataque de nuestra casa pero todavía puedo **– lo tranquilizó sonriendo.

**\- gemelo 1 y Puckerman** – llamó Sue, los aludidos fueron hacia el estadio – **peleen con todo su potencial** – les dijo a ambos – **eso significa que si el gemelo 1 se congela completamente puedes aplastarle la cabeza –** dijo mirando a Puck.

**\- ¿está loca?** – le preguntó Kurt escandalizado.

**\- no, no lo estoy** – contestó la mujer - **¿acaso vez a su hermana o a sus amigos alterados? **– cuestionó al grupo que estaba sentado en las gradas como si nada.

**\- de acuerdo, empiecen** – dijo Sue.

**\- enseguida vuelvo** – dijo Will saliendo del gimnasio.

En el estadio, Puck cubrió su cuerpo de acero y se acercó a Blaine, pero este se deslizó usando su hielo, haciendo una barrera con la que el chico chocó cayendo al suelo, el moreno vio como Puck sacudió la cabeza, eso le dio una idea, bajó deslizándose, mientras le lanzaba bolas de hielo directo de la cabeza, todas con gran rapidez, haciendo que Puck retrocediera buscando poder ver algo.

En determinado momento, Blaine se descuidó provocando que Puck lo agarrara del cuello, el chico agarró las manos de Puck, congeló sus manos congelando todo el cuerpo del otro chico, era tan potente el hielo que produjo que Puck se quede quieto. Blaine se liberó tosiendo un poco, pero luego cubrió al chico con su hielo, inmovilizándolo.

**\- gemelo 1 ganó** – dijo Sue sonriendo. Blaine descongeló a Puck rápidamente.

-** deberías tomar algo caliente** – recomendó el moreno – **usé mi visión térmica para congelar tus puntos más desprotegidos** – explicó – **quizá te resfríes un poco** – hizo una mueca, haciendo que Puck riera, lo abrazó por los hombros y de esa forma volvieron a las gradas.

**\- oye Kitty** – susurró Lizzie - **¿tienes goma de mascar?** – pidió.

**\- sí, aquí tienes** – contestó ella entregándole una tirita, la castaña se la metió en la boca masticando un poco.

**\- bien, gemela 2 tu pelearás con** – miró alrededor.

**\- conmigo** – contestó Will apareciendo con ropa deportiva, sorprendiendo a todos.

**\- esto va a estar bueno** – comentó Rachel sonriendo junto a sus amigos.

**\- bien, pelearas con barbilla de trasero** – comentó Sue.

Lizzie se acercó mirando con desconfianza al hombre, ya que no podía determinar qué poderes tenía.

**\- a ustedes les enseñaron muy bien a cerrar su mente** – opinó la castaña.

**\- que puedo decir, tuve años de entrenamiento** – dijo sonriendo – **no tengas piedad solo por mi edad.**

**\- de acuerdo** – contestó ella, Will se acercó corriendo para golpearla, pero Lizzie se deslizó bajo sus pies, giró y le lanzó un puñetazo pero solo logró traspasarlo, Will aprovechó la sorpresa de la chica para sujetarle la mano y sacándola por su cuerpo la lanzó al otro lado del estadio. Pero Lizzie se transportó cayendo hacia él, Will estiró su mano deteniéndola, la chica lo vio sin entender, intentó moverse pero no podía, él movió la mano lanzándola hacia el suelo con fuerza.

**\- ¿por qué no se ven preocupados?** – preguntó Kurt, él, Holly y Brittany se habían acercado a todos los demás.

**\- porque Lizzie solo está determinando lo que él puede hacer** – contestó Blaine sonriendo.

**\- creo que ya sabe** – opinó Sebastian sonriendo con emoción.

Lizzie volvió a acercarse a Will transportándose por diferentes zonas, pero el hombre la inmovilizó en el aire nuevamente.

**\- debes aprender de tus movimientos** – le dijo sonriendo.

**\- lo sé** – dijo ella haciendo un globo con su chicle, lo cargó de su energía y al explotar envió varios metros de distancia a Will. Lizzie se transportó y le dio una patada en el estómago, cuando él se puso de pie hizo explotar otra bola más chica, generando una explosión que desorientó al hombre, momento que Lizzie aprovechó para tomar impulso y golpearlo con ambos pies directo en el pecho, lanzando a Will fuera del estadio. El hombre se levantó agitado, pero sonriendo.

**\- gemela 2 gana** – declaró Sue, dejando a todos impresionados, pero se asustaron al ver a Lizzie desmayarse, por suerte Sebastian la alcanzó antes que cayera al suelo, Rachel se puso de pie de golpe al verla caer.

**\- ¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó Will alarmado al ver a la joven inconsciente.

**\- ayer perdió mucha sangre, pudo sanar su herida pero estaba débil** – explicó chequeando el pulso de su amiga, Blaine llegó a su altura.

**\- usó mucha energía hoy** – comentó tocando la mejilla de su hermana **\- ¿tienen una zona médica?** – preguntó.

**\- sí, vamos, los llevo hacia allí** – dijo Will con preocupación, Blaine cargó a su hermana en brazos, seguido de sus amigos fueron con el hombre - **¿va a estar bien, cierto?** – cuestionó.

**\- sí, solo debe dormir, quizá necesite suero** – contestó Blaine sonriendo.

**\- bien, aquí es el área médica** – explicó – **mi hija Rachel y Emma son dos de nuestros mejores médicos, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene conocimientos en medicina? **– preguntó.

\- **Kitty, y yo** – contestó Sebastian – **nosotros pasamos a ser los médicos cuando Millie falleció **– explicó – **mi padre nos enseñó** – Will sonrió de lado. Justo a tiempo entró Emma.

**\- entonces los dejo a los tres para que hagan un chequeo de su amiga** – dijo Will – **tengo que atender unos asuntos** – los chicos asintieron viendo salir al hombre.

**\- lo siento pero les voy a pedir que esperen afuera** – dijo Emma – **solo quédense ustedes dos** – señaló a Sebastian y Kitty.

**\- les aviso cualquier cosa** – les dijo Sebastian a sus amigos, mientras Kitty y Emma empezaban a atender a Lizzie.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se transportaron hacia el gimnasio.

**\- decidieron volver** – comentó Sue mirando a todos – **tras meditarlo mucho, decidí que ustedes** – señaló a Jane, Ryder, Sam, Spencer – **y los otros dos que no están aquí son del mismo nivel que **_**New Directions,**_** solo que saben usar de mejor forma sus poderes, los conocen en su máxima potencia, no como esos perdedores** – señaló a sus alumnos – **pero de todas formas los perdedores saben pelear en su nivel.**

**\- no creímos que era necesario usar nuestros poderes al tope** – opinó Sam mirando a la mujer – **pero estoy de acuerdo con que saben pelear** – los demás asintieron.

**\- en cambio tú y tu hermana** – señaló a Blaine – **debo admitir que me sorprendieron –** sonrió sorprendiendo a quienes la conocían – **ustedes conocen sus poderes a la perfección, saben cómo usarlos, y saben cómo evaluar a sus contrincantes** – miró con fascinación al moreno **– tu hermana tiene otros poderes pero no le hizo falta utilizarlos, eso es fascinante** – opinó asintiendo – **pero de cualquier forma no se van a librar de los entrenamientos.**

**\- si eso nos sirve para rescatar a nuestros hermanos no nos negamos** – contestó Blaine encogiéndose de hombros.

**\- bien –** dijo Sue – **ahora largo de aquí todos** – los mutantes salieron del lugar, fueron directo a sus cuartos para poder bañarse y relajarse un poco.

* * *

Un capítulo extra, ya que todavía no actualicé "Un Amor Diferente", espero que esté a la altura :)

Nos leemos pronto! disculpen los errores de ortografía...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO X**

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Pillsbury, Área médica.

Esa noche a Rachel le tocaba el turno nocturno en el área médica, recorrió las habitaciones, pero no habían pacientes, salvo por una habitación. Entró en el cuarto viendo a Lizzie dormir plácidamente, controló el suero y chequeó la planilla que habían dejado. Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención, notó que la castaña empezó a removerse frunciendo el ceño, murmurando cosas. Rachel supuso que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no sabía si despertarla o no.

**\- Ray** – susurró Lizzie, la morena levantó la vista, creyendo que estaba escuchando cualquier cosa – **no** – apretó entre sus manos las sábanas, Rachel se acercó para verla de cerca – **Maddy** – susurró con dolor apretando los puños – **Mace** – sus manos se estaban cargando de un color rojizo. Rachel decidió despertarla, la sacudió un poco por los hombros.

**\- Lizzie** – la llamó, pero la chica no despertaba - **¡Lizzie!** – intentó más fuerte, la castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose abrazó a la morena, ella se tensó un poco pero aflojó sus brazos y correspondió.

**\- lo siento** – se disculpó separándose de a poco - **¿te lastimé?** – preguntó viéndola mejor.

**\- no, no me hiciste nada** – contestó Rachel perdiéndose en los ojos de la joven – **tenías una pesadilla.**

**\- sí **– se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama – **solo recuerdo que estaban mis otros hermanos** – comentó mirando a la morena - **¿qué hacías? – **preguntó con interés.

**\- tengo el turno nocturno, y tú eres la única paciente así que deambulaba por aquí –** contestó sonriendo de lado.

**\- lamento darte trabajo** – se disculpó haciendo una mueca con la boca – **creo que mis hermanos intentan enviarnos señales.**

**\- ¿a qué te refieres? –** preguntó tomando asiento a su lado.

**\- verás, nosotros tenemos un vínculo mental muy fuerte, el padre de Sebastian nos dijo que se debía a los poderes de nuestros padres y a que somos los cuatro gemelos** – la morena asintió – **creemos que nuestra madre era telépata, pero el asunto es que nosotros podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, pero quizá los gemelos están en algún lugar que controlan eso, entonces deben dejar sus mensajes en nuestros sueños** – divagó con la vista en el techo.

**\- ¿viste algo en tu sueño?** – preguntó Rachel al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

**\- fue extraño, se mezclaron varios sueños que suelo tener** – frunció el ceño – **pero los escuché gritar, los vi con ropa blanca, en celdas separadas –** se frotó la frente – **no podían usar sus poderes… pero no recuerdo bien **– negó con frustración.

**\- hey tranquila** – la morena le acarició una mano, sintiendo ambas una sensación de familiaridad – **vamos a encontrarlos** – prometió sonriendo de lado, contagiando a la castaña.

**\- gracias** – terminó diciendo – **por escucharme y por despertarme** – apretó el agarre de sus manos.

**\- descuida Lizzie, descansa un poco** – dijo Rachel acomodándose en la silla – **me quedaré aquí por si tienes otra pesadilla** – aclaró.

**\- de acuerdo, pero no me hago responsable si ronco** – bromeó mientras se acomodaba – **además ya estoy bien, no sé por qué sigo aquí.**

No tardó nada en dormirse, Rachel se le quedó viendo, pensando en lo que la había escuchado decir en sueños. Con cada segundo más que la veía, era un segundo más en el que se convencía que ella era su Izzi, pero por otro lado, debían estar seguros, además que ellos ya no eran las personas que habían perdido hacia casi veinte años, habían crecido, madurado, se habían formado como personas sin tener recuerdos, solo teniéndose unos a otros. Ninguno de ellos eran los mismos que antes.

Sector Hollyday, Habitación de Blaine.

El moreno no dormía tranquilo, estaba teniendo pesadillas, pero no eran como las normales. Se removió inquieto, sin darse cuenta que estaba congelando el lugar, todo a su alrededor empezó a congelarse, pero no solo allí adentro. La puerta de su habitación se cubrió de hielo, y el pasillo se congelaba de a poco, la temperatura estaba empezando a bajar cada vez más.

Lizzie se despertó de golpe, sobresaltando a Rachel que se había quedado dormida.

**\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó al verla con el ceño fruncido.

**\- Blaine está teniendo una pesadilla y está congelando el lugar** – explicó la chica – **tengo que despertarlo** – se destapó y levantó de la cama, estaba en ropa interior, Rachel le entregó un pantalón y una remera que había allí – **ven** – le tendió la mano – **voy a necesitar que descongeles la habitación por si me oyes gritar.**

**\- ¿a qué te refieres? –** cuestionó tomando la mano que le tendía, Lizzie no contestó, simplemente apareció en el pasillo, estaba helado allí, sus amigos, Kurt, Brittany y Holly estaban afuera del cuarto de Blaine.

**\- no lo toques** – advirtió Lizzie a Kurt – **no vas a tardar nada en congelarte –** explicó – **los poderes de mis hermanos no me afectan, por eso debo despertarlo yo.**

**\- ¿y qué hacemos nosotros?** – preguntó la mujer.

**\- bueno… si no salgo o me escuchan gritar entran** – contestó sonriendo con inocencia, desapareció antes de escuchar las quejas.

**\- ¿a qué se refería con eso?** – preguntó Rachel a Sebastian, él al igual que sus otros amigos parecían preocupados.

**\- los poderes de Blaine no la afectan cuando está consciente **– empezó a decir Sebastian – **pero sí hizo esto es porque lo que está soñando le afecta demasiado** – suspiró antes de continuar – **antes de despertar puede reaccionar de alguna forma que podría resultar con Lizzie herida.**

**\- Rachel empieza a descongelar el lugar –** pidió Holly, la morena accionó su fuego en poca potencia, de esa forma empezó a descongelar la puerta de la habitación. Mientras que Lizzie, desde adentro se acercaba a su hermano con cuidado, no quería perturbarlo, se agachó a la altura de la cama y le tocó la sien cerrando los ojos, se concentró y pudo ver lo que soñaba. Veía un lugar lleno de nieve. Un bosque. Una carretera con varios vehículos todo terreno. Sus hermanos y Marley inconscientes en la parte de atrás de uno de los vehículos. Luego siendo arrastrados por un pasillo con pantalones y remeras blancas. Celdas que bloquean poderes. Sus hermanos pidiendo ayuda. Sus hermanos llorando asustados.

\- **Maddy** – dijo con dolor Blaine – **Mace** – Lizzie se separó, había sido suficiente. Se sentó en la cama.

**\- Blaine despierta** – pidió, pero su hermano formó unos picos de hielo sin que se diera cuenta – **Blaine** – intentó de nuevo - **¡Blaine!** – lo sacudió con fuerza, pero no fue buena idea, el chico se sobresaltó clavando los picos en el abdomen de su hermana, ella gritó del dolor, provocando que él despierte.

**\- oh dios ¡no!** – dijo asustado Blaine, retiró los picos y descongeló la habitación. Se levantó y dejó a su hermana sobre la cama viendo cómo la sangre brotaba sin control - **¡ayuda!** – pidió con miedo, hizo presión para frenar la hemorragia.

**\- estoy bien** – susurró Lizzie.

Al escuchar esos gritos, Holly tiró la puerta abajo, entrando junto a los demás.

\- **Lizzie** – susurró Rachel al verla llena de sangre. Holly corrió hacia ella y le tomó una mano.

**\- esta vez quédatelo** – pidió viendo como se le curaba la herida.

**\- ¿cómo lo sabe?** – preguntó sin entender, en segundos ya estaba a la perfección.

**\- supongo que nos debemos una charla** – opinó la rubia sonriendo – **no te preocupes, no corres peligro** – aclaró al ver su reacción.

**\- necesitas que te atendamos** – dijo Rachel levantando la remera de la castaña, pero solo vio el abdomen con sangre, pero sin heridas.

**\- creo que necesito una ducha** – opinó Lizzie viendo su cuerpo.

\- **Brittany** – la llamó Blaine, la chica se acercó – **debes buscar alguna base militar en Alaska **– Lizzie asintió – **fue lo que vimos.**

**\- si hubiera una forma que ellos puedan ver esas imágenes** – comentó Lizzie.

**\- hay una forma** – dijo Brittany llamando la atención de los gemelos.

**\- pero antes creo que tenemos que hablar** – dijo Holly – _**The Magians**_**, Will, Puck, Rachel, mis hijos y yo **– añadió viendo a todos los que estaban allí.

**\- de acuerdo** – contestó Sebastian no muy seguro.

**\- los dejamos que se preparen, luego nos vemos en la sala de conferencias, Sector Schuester** – los chicos asintieron, luego Holly, Kurt, Brittany y Rachel abandonaron la habitación.

**\- ¿qué tienes en mente mamá? –** preguntó Kurt sin entender.

**\- estoy segura que ellos son los hijos de Eleanor y John** – contestó la mujer – **y debemos ser honestos y decirles que pensamos que sabemos quiénes son, de esa forma vamos a poder ayudarlos, pero no a base de mentiras.**

**\- ¿cómo vamos a estar seguros?** – preguntó Rachel.

**\- Emma no pudo detectar la localización de ellos, pero puede ver el pasado de algún objeto que tengan de** **valor** – explicó – **de esa forma, si ellos conservan algo de su pasado podemos ver quiénes son.**

**\- con la máquina de Artie podemos ver eso **– agregó Brittany – **de esa forma nosotros estaríamos seguros de quienes son, y podríamos contactar al tío John para que desbloquee la mente de los gemelos.**

**\- vamos de a poco Britt **– interrumpió Rachel – **debemos encontrar a los gemelos más chicos antes que todo **– opinó.

**\- ahora vamos a hacer entrar en razón a tu padre** – dijo Holly suspirando.

Sector Schuester, Sala de conferencias.

**\- ¿para qué crees que nos llamaron?** – preguntó Lizzie a Blaine.

**\- no lo sé, solo puedo pensar en el sueño que tuve** – respondió algo distraído.

**\- lo sé… no puedo sacarme de la cabeza los gritos de los gemelos** – cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Entraron en la sala viendo que ya estaban los demás, notaron cómo Kurt, Rachel y Puck conversaban entre ellos, y en una esquina Will parecía discutir con Holly, mientras que Brittany escribía en una Tablet concentrada.

**\- aquí estamos** – dijo Sebastian, todos tomaron asiento.

**\- ¿por qué nos llamaron a todos?** – preguntó Sam.

**\- porque sabemos que son una familia** – dijo Holly tomando asiento – **y vimos cuanto se cuidan y lo honestos que son unos con otros.**

**\- bien, sea lo que sea que quieran decirnos empiecen** – dijo Kitty.

**\- esto es difícil** – dijo Will frotándose el rostro – **verán, hace dieciocho años perdimos a cinco personas muy importante para nosotros** – empezó a explicar – **una amiga, junto a sus cuatro hijos… parte de nuestra familia **– los chicos se vieron entre ellos.

**\- cuantos… ¿Cuántos años tenían esos niños?** – preguntó balbuceando Lizzie.

**\- dos de ellos ocho años, y los otros dos eran menores de dos años** – contestó Puck, los gemelos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos.

**\- ¿un par de gemelos, dos niñas y dos niños?** – preguntó Blaine temiendo la respuesta.

**\- sí** – contestó Holly, luego le pidió la Tablet a su hija - **¿reconocen a esta persona? –** preguntó a los gemelos mostrando una fotografía de una mujer pelirroja.

**\- creemos… creemos que es nuestra madre** – contestó Lizzie intentando no llorar.

**\- no podemos explicar lo que recordamos, es muy confuso** – dijo Blaine alejando al fotografía, era algo abrumador para ambos.

**\- ¿hay algo más que les haga creer que conocen a los gemelos?** – preguntó Spencer.

**\- bueno, se llaman igual que los hijos de estos amigos de los que les acabamos de hablar** – contestó Will – **nosotros no sabíamos de los poderes que tenían** – miró a ambos – **todavía seguimos sin hacerlo –** aclaró – **pero lo último que supimos fue que cayeron por una cascada – **negó con la cabeza – **a gran altura, a un lugar lleno de rocas… no había forma que sobrevivieran.**

**\- ¿nunca encontraron los cuerpos?** – preguntó esta vez Sam.

**\- no** – negó Holly – **y sus datos fueron borrados, era muy difícil buscar gente en ese entonces, y con el paso de los años se volvió mucho más difícil, no sabíamos cómo lucirían, qué poderes tendrían.**

**\- no sabíamos si podrían estar vivos** – concluyó Will.

**\- y Emma no pudo encontrarlos** – añadió Holly.

**\- esto es muy abrumador** – dijo Lizzie negando con la cabeza – **¿podemos primero rescatar a Marley y nuestros hermanos?** – Pidió con una mirada suplicante – **no puedo pensar en mi pasado teniendo en mi cabeza la imagen de mis hermanos sufriendo.**

**\- ¿a qué te refieres?** – le preguntó Will sin entender.

**\- los gemelos intentaron comunicarse mentalmente con nosotros** – contó Blaine – **vimos varios flashes, quizá nos pueda ayudar a determinar el lugar en el que los tienen** – miró a todos por igual.

**\- podemos usar la máquina de Artie** – dijo Brittany – **es una máquina que permite ver los sueños de las personas, solo deben concentrarse en lo que vieron y nosotros veremos todo como si fuera una película –** explicó.

**\- bien, hagámoslo, pero debemos pasar juntos** – dijo Lizzie – **casi siempre tenemos pesadillas, y si estamos juntos vamos a poder suprimir nuestros poderes momentáneamente.**

**\- además de aumentar la precisión de los sueños** – añadió Blaine.

**\- ¿están dispuestos a hacerlo ahora? –** preguntó Brittany.

**\- mientras antes lo hagamos mejor** – contestó Blaine mirando a su hermana que solo asintió.

**\- de acuerdo, lamento si la información que les dimos los abrumó **– se disculpó Will con los gemelos.

**\- descuide, sabemos que debe ser difícil para ustedes, ya que nos reconocieron y nos recuerdan **– comprendió Lizzie.

**\- pero para nosotros es confuso, porque nuestra mente está de esa forma** – agregó Blaine – **pero se parecen a personas con las que soñamos –** comentó.

**\- nuestros hermanos creen que esos sueños que solemos tener en realidad son recuerdos, pero cada vez que despertamos desaparecen** – explicó Lizzie mientras se dirigían al área donde estaba la máquina de Artie.

**\- pero tu dibujaste a esas personas Lizzie **– le recordó Kitty.

**\- es cierto** – contestó la castaña – **no me fijé si mi block está en mi mochila de emergencia –** se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, aquel gesto hizo que Rachel sonriera bajando la mirada.

**\- me gustaría ver cómo quedó nuestra casa** – pidió Sebastian – **quizá podríamos buscar lo que se salvó.**

**\- me parece bien** – concordó Will asintiendo. Entraron en la habitación en donde estaba Artie junto a otros científicos.

**\- ¿hay riesgos?** – preguntó Sebastian al ver como preparaban a sus amigos.

**\- para ellos no** – contestó el chico – **quizá para nosotros si es que sus mentes quieren bloquear algo **– explicó.

\- **bien** – dijo Brittany estando con los gemelos – **vamos a poner esto sobre sus cabezas –** les puso unos cascos trasparentes que les cubrían parte de los ojos – **van a relajarse e intentar ver en sus mentes lo que soñaron –** explicó viendo como los hermanos de daban las manos cerrando los ojos. Hicieron unos ejercicios de respiración para relajarse.

**\- que **_**New Directions**_** vayan a la sala de conferencias, allí veremos la transmisión** – ordenó Will.

**\- me quedaré a ver aquí** – dijo Holly.

**\- nosotros también** – dijeron Kurt y Rachel, Puck se fue junto a Will.

**\- nosotros iremos con los pequeños** – dijeron Jane y Ryder – **no creo que sea buena idea que veamos** – aclararon.

\- **de acuerdo** – les dijo Sebastian sonriendo – **nosotros nos quedaremos aquí –** ellos se ubicaron en un sector frente una pantalla grande, Artie escribía en una computadora.

**\- empieza **_**Human Brain**_ – pidió mirando a su compañera.

**\- quiero que recuerden lo que soñaron anoche** – pidió Brittany – **concéntrense en sus hermanos… muéstrennos un recuerdo que les guste en el que estén sus hermanos** – los gemelos se relajaron sonriendo, en las pantallas se empezaban a ver imágenes, como si fuesen videos.

Primero vieron a Blaine y Lizzie de doce años, junto a Mason y Madison de cinco, estaban en un bosque verde correteando.

_**\- hazlo Maddy**__ – la animó Blaine, la pequeña hizo una mueca de concentración con la boca y estiró su mano hacia el cielo, provocando pequeños fuegos artificiales - __**¡muy bien!**__ – la felicitó Blaine._

_**\- ahora tu Mace**__ – le dijo Lizzie sonriendo a su hermano pequeño __**– sin miedo patea el balón –**__ le pasó un balón de fútbol, el niño corrió y cuando lo pateó un rayo rojo salió de su pie enviando muy lejos el balón – __**bueno… creo que necesitamos otro balón**__ – comentó rascándose la nuca, sus hermanos rieron – __**que poderosos que son nuestros hermanos Blaine, vamos a tener que cuidarnos**__ – opinó revolviendo el cabello de Mason._

_**\- dañas mi imagen Liz**__ – se quejó el niño acomodando su cabello._

_**\- oh vamos, ven**__**aquí**__ – empezó a corretearlo._

_**\- ¡Maddy ayuda!**__ – pidió el pequeño riendo, su hermana siguió a Lizzie y se le tiró encima, cayendo sobre el césped, los dos chicos se unieron a ellos riendo con alegría._

**\- fue una de las primeras veces que usaron sus poderes **– contó Lizzie sonriendo. Holly y Will miraban el video sonriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**\- gracias por compartir ese recuerdo con nosotros** – dijo Holly sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

**\- si se sienten listos piensen en lo que soñaron anoche** – pidió Brittany, la mayoría estaba emocionados por lo que acababan de ver. Los gemelos empezaron a recordar.

En las pantallas se veía una carretera, una hilera de camionetas circulaban por allí, en una de ellas estaban Mason, Madison y Marley tirados inconscientes.

**\- Artie busca las coordenadas de ese lugar** – dijo Will por un micrófono.

_La imagen cambió, mostrando un pasillo con muchas celdas, unos hombres llevaban a los tres prisioneros a diferentes celdas._

_**\- ¡no le hagan nada!**__ – Pidió Mason viendo cómo metían en una celda a su hermana - __**¡Madison!**__ – Gritó golpeando las paredes – __**prometí cuidarte –**__ pero no podía usar sus poderes. Pateó con frustración la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo, llorando en silencio._

_\- __**Mace**__ – susurraron Lizzie y Blaine con dolor._

_Después se vio a Madison en otra celda intentando usar sus poderes, pero era inútil, vieron que se sentaba cruzando las piernas, cerrando los ojos, como si meditara._

_**\- Liz, Blaine**__ – susurró pero nada sucedía. Se hizo un ovillo en un costado, llorando en silencio – __**por favor encuéntrennos rápido**__ – dijo sollozando._

_\- __**Maddy**__ – dijeron Lizzie y Blaine con dolor en sus voces._

**\- Brittany sácalos de allí** – pidió Holly a su hija, ella obedeció, les sacó los cascos, los gemelos tenían los ojos llorosos, estaban pálidos, como si hubieran sentido el dolor de sus hermanos menores.

**\- tenemos que encontrarlos** – dijo en tono suplicante Blaine.

**\- lo haremos** – aseguró Brittany.

**\- si quieren pueden ir a descansar** – les dijo Holly sonriendo – **nosotros trabajaremos en la localización de sus hermanos, ya hicieron mucho por ahora.**

**\- no creo poder descansar** – negó Lizzie.

**\- yo menos, por lo menos no sin congelar algo** – añadió Blaine.

**\- en ese caso podríamos ir a ver si se puede salvar algo en la **_**Fortaleza**_ – opinó Sebastian sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**\- Kurt ve con ellos, vigila los cielos por si hay enemigos –** pidió Holly a su hijo – **Puck** – llamó al chico por un comunicador – **te necesito aquí** – el chico no tardó en aparecer – **necesito que vayas con ellos.**

**\- de acuerdo ¿quién más va? –** preguntó viendo a los que estaban allí.

**\- Blaine, Sam, Lizzie, Kitty, Yo, Kurt, tú y no sé si Rachel –** contestó Sebastian mirando a la morena.

**\- de acuerdo** – aceptó ella.

**\- bien, si no necesitan llevar nada pueden irse ahora** – señaló Holly.

**\- yo debo cambiarme** – dijo Kurt saliendo corriendo.

**\- mientras él vuelve nosotros vamos empezando** – dijo Sam antes de desaparecer con Kitty y Sebastian. Minutos después el castaño apareció con la ropa adecuada para sacar sus alas.

**\- bien, Puck, Rachel y kurt vienen con nosotros** – dijo Blaine estirando su mano, Kurt dudó un poco pero terminó tomando la mano del moreno, sintiendo ambos una sensación que los hizo sonrojarse.

**\- que interesante** – opinó Lizzie en un susurro tomando la mano de Puck, él tomó la de Rachel y ella la de Kurt. Aparecieron cerca de la _Fortaleza_, cuando pisaron el suelo Puck y Kurt se tambalearon un poco – **oh lo siento, a veces olvido que no todos están acostumbrados** – se disculpó sonriendo.

**\- para Rachel fue normal** – comentó Blaine observando a la morena que no parecía afectada – **andando** – emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Sam, Kitty y Sebastian de pie mirando las ruinas de lo que fue alguna vez su casa.

\- **empecemos** – dijo Kitty suspirando, entre todos empezaron a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera servir.

**\- iré a ver en el escondite** – dijo Lizzie luego de media hora allí.

**\- voy contigo** – se ofreció Rachel, se sujetó del hombro de la castaña, aparecieron en el lugar donde se ocultaron los niños durante el ataque - **¿podría haber algo aquí?** – preguntó mientras entraba en la cueva, pero Lizzie se le tiró encima, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, un lanzallamas se activó.

**\- toqué algo que no debería** – explicó, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver lo cerca que estaba de Rachel, y como ella se le quedaba mirando – **lo siento** – se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse – **teníamos escondites secretos aquí **– contó a medida que inspeccionaba. Golpeó un sector, provocando que se abriera una especie de cajón que se camuflaba con la pared, Lizzie sacó un bolso de allí – **aquí están las cosas más importantes que tenemos** – señaló el bolso – **mis hermanos y yo –** aclaró.

**\- ¿escuchaste eso? –** preguntó Rachel asomándose hacia afuera, pero Lizzie la sujetó y la arrinconó contra una pared, le cubrió la boca para que no hiciera ruido. Desde un pequeño espacio pudieron ver un oso dirigirse hacia el río - **¿es un oso?** – preguntó en un susurro.

**\- no, es un mutante** – contestó de la misma forma Lizzie – **debemos irnos – **sujetó bien a la morena y aparecieron donde estaban sus amigos – **hay un mutante que se transforma en cualquier tipo de animal** – informó – **debemos irnos ahora.**

**\- de acuerdo, de todas formas habíamos terminado** – dijo Sam – **sujétense** – de la misma forma que habían ido volvieron a la base de _New Directions_.

**\- qué bueno que volvieron **– dijo Brittany sonriendo – **encontramos una base subterránea en Alaska, las coordenadas corresponden al lugar que vieron en sus sueños –** los gemelos la abrazaron con fuerza.

**\- antes de ir vamos a idear un plan** – informó Will – **irán todos ustedes más **_**Nightwatch, Unsighted, Naturegirl y Thunderstorm**_**.**

**\- de acuerdo, vamos a prepararnos** – dijo Puck, todos se apresuraron en ir a prepararse.

* * *

Holaaa! espero que disfruten del capítulo :)

suerte! que tengan una linda semana


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO XI**

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Hollyday, habitación de Blaine.

Blaine estaba de pie mirando los portarretratos con las fotos de sus hermanos, ya se había preparado para la misión, pero se encontraba nervioso, no quería que ninguno saliera herido, pero por otro lado, no sabía de los iba a ser capas él y Lizzie si encontraban a sus hermanos heridos, los gemelos eran todo lo que tenían, desde el momento en el que su madre los había puesto a cargo de sus hermanos, él y Lizzie habían hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo, enseñándoles a valerse por si mismos, a defenderse mutuamente como ellos lo hacían.

Suspiró mientras apretaba el collar con forma de copo de hielo que colgaba de su cuello, su amuleto de la suerte, no sabía como lo había obtenido, pero cada vez que lo sostenía una sensación de felicidad se instalaba en él. Una presencia llamó su atención, volteó hacia la puerta encontrando a Kurt, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, lo observó de arriba abajo, su uniforme le dejaba los brazos al descubierto, no eran tan musculosos como los de Puck, pero de todas formas se veía muy bien en él.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

**\- más o menos** – contestó haciendo una mueca, con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que entrara - **¿recuerdas a los gemelos? –** le preguntó.

**\- no podría olvidarlos** – respondió Kurt sonriendo – **eran tan imperativos, había que estar todo el tiempo con un ojo en ellos** – Blaine sonrió al escucharlo – **siempre estaban juntos, como tu y Lizzie, era muy difícil verlos separados** – le dedicó una sonrisa que derritió a Blaine, no entendía por qué se sentía de esa forma cuando estaba junto a Kurt, había algo en el joven con alas que le llamaba mucho la atención, esa sensación de familiaridad, esa comodidad, no lo entendía, pero el gustaba como se sentía – **los gemelos desde pequeñitos los miraban a ustedes como sus mentores, incluso ignoraban a sus padre y padrinos.**

**\- vaya –** murmuró de forma pensativa – **lo que daría por recordar el pasado –** volvió a mirar las fotografías **– así lucen ahora** – levantó un portarretrato en donde estaban sus dos hermanos sonriendo, apretando en un abrazo a Lizzie. Kurt tomó en sus manos la fotografía, quería ver bien de cerca lo mucho que habían crecido los gemelos – **siguen siendo inseparables –** contó sonriendo – **siempre comunicándose mentalmente, haciendo planes descabellados, con sus sonrisas y ojos idénticos.**

**\- ya son grandes** – comentó Kurt haciendo reír a Blaine – **lo siento, es que no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento** – se sonrojó un poco al decirlo – **imagino que deben tener tantas preguntas como nosotros.**

**\- las tenemos –** admitió Blaine - **¿tenemos otros nombres?** – preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- sí** – respondió el castaño sonriendo – **Lizzie se llama Elizabeth Michelle y tú eres Blaine Jude –** el moreno sonrió – **sus hermanos son Mason Maxwell y Madison Lucy.**

**\- cielos –** murmuró Blaine asintiendo – **ahora entiendo por qué Lizzie y yo nos entristecemos con esas dos canciones** – Kurt quiso contestar algo pero la presencia de Sebastian lo interrumpió.

**\- lo siento, pero debemos irnos** – dijo con una mirada culpable por haberlos interrumpido.

**\- hagámoslo** – dijo Blaine mirando por última vez las fotografías.

Sector Hollyday, Habitación de Lizzie.

Lizzie estaba sentada sobre su cama, mirando una fotografía cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, levantó la vista encontrándose con Rachel, quien ya vestía su ropa para las misiones.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – preguntó entrando.

**\- sí** – contestó Lizzie dejándole espacio en la cama para que se siente a su lado, ella también llevaba su traje – **solo algo nerviosa** – miró a la morena a los ojos, había algo en ella que la tranquilizaba – **solo quiero que mis hermanos se encuentren bien **– terminó de decir.

**\- te prometo que volverás a ver a tus hermanos Lizzie** – prometió Rachel con seguridad en su voz.

**\- ¿los recuerdas?** – Preguntó con curiosidad – **supongo que todos los que estaban en la sala esta mañana eran cercanos a mi familia** – dedujo.

\- **éramos todos una familia** – contestó Rachel con nostalgia – **recuerdo a los bebés, siempre estaban detrás de nosotros** – sonrió ante el recuerdo, la castaña le mostró la fotografía en donde estaban los cuatro hermanos, era bastante actual – **vaya, están gigantes** – comentó observando cada detalle de la fotografía, quería memorizarlo en su memoria.

**\- quisiera poder recordarte Rachel** – susurró Lizzie **– pero es mejor hacer una tarea a la vez –** suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- **vamos** – dijo la morena poniéndose de pie – **nos esperan en la sala de monitoreo –** estaban empezando a caminar cuando se frenó y miró sonriendo a Lizzie, ella giró los ojos.

**\- ya vas a hacer como Mason y Blaine** – se quejó tomándole de una mano apareciendo en la sala donde estaban los demás – **les encanta aparecerse –** terminó de decir sonriendo.

**\- ahora que estamos todos debemos acordar qué haremos** – dijo Will.

**\- ¿no podemos aparecernos en el lugar?** – preguntó Quinn.

**\- no** – contestó Sam – **Lizzie tiene más precisión en cuanto a las apariciones, pero yo necesito sí o sí conocer el lugar, sino podría aparecer en el sitio equivocado –** explicó.

**\- yo puedo aparecerme en donde están nuestros amigos pero podría resultar peligroso, ya que tampoco conozco el lugar** – añadió Lizzie.

\- **lo mejor va a ser que vayan en un jet** – dijo Will – **cerca del lugar, luego se dividen para rodearlo y avanzan.**

**\- pero deben ser precavidos, pueden haber trampas, además que ahora los soldados de Coleman tienen la "cura" **– agregó Holly.

**\- Tina ¿tú puedes hacer invisible a más de una persona?** – preguntó Lizzie.

**\- no puedo hacer invisible a todos pero hasta a dos personas más podría** – contestó.

**\- ¿qué se te ocurrió Lizzie?** – le preguntó Will.

**\- bueno, Rachel tiene control mental** – empezó a decir – **y yo tengo una especie de encanto hipnótico –** el hombre asintió siguiéndola – **si Tina nos hace invisibles podemos controlar a los guardias que estén por allí y ocupar sus lugares.**

**\- con Kitty podemos encargarnos del sistema de seguridad** – opinó Sebastian entendiendo a lo que iba su amiga.

**\- los demás entramos cuando ustedes hayan dejado el lugar libre** – dijo Puck.

**\- de acuerdo, hagan eso **– concordó Will – **de cualquier forma estaremos en constante comunicación. **

**\- ahora en marcha **– dio por finalizada la conversación Holly. Los mutantes salieron con rapidez, en el jet, Mercedes piloteó teniendo a Quinn de copiloto.

2020, Algún lugar de Alaska, Base secreta de Coleman.

El grupo de mutantes estaban ocultos, habían localizado los puntos ciegos del sistema de seguridad de Coleman, y ahora esperaban el momento de atacar.

**\- se acerca una camioneta** – informó Spencer.

**\- bien, manos a la obra** – dijo Lizzie sonriendo.

**\- los esperamos donde acordamos** – dijo Puck.

Sebastian moviéndose con rapidez pinchó una de las ruedas de la camioneta. De allí se bajaron dos guardias, aprovechando la distracción, Tina, Lizzie y Rachel se metieron en la parte de atrás haciéndose invisibles. Mientras que los demás avanzaban de a poco, camuflándose con la niebla que había provocado Mercedes.

**\- estamos dentro** – susurró Lizzie. Guardaron silencio cuando vieron que la parte de atrás se abría dejando entrar a dos guardias. Rachel usó su control mental para que entraran y cerraran, luego se hicieron visibles.

**\- caballo de Troya** – dijo de pronto Tina, las dos chicas la vieron sonriendo.

Por otro lado, Kurt, Mercedes y Quinn vigilaban el lugar. Los demás avanzaban de a poco, hasta que una camioneta se frenó, la ventanilla se bajó revelando a dos guardias.

**\- ¿un aventón?** – pregunto Rachel sonriendo, Puck abrió la puerta de atrás de la camioneta y lanzó afuera a los guardias inconscientes, luego subió junto a Sam, Blaine, Sebastian, Spencer y Kitty.

**\- vamos por un poco de acción** – dijo Puck. La camioneta avanzó hacia los laboratorios, ingresando por unos pasadizos detrás de una montaña. Gracias al control mental de Rachel pudieron ingresar sin inconvenientes.

\- _**Flash**_** y **_**Femme Fatale**_** desactiven la seguridad** – comandó Puck – _**Firestar**_** y **_**Trickster**_** ingresen hacia donde estén las celdas** – las chicas asintieron – _**Unsighted**_** y **_**Nightwatch**_** vayan con ellas de forma invisible, **_**Vanishpower**_** y yo nos haremos con otros uniformes de guardias y los alcanzaremos cuando se desactive la seguridad.**

**\- andando** – dijo Spencer apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Tina. Rachel y Lizzie salieron caminando por unos pasillos, cruzándose con otros guardias por el camino. Cuando el sistema de seguridad y electricidad se desactivaron el lugar se empezó a llenar de otros guardias.

**\- vigilen las celdas** – pidió uno de los guardias superiores, Lizzie y Rachel se vieron por unos segundos luego avanzaron corriendo, siguiendo a los demás guardias. Llegaron a una zona aislada.

**\- se desactivó el sistema que bloquea las celdas** – dijo un guardia – **los prisioneros van a poder usar sus poderes no duden en usar sus armas, ¿entendido?** – Rachel y Lizzie asintieron, había otros cinco guardias con ellas, pero eso no fue ningún problema. Como si fuera algo normal sincronizaron sus movimientos desarmando a los guardias, dejándolos inconscientes.

**\- vayan por los gemelos y Marley** – dijo Spencer haciéndose visible junto a Tina.

**\- vamos** – dijeron Puck y Blaine, a su lado iban Sebastian y Sam.

**\- yo me quedo con ellos** – indicó Sam uniéndose a Tina y Spencer – **los cubriremos** – los demás asintieron y avanzaron.

**\- los siento** **cerca** – dijo Lizzie frenando sus pasos.

**\- yo también** – dijo Blaine – **vamos** – corrieron por unos pasillos, atravesaron una puerta llegando a otro pasillo con tres puertas – _**Steelman**_** ven conmigo** – pidió el moreno entrando a una de las habitaciones.

**\- vamos **_**Firestar**_ – indicó Lizzie, ya se habían sacado la ropa de los guardias.

Entraron a una habitación vacía, solo que en el piso había un círculo transparente, se acercaron y pudieron ver desde allí una habitación en blanco, a un costado estaba Madison sentada. Lizzie sonrió con alegría, golpeó con el puño llamando la atención de la chica que no podía creer lo que veía, la castaña le hizo una seña para que se cubriera, luego utilizando su bastón lo cargó de energía y golpeó el vidrio con fuerza, rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos.

**\- vamos Maddy** – dijo Lizzie bajando hacia donde estaba su hermana, la abrazó con fuerza – **todo va a estar bien** – sintió como reía en medio de un sollozo, después aparecieron arriba, Madison vio con curiosidad a Rachel – **nos estamos quedando con ellos, larga historia, no hay tiempo –** explicó en pocas palabras.

En otra habitación, Blaine congeló el vidrio para que Puck lo rompiera con sus brazos de acero, luego ayudaron a Mason a subir. Los hermanos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

**\- sabía que vendrían pronto** – susurró Mason.

**\- me ofende que hayas dudado** – dijo Blaine sonriendo con felicidad – **ahora vamos.**

En la última habitación, Sebastian hacia vibrar el vidrio moviendo con rapidez sus manos, Marley de había cubierto con sus diamantes para no lastimarse. Cuando el vidrio se rompió la ayudaron a salir, abrazándose los tres con alegría.

\- **vamos** – dijo Sebastian sonriendo.

Por otro lado, Sam, Tina y Spencer peleaban con los guardias, a ellos se le habían unido Mercedes, Quinn y Kurt. Todos ellos usando sus poderes, cuidando que no les alcanzaran con la _"cura"._

**\- terminemos con esto** – dijo Mercedes usando sus rayos para electrocutar a los guardias, Sam y Spencer los desarmaron y nockearon. Quinn y Kurt utilizaron ráfagas de viento para alejarlos de ellos, provocando que se cayeran en efecto nominó. Para rematar, Tina los bloqueó con un campo de fuerza.

**\- es hora de irnos** – dijo Sam tomando a Mercedes y Quinn apareciendo en el jet, luego volvió y se llevó a Tina y Kurt.

**\- ¿y los demás?** – preguntó Kurt.

**\- es lo máximo que puedo hacer** – explicó Sam, Mercedes lo ayudó a sentarse al ver que estaba por desmayarse.

Spencer corrió hacia donde estaban los demás, justo a tiempo, ya que todos se agarraron y Lizzie los transportó al jet.

**\- Mercedes sácanos de aquí** – pidió Rachel. Puck sostuvo a Lizzie a tiempo.

**\- fueron muchas personas** – comentó tomando asiento, sus hermanos se sentaron a su lado. Mason y Madison apoyaron sus cabezas sobre los hombros de su hermana – **me alegra que estén bien **_**weird twins**_ – susurró antes de dormirse.

**\- gracias** – dijeron ambos mirando a todos los que estaban allí.

**\- nos alegramos que estén bien** – contestó Rachel sonriéndoles a ambos, ellos la vieron con curiosidad en sus ojos.

**\- eres igual a alguien que dibuja mi hermana** – comentó Madison.

**\- y ellos también** – señaló Mason a Puck y Kurt, ellos lo vieron sin entender.

**\- chicos** – dijo Blaine mirando a ambos – **es mejor que se los cuente ahora –** se acercó y se sentó junto a ellos – **Rachel, Puck, Kurt, y otras personas de la vieja academia de mutantes nos conocen** – sus hermanos lo vieron con interés – **antes de averiguar bien sobre ese tema queríamos tenerlos de nuevo con nosotros** – explicó – **pero creo que es momento de saber que hay en nuestro pasado.**

**\- ¿cómo lo haremos? –** preguntó Madison.

**\- bueno, en su equipo hay una persona con el poder de psicometría** – los gemelos asintieron – **ella puede ver imágenes del pasado de algún objeto de valor que tengamos, además que tienen una máquina que puede mostrar lo que soñamos o recordamos, como si fuera un video o algo así.**

**\- ¡eso es genial! **– dijo animado Mason.

**\- quizá ellos reconozcan a las personas que vemos en nuestros sueños** – opinó de la misma forma Madison.

Cuando llegaron, Puck se ofreció a llevar a Lizzie a su habitación, ya que Sam no se podía transportar, estaba cansado. La dejó en la cama y la arropó de la misma forma que hacía con su hija.

**\- pronto volveremos a ser una familia Izzi** – susurró sonriendo antes de salir. Fue hacia la cafetería, llegó a tiempo para ver como Ryder y Marley se fundían en un abrazo y sesión de besos apasionados. Por otro lado Jane abrazaba emocionada a Mason, y Madison era rodeada por los niños, que estaban muy felices de ver a sus otros hermanos. Blaine se acercó a los gemelos.

\- **acompáñenme** – pidió sonriendo, los guió hacia donde estaban Holly, Will, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt y Puck – **quiero presentarles a nuestros hermanos **– se dirigió al grupo **– ellos son Mason y Madison** – los gemelos mostraron idénticas sonrisas saludando con la mano – **ellos son Will, Holly y Brittany –** presentó Blaine – **a ellos tres ya los vieron** – Brittany se acercó y los abrazó a ambos con fuerza, los gemelos correspondieron riendo.

**\- eso se sintió muy familiar** – opinó Mason cuando se separaron. Holly y Will se acercaron a ellos con algo de timidez, no querían abrumarlos. Cada uno abrazó a uno de los gemelos, luego al otro. Se quedaron viéndolos a los ojos, notando los rasgos que compartían los cuatro y los que habían sacado a sus padres.

**\- la última vez que los vimos eran bebés** – dijo Holly emocionada – **apenas hablaban pero siempre estaban detrás de sus hermanos y nuestros hijos –** contó sonriendo.

**\- ustedes nos recuerdan mucho a unas personas que vemos en sueños** – comentó Madison mirando a los dos.

**\- mañana empezamos a resolver su pasado** – prometió Will – **pero ahora coman algo, deben estar cansados, ¿necesitan ver a un médico?** – preguntó preocupado.

**\- no** – dijeron al mismo tiempo negando con sus cabezas – **estamos bien, solo cansados y con hambre –** añadió Mason.

**\- vamos** – dijo Blaine guiándolos a una mesa, allí se sentaron con sus niños y _New Directions_, para hablar entre todos. Estuvieron hasta tarde conversando, luego todos fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Lizzie se despertó en medio de la noche, había dormido demasiado, observó su cama, su hermana Madison estaba a su lado, Mason y Blaine estaban en un colchón en el piso, los observó a los tres sonriendo. Luego de levantó sin hacer ruido, agradecía que sus hermanos tuvieran el sueño profundo, buscó su block de dibujo y salió de la habitación. Buscó algo en la cafetería y fue hacia una sala donde había un gran televisor, un estante son películas y series, y un sofá inmenso, se sentó en un extremo, prendió una de las lámparas y empezó a hojear su block de dibujos, viendo con atención cada detalle que podía. Las personas que había dibujado podían ser Will y su familia pero no estaba segura. Unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención, cerró el block y levantó la vista encontrándose con Rachel.

**\- ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir? –** le preguntó Rachel sonriendo con los labios.

**\- no, dormí demasiado** – contestó Lizzie.

**\- ¿qué hacías?** – le preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- miraba mis dibujos, intentando reconocerlos pero me cuesta un poco** – explicó señalando su block.

**\- ¿puedo ver?** – preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado.

**\- claro** – respondió Lizzie sonriendo, se acomodó mejor y le entregó el cuaderno, la morena lo abrió y empezó a hojearlo.

**\- wow dibujas increíble Lizzie** – halagó viendo los dibujos que habían, muchos de ellos eran de Blaine y los gemelos, de distintas edades, otros de sus demás amigos, algunos adultos que no conocía, pero que supuso que eran los padres de Sebastián, Marley y el otro hombre del que hablaban. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Rachel fueron los dibujos que lea seguían a esos, había algunos de ella, otros de Kurt, Puck, Brittany e incluso sus padres. Todos de cuando eran niños.

**\- ¿los reconoces?** – preguntó Lizzie al verla sonreír.

**\- esta soy yo** – señaló el dibujo en el que estaba colgada de su espalda – **me gustaba hacer eso** – murmuró – **este es mi hermano** – indicó el dibujo de un pequeño Puck que miraba hacia algún punto riendo – **estos son Britt y Kurt** – mostró el dibujo en el que ambos mellizos jugaban con un set de té – **y estos son mi padre y Holly** – una versión joven de Will, con sus rizos largos y desordenados y una barba de varios días aparecía sonriendo junto a una versión joven de Holly con el cabello más corto algo rojizo – **aquí ambos cargaban a los gemelos Mason y Madison **– contó llamando la atención de Lizzie – **ellos son los padrinos de ustedes cuatro, ese día se sacaron una foto con los gemelos** – miró el dibujo sonriendo.

**\- eso lo dibuje viendo la imagen en la memoria de mis hermanos** – explicó Lizzie – **hay cosas que vi yo y otras que vieron alguno de mis hermanos... Yo solo lo dibujé** – hizo una mueca con la boca.

**\- van a recordar Lizzie** – le prometió Rachel – **no te agobies** – le acarició una mano sonriendo.

**\- ¿quieres ver una película?** – cambió de tema, necesitaba distraerse.

\- **claro** – contestó **– yo elijo** – se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Buscó en el estante y luego puso la película en el reproductor – **¿y esas galletas?** – preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- si no le dices a nadie que utilicé mi encanto hipnótico te convido** – contestó sonriendo con inocencia.

**\- ¿así conquistas a las mujeres?** – preguntó bromeando la morena.

**\- no me hace falta** – contestó guiñándole un ojo – _**Imagine Me &amp; You**_, **interesante selección** – opinó sonriendo mientras comía sus galletas.

**\- shh no me dejas escuchar** – la cayó Rachel sonriendo al escucharla reír. Vieron la película haciendo algunos comentarios, comiendo las galletas y bromeando.

**\- me gusta más ahí que como **_**Cercei**_ – comentó Lizzie al finalizar la película, volteó la cabeza viendo que Rachel se había quedado dormida, se veía tan tranquila de esa forma. Lizzie apagó el televisor y cargó en sus brazos a la morena, sin olvidarse su cuaderno se transportó hacia la habitación de Rachel, con cuidado la acostó en la cama, la arropó bien, luego le dejó un beso en la frente y se alejó, pero cuando estaba por desaparecer escuchó algo.

**\- Izzi** – susurró Rachel entre sueños, Lizzie la vio con sorpresa. Se agachó para estar a su altura, le acarició una mejilla con cariño.

**\- tú debes ser Ray** – comprendió sonriendo, le dejó un último beso y apareció de nuevo en su cuarto. Se acostó al lado de su hermana, ella de removió y la abrazó aferrándose a su ropa tal y como hacia cuando era pequeña.

* * *

Hola! les dejo un capitulo nuevo, con un poco más de Klaine... disfrútenlo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO XII**

_Una pequeña Lizzie jugaba en un patio junto a su hermano Blaine, ambos tenían cinco años._

_**\- vamos Blainie hazlo**__ – lo animó Lizzie con emoción, el niño hizo un gesto con la boca juntando sus manos, unos segundos después se empezó a formar una bola de nieve – __**si**__ – festejó aplaudiendo con emoción, acercó su mano y tomó el hielo entre sus manos – __**no me congela **__– comentó sonriendo._

_**\- a mí tampoco pero es porque es mi hielo**__ – dijo Blaine sonriendo – __**¿por qué no te hace nada?**__ – preguntó él._

_**\- porque somos hermanos y estamos conectados**__ – contestó Lizzie – __**mira lo que puedo hacer**__ – haciendo la misma mueca de su hermano derritió la bola de nieve convirtiéndola en agua en estado líquido, moviéndola con diversión – __**ahora debes congelarla Blaine**__ – su hermano estiró una mano y ambos vieron como salía hielo y congelaba el agua que estaba en el aire. Ambos festejaron aplaudiendo entre risas._

_**\- ¿a quién le copiaste ese poder? **__– preguntó con curiosidad._

_**\- no lo sé –**__ respondió frunciendo el ceño – __**no logro recordarlo**__ – miró a su hermano con un gesto de preocupación que él no tardó en adoptar. _

_**\- ¿qué hacen niños?**__ – preguntó un chico adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos celestes de sonrisa misteriosa._

_**\- ¡tío Jude! –**__ Dijo con felicidad Blaine abrazando al chico, él lo estrechó en sus brazos riendo __**– tengo poderes tío Jude**__ – contó con felicidad._

_**\- ¿en serio? –**__ Preguntó emocionado – __**¿qué puedes hacer?**__ – Se alejó un poco para ver lo que su sobrino hacía, Blaine le mostró como congelaba unos juguetes que tenían cerca – __**¡eso es increíble! –**__ Lo felicitó levantándolo en el aire – __**y ¿dónde está ma belle?**__ – preguntó buscándola con la mirada._

_**\- estoy aquí tío Jude**__ – dijo la pequeña Lizzie sonriendo, el chico dejó a Blaine en el suelo y se agachó para abrazar a su sobrina, ella lo apretó con fuerza, sin darse cuenta tomó el poder de su tío __**– ¿puedes hacer explotar cosas tío? –**__ preguntó viéndolo con curiosidad._

_**\- ¿cómo lo sabes?**__ – preguntó este._

_**\- no lo sé, puedo saber los poderes de los demás**__ – explicó._

_**\- es el poder de tu madre**__ – comentó el chico sonriendo – __**vamos a contarles a sus padres lo que pueden hacer –**__ estiró sus manos y los gemelos la tomaron. De esa forma entraron en la casa._

Lizzie despertó de golpe, nunca había tenido ese sueño, miró sus manos con sorpresa, no recordaba controlar el agua, y nunca había sentido que tenía ese poder, observó sus manos intentando hacer memoria de cómo lo había adquirido. Miró a su alrededor, solo estaban los gemelos, Blaine ya se había levantado, supuso que estaba meditando en algún lugar. Se levantó y miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se cambió de ropa y desapareció.

Por otro lado, Blaine estaba en la azotea de la academia, no había nadie allí, se quitó la remera y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y empezó con sus ejercicios de respiración. No se dio cuenta que alguien aparecía, Kurt volaba por la zona cuando lo divisó, intentando no hacer ruido bajó hacia la azotea, se acercó lentamente, apreciando la espalda desnuda de Blaine, pudo ver los tatuajes del chico, tenía plumas blancas cayendo desde el hombro hasta la parte baja de la espalda, también tenía una corriente de hielo, que congelaba algunas plumas. Kurt caminó sin hacer ruido, vio el torso del joven, admirando los tatuajes, en el pecho tenía escrito los nombres de sus hermanos, en el costado izquierdo se veían fuegos artificiales, abajo un rayo rojo. En el otro costado una mano femenina con los dedos brillando de un color rojizo algo violeta.

**\- tengo tatuajes por mis hermanos** – comentó Blaine sorprendiendo a Kurt, abrió los ojos sonriendo al ver al chico sonrojado – **los cuatro tenemos, aunque claro que Mason y Madison tienen menos** – aclaró mientras se ponía una remera.

**\- lamento si te moleste** – se disculpó Kurt algo avergonzado.

**\- no me molestabas, ya estaba por ir a desayunar, ¿desayunaste?** – Le preguntó, el chico negó con la cabeza – **¿quieres desayunar con nosotros? **– Propuso – **quizá puedas contarnos un poco de nuestro pasado.**

**\- me encantaría – **contestó Kurt sonriendo – **¿quieres que te lleve?** – Preguntó señalando sus alas – **no es como transportarse pero puede ser divertido –** se encogió de hombros.

**\- me encantaría volar contigo** – dijo Blaine con sus ojos brillando de emoción – **vamos antes que empiece a llover más fuerte** – añadió al ver las primeras gotas caer. Kurt lo sostuvo rodeándolo por un hombro, Blaine pasó una mano por su cintura para sostenerse mejor.

**\- ¿listo?** – preguntó sonriendo la ver la emoción del moreno, él solo asintió. Kurt tomó impulso y batiendo las alas empezaron a volar por el lugar, Blaine rió emocionado, desde arriba vio a su gemela que caminaba por el césped disfrutando de la lluvia. Para regocijo del moreno, Kurt dio unas cuantas vueltas.

\- **¡estoy volando!** – Gritó mientras estiraba los brazos, Kurt tuvo que sostenerlo con ambas manos por la cintura - **¡Lizzie estoy volando!** – desde arriba vieron a la castaña levantar la cabeza, los saludó con lo que supusieron ellos una sonrisa en su rostro – **Lizzie dice hola** – le dijo a Kurt, este solo rió con diversión, Blaine se veía igual que un niño, le agradaba verlo de esa forma, sin rastro de preocupaciones **– eso fue increíble Kurt** – dijo Blaine cuando bajaron – **gracias** – abrazó al castaño con cariño, Kurt correspondió suspirando, era algo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

**\- cuando quieras** – contestó **– los espero en la cafetería** – le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

**\- vaya, vaya, vaya** – escuchó que decía una voz conocida, volteó encontrándose con Madison que lo miraba sonriendo con picardía **– no veo esa sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo **– abrazó a su hermano mayor por los hombros, recargando su peso en él.

**\- no sé de qué estás hablando** – contestó Blaine haciéndose el desentendido, besó la cabeza de su hermana sonriendo – **vamos a desayunar.**

**\- oigan esperen –** se quejó Mason alcanzando a sus hermanos – **oh rayos hay que caminar –** refunfuñó haciendo reír a los otros dos. Llegaron a la cafetería donde sus amigos los esperaban **– ¿y los niños?** – preguntó al no verlos.

**\- están tomando clases con los otros niños que viven aquí** – contestó Kitty.

**\- ¿en dónde está Lizzie?** – Preguntó Sebastian **– nunca se pierde una comida.**

**\- estaba en medio de la lluvia **– contestó Blaine, se unieron a su mesa Puck, Brittany, Kurt y una adormilada Rachel.

**\- parece que alguien no durmió bien** – comentó Puck en tono burlón, su hermana lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, el chico hundió su rostro en sus wafles, llenándose de miel – **de acuerdo me merecía eso** – reconoció mientras se limpiaba.

Lizzie apareció sobresaltando a algunos de ellos, tenía el cabello húmedo.

**\- buenos días** – saludó a las todos tomando asiento al lado de Madison – **descubrí que puedo hacer algo** – comentó a sus hermanos sonriendo con emoción.

**\- ¿qué cosa? –** le preguntó Madison sonriendo. Lizzie solo sonrió con misterio – **oh vamos** – se quejó la joven.

**\- oigan, Sue dice que se canceló el entrenamiento** – informó Finn, pero sus palabras se detuvieron cuando miró a Madison, se quedó congelado al ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa, nunca había visto una chica tan linda antes – **wow** – murmuró mirando a la chica provocando que se sonroje.

**\- ¿wow qué?** – preguntaron de brazos cruzados Blaine, Lizzie y Mason. Finn salió de su letargo y se sonrojó.

**\- nada** – dijo rápidamente volviendo a su lugar, pero desde allí su mirada se cruzó con la de Madison, ella le sonrió, contagiando al chico.

**\- esto no me gusta** – susurró Lizzie frunciendo el ceño.

**\- y bien, ¿cuándo quieren que descifremos lo que hay bloqueado en sus mentes?** – les preguntó Barittany al par de gemelos.

**\- ¿podemos empezar nosotros?** – Pidió Mason – **solemos soñar con algunas personas que no conocemos –** comentó.

**\- y nuestros hermanos tampoco las conocen, pero quizá ustedes si** – agregó Madison.

**\- nuestra mente va a ser más difícil** – comentó Blaine – **a nosotros nos borraron los recuerdos, a veces soñamos cosas que puede que hayan pasado pero no sabemos si es así.**

**\- quizá la señorita Emma pueda ver el pasado de algunos objetos que tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo –** opinó Lizzie mientras comía su desayuno.

**\- bueno, ¿quieren que empecemos después del desayuno?** – les preguntó Brittany, los hermanos asintieron.

**\- ¿tienes nuestros objetos de valor?** – preguntó Mason a sus hermanos.

**\- sí, los encontramos el otro día** – contestó Lizzie – **¿alguien sabe algo de ese chico que se transforma en cualquier animal?** – preguntó recordando al oso que habían visto.

**\- es uno de los mutantes que está con Cassandra** – contestó Brittany – **se llama Clint, y por alguna razón odia al tío Will.**

**\- oh si** – dijo Puck recordando a esa persona – **intentó ser parte de **_**New Directions**_** pero era muy cruel, lastimaba a los humanos convirtiéndose en animales salvajes –** contó a todos – **a papá no le pareció una buena incorporación pero a Cassandra por otro lado le encantó –** hizo una mueca de desprecio – **se hace llamar **_**Savageman**_**.**

**\- ¿habrá estado buscando a los soldados de Coleman o a nosotros?** – preguntó Sam.

**\- bueno, sabemos que solo apareció cuando todo estaba en ruinas** – contestó Sebastian – **de otra forma lo hubiéramos detectado.**

**\- además que ellos no saben lo que Lizzie puede hacer** – añadió Spencer, pero no se dio cuenta que la chica se tensó apretando los puños, Madison la miró con preocupación.

**\- ¿por qué es tan importante lo que puede hacer?** – cuestionó sin entender Tina. _New Directions_ se había unido a ellos en el desayuno.

\- **Mercedes** – llamó Lizzie a la chica – **¿podrías hacer que llueva de nuevo? –** Preguntó sonriendo, la chica asintió – **necesito tomar aire.**

**\- Lizzie –** dijo Blaine, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya había desaparecido.

**\- ¿dije algo malo? –** preguntó Tina sintiéndose culpable.

**\- no es culpa tuya** – la tranquilizó Blaine.

**\- es solo que una vez confiamos en un grupo de mutantes** – empezó a explicar Sebastian – **fue hace siete años más o menos** – sus amigos asintieron – **estábamos en una misión nosotros cinco** – señaló a los más grandes – **y teníamos que escondernos en un lugar.**

**\- encontramos a un grupo de mutantes que vivían en comunidad** – siguió Sam – **nos dijeron que podríamos quedarnos con ellos hasta que recuperáramos nuestra energía para transportarnos.**

**\- parecían agradables** – retomó Kitty – **y confiamos en que nos ayudarían, pero había un mutante que presentía los poderes de los otros, y le parecía extraño no poder ver los poderes de Lizzie** – su rostro de tornó triste.

**\- nos dijeron que si queríamos estar allí debíamos decirles lo que mi hermana podía hacer** – siguió Blaine – **pero cuando nos negamos nos atacaron, nos superaban en número** – negó con la cabeza recordando con tristeza.

**\- había un mutante que ahora está con Cassandra, su poder es un fuego verde, radiactivo, que aparte de quemar actúa como un ácido, derritiendo la piel **– siguió Sam.

\- **Brody** – dijo Rachel, el rubio asintió.

**\- él capturó a Lizzie** – siguió contando **– la torturó para que le dijera cuál era su poder, pero ella se negó –** Blaine y los gemelos bajaron la vista con tristeza – **cuando logramos encontrarla estaba al borde de la muerte **– su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

\- **Lizzie puede sanarse cargando su cuerpo de su energía potencial** – explicó Kitty al ver que su hermano no podía seguir – **pero esa vez no pudo, Sam se transportó hacia nuestra casa donde el padre de Seb y la madre de Marley la atendieron con rapidez – **negó con la cabeza al recordar** – ese ácido era tan letal que incluso cuando logramos llevarla a casa seguía quemándola y derritiendo sus tejidos – **algunos de ellos se estremecieron de solo pensarlo.

**\- pudieron salvarla a tiempo pero permaneció fuera de acción por unos meses** – comentó Mason.

**\- y sin mencionar las pesadillas** – añadió Madison con tristeza.

**\- si enemigos saben lo que nuestra hermana puede hacer podrían utilizarla como un arma** – terminó de decir Blaine – **cuando vean en nuestras mentes sabrán cuáles son sus poderes realmente y comprenderán la razón de tanto misterio.**

**\- sabemos que aquí no nos van a dañar –** comprendió Sebastian – **mi padre me dijo que podíamos confiar en ustedes, además que ellos cuatro son parte de su familia** – señaló a los hermanos **– es solo que por seguridad y por decisión de la propia Lizzie decidimos mantener sus poderes como algo clasificado –** intentó explicar, los miembros de _New Directions_ asintieron en señal de entendimiento, pero se morían de curiosidad por saber más.

**\- voy a buscar a Lizzie así comenzamos** – dijo Blaine.

\- **no** – lo detuvo Rachel – **déjame ir a mí** – pidió, el moreno asintió viendo a la chica ponerse de pie y abandonar el lugar.

**\- vaya... Esto es realmente interesante** – comentó Mason mirando cómo se iba Rachel **– tú crees que...** – miró a su hermana gemela.

**\- oh si** – dijo ella, ambos sonrieron de la misma forma chocando sus puños.

**\- se comunican mentalmente** – comentó Kitty a los demás – **con el tiempo uno se acostumbra.**

Mientras tanto, Lizzie estaba en la azotea mirando hacia el horizonte, sintiendo como el agua le caía sobre el cuerpo, en su mente pasaban imágenes de la tortura de _Radioactive_ como se hace llamar Brody. Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello, pero las imágenes y sensaciones eran tan fuertes que la abrumaban, al sentir su cuerpo temblar apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, fue tan fuerte la presión que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Pero el agarre se aflojó al sentir una cálida mano encima de la suya, abrió los ojos encontrándose con Rachel, que le sonrió con calidez.

\- **hey** – dijo sentándose a su lado.

**\- Rachel** – susurró Lizzie – **¿no te vas a enfermar?** – preguntó señalando el agua fría que caía sobre ellas.

**\- descuida, puedo calentar mi cuerpo** – la tranquilizó sonriendo – **sabes, me gustaría que me ayudes a poder usar mi fuego de nuevo.**

**\- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo usaste?** – le preguntó Lizzie.

**\- cuando mi padre me dijo que los habíamos perdido** – contestó mirando hacia el frente – **el bloqueo que me había puesto tu madre se había desvanecido, lo que provocó que pudiera usar mi fuego, pero salió fuera de control –** contó bajando la mirada – **a partir de entonces recordé como debía bloquearlos y no volví a usarlo... Solo con una chispa.**

**\- te ayudaré Rachel –** prometió Lizzie tomando una mano de la morena, llenándose de esa calidez – **¿quieres ver lo que descubrí que puedo hacer? –** preguntó sonriendo con emoción contagiando a la morena que solo asintió. Lizzie levantó una mano y quitó el agua que caía sobre Rachel, juntándola en una bola y disparándola hacia el cielo.

**\- nos complementamos** – susurró Rachel maravillada, Lizzie la vio con curiosidad – **una vez me dijiste eso, cuando éramos niñas.**

**\- no puedo producir el agua pero puedo controlarla y manipularla a mi antojo –** contó la castaña – **el agua y el fuego pueden ser opuestos, pero es por esa razón que se complementan.**

**\- como el yin y el yan –** comprendió Rachel.

\- **exacto** – concordó Lizzie **– por eso nos complementamos, mis poderes derivan del agua y el tuyo del fuego.**

**\- como quisiera que recordaras Lizzie** – susurró Rachel perdiéndose en los ojos de la castaña.

**\- yo también Rachel** – dijo de la misma forma – **sobre todo por lo que siento con solo verte.**

**\- chicas –** dijo Sam apareciendo, asustando a ambas – **nos necesitan en la sala de monitoreo **– informó.

**\- de acuerdo, ahora vamos Sam –** dijo Lizzie, su amigo desapreció. La lluvia se detuvo inesperadamente – **vamos Rach... ¿puedo decirte de esa forma? –** preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

**\- si puedes Lizzie** – contestó ella – **¿me ayudas con el agua?** – señaló su cuerpo totalmente mojado, la castaña intentó ignorar el cuerpo marcado de la morena, utilizando su nuevo poder extrajo todo el líquido de la ropa de Rachel, después hizo lo mismo con ella misma.

\- **vamos** – estiró una mano, aparecieron en la sala donde estuvieron con anterioridad.

**\- llegan justo a tiempo** – comentó Blaine viendo como Brittany preparaba a los gemelos para empezar **– solo ellos pueden estar tan entusiasmados –** negó con la cabeza riendo al ver la emoción de sus hermanos menores.

**\- hey chicos** – dijo Will acercándose – **quiero que sepan que solo nosotros y los otros chicos de **_**New Directions**_** van a ver lo que pase aquí **– explicó – **nadie va a hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes** – los tranquilizó sonriendo.

**\- de acuerdo chicos quiero que piensen en algún recuerdo que los haga muy felices** – pidió Brittany, los gemelos se tomaron de las manos sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Los demás se acomodaron en unas sillas para ver las proyecciones.

**\- ¿por qué podemos verlo como algo general?** – Preguntó Sam – **¿no deberíamos verlo como si fuéramos alguno de ellos?** – hizo un gesto de confusión.

**\- bueno, en teoría deberíamos verlo de esa forma, pero las imágenes se transforman para que podamos verlo como un panorama general** – explicó Artie.

**\- ya cállense** – pidió Kitty mirando con atención el recuerdo elegido por los gemelos.

En las pantallas se veía al grupo de hermanos, una versión de seis años de Mason y Madison y una versión de trece años de Blaine y Lizzie, parecía que era invierno, ya que estaban muy abrigados, a excepción de los más grandes.

_**\- Liz a penas me puedo mover**__ – se quejó Mason, lo cierto es que los pequeños estaban muy abrigados._

_-__** mejor, así si se caen no van a sentir nada –**__ contestó Lizzie sonriendo._

_\- __**vamos**__ – dijo dando saltitos Madison, la castaña los tomó de la mano y los guió por el bosque hasta llegar a un lago que Blaine estaba congelando._

_**\- ya estamos listos Blaine**__ – dijo Lizzie, los tres sonrieron a su hermano, él les indicó que se sentaran y con su hielo les creó patines a todos, luego tomó a Mason de la mano – __**primero patinaremos de la mano –**__ indicó cuando ingresaron a la improvisada pista de hielo. Empezaron a moverse despacio, los más grandes sonreían al ver a sus hermanos reír. Dieron varias vueltas._

_**\- ¿listos?**__ – preguntó Lizzie a los pequeños, ellos asintieron – __**bien, háganlo solos **__– frenó sus movimientos viendo a sus hermanos pequeños patinar solos, pero pronto se dieron las manos._

_**\- estamos patinando Lizzie**__ – dijo con felicidad Madison – __**mírennos Blainie –**__ ambos voltearon para ver si sus hermanos mayores los veían, pero el movimiento les costó un golpe en el suelo duro._

_**\- tenías razón Lizzie no nos dolió**__ – dijo sonriendo Mason, pero de todas formas los mayores se acercaron a ellos preocupados, observándolos de cerca __**– ahora ustedes**__ – se tiró encima de Blaine riendo, lo mismo hizo Madison con su hermana. Los cuatro riendo con alegría, iniciando una guerra de cosquillas._

Cuando el recuerdo terminó Holly y Will vieron sonriendo a los gemelos más grandes.

**\- hicieron un trabajo increíble con sus hermanos** – los felicitó Will.

**\- hicimos lo que pudimos y tuvimos ayuda** – contestó Blaine con modestia.

**\- ahora recuerden esos sueños donde ven personas que no conocen** – pidió Brittany a los gemelos, ellos asintieron concentrándose.

En la pantalla se empezó a ver una versión de diez meses de ambos gemelos, ellos caminaban siendo sostenidos por un hombre y una mujer. Los bebés reían caminando hacia dos personas más, pero debido al sol casi no se los podía distinguir, a medida que se acercaban se pudieron ver a las personas, una mujer de cabello pelirrojo corto, de ojos color miel.

_**\- vengan con mamá**__ – dijo la mujer – __**vamos Mace, vamos Maddy**__ – los animó la mujer._

_**\- no, vengan con papá**__ – dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos celestes, sonriendo con alegría al igual que la mujer – __**vamos pequeños vengan –**__ escucharon a los pequeños reír con alegría._

_**\- vamos ahora ustedes solos**__ – dijo la mujer que sostenía a Madison, los últimos pasos los hicieron solos, cayendo encima de sus padres, ellos los recibieron sonriendo, cuando los bebés voltearon se pudo ver el rostros de los otros dos adultos, se trataba de Will y Holly, solo que estaban más jóvenes, él con el cabello rizado desordenado y barbudo y ella con el cabello más corto rojizo, pero ambos reían con alegría._

**\- ese es uno de los recuerdos** – comentó Mason rompiendo el silencio. Will rodeó con un brazo a Holly, ambos estaban emocionados por lo que vieron.

La pantalla cambió, esta vez los gemelos estaban un poco más grandes, a pasos torpes corrían hacia sus hermanos mayores.

_\- __**Dizzy**__ – dijo con felicidad Madison cayendo encima de su hermana._

_\- __**Maddy**__ – la apretujó Lizzie riendo._

_\- __**Blainie**__ – Mason se tiró encima de su hermano._

_\- __**vamos Mace**__ – el moreno hizo que su hermano se cuelgue en su espalda, al igual que hacían las chicas. Corrieron por un patio riendo, hasta que llegaron junto a otros niños, una pequeña rubia que tenía unos patos de peluche, un niño castaño de ojos celestes que peinaba a una pequeña morenita de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate que sonreía con alegría al verlos, y un niño de cabello corto negro y ojos color humo que los miraba sonriente._

_**\- los gemelos**__ – dijo la niña rubia con felicidad._

_**-**_** ahora piensen en el momento en el que sus poderes se manifestaron** – pidió Brittany prestando atención a los gemelos y sus reacciones.

_En las pantallas se empezaron a formar imágenes de unos Mason y Madison de cinco años, ambos iban corriendo por el bosque._

_**\- ¿crees que nos atrapen?**__ – le preguntó Madison a su hermano, frenó sus movimientos apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, su gemelo la imitó._

_**\- no lo sé, seguro hacen trampa y escuchan nuestros pensamientos para saber dónde estamos **__– contestó el pequeño. Escucharon unos sonidos cerca de donde estaban – __**oh nos encontraron**__ – se quejó Mason haciendo un mohín, pero lo que apareció frente a ellos no fue precisamente sus hermanos, sino un gran lobo, tenía una mirada salvaje, y un tamaño fuera de lo normal._

_**\- Mason**__ – dijo con miedo Madison sosteniendo un brazo de su gemelo, él tenía una mirada igual de aterrada, el oso gruñó e intentó acercarse, Madison gritó con miedo y se refugió en el hombro de Mason, el niño miró a su hermana y luego al animal, frunció el ceño cerrando las manos con fuerza._

_**\- ¡no te tengo miedo!**__ – le gritó enojado, el lobo saltó para atacarlos, los gemelos levantaron las manos para protegerse, de las manos de Madison salieron unas luces cegadoras que impactaron en los ojos del animal, mientras que en el caso de Mason salió un rayo rojo que cayó en el lomo del lobo impulsándolo directo al río, pero cuando entró en contacto con el agua el lobo se convirtió en una trucha._

_**\- ¡Madison! ¡Mason!**__ – gritaron Blaine y Lizzie al mismo tiempo, se apresuraron en acercarse a sus hermanos pequeños._

_**\- ¿se encuentran bien? –**__ les preguntó Blaine mientras ambos los revisaban._

_**\- sí**__ – contestó Madison en los brazos de su hermano mayor __**– pero un lobo intentó atacarnos –**__ contó._

_**\- pero luego se transformó en una trucha**__ – siguió Mason._

_\- __**manifestaron sus poderes**__ – comentó Lizzie observándolos fijamente, luego miró a su hermano – __**volvamos a la casa, ese mutante puede volver –**__ Blaine asintió de acuerdo, cada uno levantó a uno de sus hermanos._

_**\- parece que vamos a tener que comenzar a entrenarlos**__ – dijo Blaine sonriendo a Madison._

_\- __**debo advertirte Blaine pero al parecer nuestros hermanitos van a ser mucho más poderosos que nosotros**__ – aquello sacó una sonrisa en Mason – __**vamos a tener que entrenarlos duramente.**_

_**\- lo resistiremos**__ – dijo con seguridad Mason._

_**\- ¿por qué estás tan seguro?**__ – le preguntó Blaine._

_**\- porque somos sus hermanos**__ – contestó sonriendo con ternura Madison._

_\- __**creo que esa sonrisa va a ser más poderosa que cualquier poder**__ – opinó Lizzie sonriendo._

Luego la pantalla se puso en blanco. Brittany liberó a los gemelos.

**\- ¿y bien?** – preguntó Mason viendo a todos.

**\- en el primer recuerdo estamos nosotros dos ayudándolos a caminar** – contestó Holly – **también aparecen sus padres** – explicó – **Eleanor y John** – sonrió de lado.

**\- y en el segundo aparecemos nosotros** – dijo Brittany señalándose a ella misma, a su hermano y a Rachel y Puck.

**\- es normal que recuerden pocas cosas** – comentó Will **– eran muy pequeños y su memoria era corta – **los gemelos asintieron comprendiendo**, **mientras tomaban asiento donde estaban sus hermanos mayores** – ese mutante que intentó atacarlos era **_**Savageman**_**, el mismo que vieron en las ruinas de su casa.**

**\- nunca supimos qué quería pero no volvió hasta ese día que Lizzie y Rachel lo vieron – **comentó Sebastian**.**

**\- seguimos nosotros –** dijeron Lizzie y Blaine suspirando algo nerviosos. Se acomodaron como la última vez.

**\- recuerden cuando sus poderes se manifestaron** – pidió Brittany a los gemelos, ellos se vieron a los ojos un momento antes de comenzar, se tomaron de las manos intentando relajarse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO XIII**

En la pantalla se vio la secuencia del sueño que tuvo Lizzie ese día. Solo que al momento que abrazó al joven una leve luz los rodeó. Luego la imagen cambió.

_Una pequeña Lizzie de cinco años estaba junto a su hermano y el joven Jude. Los tres entraron a una casa y se acercaron a Eleanor y John._

_**\- sus hijos tienen poderes**__ – comentó el chico sonriendo._

_**\- ¿de qué hablas?**__ – preguntó John a su hermano._

_**\- tiene razón**__ – dijo Eleanor acercándose a sus hijos – __**Blaine puede hacer hielo –**__ contó sonriendo – __**los límites de su poder están solo en su imaginación –**__ miró a su marido, este solo asintió con la cabeza – __**hasta que te enseñemos a controlarlo debo suprimir tu poder cielo**__ \- dijo la mujer tomando los hombros de su hijo – __**para evitar que dañes a alguien.**_

_**\- mi hielo**__ – se lamentó haciendo un triste mohín con sus labios._

_**\- ¿mamá que le hiciste?**__ – Preguntó Lizzie – __**no tiene su poder**__._

_**\- ¿cómo sabes?**__ – Preguntó ella mirándola – __**manipulas y controlas el agua, pero también puedes ver los poderes de los demás**__ – comentó sonriendo – __**cuando aprendas a usar tus poderes podrás ayudar a otros a controlarlos y entenderlos, mientras tanto, solo sabrás lo que pueden hacer**__ – tomó los hombros de su hija sonriendo con tristeza._

_**\- oh ya no hago lo del agua**__ – se lamentó con tristeza sacudiendo las manos._

_**\- hay algo más pero no puedo comprender que es**__ – dijo Eleanor mirando a su marido, él se acercó a su hija, colocó sus manos en las sienes de la niña mirándola fijamente._

_**\- hay algo extraño**__ – comentó __**– algo que está bloqueado, pero no es un bloqueo que pusimos nosotros mismos**__ – miró a su mujer quien se veía pensativa. _

– _**Creo saber de qué se trata**__ – dijo tras meditarlo – __**creo que nos equivocamos con respecto a sus poderes – **__John se acercó a Blaine y puso sus manos sobre las sienes del niño, él lo vio sin entender que pretendía hacer._

_**\- es posible que tengan algo de nuestros poderes – **__dijo John mirando a su mujer, los niños alternaban sus miradas entre sus padres y su tío, este estaba tan perdido como sus pequeños sobrinos, quienes no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos estaban felices por tener poderes y repentinamente ya no los tenían__** – bloquean actividades telepáticas, ahora lo hacen de forma inconsciente – **__ambos miraron a sus hijos __**– quizá se comunican mentalmente.**_

_**\- ¿no es algo que hacen los gemelos? – **__preguntó Lizzie inclinando la cabeza, sus padres los vieron totalmente perplejos, pero tardaron solo unos segundos en reír a carcajadas, los gemelos se vieron entre ellos y encogieron sus hombros._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar, esta vez Lizzie estaba junto a una pequeña Rachel, ella le mostraba que podía crear fuego hasta que Eleanor suprimió su poder. Al ver a su amiga triste Lizzie manifestó el poder de su tío Jude._

_**\- ¿Lizzie cómo hiciste eso?**__ – preguntó poniéndose a la altura de su hija, no podía ver bien los poderes de su pequeña – __**Rach ¿nos dejas un momento?**__ – pidió a la pequeña morena que se alejó con tristeza._

_**\- no lo sé**__ – contestó sin entender – __**una vez abracé al tío Jude y sentí que podía hacer lo mismo que él**__ – explicó rascándose la nuca – __**una vez toqué tu hombro y después podía ver lo que ustedes y los tíos Holly y Will hacían, pero no recuerdo cómo puedo hacer lo del agua**__ – contó bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, ella por fin pudo comprender los verdaderos poderes de su hija, y la razón por la que no recordaba cómo podía manipular y controlar el agua. Acarició las mejillas de su pequeña._

_**\- cariño, no debes decirle a nadie lo que puedes hacer – **__la miró por varios segundos, la incomprensión estaba plasmada en la mirada de la pequeña __**– eres muy poderosa.**_

_La imagen volvió a cambiar. Ahora se veía a una Lizzie de dieciocho años, estaba junto a un hombre alto, robusto, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, con una sombra de barba._

_**\- ¿qué tal Sheldon?**__ – preguntó pasando a su lado palmeando el hombro del hombre, al hacer eso se vio una leve luz._

_**\- espero que uses bien mi poder calabacita**__ – dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza al ver la sonrisa inocente de Lizzie._

**\- ¿cuándo recuperaron sus poderes?** – preguntó Brittany a los gemelos, ellos apretaron el agarre de sus manos.

_La imagen cambió al día de la persecución, todos prestaron atención a cómo corrían por el bosque Eleanor junto a sus hijos._

_**\- a partir de ahora recuperarán sus poderes, los controlarán a la perfección**__ – dijo Eleanor a sus hijos __**– pero Lizzie, no le digas a nadie lo que puedes hacer, solo a tus hermanos y a quien creas necesario y de confianza **__– la chica asintió – __**los amo mis pequeños, ahora corran, defiéndanse y protejan a sus hermanos**__ – los niños empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, cargando a sus hermanos pequeños. Cerca de un precipicio vieron que unos hombres los perseguían, Blaine volteó e hizo un muro de hielo. Siguieron corriendo hasta que sintieron que los seguían otras personas._

_**\- Blaine el rio**__ – indicó Lizzie, su hermano hizo un tobogán, luego se deslizaron, a medida que bajaban lo derritió borrando todo rastro. Cuando llegaron a suelo firme corrieron por el bosque._

_**\- no se quienes nos siguen**__ – dijo confuso Blaine._

_**\- miedo**__ – dijo Madison aferrándose al cuello de su hermana con miedo._

_**\- Maddy siente que no son buenos**__ – comprendió Lizzie._

_\- __**mamá**__ – dijo Mason mirando a su hermano._

_**\- solo somos nosotros Mace**__ – contestó sin entender Blaine._

_\- __**mamá**__ – dijo Madison tocando la frente de su hermana, pasándole las imágenes de la persecución, de las palabras de su madre y como les borró la memoria._

_**\- ¿Lizzie qué sucede?**__ – Preguntó Blaine preocupado, su hermana le tocó la frente pasándole las mismas imágenes – __**no debes decirle a nadie lo que puedes hacer –**__ susurró abrumado. _

_Luego se vio como deambularon por el bosque, hasta que encontraron una cueva y mandaron el mensaje._

Fue lo último que se vio.

**\- oh por dios… Lizzie puede copiar los poderes** – dijo Will sorprendido – **¿tu sabías?** – le preguntó a Holly al ver que no mostraba señal alguna de sorpresa.

**\- Eleanor me lo dijo –** contestó ella – **me pidió que no le dijera a nadie** – Will asintió comprendiendo. Pero vieron que en la pantalla volvía a aparecer una secuencia.

\- **Lizzie** – dijo Blaine a su hermana, pero ella se removía en su lugar, soltó el agarre que mantenía con su gemelo y se aferró con fuerza a los soportes de la silla.

En la pantalla se veía a Lizzie en una camilla con las muñecas y tobillos con unos garrotes de acero, estaba inmovilizada.

_**\- ahora dime que poderes tienes**__ – dijo Brody en tono amenazante._

_**\- no lo hare**__ – se negó, pero gritó del dolor al ver que el chico le marcaba el torso con su fuego ácido, se vio cómo el fuego carcomía la piel de la chica. Fuera del recuerdo Lizzie se movió de la misma forma, como si estuviera sintiendo lo que pasaba por su mente._

_**\- sabes que después de ti voy a seguir con tus amigos**__ – dijo el chico sonriendo con malicia, volviendo a quemar a Lizzie, ella produjo un grito desgarrador, tanto en el recuerdo como en la realidad. Se podía ver como su piel se derretía, dejando a la vista incluso los huesos, que de a poco también sufrían las consecuencias, la chica intentaba cargarse de energía para sanarse pero el dolor era demasiado – __**tienes una última oportunidad**__ – se acercó con su mano iluminada con su fuego._

Mason y Madison desviaron la mirada temblando, los adultos se acercaron a ellos para abrazarlos. Rachel se puso de pie, no podía ver eso. Blaine se quitó las cosas de la cabeza y miró a su gemela.

**\- Lizzie sal de ahí** – pidió preocupado, su hermana apretaba con fuerza a los costados, sus manos estaban cargándose con sus poderes. Rachel se acercó a la joven.

**\- Lizzie despierta** – exigió tocando las sienes de la joven, intentando entrar en su mente para despejarla – **vamos Izzi despierta –** pidió con la voz quebrada – **por favor despierta** – pidió un última vez.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando alrededor con terror, estaba pálida, temblaba y tenía un leve sudor frío. Entre Blaine y Rachel la ayudaron a levantarse. Lizzie temblaba y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, pero gracias a los poderes tomados de Holly su cuerpo recuperó su fuerza con rapidez.

**\- lo siento** – se disculpó – **no pude controlar lo último** – cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza – **es solo que hoy lo recordé y no lo podía sacar de mi mente –** se aferró con fuerza al respaldo de la silla, luego levantó la vista encontrándose con el rostro triste de Rachel, quien se apresuró a salir de allí.

**\- solo hay una persona que puede desbloquear sus mentes **– dijo Holly a los gemelos mayores, sus hermanos se acercaron a ellos.

**\- ¿quién?** – preguntó Blaine.

**\- su padre** – contestó Will, los hermanos se vieron entre ellos.

**\- su padre no volvió a ser el mismo de antes** – explicó el hombre – **él creyó que ese día perdió todo, no habíamos encontrado sus cuerpos, solo el de su madre** – los hermanos asintieron comprendiendo.

**\- ¿en dónde está?** – preguntó Madison.

**\- en Inglaterra** – contestó Holly – **John es de allí, está en una casa segura, junto a su hermano Jude.**

**\- ¿iremos pronto? –** consultó Madison.

**\- iremos lo antes posible** – contestó Will.

**\- disculpen, tengo que hacer algo** – se disculpó Lizzie desapareciendo. Caminó por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Rachel. Tocó la puerta.

**\- quiero estar sola** – contestó del otro lado.

**\- solo quiero saber cómo te encuentras** – dijo Lizzie, segundos después la puerta se abrió, la castaña entró y vio a la morena sentada contra el respaldo de la cama apoyando las piernas a la altura de su pecho. Lizzie se sentó en el borde de la cama – **¿qué sucede?** – preguntó preocupada.

**\- ver lo mucho que sufrieron me afectó pero ver cómo te torturaban** – negó con la cabeza – **simplemente no pude soportarlo** – unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas – **cuando creí que te perdí fue lo peor que me pudo pasar, ustedes cuatro eran mi familia pero tú... Tú eras muy especial para mi **– Lizzie se acercó y le limpió las mejillas con sus pulgares – **no quiero perderte, pero no recuerdas lo mucho que nos queríamos.**

**\- entonces enséñamelo **– pidió Lizzie acariciando las mejillas de la morena, ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto – **lo único que sé es que verte de esta forma me destruye Rachel –** se quedó en silencio unos segundos – **ayúdame a recordar** – susurró – **ayúdame a recordarte Ray –** la morena abrió los ojos viéndola con sorpresa – **soñé tantas veces contigo, la niña que hace fuego –** sonrió emocionada – **eres tú, mi estrella de fuego eres tú –** la morena se acercó uniendo sus labios con los de Lizzie, fue un beso corto, apenas un roce de sus labios, pero bastó para que ambas sintieran una sensación de calidez recorrer sus cuerpos, una sensación de felicidad, tan familiar y anhelada. Se separaron juntando sus frentes.

**\- lo siento** – se disculpó Rachel.

**\- no lo sientas** – dijo la castaña sonriendo – **pero debes saber Rachel... Yo ya no soy la persona que era antes** – aclaró **– no soy la persona que recuerdas.**

**\- dentro de mi siento que eres mi Izzi **– contradijo Rachel – **sé que ambas cambiamos, madurando, convirtiéndonos en lo que somos, pero estando a tu lado siento lo mismo que sentía al ser niñas **– le acarició una mejilla con cariño.

**\- yo también me siento completa estando a tu lado** – comentó Lizzie – **pero de todas formas deberíamos conocernos mejor** – opinó.

**\- lo sé** – concordó Rachel – **¿pero hoy podrías dormir conmigo?** – Preguntó – **solo dormir.**

**\- claro –** dijo dejando a un lado sus zapatillas y su campera. Rachel estiró las colchas y se acomodó en la cama, Lizzie se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos – **descansa Ray** – susurró dejando un dulce beso en la mejilla de la morena.

**\- tú también Izzi** – dijo Rachel besando sus manos unidas.

Mientras tanto, Blaine estaba en la terraza, mirando el ocaso con una mirada perdida, no podía dejar de pensar en las imágenes de su hermana sufriendo, recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, la forma en la que el cuerpo de su gemela convulsionaba, cómo su piel se carcomía, pero sobre todo el dolor en su rostro, la forma en la que le imploraba en silencio que terminara con ese dolor, pero él no podía, no podía hacer nada. Recordó cómo había atacado a Brody hasta casi matarlo, si no hubiera sido por Sebastian quizá lo hubiera hecho. No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que vio caer las lágrimas, unas gotas heladas, Se limpió el rostro con frustración, no servía de nada pensar en ello. Recargó la frente sobre sus rodillas, unos minutos después sintió que algo suave y cálido lo rodeaba, levantó la vista encontrándose con Kurt, quien lo abrazaba con sus alas.

**\- está haciendo frío** – se justificó.

**\- el frío en realidad no me afecta** – dijo Blaine sonriendo – **pero me gusta como se siente –** se apresuró a decir para que no se alejara.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien? –** preguntó con preocupación.

**\- sí** – dijo Blaine asintiendo – **es solo que ver lo que Lizzie mostró me recordó ese día **– cerró los ojos con fuerza para alejar esas imágenes de su mente – **no me quiero ni imaginar cómo se debe estar sintiendo ella –** miró a Kurt con miedo – **esa vez estuve tan cerca de perder a mi hermana, fue horrible Kurt **– su labio temblaba, señal de que estaba por romper en llanto.

**\- hey tranquilo** – dijo mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba esta vez con sus brazos – **Lizzie está bien, ahora que tiene el poder de mi madre no va a volver a pasar por algo tan terrible como eso.**

**\- tienes razón –** murmuró asintiendo, se separó un poco para limpiarse el rostro, pero Kurt se adelantó, con sus manos suaves le limpió las lágrimas, acariciando las mejillas de Blaine, él solo podía mirarlo, no entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso en esas situaciones con el castaño - **¿fuiste mi primer amor Kurt? –** la pregunta se le salió, se sonrojó al ver el rostro del chico – **es solo que no puedo explicar lo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado, esa familiaridad, comodidad, esa calidez y las miles de mariposas en mi estómago** – rió bajando la mirada – **sueno como una colegiala.**

**\- tu fuiste mi primer amor** – admitió Kurt, Blaine levantó la vista con sorpresa – **sé que éramos unos niños, pero tú eras la persona a la que más quería… lo sigues siendo** – susurró – **sé que no recuerdas, pero yo no puedo olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos, como me ayudaste cuando mis poderes aparecieron, la forma en la que sonreías y reías, la forma en la que tomabas mi mano para hacerme saber que estabas allí… como decías que yo era tu…**\- no terminó de decirlo porque los labios de Blaine lo callaron, tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que sucedía, finalmente cerró los ojos y se relajó, el beso en sí no duró mucho, fue corto, pero sin duda ambos sintieron lo mismo.

**\- mi ángel** – terminó de decir Blaine sobre los labios del castaño – **es lo que eres –** le acarició una mejilla con cariño, logrando que Kurt se sonrojara.

**\- deseaba eso desde hacia tanto tiempo** – reconoció riendo en voz baja.

**\- de todas formas es mejor que vayamos de a poco** – pidió Blaine – **no sé si sigo siendo ese chico del que te enamoraste Kurt, ambos crecimos, no quisiera desilusionarte, quizá solo amas el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fui.**

**\- shh –** dijo apoyando un dedo sobre los labios del moreno – **sé que ambos cambiamos, estoy de acuerdo con que tenemos que conocernos mejor… pero esta noche ¿dormirías conmigo? –** Preguntó – **solo dormir** – se apresuró a aclarar.

**\- me encantaría** – contestó Blaine sonriendo de esa forma que enamoraba más a Kurt, se puso de pie y estiró su mano – **vamos **– Kurt sonrió con alegría, se puso de pie y entrelazó su mano con la del moreno, de esa forma se dirigieron a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron allí, se quitaron la ropa quedando solo con sus pantalones, luego Kurt se acostó en un costado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Blaine, él entendiendo el mensaje se acostó a su lado, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos, inhalando el fresco aroma que tenía el castaño y sintiendo en su pecho la suavidad de sus alas. Entrelazando sus manos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Lizzie despertó encontrándose sola en la cama, el ruido de la puerta del baño llamó su atención, Rachel apareció cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla blanca, la castaña la vio con una ceja en alto.

**\- ¿te gusta lo que ves?** – preguntó Rachel haciendo humear su cuerpo sonriendo seductoramente, Lizzie sonrió con travesura, la capturó apareciéndose a su lado, de la misma forma la dejó sobre la cama quedando ella arriba.

**\- no juegues con fuego** – susurró sobre sus labios, la morena intentó besarla pero la chica apareció en la puerta – **nos vemos en el desayuno Rach **– le sonrió y desapareció, pero antes la morena sintió un beso en su mejilla.

**\- eso es jugar sucio** – opinó suspirando. Lizzie apareció en su habitación, donde se duchó y preparó para un nuevo día. Cuando salió de su habitación atrapó a su hermano saliendo del cuarto de Kurt.

**\- te atrapé** – canturreó la castaña riendo al ver a su hermano sonrojado.

**\- no te hagas que tampoco dormiste en tu habitación** – dijo Blaine sonriendo al ver a su hermana sonrojada, pero ambos voltearon la cabeza al ver a su hermano Mason intentando abandonar la habitación de Jane sin hacer ruido.

**\- atrapado** – dijeron al mismo tiempo Blaine y Lizzie, Mason se llevó una mano al pecho.

**\- ¿usaste protección?** – le preguntó su hermana, el chico se sonrojó.

\- **cállense** – se quejó al verlos reír – **sí usé** – susurró.

**\- ¿anoche alguien durmió en su cuarto?** – preguntó Blaine.

**\- al parecer no** – dijo Kitty atravesando el piso.

**\- que no te vea Sam** – advirtió Lizzie.

**\- ¿qué no vea qué?** – preguntó el rubio apareciendo junto a ellos **\- ¿de dónde vienes? –** preguntó a su hermana de brazos cruzados.

**\- podría preguntarte lo mismo** – dijo ella imitando su postura.

**\- me voy a desayunar** – dijo Lizzie desapareciendo de allí, apareció en unos pasillos cerca de la cafetería, de camino se cruzó con Emma, una idea se cruzó por su mente, se apresuró en alcanzarla – **oh disculpe señorita Pillsbury –** se disculpó al chocar con la mujer, al estar en contacto con ella copió su poder, ella la miró sonriendo con algo de nervios, como siempre le pasaba.

**\- no te preocupes Lizzie, pero debes ver por donde vas** – recomendó la pelirroja.

**\- claro, lo siento** – se despidió de la mujer y siguió con su camino, en el trayecto se cruzó con Will – **señor Schuester **– lo llamó llegando hasta él.

**\- puedes decirme Will Lizzie** – dijo sonriendo - **¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –** preguntó mientras caminaban juntos.

**\- quería preguntarle si los chicos de **_**New Directiones**_** siguen algún entrenamiento especial para alcanzar sus poderes a máximo nivel** – consultó llamando la atención del hombre – **usted sabe que yo con solo tocar a alguien puedo lograr que alcance su máximo potencial **– Will asintió – **pero no lo hice con mis amigos, ellos aprendieron con entrenamiento.**

**\- creí que tu habías echo que puedan usarlos** – comentó impresionado Will – **y respondiendo a tu pregunta no tenemos un entrenamiento de ese tipo porque no sabemos quién alcanzó o no su máximo potencial** – aclaró.

**\- bueno, yo podría ayudarlos con ello** – comentó **– por ejemplo, usted no alcanzó su máximo potencial –** el hombre la vio sin entender – **uno de los poderes de Kitty es como el suyo –** Will asintió, habían llegado a la cafetería, se sentaron esperando que les tomaran el pedido – **no sé muy bien como pero con su poder pueden hacer que la mente de alguien viaje al pasado** – intentó explicar – **pero no con todos los mutantes funcionaría, además que es algo arriesgado, pero por ejemplo, una vez Kitty me transportó dos horas a mi yo del pasado, ¿se entiende? –** preguntó haciendo una mueca.

**\- sí Lizzie** – dijo sonriendo Will – **envía tu mente a una versión tuya del pasado, en ese caso dos horas –** la chica asintió – **pero si te pudieras regenerar como Sue o Holly podría enviarte muchos años al pasado –** comprendió.

**\- exacto, pero las consecuencias serían muy arriesgadas** – opinó Lizzie – **pero lo mismo puede hacer Sebastian, y en consecuencia Mike** – dijo con emoción – **ellos pueden alcanzar una velocidad tan alta que modificarían el espacio-tiempo, logrando viajar al pasado.**

**\- ¿nunca lo intentaron?** – preguntó Will con interés.

**\- oh no, podríamos causar algún cambio irremediable** – contestó Lizzie – **además corre el riesgo de no poder volver y se tendría que quedar atrapado en ese tiempo.**

**\- entiendo** – dijo Will asintiendo – **sabes sería bueno que ellos alcancen su máximo nivel –** opinó - **¿tú puedes ver lo que pueden llegar a hacer? **– preguntó.

**\- muchos de ellos tienes poderes asombrosos** – respondió Lizzie sonriendo – **Quinn podría hacer cosas increíbles con sus poderes** – comentó – **al igual que Mercedes** – Will rió al ver su emoción – **todos tienen poderes asombrosos, solo que no saben cómo alcanzarlos.**

**\- ¿puedo contar contigo para ayudarlos? **– preguntó Will.

**\- claro, me gusta la idea** – contestó sonriendo – **además quizá pueda tomar el poder de alguno –** se encogió de hombros sonriendo con inocencia.

**\- Lizzie estuve investigando y puede resultar peligroso si tomas muchos poderes** – dijo con preocupación el hombre, la chica sonrió, aquella preocupación solo la veía en sus hermanos, una sensación de calidez se instaló en su pecho – **tu poder es como una esponja, puedes llenarte de poderes pero puede llegar un momento en el que ya no puedas controlarlo.**

**\- no se preocupe Will** – lo tranquilizó – **sé que puede ser peligroso, por eso algunos poderes los tomo temporalmente, después se los devuelvo a sus dueños –** el hombre asintió mirando el menú de la cafetería - **¿puedo decirle tío Will?** – preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza, el hombre la vio sonriendo paternalmente.

**\- me encantaría que me digas de esa forma** – contestó sin abandonar su sonrisa – **pero debes dejar de tratarme de usted, me haces sentir viejo.**

**\- de acuerdo –** dijo riendo viendo también el menú, pero eso no evitó que sintiera la mirada del hombre - **¿no sabes a quién pude haber copiado la manipulación y control del agua?** – preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- estuve pensando en ello** – comentó teniendo la atención de su ahijada **– y la única persona que conocimos que podía hacer eso era mi mujer, Shelby **– Lizzie lo vio con sorpresa – **pero eso significaría que copiaste su poder cuando tenías un año, te gustaba sentir cómo se movía Rachel en la panza de Shelby – **contó sonriendo con nostalgia, Lizzie le apretó una mano en señal de apoyo.

**\- pero mis poderes se manifestaron a los cinco** – explicó ella luego de unos segundos de pensarlo.

\- **hay veces que tenemos pequeños espasmos de nuestros poderes** – explicó Will – **solo que no somos conscientes de ellos, eso explicaría la razón por la que no lo recuerdas, y por qué tardaste tanto en saber que lo tenías – **la chica asintió** – por ejemplo, una vez Blaine estuvo todo un día con la temperatura de su cuerpo muy baja, creíamos que iba a tener hipotermia, pero luego volvió a estar de lo más normal, en cambio Rachel estuvo con mucha fiebre – **le restó importancia con una mano** – eso fueron espasmos de sus poderes.**

**\- eso quiere decir que mi poder no deriva del agua** – dijo con tristeza Lizzie tras unos segundos de silencio.

**\- en realidad sí lo hace** – dijo Will sonriendo al verla cambiar de gesto tan rápido – **eres como una esponja de poderes, los absorbes y puedes desprenderte de ellos, como si los escurrieras** – Lizzie rió ante la comparación.

**\- que bien, entonces tengo algo en común con la madre de Rachel** – sonrió.

**\- es por eso que el fuego de mi hija no te lastima** – explicó Will – **pero su fuego verdadero, el que produce con una chispa si te lastima.**

**\- oh eso lo sé** – contestó la castaña **– lo descubrí por las malas** – hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

**\- buenos días – **saludó Blaine a ambos, luego se sentó al lado de su hermana.

**\- **_**"Tengo los poderes de la señorita Pillsbury"**_** – **dijo Lizzie comunicándose mentalmente con Blaine, mientras veía lo que iba a desayunar –_**"te espero después del desayuno en mi habitación para descubrir cosas de nuestro pasado".**_

_**\- "de acuerdo"**_** – **contestó Blaine de la misma forma** – **_**"todavía no le digamos a nadie" **_**– **miró de reojo a su gemela, ella sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

**\- buenos días** – canturreó Madison apareciendo, se acercó a Will y lo saludó con un beso y abrazo que llegó a sorprenderlo.

**\- debes acostumbrarte, Maddy es muy cariñosa **– comentó Lizzie riendo al recibir el sonoro beso de su hermana.

**\- estoy tan hambrienta** – dijo viendo el menú – **entonces, ¿Cuándo viajaremos a Inglaterra? –** preguntó con impaciencia.

**\- es algo complicado, no sabemos muy bien si podemos volar hacia allí sin alertar a nuestros enemigos** – contestó Will.

**\- podemos aparecernos** – opinó Mason, había llegado con su hermana, ambos saludaron al hombre – **Lizzie no gasta nada de energía cuando se aparece con nosotros **– la chica asintió – **además si estamos con ella puede llevar a muchas personas.**

**\- ¿qué tantas? **– preguntó Will.

**\- a nuestros equipos juntos** – contestó la chica – **sobre todo si estamos con Sam –** añadió – **podríamos transportar incluso un edificio.**

**\- con la construcción incluida **– agregó Blaine – **pero sería algo peligroso, no podríamos hacer que llegue entero.**

**\- ¿hay riesgos cuando se transportan? **– preguntó Will con curiosidad.

**\- bueno, si hay alguien que yo no sé qué se está por transportar puede llegar sin alguna parte de su cuerpo** – contestó la chica – **incluso muerto** – hizo una mueca con la boca.

**\- pero como Lizzie y Sam saben usar bien sus poderes solo es un riesgo para enemigos** – dijo Madison.

**\- una vez ellos dejaron a unas personas que nos atacaban en un mar infectado de tiburones** – contó Mason con emoción. Los gemelos más chicos se dedicaron a contar las aventuras de sus hermanos mayores al hombre, quien les prestaba absoluta atención, quería saber todo lo que sucedió en la vida de sus ahijados.

* * *

Holaa! espero que disfruten el capítulo :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO XIV**

Cuando pudieron escaparse de sus hermanos, era casi de noche, Blaine y Lizzie se reunieron en la habitación del chico.

**\- ¿vas a quedarte con el poder? **– le preguntó Blaine a su gemela.

\- **no lo sé** – contestó con ciertas dudas – **no quiero excederme de poderes, tengo que priorizar los que voy a conservar** – explicó.

**\- es lo mejor Liz, no puedes arriesgarte a perder el control –** dijo con preocupación Blaine.

**\- empecemos contigo** – Lizzie se frotó las manos – **es un poder muy interesante, es una lástima que a la señorita Pillsbury no le guste** – hizo una mueca con la boca acompañado de un encogimiento de hombros – **¿seguro que quieres que vea contigo?** – cuestionó buscando la mirada de su hermano.

**\- claro que quiero compartir esto contigo Lizzie –** contestó mientras apretaba una mano de la castaña, le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño – **eres mi otra mitad y entre nosotros nunca hubo secretos.**

**\- tienes razón** – apretó el agarre sonriendo – **ahora debes darme tu cadenita –** pidió estirando la mano, vio cómo su hermano se desprendía de su amuleto de la suerte, lo apretaba una vez en sus manos y recién se lo entregaba – **pon tus manos en mis sienes** – Blaine obedeció, puso cada mano sobre las sienes de su hermana, ella apretó el collar con los ojos cerrados, él la imitó, utilizando su conexión mental pudo ver lo mismo que veía Lizzie.

_Un pequeño Kurt de siete años estaba sentado sobre su cama mirando el dije con forma de copo de nieve, de un color blanco con plateado._

_**\- ¿qué sucede? –**__ le preguntó Holly sentándose a su lado._

_**\- ¿crees que le va a gustar?**__ – cuestionó indeciso, miró a su madre esperando que ella tuviera la respuesta que necesitaba._

_**\- ¡por supuesto que le va a gustar!**__ – Contestó sonriendo – __**sabes que a Jude le encanta la nieve –**__ el pequeño asintió sonriendo, con un dedo acarició el regalo – __**pero le falta algo**__ – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_**\- ¿qué cosa?**__ – preguntó Kurt sin entender._

_**\- pues la cadenita –**__ contestó su madre como si fuera obvio, de su bolsillo sacó una cadenita gruesa de plata, colocó el dije y estiró el brazo con la cadenita entre sus dedos, el adorno daba vueltas brillando con la luz del sol._

_**\- es perfecto**__ – susurró Kurt, su madre lo rodeó por los hombros, sonriendo ambos._

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Blaine desenvolviendo un paquete, abrió una cajita revelando el regalo de Kurt.

_**\- ¡es un copo de nieve!**__ – exclamó Blaine con felicidad._

_**\- ¿te gusta?**__ – le preguntó Kurt con algo de dudas._

_**\- me encanta**__ – Blaine abrazó con cariño a su amigo – __**gracias Kurt**__ – susurró, el castaño apretó el agarre con los ojos cerrados. Cuando se separaron, Blaine corrió hacia su padre para que le colocara el collar._

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Blaine junto a su padre.

_**\- ¿qué sucede?**__ – le preguntó John con preocupación._

_**\- voy a extrañar estar aquí –**__ respondió Blaine cabizbajo, su padre frenó sus pasos, se agachó para poder estar a la altura de su hijo – __**sé que voy a estar con mis hermanos pero me gusta estar con los demás**__ – bajó la mirada hacia sus manos – __**voy a extrañar jugar con Kurt.**_

_**\- vamos a verlos pronto –**__ prometió John – __**¿sabes que hago cuando extraño a mamá y a ustedes? **__– preguntó, su hijo se limitó a negar con la cabeza – __**aprieto fuerte entre mis manos el anillo de matrimonio y la pulsera que tú y tu hermana me regalaron**__ – señaló una pulsera de plata que tenía los nombres de los cuatro hermanos – __**eso me ayuda a sentirlos cerca –**__ sonrió al ver la mirada de su hijo, esos ojos llenos de preguntas que no eran dichas en voz alta – __**cuando extrañes a Kurt solo debes apretar el collar que te obsequió, y no tardarás en sentirlo cerca tuyo.**_

_**\- gracias papá –**__ agradeció Blaine, John lo abrazó con fuerza, luego retomaron su camino, el niño iba con una mano sosteniendo lo que se convertiría en su amuleto de la suerte._

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Blaine sentado a los pies de una cama, miraba su cadenita suspirando, la daba vueltas, le gustaba la forma en la que giraba.

_**\- ¿extrañas a Kurt? –**__ escuchó que decía su gemela mientras entraba y se sentaba a su lado._

_**\- si –**__ contestó con un gesto de tristeza, Lizzie apoyó la cabeza sobre los hombros de su gemelo, con una mano se sacó el collar que tenía, era parecido al de su hermano, pero del suyo colgaba una luna plateada._

_**\- yo también extraño a Ray**__ – murmuró haciendo un mohín con los labios. Blaine apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, entrelazando su mano libre con la de Lizzie._

_**\- los veremos pronto**__ – susurró._

_**\- eso espero**__ – respondió de la misma forma, sin dejar de ver esa luna, y el mensaje que tenía grabado – __**mi Izzi**__ – murmuró._

Eso fue lo último que vieron, Blaine abrió los ojos separándose, los gemelos se vieron de frente, se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían los ojos llorosos.

**\- ¿cómo pudimos olvidar estas cosas? –** cuestionó Blaine.

**\- no es nuestra culpa** – le recordó Lizzie, bajó la mirada hacia el collar de su hermano – **creo que lo que sientes por Kurt se remonta a nuestra niñez** – sonrió con los labios – **es una conexión muy fuerte** – levantó la vista notando a Blaine algo abrumado – **sé que es difícil, créeme que lo sé** – el moreno le apretó una mano – **no huyas de lo que sientes Blaine, él es la persona que llevas esperando todos estos años, él es la razón por la que tus otras relaciones no funcionaron.**

**\- lo sé –** reconoció el chico.

**\- solo no pierdas el tiempo** – su hermano estuvo a punto de replicar – **antes que digas algo veamos mis recuerdos** – se quitó su propio collar y repitiendo los pasos anteriores cerró los ojos, esperando a sentir las manos de su hermano – **aquí vamos** – murmuró.

Lo primero que vieron fue a una pequeña Rachel en compañía de Will, el hombre tenía el collar con forma de luna de Lizzie entre sus manos.

_**\- ¿por qué elegiste una luna cariño?**__ – preguntó con curiosidad mirando los ojos marrones fe su hija._

_**\- porque Izzi es mi luna**__ – contestó Rachel como si fuera obvio __**– yo soy su sol, pero que sería del sol sin la luna –**__ preguntó con dramatismo __**– y es lo mismo con nosotras –**__ su padre la cuestionó con la mirada – __**que sería de mí sin ella... Nos complementamos papi**__ – explicó – __**Izzi nunca le tuvo miedo a mi fuego, ni a lo que podía hacer con mi mente**__ – sonrió mirando el regalo – __**yo sé que siempre va a estar cuando la necesite, como el sol y la luna, siempre haciéndose compañía**__ – Will sonrió con ternura._

_**\- es un regalo perfecto**__ – opinó._

_**\- lo es**__ – dijo con orgullo Rachel – __**pero de todas formas también le daré sus galletas favoritas**__ – Will rió al ver el gesto serio de su hija._

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Lizzie mirar su regalo con admiración, grabando en su mente cada detalle.

_**\- es hermoso Ray**__ – comentó levantando la mirada para ver los ojos de la morena._

_\- __**y no viste la mejor parte**__ – dijo Rachel, se quitó el collar que Lizzie le había regalado – __**encajan**__ – le mostró como ambos dijes encajaban a la perfección – __**es porque nos complementamos**__ – sonrió entusiasmada._

_**\- wow ahora es mucho más especial**__ – comentó contagiándose de la sonrisa de la pequeña morena __**– gracias Ray**__ – la abrazó con cariño – __**te quiero mucho –**__ la morenita levantó la cabeza para besarle una mejilla pero el beso fue muy cerca de los labios, las dos sonrieron con timidez totalmente sonrojadas. _

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Rachel y Lizzie despidiéndose.

_**\- ¡Izzi espera! –**__ gritó la morena corriendo, Lizzie volteó para recibir el cuerpo de su amiga, quien se aferró a su cuello – __**no te vayas**__ – pidió con la voz a punto de quebrarse, Lizzie la abrazó con fuerza, levantó la vista hacia su madre, ella le sonrió con tristeza._

_\- __**nos veremos pronto Ray**__ – prometió en voz baja – __**mírame Ray**__ – le pidiò cuando se separaron – __**cuando menos te des cuenta voy a volver**__ – sonrió esperanzada – __**y cuando lo haga lo primero que haré será unir nuestros collares –**__ sacó el suyo y la morena la imitó, los acercaron encajándolos – __**no voy a dejarte, eres mi sol.**_

_**\- y tu mi luna –**__ agregó Rachel sonriendo con tristeza, Lizzie la abrazó de nuevo._

_**\- ten**__ – Lizzie se quitó la pulsera que llevaba, era de oro con su nombre escrito, la dejó sobre la mano de Rachel – __**vendré a buscar esto**__ – le sonrió con cariño __**– nos vemos pronto**__ – susurró, la abrazó de nuevo, ella tampoco quería despedirse, sobre todo porque sentía que algo malo iba a suceder._

_**\- adiós**__ – susurró Rachel rompiendo el abrazo – __**adiós tía El.**_

_**\- nos vemos pronto pequeña –**__ dijo la mujer abrazando con cariño a la morena, sin saberlo, ese fue el último abrazo que compartieron – __**te quiero Rach**__, __**y no te preocupes que cuidaré a Lizzie**__ – susurró solo para que ella escuchara, le dio un maternal beso en la frente antes de separarse._

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Lizzie en un auto junto a su madre, la niña iba sosteniendo su collar.

_**\- ¿te encuentras bien cielo?**__ – le preguntó su madre._

_**\- no lo sé**__ – contestó con repentina tristeza, levantó la vista mirando a la mujer – __**tengo miedo**__ – susurró._

_**\- ¿de qué? –**__ preguntó Eleanor sin entender, al verla con los ojos llorosos la abrazó acercándola a ella._

_**\- de que algo malo le pase a Ray o a alguien de nuestra familia**__ – contestó – __**vamos a estar separados, no vamos a poder protegernos.**_

_**\- eres muy perceptiva Lizzie**__ – opinó su madre – __**no puedo decirte que no corremos peligro, pero debes saber que todos sabemos cómo enfrentarnos a ello – **__explicó lo mejor que pudo – __**nada malo le va a pasar a Rach ni a ninguno de ustedes –**__ la pequeña Lizzie asintió sin dejar de apretar su collar __**– la amistad que tienes con Rachel no es algo que vaya a desaparecer cariño.**_

_**\- ¿cómo lo sabes?**__ – cuestionó viéndola a los ojos._

_\- __**porque lo veo, sé que son niñas todavía, pero no me cabe duda de que siempre van a estar para apoyarse, y con el tiempo van a ser mucho más**__ – le guiñó un ojo pero la pequeña no entendió._

_**\- si tú lo dices**__ – susurró Lizzie sin llegar a entender de qué hablaba su madre._

Aquello fue lo último que vieron.

**\- al parecer Rachel es tu otra mitad y no yo** – comentó Blaine sonriendo al ver el rostro sonrojado de su hermana – **sabes, deberías tomar tu propio consejo.**

**\- oh vamos, yo te aconsejé –** se quejó Lizzie empujando amigablemente a su hermano.

**\- de acuerdo, de acuerdo** – dijo riendo – **mi consejo es simple** – miró esos ojos que le pedían a gritos que le dijeran que hacer – **no temas al amor Liz **– el cariño en su voz estremeció a Lizzie – **lo digo en serio, siempre tienes esas relaciones esporádicas donde tu terminas todo antes que se torne serio, ahora que de verdad sientes algo verdadero, no lo eches a perder solo porque temes enamorarte** – la castaña bajó la mirada – **sé que no los conocemos bien, pero también sé que es inútil ignorar lo que sentimos, sobre todo al ser algo tan nuevo y lindo** – sonrió negando con la cabeza – **quizá estamos grandes para esos sentimientos de adolescente pero por otro lado nos merecemos ser felices.**

**\- quien diría que debajo de esos rulos y esa barba de leñador hay una persona inteligente –** comentó Lizzie recibiendo un golpe con un almohadón por parte de su hermano – **era un cumplido** – se quejó riendo, Blaine se le tiró encima abrazándola con cariño, ella correspondió de la misma forma, refugiándose en su pecho, escuchar los latidos del corazón de su gemelo siempre la relajaba.

**\- debes ir a recuperar tu pulsera** – opinó sonriendo – **¿yo tendré una?** – cuestionó con curiosidad.

**\- seguro hay una persona que lo sabe** – contestó Lizzie besando la mejilla de su gemelo – **ve por tu ángel hermano.**

**\- y tú por tú estrella de fuego** – añadió Blaine sin dejar de sonreír.

**\- argh somos de lo más cursis** – se quejó Lizzie negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volteó para ver a Blaine – **creo que voy a seguir tu consejo** – sonrió de lado **– y yo que quería hacerme desear** – antes de desaparecer escuchó la risa de su hermano.

Lizzie caminó por los pasillos, buscando a Rachel.

**\- oye Santana** – llamó a la latina.

**\- ¿qué pasa?** – le preguntó deteniendo sus pasos.

**\- ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Rachel?** – preguntó, la latina la miró con curiosidad.

**\- seguro debe estar en el auditorio** – contestó – **en este sector** – le indicó por dónde tenía que ir.

**\- gracias Santana –** agradeció Lizzie.

**\- oye** – la castaña frenó sus pasos – **cuida a Rachel ¿quieres?** – Lizzie la vio sin entender – **no es que me importe o algo** – desvió la mirada – **pero sufrió mucho y no suele abrirse a nadie.**

**\- no te preocupes –** le sonrió Lizzie – **no tengo intensiones de lastimarla de ninguna forma **– Santana asintió y siguió con su camino - **¡tú cuida a Brittany!** – La latina la vio por detrás de su hombro – **quizá no la recuerdo pero siento que es muy importante para nosotros **– se encogió de hombros – **en los recuerdos vimos que somos familia, y tanto mis hermanos como yo cuidamos a nuestra familia, así que no te atrevas a lastimarla Santana.**

**\- me agradas –** terminó diciendo Santana – **y sobre lo otro, descuida, amo mucho a Brittany, jamás me perdonaría lastimarla.**

**\- entonces estamos en orden **– aceptó Lizzie, se despidió de la chica y siguió con su camino, a medida que se acercaba al auditorio empezó a escuchar una voz hermosa. Cuando entró vio a Rachel en medio del escenario cantando.

_Lately life is like a dream (Últimamente la vida es como un sueño)_

_Watching it through a smoky screen (Mirándola a través de una pantalla llena de humo)_

_Finding ways to slip away (Encontrando maneras de escabullirme)_

_Until I can be with you some day (Hasta que pueda estar contigo algún día)_

Aprovechando que no la había visto entrar, se sentó en la parte de atrás, se recargó sobre los asientos, prestando absoluta atención a lo que cantaba la morena.

_In the darkness (En la oscuridad)_

_You call my name (Tú llamas a mi nombre)_

_But only an echo came (Pero sólo un eco llega)_

_I can hear you (Puedo oírte)_

_I'm following your voice (Estoy siguiendo tú voz)_

_I'll travel (Viajaré)_

_Through the night (A través de la noche)_

_I'll follow (Seguiré)_

_The fireflies (Las luciérnagas)_

_The wolves may call (Los lobos pueden aullar)_

_My head may fall (Mi cabeza puede caer)_

_Your voice will guide me through it (Tú voz me guiará a través de esto)_

_I'll smile (Sonreiré)_

_Through the pain (A pesar del dolor)_

_I'll search till I forget my name (Buscaré hasta que olvide mi nombre)_

Rachel cantaba caminando por el escenario, a veces miraba al frente pero estaba tan concentrada en su canción que no se había dado cuenta que tenía espectadores.

_To find you (Para encontrarte)_

_With the sun to keep me warm (Con el sol para mantenerme caliente)_

_And your voice to guide me home (Y tú voz para guiarme a casa)_

_Could've sworn I saw your face (Podría haber jurado que vi tu cara)_

_But I guess that I see you every place (Pero supongo que te veo todos lados)_

_People say I've lost my mind (La gente dice que he perdido la cabeza)_

_I'm starting to wonder if they're right (Estoy empezando a preguntarme si tienen razón)_

_But my heart knows it can't be wrong (Pero mi corazón sabe que no puedo estar equivocada)_

_when the wind blows (Cuando el viento sopla)_

_I know that song (Conozco esa canción)_

_I can hear you (Puedo escucharte)_

_I'm following your voice (Estoy siguiendo tú voz)_

_I'll travel (Viajaré)_

_Through the night (A través de la noche)_

_I'll follow (Seguiré)_

_The fireflies (Las luciérnagas)_

_The wolves may call (Los lobos pueden aullar)_

_My head may fall (Mi cabeza puede caer)_

_Your voice will guide me through it (Tú voz me guiará a través de esto)_

_I'll smile (Sonreiré)_

_Through the pain (A pesar del dolor)_

_I'll search till I forget my name (Buscaré hasta que olvide mi nombre)_

_To find you (Para encontrarte)_

Cuando terminó de cantar se sorprendió al escuchar unos aplausos, levantó la vista viendo a Lizzie que aplaudía sonriendo.

**\- ¿qué haces?** – preguntó Rachel cuando vio a la chica subir al escenario.

\- **te estaba buscando** – contestó **– cantas increíble Rachel** – la morena se sonrojó y bajó la mirada algo avergonzada **– oye… ¿tienes mi pulsera? –** Ante aquella pregunta Rachel levantó la vista, creyendo haber escuchado mal – **se supone que tenías que dármela cuando volviera.**

**\- ¿cómo?** – preguntó sin entender.

**\- tomé prestado los poderes de la señorita Pillsbury y vi la historia de esta cadenita** – se sacó la luna que tenía por debajo de la remera, Rachel la imitó, se acercaron para poder unir sus relicarios - **¿quieres tener una cita conmigo Rachel?** – preguntó con nerviosismo, ella rió al verla rascarse la nuca.

\- **veo que no pierdes ese tic** – comentó Rachel mientras retiraba las manos de la castaña para poder entrelazarla con la suya – **me encantaría tener una cita contigo pero yo me encargo de todo –** exigió.

**\- de acuerdo** – terminó aceptando Lizzie - **¿y mi pulsera?** – preguntó de nuevo, Rachel sonrió ante la insistencia, se agachó para poder levantar su pantalón, del tobillo retiró la pulsera.

**\- llevo esperando este día desde hace casi veinte años –** susurró dejando la pulsera en la mano de la castaña.

**\- lo siento** – dijo de la misma forma Lizzie – **sé que ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa, pero de todas formas me duele ver el dolor que les causamos –** Rachel notó la tristeza en los ojos de la chica – **pero no iremos a ningún lado Rach** – prometió, la morena se aferró a su cuerpo, tal y como había hecho en el recuerdo – **por lo menos no me iré sin ti –** se quedaron por largos minutos abrazadas.

**\- sé que acordamos ir lento pero… -** las palabras de Rachel se vieron interrumpidas por los labios de Lizzie, a diferencia del beso anterior, ese fue intenso, sus labios se acariciaban con ímpetu, la morena lamió el labio de la castaña pidiendo permiso, el cual obviamente fue concedido. Lizzie atrajo más cerca suyo a Rachel, apretando sus cuerpos. Pero en un momento empezó a sentir un olor extraño, como si algo se quemara. Rompió el beso y observó su cuerpo, su remera se estaba quemando, se apresuró a quitársela, luego miró a Rachel.

**\- ¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó sin entender.

**\- tus manos** – dijo maravillada Lizzie, la otra chica observó sus manos dándose cuenta que estaban en llamas – **hiciste fuego Rachel** – se acercó para verlas mejor, sin ningún temor tocó las manos de la morena, ella intentó alejarse pero Lizzie la detuvo – **no me queman** – la tranquilizó.

**\- ¿por qué?** – preguntó sin entender.

**\- ¿recuerdas cómo apagarlas?** – Cuestionó la castaña, Rachel asintió, cerró los ojos y las manos, segundos después las llamas desaparecieron – **vamos a mi cuarto y te explico** – le tomó una mano para desaparecer. Una vez que estuvieron allí, Lizzie buscó una remera para ponerse, mientras que Rachel se sentó en la cama, esperando a escuchar las respuestas – **estuve conversando con el tío Will** – contó bajo la atenta mirada de la chica – **él me dijo que copié el poder del agua a tu madre, en un espasmo cuando era pequeña.**

**\- ¿por eso mi fuego no te lastima? – **preguntó intentando entender.

**\- el tío Will dijo que mis poderes derivan del agua, soy como una esponja o algo así** – le restó importancia con una movimiento de la mano – **al parecer eso, y el hecho que el poder haya sido de tu madre provoca que tu fuego no me lastime, pero solo tu fuego, el que haces con las chispas si me lastima.**

**\- lo sé –** bajó la mirada recordando cómo la había quemado.

**\- hey no te angusties** – pidió Lizzie levantando la barbilla de Rachel – **lo bueno es que ahora va a ser mucho más fácil que recuperes tus poderes, y también poder lograr que alcances tu máximo nivel** – le sonrió con cariño, guardaron silencio por varios minutos.

**\- la próxima vez que nos besemos vamos a necesitar un extintor –** opinó Rachel sonriendo con travesura.

**\- o tendré que usar ropa a prueba de fuego** – bromeó Lizzie, ambas rieron relajadas.

\- **en ese caso mejor nos besemos sin ropa **– dijo como si no importara Rachel, rompió en risas al ver el rostro sonrojado de la castaña.

**\- mejor vamos a cenar** – pidió Lizzie – **tengo hambre y creo que va a haber galletas con chispas de chocolate.**

**\- hay cosas que no cambian –** opinó Rachel de pie a su lado, entrelazaron sus manos y desaparecieron.

2020, Rochester, New York, habitación de Rachel, 02:34 am.

Una alarma sonó despertando a los dos grupos adultos de mutantes.

**\- un ataque** – dijo Rachel antes que Lizzie preguntara, se apresuraron a cambiarse de ropa y desaparecieron. Se reunieron en la sala de monitoreo, donde Artie y su equipo tipiaban sin parar en sus computadoras, Will y Holly miraban una de las pantallas hablando entre ellos - **¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó Rachel a su padre, el resto del equipo no tardó en llegar, tanto _New Directions_ como _The Magicians_.

\- **un ataque en las ruinas de Vermont** – contestó Will – **los mutantes de Cassandra están cazando mutantes que se oponen a ella** – movió una de las pantallas para que pudieran ver – **es un grupo de mutantes aliados, tenemos que rescatarlos antes que Cassandra los liquide.**

**\- **_**Firestar, Iceman, Avalanche, Trickster, Flash, Vanishpower, Steelman, Femme Fatale, Naturegirl, Elasticman, Angel y Nightwatch**_ – enumeró Holly mirando a cada uno – **si necesitan refuerzos enviamos a los demás.**

**\- excepto a ustedes **– Will señaló a Ryder, Marley, Jane, Madison y Mason.

**\- ¿por qué?** – protestó Madison.

\- **porque son más chicos, y porque estoy a cargo** – contestó con seriedad – **si no tenemos otra alternativa los enviamos** – añadió para que no volvieran a protestar, ellos buscaron las miradas de sus hermanos pero los gemelos mayores solo se encogieron de hombros, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida.

\- _**Firestar**_** y **_**Iceman**_** están a cargo** – indicó Holly mirando a ambos – **a prepararse** – todos se apresuraron en buscar sus uniformes.

* * *

Holaaa! perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero estaba con mucho trabajo -.- en fin, alguien me preguntó si iba a incluir las contrapartes de los personajes, como arcangel, por parte de Kurt, pero todavía no sé, peero, es muy probable que haya algún sucio/a traidor/a.

Hasta la semana que viene!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación. Algunas carateristicas tanto de personajes como de ambientaciones pertenece a X-Men.**

**Nota de Autora: en este capítulo aparecen varios personajes nuevos, pueden bajar hasta el final para saber a que personajes de Glee pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO XV**

2020\. Límite entre Maine y Canadá. Fortaleza Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos. 01:25 pm.

Cassandra July, estaba sentada en un sillón que fácilmente podía confundirse como un trono, al frente suyo habían otros asientos ocupados por su gente de mayor confianza: Goolsby y Terri. Su mano derecha, Brian Ryan estaba a su lado en un sillón igual al suyo.

Los otros miembros todavía seguían estando a prueba, porque de esa forma se aseguraba que hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

**\- ¿todo listo?** – preguntó Cassandra mirando uno a uno, siendo consciente y disfrutando del miedo que les causaba.

**\- solo necesitamos su orden para preceder** – contestó Clint sonriendo con malicia.

**\- espero que este plan funcione** – advirtió Cassandra con una mirada helada – **tenemos que acabar con **_**New Directions**_** desde adentro, empezando por el niño que hizo posible la "cura**" – todos los presentes hicieron diferentes muecas de desprecio.

\- **tranquila **– dijo Brian Ryan – **ya hubo alguien como él y nos encargamos perfectamente del asunto** – Cassandra y Goolsby sonrieron ante el recuerdo.

\- _**Deathghost**_** es la única que puede infiltrarse** – reconoció Brody señalando a la joven rubia a su lado, ella sonrió complacida.

\- **no te molesta que tu hermana esté en el medio Dani** – preguntó Cassandra, tenía que asegurarse de que nada saliera mal, pero por otro lado no era alguien a quien iba a necesitar si fallaba, la perdida de Dani no la afectaba.

**\- mi hermana hizo una elección de la misma forma que yo haré la mía** – contestó la chica, manteniendo la mirada en la mujer, Cassandra asintió conforme con la respuesta.

\- **procedan** – hizo una seña con aburrimiento – **que Goolsby vaya con ustedes –** el hombre de ojos celestes y cabello negro asintió, sin ninguna muestra de emoción. Brian Ryan se acercó a Dani con un artefacto en la mano.

\- **debes pinchar esto en alguna parte no muy visible de cualquiera de los mutantes para poder controlarlos a tu antojo** – explicó viendo como la chica examinaba el pequeño artefacto que podría ser fácilmente un bolígrafo – **pero solo te va a alcanzar para unos seis usos –** añadió con media sonrisa – **debes priorizar, puede que con algunos funcione mejor que con otros.**

**\- entiendo perfectamente –** contestó la chica – **haré mi trabajo, cuando pueda les informo el resultado –** sonrió con anticipación.

\- **vamos** – comandó Brody a los demás – **muero por ver a Rachel** – frotó sus manos sonriendo.

2020\. Ruinas de Vermont. Refugio de mutantes. 03:00 am.

Los mutantes de la hermandad diabólica de mutantes (como se hacían llamar Cassandra y sus secuaces) había logrado derrumbar el refugio a cargo de los mutantes aliados de New Directions. Aprovechando la distracción realizada por Goolsby, Brody y Dani se acercaron a una joven muy parecida a Dani, solo que en lugar de tener cabello rubio lo tenía negro con unos mechones de un turquesa muy llamativo. La chica intentó atacarlos con unas espinas que cubrían su cuerpo pero Brody se adelantó, lanzándole una bola de llama radioactiva, derritiendo las espinas y piel de la mutante. Dani se acercó a la joven sonriendo con los labios.

\- **debiste unirte a nosotros** – susurró con cariño acariciándole la mejilla – **pero eres una traidora a tu propia especia hermanita** – su tono de voz se volvió helado – **salvando a los mismos humanos que nos condenan, los mismos que asesinaron a nuestra familia.**

**\- no todos son de esa forma** – contradijo en un susurro la otra chica.

\- **ay dulce Demi, siempre tan ilusa** – interrumpió Dani con aburrimiento, luego se quitó uno de los guantes que utilizaba – **prometo que dolerá** – sin una pisca de arrepentimiento colocó su mano desnuda sobre la mejilla de su hermana, ella abrió la boca para quejarse pero no le salió la voz, su rostro se empezó a consumir, tornándose de un color grisáceo, con gruesas venas negras recorriendo por cada parte del cuerpo. Las mismas venas se repetían en Dani, solo que a ella la llenaba de vida, en cambio, a Demi le consumía la propia.

Dani se mantuvo de esa forma, drenando la vida de su hermana hasta que su propio aspecto cambió, convirtiéndose en la viva imagen de Demi.

\- **¿listo?** – preguntó Brody maravillado con lo que había visto. Dani apretó los puños, cubriendo su cuerpo de espinas, ambos sonrieron satisfechos.

\- **ya puedes deshacerte de las sobras** – indicó el tétrico cadáver de su hermana, muy dentro suyo se sintió mal, pero sabía que era porque al apropiarse de la vida de su hermana, tenía no solo sus poderes, sino también sus recuerdos, y algún que otro sentimiento, debía aislarlo antes que arruinara sus planes.

Se distrajeron al ver unas ráfagas pasar en el lugar del enfrentamiento.

_**\- New Directions**_ – susurró Brody con una sonrisa malévola.

2020\. Ruinas de Vermont. Refugio de mutantes. 03:15 am.

Santana piloteaba el jet, teniendo a Quinn de copiloto, ya estaban llegando a su destino, por lo que chequearon que sus comunicadores funcionaran bien. Rachel y Blaine pidieron que Mike y Mercedes se unieran a ellos.

\- **¿qué sucede?** – le preguntó Sebastian a Spencer, su novio estaba muy serio.

\- **tengo un mal presentimiento** – contestó el chico mirando a Sebastian.

\- **es una misión de rescate, la primordial es resguardar a las persona inocentes pero no duden en atacar a los enemigos** – indicó Rachel.

\- **si es necesario matar, debemos hacerlo** – añadió Blaine seriamente – **sabemos que la gente de Cassandra va a atacar con esas intenciones –** sus compañeros se mostraron de acuerdo.

\- **Lizzie no utilices todos tus poderes** – dijo Rachel a la castaña – **no sabemos todos los poderes de los mutantes de Cassandra** – advirtió con seriedad y preocupación.

**\- ¿a quién estamos por rescatar exactamente?** – preguntó Lizzie.

\- **a un grupo de mutantes que fueron compañeros nuestros** – contestó Puck **– se separaron para hacerse cargo de una pequeña base, se hacen llamar **_**"The Defenders" **_**liderados por **_**Starchild**_ – Blaine notó que Kurt se removió algo incómodo, eso llamó su atención – **genera rayos en forma de espada, formados de puro calor, que él llama "cuchillos de calor", y los proyecta desde sus manos – **explicó en pocas palabras el poder del chico – **es muy habilidoso** – sonrió con picardía mirando a Kurt – **Kurt sabe de eso –** el aludido se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- **ya llegamos** – indicó Santana, con el jet a modo invisible.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Rachel y Blaine se separaron en parejas, un integrante de _The Magicians_ junto a un de _New Directions_. Lizzie fue junto a Kurt.

\- _**Flash**_** y **_**Speedchang**_** dennos un panorama de la situación** – pidió Blaine, los dos chicos asintieron, se alejaron dejando una ráfaga de aire. Luego de unos segundos volvieron con algo de polvo en sus uniformes.

\- **identificamos a **_**Savagemen, Volcano, Sand,**__** Sharpbone, Magnetmen**__** Radioactive**_ – enumeró Sebastian por un lado.

\- _**Speedhit, Screamer, Frog, Tag, Angel y **_**Goolsby **– terminó de decir Mike, al escuchar el último nombre, tanto Lizzie como Blaine se tensaron, y sus miradas se oscurecieron por unos segundo – **Goolsby fue quien incendió todo.**

**\- no puede ser –** murmuró Lizzie en voz baja.

Desde la base de _New Directions_, Will estaba junto al resto del equipo escuchando lo que decían. Al escuchar ese último nombre miró inmediatamente a Holly, rogando porque los gemelos no lo conocieran.

\- **Goolsby es quien asesinó a nuestra madre** – comentó Mason con la mirada puesta en la de su reciente padrino, Will suspiró, volteó para poder ver a los gemelos más jóvenes.

\- **si ustedes saben quiere decir que Lizzie y Blaine saben** – razonó Holly con preocupación.

-_**Firestar**_ – llamó por el comunicador Will.

\- **¿qué sucede?** – preguntó ella, le pareció extraño que la comunicación fuera privada.

\- **debes tener un ojo extra en Lizzie y Blaine** – pidió seriamente – **la presencia de Goolsby los va a distraer, sobre todo si él los reconoce.**

**\- que no se enteren por nada del mundo de los poderes de Lizzie** – añadió Holly – **eso solo provocaría que intenten llevársela a toda costa.**

**\- de acuerdo** – contestó la morena.

Antes de irse junto a Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le dijo lo que su padre y Holly le habían informado, si alguien podía convencer a Blaine, esa persona era Kurt.

– _**Trickster**_ – corrió hacia Lizzie, notando un odio nunca antes visto en sus ojos, no le gustó para nada, por lo que siguiendo un impulso besó de forma esporádica los labios de la castaña, cuando se separó pudo ver la mirada brillante que siempre tenía – **no es el momento de enfrentarte a Goolsby** – Lizzie la vio con sorpresa – **yo también intenté matarlo muchísimas veces pensado que por su culpa había perdido a mi familia.**

**\- fue su culpa **– dijo mordazmente Lizzie, Rachel le cubrió la boca con la mano.

\- **lo sé** – coincidió – **créeme, lo sé, él asesinó a mi madre también** – Lizzie la vio con sorpresa, apenándose al ver la repentina tristeza en los ojos de la morena – **prométeme que no harás nada arriesgado y no dejarás que sepan quién eres** – se vieron intensamente por unos segundos, Lizzie se debatía internamente si prometer aquello o no, no había cosa que deseara más que causarle dolor a la persona que le había arrebatado a su madre – **prométemelo** – insistió Rachel, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de impotentes lágrimas.

\- **lo prometo** – terminó diciendo en medio de un suspiro Lizzie **– ten cuidado **_**Firestar**_– le besó dulcemente la cabeza – **y cuida a mi hermano –** la morena asintió, luego ambas se separaron. Antes de perderse junto a Kurt miró a su hermano – _**no hagas nada estúpido**_ – le dijo mentalmente – _**tienen razón, no es momento.**_

_**\- lo sé, son buenos convenciéndonos**_ – contestó Blaine de la misma forma – **ten cuidado **_**Trickster**_.

\- **tu igual **_**Iceman**_ – cortaron su comunicación mental y prestaron atención al enfrentamiento.

**\- vamos Lizzie** – dijo Kurt estirando una mano, la chica saltó, guardando su bastón en la espalda. Se sostuvo de la espalda de Kurt y él emprendió el vuelo. Lizzie se tuvo que cubrir un poco los ojos para que la fuerza del viento no le lastimara la vista.

\- **el otro **_**Ángel**_** nos vio** – dijo Lizzie en voz alta, viendo como una chica morena, de baja estatura con una sonrisa de superioridad, con unas alas similares a las de un mosquito se acercaba a ellos volando y escupiendo ácido, que era esquivado eficazmente por Kurt.

\- **debería llamarse insecto** – opinó molesto el chico.

\- **¿puedes sostenerme del todo **_**Ángel**_**?** – Cuestionó Lizzie mirando al chico, él asintió, sosteniendo a Lizzie por el abdomen – **volemos hacia la chica insecto –** dijo con sus manos iluminadas de violeta.

\- **saben que están en desventaja** – dijo su contrincante sonriendo, lo cual no era errado, Kurt debía esquivar los ataques y mantenerse en el aire. El otro _Ángel_ volaba con velocidad en su dirección escupiendo su ácido, en un momento logró darle en las alas a Kurt. Lizzie comprendió que ya era momento, con un movimiento de sus manos sacó una serie de naipes, todos cargados con su energía.

\- **sostente **_**Ángel**_** –** pidió Lizzie, cuando la otra chica se acercó a ellos, Lizzie le lanzó todas las cartas, provocando que explotaran en ella, logrando que cayera al suelo.

\- _**Trickster**_** nos caemos** – advirtió Kurt batiendo sus alas, pero Lizzie lo abrazó apareciendo en el suelo firme, desde allí vieron caer al otro _Angel_ – **auch** – hizo una mueca con la boca, la caída parecía dolorosa – **vamos, la diversión está aquí** – mirando al frente notaron la feroz batalla que se libraba. Goldsby volaba usando su fuego, pasaba por todos lados dejando una marca de fuego. Lizzie distinguió a sus amigos y a algunos de los mutantes de Cassandra, solo a aquellos que habían visto en el pasado. Se asustó al ver a Rachel pelear con Brody, no comprendió por qué no estaba usando su fuego, quiso ir a ayudarla pero alguien se interpuso.

\- **¿a dónde crees que vas?** – la detuvo una joven de rasgos filipinos, de baja estatura, vestía como una mujer egipcia.

**\- ¿en dónde es la fiesta de disfraces enana?** – preguntó Lizzie burlonamente – **debe ser **_**Sand**_ – susurró, por suerte esa chica no ocultaba sus poderes, por lo que pudo leer que era capaz de disgregar su cuerpo en partículas parecidas a la arena del desierto, podía desintegrarse para generar una lluvia de arena capaz de dañar la piel humana como también podía incrementar el tamaño de su cuerpo volviéndose una figura gigante de arena. Que es justamente lo que había hecho en ese momento.

\- ¿**Quién es enana ahora?** – preguntó bajando de golpe el puño gigante de arena, Lizzie reaccionó a tiempo desapareciendo pero Sand se desintegró, convirtiéndose en varias bolas de arena que la atacaban.

Kurt peleaba con un tipo robusto, de cabello rapado y ojos claros, él lanzaba unos picos que salían de su cuerpo, como si fuesen huesos. Los lanzaba girando su cuerpo con rapidez o moviéndose a velocidad normal. Kurt los esquivaba volando, o batía las alas con fuerza para alejarlo, pero eso no fue suficiente, el otro mutante que se hacía llamar _Sharpbone _logró rozarlo con uno de los picos a un costado de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo.

_**\- ¡Ángel!**_ – dijo Lizzie intentando acercarse, pero _Sand_ la inmovilizó cubriéndola de arena, la castaña sentía como su piel se desgarraba, por suerte estaba sanando.

\- **yo me encargo** – dijo un chico apareciendo, tenía el cabello negro peinado hacia arriba con las puntas de color gris, sus ojos celestes resaltaban por su delineador, era _Starchild_, el líder de _"The Defenders"._ Utilizó sus cuchillos de fuego para atacar a _Sharpbone, _peleando al lado de Kurt_._

_Sand_ aplastó a Lizzie en un momento de distracción, pero antes de ahogarse en arena, la castaña se transportó, sabía que si usaba sus poderes de agua iba a poder librarse de ella, pero no podía usarlos, tenía que concentrase para no sanar a gran velocidad, tenía que ocultar todos los poderes que Brody no conocía. Por suerte alguien apareció para ayudarla. Un chico de la edad de sus hermanos menores llegó a su lado, era blanco, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes, su uniforme era de color verde con un trébol de cuatro hojas en el centro, se hacía llamar _Lucky-green_, Lizzie pudo ver que ese chico controlaba y manipulaba las plantas. Cuando _Sand_ intentó atacarlos, pero _Lucky-green_ levantó una gran cantidad de tierra bloqueando a _Sand_, ella volvió a su apariencia humana, sacudiendo la tierra de su cuerpo. Lizzie sacó su bastón de la espalda, moviéndolo a gran velocidad y cargándolo con su energía explosiva intentó atacar a _Sand_, pero repentinamente se detuvo.

\- **mierda** – susurró Lizzie intentando resistirse, pero su inevitable, Kurt y _Starchild_ la empujaron, los cuatro se alejaron, intentando pelear con el impulso.

**\- ¿qué sucede?** – cuestionó _Lucky-green._

_\- __**Tag**__ –_ contestó Lizzie con los dientes entrecerrados – **marca un objetivo y provoca que te alejes de él o lo ataques,** **no puedo determinar su alcance –** miró con molestia a los tres chicos – **cuando Spencer lo vea no va a estar contento**.

Por otro lado, Rachel esquivaba hábilmente los ataques de Brody, no podía controlarlo mentalmente porque él sabía cómo bloquear su mente.

\- **sin tus chisperos no eres nada muñeca** – dijo burlonamente Brody, lanzando dos bolas de fuego verde, ella esquivó la primera pero la segunda iba directo a su rostro, se cubrió con las manos, pero no recibió ningún impacto, gracias a Blaine, que había congelado a tiempo el fuego – **pero si es el niño de hielo** – Brody le dedicó una sonrisa a Blaine - **¿cómo está tu hermana?** – preguntó, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir el suelo congelado, miró hacia sus pies, notando que el hielo subía por sus piernas inmovilizándolo, usando sus poderes se apresuró a liberarse. Blaine intentó atacarlo, pero alguien se adelantó, él y Rachel vieron volar espinas directo a Brody, enviándolo varios metros lejos.

**\- ¿**_**Spinegirl**_**?** – preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

\- **hola **_**Firestar**_ – contestó la chica con una sonrisa gigante, Blaine estaba un tanto desconcertado, esa chica le recordaba mucho a alguien, y no precisamente a alguien bueno. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando se vieron forzados a caminar hacia sentido contrario del enfrentamiento, los tres intentaron pelear contra el impulso, pero les fue inútil.

\- **oh diablos** – se quejó Blaine buscando con la mirada al causante de aquello, volteó un poco la cabeza, de esa forma vio a _Tag_ junto a Brody, ambos le saludaban con la mano – **maldito Alistair**– susurró mirando al pelirrojo.

Santana peleaba con una joven que generaba poderosas ondas sónicas de sonido, se trataba de _Screamer_, a Santana no le gustaba esa chica, ya que sus poderes eran algo similares, pero esa chica tenía un traje que la ayudaba a volar, por lo que Santana no podía atacarla con sus ondas de choque, pero unos rayos electrocutaron a la chica, logrando que cayera al suelo, Mercedes descendió usando sus poderes, uniéndose a su compañera, Santana aprovechó para atacar a _Screamer_, pero a último momento se alejó caminando, sin tener control de su cuerpo, Mercedes se unió a ella, ambas desconcertadas.

\- **que carajo** – dijo Santana intentando pelear con el impulso de alejarse, Mercedes la vio sin entender.

\- **gracias **_**Tag**_ – agradeció **Screamer** a un joven delgado y pelirrojo de cabello largo.

Sam peleaba junto a un joven alto y rubio de cabello corto que tenía velocidad en los golpes de puños y piernas, se hacía llamar _Speedhit_. Sam podía esquivar algunos de los golpes transportándose, pero una vez que el otro chico lo golpeaba no paraba. Mike alejó a _Speedhit_ de su compañero, empezando una pelea entre ellos. Sam aprovechó el momento para ayudar a los demás, por lo que no vio cómo Mike repentinamente se alejaba de la misma manera que lo había hecho Santana y Mercedes. Sam Fue hacia Finn que luchaba con un tipo pelirrojo que se paraba sobre sus piernas traseras, el pelirrojo tenía un aspecto grotesco, con la piel verdosa.

\- **¡_Vanishpower_!** – dijo Finn inmovilizando a su adversario, Sam lo pudo reconocer, ya lo había visto antes, era _Frog_, como su nombre indicaba tenía cualidades de un sapo. Sam intentó nockearlo, pero _Frog_ escupió una sustancia verdosa que se adhirió al rostro de Finn, causando que lo soltara, después _Frog_ usó su lengua para sostener las piernas de Sam y lo lanzó en dirección a Finn, cayendo ambos. _Frog_ se alejó de ellos saltando a gran altura. Cuando los chicos se pusieron de pie, intentaron ir tras _Frog_, pero _Tag_ los obligó a alejarse de allí.

**\- no puedo ver** – se quejó Finn intentando sacarse lo que le escupió _Frog_, pero se le había adherido, y cuando tiraba de la piel, esta se estiraba.

\- **no puedo creer que sean menos y nos pateen el trasero** – dijo Sam, él ya conocía a _Tag_, por lo que sabía que no podía transportarse sin saber el perímetro de control del pelirrojo.

Quinn y Sebastian se habían encargado de llevar a los sobrevivientes al jet, tuvieron la ayuda de una joven de cabello castaño, y ojos marrones, que parecía la hija del futuro de Brittany y Santana. Se hacía llamar _Sweet 'N' Spicy, _y su poder consistía en crear ilusiones, las que utilizó para crear un camino seguro. También iba con ellos un joven de la edad de Marley, algo excedido de peso, de cabello castaño y gafas.

**\- **_**Tag**_** nos está alejando** – informó Rachel.

\- **una vez que salgamos de su perímetro vamos a poder tener control de nuestros cuerpos pero no vamos a poder volver** – dijo Blaine por los comunicadores. Sebastian se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, tenía que encontrar a Spencer.

\- **tengan cuidado y recuerden el objetivo** – les dijo Rachel cortando al comunicación.

\- **debo ir por Spencer** – dijo Sebastian seriamente cuando se aseguró que los sobrevivientes estuvieran a salvo.

\- **y yo por Puck** – dijo Quinn.

\- **mantendré este lugar a salvo hasta que podamos irnos** – informó _Sweet 'N' Spicy._

**\- me quedaré con ella** – dijo el otro chico, Sebastian lo miró con curiosidad, todavía no sabía lo que podía hacer – **soy **_**Control**_, **controlo a las personas manteniendo contacto visual con ellas** – explicó dejando tranquilo a Sebastian.

\- **vamos** – le dijo Quinn, él la cargó y se alejaron dejando una ráfaga de aire y una luz amarilla. Fueron directo al lugar donde estaban Puck y Kitty, Quinn se quedó allí, mientras que Sebastian buscó a Spencer. Lo encontró peleando contra _Volcano_, un mutante capaz de escupir lava, su cuerpo era del color del carbón encendido, con pequeñas aberturas por las que corría lava. Spencer esquivaba los ataques con agilidad, movía sus catanas velozmente para desviar la lava, pero cuando golpeaba a _Volcano_ se quemaba. _Volcano_ tuvo el momento ideal para atacar a Spencer, pero una bola de color naranja impactó en él, tirándolo varios metros lejos, _Volcano_ se volvió a poner de pie para atacar a la chica que había lanzado la bomba naranja, ella creó varias bombas del mismo color y diferentes tamaños.

\- **cuando exploten atácalo** – dijo la chica mirando a Spencer, él asintió. La chica, cuyo alter ego era _Boom-Boom_ guió las bolas de energía hacia _Volcano_, haciéndola explotar en diferentes direcciones, cuando el mutante se vio desorientado, Spencer aprovechó para atacarlo con sus catanas. Pero _Tag_ lo frenó a tiempo, sonriendo con superioridad, al ver el rostro furioso de Spencer.

Sebastian intentó ir en su ayuda, pero un tigre de gran tamaño lo derribó, Sebastian lo golpeó con uno de sus golpes veloces, librándose, se puso de pie para atacarlo, moviéndose velozmente en dirección al animal que en realidad era _Savagemen_, pero el tigre se volvió un enjambre de abejas, que rodearon la cabeza de Sebastian, él intentó librarse de ellas girando sobre su propio eje, pero eso no evitó que las abejas le picaran todas al mismo tiempo. Sebastian cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

Desde el centro de operaciones de _New Directions_, Brittany chequeaba el estado de salud de Sebastian.

\- **va a tener un paro cardiaco** – informó Brittany alarmada – **el nivel de apitoxina de esas abejas es muy elevado.**

**\- tenemos que distraer a **_**Tag**_ – dijo Lizzie, todos estaban fuera del perímetro del mutante – **solo de esa forma puedo traerlo.**

**\- yo me encargo –** susurró Spencer – **puedes hacer algo mejor que alejarme de tu amigo –** provocó a _Tag_.

\- **es cierto** – concordó el chico sonriendo, le hizo una seña a _Boom-Boom_ y a _Volcano_, los dos mutantes empezaron a atacar a Spencer, solo que uno lo hacía de forma inconsciente. Spencer intentaba esquivar la lava y las bombas, se iba acercando a _Tag_, quien tenía que estar concentrado en su control sobre _Boom-Boom_, de otra forma no podría hacerlo. Spencer utilizó eso a su favor.

**\- **_**Trickster**_** hazlo** – dijo sin aliento Spencer. _Tag_ no podía tener mantener los dos tipos de controles, por lo que Lizzie pudo aparecerse.

\- **hola gatito** – dijo Lizzie al tigre que intentó atacar a Sebastian, utilizando su bastón lo lanzó lejos, luego tomó a su amigo y desapareció.

Sam también se apareció, tomando a Spencer, _Tag_ se dio cuenta que lo habían engañado, liberó a _Boom-Boom_ del trance, momento que Sam aprovechó para llevarse a ambos. _Tag_ no se esperaba que una de las bombas de _Boom-Bomm_ explotaran cerca suyo, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- **no respira** – dijo Blaine tomando el pulso de Sebastian.

\- _**Avalanche**_ – llamó Lizzie – **ven rápido** – la latina se acercó – **pon tus manos en su pecho.**

**\- ¿qué? –** preguntó alarmada.

\- **solo hazlo, confía en mi** – pidió Lizzie, Santana apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Sebastian, la castaña apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella – **concéntrate San** – pidió en un susurro – **pequeños choques **– utilizó sus poderes para ayudarla, Santana se concentró generando pequeños choques con sus manos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sebastian se elevara como si estuviesen utilizando un desfibrador – **vamos, una vez más, con un poco más de fuerza** – ambas estaban muy concentradas, Santana le dio otro choque, esta vez un poco más fuerte, el cuerpo de su amigo volvió a elevarse, pero esta vez Sebastian abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando hondo.

\- **lo hicieron** – dijo sonriendo Spencer.

\- **lo hiciste **_**Avalanche**_ – dijo Lizzie sonriendo, la latina miró sus manos maravillada, Sebastian y Spencer la abrazaron agradecidos. Demi miraba con curiosidad a la chica, se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de donde, quería saber sobre sus poderes, podía sentir lo poderosa que era.

\- _**Trickster**_** vamos por los demás antes que **_**Tag**_** recupere el conocimiento **– le dijo Sam.

\- **vamos con ustedes** – dijeron Rachel y Blaine, el moreno sostuvo el brazo de su amigo, mientras que Rachel se abrazó a Lizzie, desapareciendo los cuatro.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como un chico movía el cuerpo de Puck intentando que colisionara en Quinn y Kitty, pero esta última sostuvo a Quinn para que Puck las traspasara.

\- **es **_**Magnetmen**_ – dijo Lizzie señalando al chico que movía sus manos para manejar a Puck – **controla y manipula el metal.**

**\- no puedo transformarme** – informó Puck como pudo, estaba haciendo mucha fuerza para detenerse, Quinn utilizaba enredaderas para detenerlo, pero él las rompía con facilidad, y los rayos paralizadores de Kitty no funcionaban, además que estaba intentando proteger a Quinn.

A unos metros, Goolsby luchaba con un chico de rastas, él utilizaba sus rastas como poderosas enredaderas, se llamaba _Tarantula-Head_, había logrado inmovilizar a Goolsby, pero no podía atacarlo. Blaine fue en su ayuda, lanzando hielo al hombre que había asesinado a su madre, para que no lo reconociera cubrió su cuerpo de hielo.

**\- eso no será suficiente** – dijo Goolsby con una sonrisa triunfadora, luego cubrió su cuerpo con sus llamas solares. _Tarantula-Head_ no pudo soportarlo más, liberó a Goolsby, dejándolo con Blaine – **voy a disfrutar ver cómo te derrites **– dijo mientras se acercaba, las llamas eran poderosas, parecía que el hielo de Blaine no era nada.

**\- **_**Tag**_** está despertando** – dijo Sam apareciendo junto a ellos, golpeó a Goolsby quemándose una mano, por suerte sus tejidos sanaban, no tan rápido como los de Holly pero lo hacían – **vamos** – agarró a Blaine y desaparecieron.

Lizzie se transportó hacia _Magnetmen_ pero él la lanzó varios metros lejos, ella se había olvidado que estaba con su bastón en la espalda. _Magnetmen_ le inmovilizó el cuello con el bastón, aferrándolo a una pared reforzada, no le había costado nada doblarlo, a pesar que era uno de los metales más fuertes del mundo. Lizzie sentía cómo se quedaba sin aire, podía sentir sus huesos romperse, pero no se podía sanar, iba a tener que trasportarse mientras le quedaran fuerzas. Kitty quería ayudarla pero estaba cubriendo a Quinn y Rachel, la morena había podido inmovilizar a su hermano usando su control mental, hizo que volviera a su forma humana, así _Magnetmen_ dejaba de controlarlo.

\- ¿**pero quien salva ahora a su amiga? –** dijo _Magnetmen_ señalando a Lizzie que pataleaba intentando librarse, estaba totalmente roja, no podía hablar. Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de miedo.

_Tarantula-Head_ enredó a _Magnetmen_ con sus rastas, enviándolo lejos. Pero el bastón de _Adamantium_ ya estaba muy adherido.

Kitty intentó ir a ayudar a su amiga, pero sintió que no podía moverse.

**\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó sin entender.

**\- ¡NO!** – gritó Rachel al sentir el control de _Tag_ sobre ellos, no pudieron evitar alejarse, a pesar que hacían fuerza para librarse no podían. Rachel sintió impotentes lágrimas cubrir sus ojos, no podía dejar que Lizzie muriera. Blaine maldecía por no poder ingresar al perímetro, estuvo a punto de golpear a Sam por haberlo sacado de allí.

En la base de _New Directions_, Holly intentaba calmar a los gemelos, quienes parecían bestias enjauladas, querían ir a toda costa a salvar a su hermana.

**\- vamos Lizzie** – susurró Will sin perder de vista las pantallas.

Brody se acercó sonriente hacia Lizzie, estaba cargando su cuerpo con su energía para poder resistir un poco más, necesitaba estar más consciente para poder transportarse.

\- **nos volvemos a ver** – dijo Brody iluminando su mano con su fuego, la chica lo vio con pánico, intentó quemarla, pero Lizzie le pateó la entrepierna, utilizando la fuerza que le quedaba se transportó con el bastón y parte de la pared hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

\- **Lizzie** – dijo Blaine acercándose hacia ella, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, podía verlo – _**Femme Fatale**_ – llamó desesperado a Kitty, ella corrió hacia ellos, utilizando sus poderes liberó a Lizzie, pero ella no se movía.

**\- no está sanando** – dijo con temor Rachel.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Holaa! espero que valga la pena la espera... disfruten de este capítulo! nos leemos en la semana! :)

voy a poner los nombres de los nuevos personajes:

Eliot, _Starchild: Adam Lambert._

Sugar, _Sweet 'N' Spicy: Vanessa Lengies._

Joe, _Tarantula Head: Samuel Larsen._

Rory, _Luckygreen: Demian McGinty._

Roderick, _Control: Noah Guthrie._

Lauren Zizes, _Boom-Boom: Ashley Fink._

Dani, Deathghost/Demi, spinegirl: Demi Lovato.

Brody, _Radioactive: Dean Geyer._

Clint, _Savagemen: Max George._

Azimio, _Volcano: James Earl III_

_Cassandra july: Kate Hudson._

Terri, Dizziness: Jessalyn Gilsing.

Brian ryan: Neil Patrick Harris.

Goolsby: Cheyenne Jackson.

Karofsky, _Sharpbone: Max Adler._

Hunter, _Magnetmen: Nolan Gerard Funk._

Adam, _Speedhit: Oliver Kieran-Jones._

Harmony, _Screamer: Lindsay Pearse._

Rick Stick Nelson, _Frog: Rock Anthony_

Bree, _Angel: Erinn Westbrook_

Sunshine, _Sand: Charice Pempengco_

Alistair, _Tag: Finneas O'connel_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO XVI**

**\- no está sanando** – dijo con temor Rachel, todos los estaban rodeando.

\- **vayan por el jet** – comandó Blaine a Puck, él comprendió al instante.

\- _**The Defenders**_** y **_**New Directions**_** vengan conmigo, **_**Ángel**_**, tú quédate** – dijo Puck llevándose a todos de allí.

**\- **_**The Magicians**_** también** – indicó Rachel – **salvo **_**Vanishpower**_ – el rubio asintió. El esto siguió a Puck hacia el jet.

Cuando se encontraron solos, Rachel miró a Blaine esperando que hiciera algo. El gemelo de Lizzie se sacó un guante y cerrando los ojos tocó el corazón de su hermana. Los otros tres que estaban allí observaron con atención lo que estaba pasando. El cuerpo de Lizzie poco a poco empezaba a sanar sus heridas, hasta que finalmente se despertó, respirando de golpe. A su alrededor suspiraron aliviados.

**\- **_**Trickster**_** está bien** – informó Kurt por los comunicadores.

**\- oh mi bastón** – se lamentó Lizzie viendo su bastón doblado **– ese chico **_**Magnetmen**_** no usa sus poderes en toda su totalidad –** contó a sus amigos – **y sin embargo nos dejó en ridículo, al igual que **_**Tag**_** –** se frotó el cuello teniendo la sensación que había sentido hacia poco tiempo. Rachel abrazó con fuerza a Lizzie, sollozando, la castaña la abrazó con cariño, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro – **hey tranquila, me encuentro bien.**

**\- **_**Firestar**_** debemos irnos **– advirtió Kurt agudizando su oído – **escucho pisadas sigilosas.**

**\- debe ser **_**Savagemen**_ – dijo Sam mirando a su alrededor.

Lizzie abrazó a la morena de un costado, del otro costado la rodeó Blaine, dejándole un beso en la cabeza, Kurt sostuvo un brazo de Blaine y Sam el de Rachel. Contaron hasta tres y aparecieron en la sala de operaciones. Nada más pisar el suelo, Madison y Mason corrieron hacia su hermana, abrazándola de forma asfixiante.

**\- estoy bien** – dijo Lizzie, le pareció cómica la forma en la que sus hermanos la revisaban, buscando algún daño. Will y Holly también se acercaron, el hombre abrazó a su hija.

**\- ¿qué sucedió?** – Preguntó molesta Holly – **ustedes los superaban en número y salieron más heridos **– miró directo a Lizzie – **sé que dijimos que no demostraras tus poderes ni quienes son pero debiste ser más cuidadosa** – la regañó tal y como haría una madre.

\- **lo siento, es solo que no podía detenerme a "ver" los poderes de todos **– se justificó – **pero lo del bastón si fue un descuido mío** – reconoció – **es que **_**Sand**_** me dio varios golpes en la cabeza** – intentó defenderse. Holly negó con la cabeza y terminó abrazándola, abrazó a todos por igual, pero sobre todo a su hijo.

\- **deben entrenar lo antes posible** – dijo Will – **cuando estén todos discutimos eso.**

**\- hay algo que quiero pedirles –** dijo Lizzie seriamente – **no quiero que se lo tomen a mal, pero prefiero que **_**The Defenders**_** no sepan quienes somos ni que poderes tengo **– Rachel la vio sin entender.

\- **estoy de acuerdo con Lizzie** – dijo Blaine en la misma postura – **aunque nos digan que son de confianza, preferimos que nadie más se entere, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen y podamos encontrar a nuestro padre.**

**\- de acuerdo** – terminó diciendo Will tras meditarlo por varios segundos – **en ese caso deberás ocultar alguno de tus poderes Lizzie** – advirtió.

**\- lo sé** – reconoció – **cuando ayude a Quinn a usar sus poderes practicaré los del agua, no antes** – prometió.

\- **intentaré hacer un bastón como el que tenías pero de otro material** – le dijo Artie a Lizzie, mientras examinaba el bastón doblado.

**\- de acuerdo, gracias Artie** – agradeció sonriendo.

\- **¿Blaine te encuentras bien?** – le preguntó Kurt sosteniendo al moreno, sus hermanos lo vieron con preocupación.

\- **sí, es solo que usé mucha energía para incrementar el poder de Lizzie** – contestó masajeándose las sienes.

**\- te ayudamos** – dijeron sus tres hermanos al mismo tiempo, los tres lo tocaron por unos segundos, el rostro de Blaine se llenó de color, hasta parecía que tenía más barba y cabello.

**\- wow** – dijo Sam impresionado, a pesar que no era la primera vez que veía eso.

**\- ¿solo pueden hacerlo entre ustedes?** – cuestionó Brittany con curiosidad.

**\- en realidad no lo sabemos** – contestó Mason rascándose la cabeza – **posiblemente podemos con alguien que tenga algún vínculo con nosotros** – reflexionó.

**\- señor ya aterrizó el jet** – informó uno de los guardias.

\- **espérennos en la sala de reuniones** – indicó Will mirando a los chicos y a Holly.

\- **¿qué poderes mostraste Lizzie?** – le preguntó Holly.

\- **energía explosiva, tele transportación y nada más** – contestó la chica – **no saben lo del control y manipulación de agua, ni que puedo ver que poderes tienen todos, y mucho menos lo de copiar poderes** – explicó mirando a la mujer, ella la veía de una forma que no podía explicar.

**\- de acuerdo, entonces lo mantendremos de esa forma** – terminó diciendo luego de unos segundos, Holly se adelantó para dejarles a los demás algo de privacidad.

\- **hay chicos de **_**The Defenders**_** que son muy buenos amigos nuestros Lizzie** – comentó Rachel poniéndose a su lado – **ellos no intentarían lastimarte.**

**\- pero nadie puede evitar que los lastimen si saben la magnitud de mi poder Rach **– explicó Lizzie – **lo mismo con Stevie, es a él a quien quiere Cassandra en primer lugar.**

**\- Cassandra ya conoció a alguien que copiaba poderes** – se unió a ellos Blaine – **pero ese mutante no conocía sus poderes de la forma que nosotros lo hacemos.**

**\- ¿qué le sucedió?** – preguntó Rachel.

**\- hicieron que se sobrepase de poderes, hasta que llegó un momento que no los pudo controlar** – respondió Lizzie – **Cassandra simplemente lo desarmó, lo desintegró como si no le costara nada.**

**\- gracias a mi madre conozco mi límite Rachel** – dijo Lizzie luego de ver el rostro pensativo de Rachel – **sé hasta qué punto puedo copiar, sé que me conviene no copiar –** se detuvieron cerca de la sala de reuniones.

**\- ¿qué sucede si adquieres muchos poderes? –** preguntó Britanny.

\- **llega un momento en el que no podría ser capaz de controlar el bloqueo mental que tengo** – explicó Lizzie – **eso provocaría que me puedan controlar mentalmente, y que mis hermanos no puedan controlarme, porque el vínculo que nos une se vería deteriorado.**

**\- serias el arma perfecta –** comprendió Brittany mirando a la castaña – **y con los poderes correctos no podrían detenerte.**

**\- siempre hay una forma** – Lizzie les dirigió una mirada a todos y entró en la sala.

\- **una que no pensamos usar nunca** – opinó Mason, sus hermanos asintieron.

2020, Rochester New York, Sala de reuniones.

Se ubicaron en una silla cada uno, algunos con más heridas que otros, algunos sanando más que otros, pero todos con la misma expresión.

**\- lo único bueno de esta noche es que cumplieron con su principal misión** – dijo Will seriamente – **pudieron traer a todos a salvo –** miró a cada uno por igual – **pero en lo que respecta a la batalla fueron muy descuidados, a pesar que ustedes superaban en número a la Hermandad de Mutantes se dejaron vencer por ellos.**

**\- con Will y Sue llegamos a la conclusión que deberán entrenar el doble –** siguió Holly – **deberán intentar alcanzar al máximo sus poderes y habilidades –** los mutantes se vieron entre ellos – **tenemos nuevos integrantes en nuestro equipo que estarán más que dispuestos a ayudarlos.**

**\- ¿quiénes? **– preguntó _Starchild_.

\- **lo mejor será que se presenten** – convino Will – _**The Defenders**_**, empiecen ustedes, nombres, alias y poderes – ordenó.**

**\- Eliot Gilbert, Starchild, creo cuchillas de fuego** – empezó el líder del grupo, luego miró a su compañera a su lado.

**\- Lauren Zizes, **_**Boom-Boom**_ – siguió la chica – **creo bombas de energía que puedo hacer explotar cuando yo quiera **– dijo mirando de forma intimidante a todos – **puedo hacerlas del tamaño que yo quiera** – Lizzie notó la incomodidad de Kurt y Puck, y el ceño fruncido de Quinn, pero decidió centrar su atención en los otros mutantes, para chequear que dijeran la verdad.

**\- Sugar Motta, aquí** – dijo la chica que parecía hija de Brittany y Santana - _**Sweet 'N' Spicy, **_**puedo crear ilusiones** – contestó sonriendo y saludando como una princesa.

**\- Joe Hart, **_**Tarantula Head**__ – _dijo el joven a su lado – **mis rastas se estiran como enredaderas, cuando son cortadas se regeneran** – miró a su compañero esperando que hablara.

**\- Rory Flannagan** – siguió el chico vestido con un traje verde, tenía un acento irlandés – _**LuckyGreen**_**, controlo y manipulo las plantas** – explicó en pocas palabras.

**\- hola, Roderick** – dijo el siguiente chico con cierta timidez, alzando la mano en modo de saludo – _**Control**_**, puedo controlar a las personas manteniendo contacto visual con ellas, tengo un alcance muy elevado** – asintió mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

La última persona era la que más interesaba a Lizzie, y no supo si era porque estaba muy cerca de Rachel acariciándole el brazo; o porque le recordaba a otro mutante; o porque no podía ver con claridad lo que hacía, por lo visto era la única de ese equipo que podía ocultar su poder.

**\- Demi –** dijo la chica sonriendo – _**Spinegirl**_**, puedo sacar espinas de mi cuerpo y liberarlas como proyectiles** – explicó sonriendo, Rachel la miraba sonriente, odiaba admitirlo, pero Lizzie sentía celos.

\- **de acuerdo, ahora **_**The Magicians**_ – pidió Will mirando al otro equipo, que a diferencia del anterior estaba disperso entre sus nuevos compañeros. Uno a uno fue explicando sus poderes, hasta que fue el turno de Lizzie.

\- **Lizzie, **_**Trickster**_ – empezó ella – **cargo objetos con energía cinética explosiva, me tele transporto y tengo conexión mental con mis hermanos –** Demi no fue la única que la vio con desconfianza.

**\- ¿cómo sanaste tan rápido?** – le preguntó Eliot.

\- **Sam me trajo aquí y Holly me dio de su sangre** – explicó sin dejarse intimidar – **luego ambos buscamos a los demás.**

**\- entonces… ¿no tienes poderes sanativos?** – cuestionó nuevamente.

\- **tengo una barrera de energía potencial que me permite sanar las heridas –** contestó Lizzie – **pero la uso solo si es necesario.**

**\- o sea que si alguien te hiere no sanarás rápidamente** – cuestionó esta vez Lauren, liberando unas pequeñas bolas de su energía.

**\- ¿qué están haciendo?** – Intervino Will – **están bajo nuestro techo y seguirán nuestras reglas.**

**\- lo siento **_**The Protector**_** –** se disculpó Lauren – **pero no puedo confiar en alguien que está mintiendo **– miró de forma desafiante a Lizzie, ella no le apartó la mirada, cargando sus naipes con sus manos ocultas en su espalda.

\- **detente Zizes** – ordenó Rachel seriamente, la otra chica se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, deshaciendo las bolas de energía.

**\- si no creen lo que mi hermana les dice es asunto suyo** – intervino Blaine poniéndose de pie – **no necesitamos que nos ataquen.**

**\- ¡suficiente!** – ordenó Sue, le hizo una seña a Becky y ella gritó, logrando que todos se cubrieran los oídos debido a la intensidad – **ustedes aprenderán a llevarse bien por las malas si es necesario** – dijo Sue seriamente – **el espectáculo de hace unas horas fue lamentable, tienen que aprender a usar mejor sus poderes, porque no es la última vez que vemos a la Hermandad de Mutantes.**

**\- Sue tiene razón –** coincidió Holly – **necesitamos toda la ayuda posible –** miró a Lizzie – **y como dijimos, **_**The Magicians**_** se ofrecieron a ayudarlos con el entrenamiento.**

**\- ¿por qué ellos?** – cuestionó Demi.

\- **porque somos nivel 5** – contestó Kitty de brazos cruzados – **aprendimos con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo… pero creemos que podremos ayudarlos.**

**\- con tal de vencer de una vez por todas al séquito de Cassandra** – accedió Sugar.

\- **de acuerdo** – terminó aceptando Eliot luego de ver a sus compañeros.

\- **de todas maneras entrenaran juntos** – dijo Sue – **no me fio de dejarlos a solas.**

**\- ¿cómo pueden saber de qué nivel somos?** – preguntó Demi.

\- **todavía no sabemos sus niveles** – respondió Brittany – **pero Artie y yo estamos trabajando en un artefacto que nos ayudará** – explicó tranquilamente – **mientras tanto ustedes entrenan.**

**\- y empezamos en media hora, así que hagan lo que tengan que hacer porque no van a salir en muchas horas** – con una última mirada de advertencia se fue junto a Becky.

Uno a uno se fueron yendo, a excepción de Lizzie, ya que Will le pidió que se quedara.

**\- tú también Holly** – pidió el hombre.

**\- ¿qué sucede?** – Preguntó Lizzie – **quieren saber por qué no confiamos.**

**\- no, no es eso –** la tranquilizó Will – **pero después hablaremos de eso.**

**\- ¿entonces? –** cuestionó Holly.

\- **necesito que Lizzie me permita tener mis poderes en su máximo nivel** – dijo el hombre **– a ambos** – las dos lo vieron sin entender – **verás Holly, Lizzie me explicó que puedo hacer que la consciencia de alguien vaya al pasado, pero solo si esa persona…**

**\- se regenera** – terminó de decir Holly, tanto Will como Lizzie se mostraron sorprendidos – **Eleanor me lo dijo una vez** – explicó la rubia con una mirada triste – **pero es arriesgado, para hacer algo así debes saber muy pero muy bien lo que pretendes cambiar, y solo yo lo recordaría.**

**\- ¿qué pretendes hacer tío Will?** – preguntó Lizzie mirando al hombre, deseando poder leer sus pensamientos.

**\- todavía nada** – contestó él evadiendo la pregunta - **¿puedes hacerlo Lizzie? –** la chica miró a Holly, quien asintió levemente.

\- **de acuerdo** – Lizzie se acercó a Will y puso cada mano en un costado de la cabeza de su tío, en las sienes precisamente, luego cerró los ojos concentrándose. Will cerró los ojos con fuerza quejándose, sintió un dolor punzante que produjo que terminara de rodillas, pero la joven no lo soltó. Pronto, Will abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo una energía en su cuerpo, sintiendo su poder, comprendiendo cada aspecto, con secuencia, debilidad y fortaleza de sus poderes.

**\- ¿Will? –** preguntó Holly viendo al hombre con preocupación.

**\- se siente increíble** – dijo sonriendo, Lizzie rió con diversión.

**\- ¿lista tía Holly?** – preguntó mirando a la mujer, ella asintió algo temerosa. Lizzie repitió el procedimiento, la única diferencia fue que al caer Holly, presionó con fuerza el piso rompiéndolo con sus dedos. Al igual que Will sintió su poder crecer. Vio sus manos lastimadas sanando, ahora no solo sanaba con rapidez, sino que el dolor era mínimo, casi inexistente.

**\- diablos** – dijo Lizzie sentándose, se sentía algo mareada – **mis tejidos podrán regenerarse con rapidez, pero mi energía no –** miró por unos segundos a los dos adultos – **en fin, ya son nivel cinco** – se puso de pie alisando su ropa – **si planean salvar a mi madre hay algo que deben tener en cuenta** – Will suspiró, fue un iluso al creer que podía ocultarle algo a Lizzie – **es de suma importancia que mis hermanos y yo nos vemos separados de ustedes.**

**\- pero Lizzie, eso es lo que deberíamos cambiar** – objetó Holly sin entender.

**\- no, porque si ustedes cambian eso, puede ser que Sebastian y todos ellos dejen de existir** – dijo Lizzie – **es importante que parezca que mamá murió y que a nosotros nos encuentre Matthew Smythe, así, todo lo que sucedió desde ese momento va a seguir existiendo.**

**\- y solamente lo sabremos nosotros y tus padres** – comprendió Will, la chica asintió – **pero todo el daño de nuestros hijos va a seguir estando.**

**\- y el de nosotros también** – dijo Lizzie – **pero es necesario, sino no saben lo que podría pasar, hay un millón de posibilidades, y entre ellas hay un millón en la que de todas formas no estaríamos todos juntos –** miró a ambos seriamente – **por lo menos en esta línea de tiempo sabemos que nos volvimos a encontrar, y tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para ser felices.**

**\- de acuerdo –** terminó cediendo Will.

Mientras tanto, Rachel recuperaba tiempo perdido con su vieja amiga.

**\- ¿esos chicos nuevos son de confianza?** – le preguntó Demi.

**\- oh si** – dijo Rachel actuando a la perfección – **son parte de nuestro equipo.**

**\- y esa chica Lizzie es especial **– cuestionó sonriendo al ver el enrojecimiento de la morena.

Dani pensó que ese dato le iba a gustar mucho a Brody, podría usarlo en su beneficio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la historia que tenía Rachel con Demi.

**\- bueno… somos… algo** – intentó definir su relación con Lizzie pero lo cierto era que hasta el momento solo habían dicho que iban a salir en una cita.

**\- eso significa que tengo competencia** – dijo Demi sonriendo con travesura – **es una lástima** – suspiró mirando a la morena – **me gustaba pasar las noches contigo Rach –** la morena tragó saliva, la forma en la que la estaba mirando movía todo en su interior, por poco y se olvida de la relación que mantenían cada vez que se veían, Demi era como su "novia", aunque esa era una palabra muy grande, su relación era como una amistad con sexo de por medio.

**\- Demi no** – advirtió Rachel.

**\- no que** – preguntó la otra chica acorralándola contra la pared más cercana, se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro – **dime que ya no me deseas Rachel.**

**\- eso sería mentira **– susurró mirando los labios de Demi – **pero tengo sentimientos por Lizzie.**

**\- las cosas con sentimientos siempre son complicadas –** dijo Demi.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – cuestionó Rachel, le parecía algo extraña la actitud de su amiga, ella solía ser apasionada, pero había cierta agresión en sus movimientos y palabras. Dani se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como ella y no como su hermana.

\- **solo quería comprobar si nuestros cálidos encuentros iban a terminar –** dijo en un tono más parecido al de la auténtica Demi.

\- **lo mejor es si los terminamos** – dijo Rachel, en un intento de alejarse terminó estando más cerca, tanto que sus narices se rozaron.

\- **lamento interrumpir** – dijo Lizzie carraspeando – **pero Sue nos llama –** Rachel maldijo al verla desaparecer sin darla la chance de explicarle.

**\- bueno, creo que debemos ir a entrenar** – Demi intentó no reír al ver el rostro de Rachel.

\- **no debiste hacer eso** – la morena se alejó molesta.

\- **pero que sensible** – se quejó Demi girando los ojos – **como me voy a divertir –** con una sonrisa digna de ella se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos.

* * *

Holaa! hay un infiltrado en la casa! es un poco corto pero voy a hacer lo posible por publicar este fin de semana :)

tengan un lindo fin de semana! :) y gracias por leer


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación.**

**CAPITULO XVII**

2020, Rochester, New York, Sector Sylvester, Sala de Entrenamiento.

_New Directions, The Magicians y The Defenders_. Los tres grupos de mutantes estaban a la disposición de Sue Sylvester, y más de uno tenía miedo. Estaban separados en los tres equipos.

**\- hasta ahora no vimos las habilidades de los gemelos número 2 ni de la chica de ojos celestes y cutis perfecto** – dijo Sue mirando a Marley – **ya se me ocurrirá algún apodo** – prometió entrecerrando los ojos – **bien, vengan los tres** – les indicó con una mano – **y vengan el hippie sucio** – señaló a Joe – **Zizes** – la chica se acercó sonriendo – **y escarbadientes** – señaló a Demi.

\- **hace mucho que no vemos a nuestros hermanos pelear** – comentó Blaine a su gemela, pero ella estaba con el ceño fruncido - **¿qué sucede?**

**\- Rachel estuvo a punto de besar a esa chica** – contestó Lizzie con molestia – **estoy esperando que se me pase la molestia antes de hablar con ella.**

**\- bueno, Rachel no deja de mirarte** – Blaine miró a la morena, se notaba que le urgía hablar con su hermana.

\- **lo sé, lo sé** – suspiró Lizzie – **mira a Mason le toca pelear con Zizes y a Maddie con el chico de las rastas.**

**\- se llama Joe –** le recordó su hermano – **y a Marley le tocó Demi.**

**\- la va a machacar **– sonrió con anticipación Lizzie.

\- **¡Brittany activa el campo de fuerza!** – Pidió Sue – **muy bien, las reglas son simples, el primero en inmovilizar a su contrincante o sacarlo del perímetro gana… ah, y no se maten** – añadió con aburrimiento – **primero Zizes y gemelo raro número 1** – se alejó dejando a los dos en el centro del gimnasio.

Mason se veía muy emocionado por poder mostrar sus habilidades, de seguro iba a hacer que sus hermanos se sintieran orgullosos.

Miró en dirección a sus hermanos mayores sonriendo, ellos levantaron los pulgares.

**\- concéntrate Mace** – le dijo mentalmente Lizzie.

\- **empiecen **– dijo Sue prestando atención.

Sin perder tiempo, Zizes hizo varias bolas de energía, de diferentes tamaños, todas rodearon a Mason, él las miró sin entender, ya que no estaban explotando. Las más pequeñas explotaron cerca de sus oídos, desorientándolo un poco.

**\- esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creí** – dijo burlonamente Lauren, ella ni siquiera necesitaba moverse, simplemente las guiaba mentalmente.

Lizzie la observó analizando el nivel de la chica, a pesar que sabía cómo utilizar su poder era nivel tres, como la mayoría.

**\- vamos niño haz algo** – pidió con aburrimiento Lauren.

Mason apartó las bolas de energía con sus manos iluminadas de una luz roja, las golpeó como si se tratasen de pelotas y con los puños cerrados lanzó unos rayos rojos que hicieron explotar las bolas de energía. Lauren se vio finalmente amenazada, por lo que empezó a lanzar bolas más grandes, pero Mason las esquivó hábilmente. Saltó por encima de una dando volteretas, tal y como hacen las porritas. Mientras estaba en el aire lanzó patadas con sus pies iluminados, lanzando sus rayos en dirección a Lauren, estos impactaron en ella, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. Con el ceño fruncido, Lauren lanzó rápidamente una bola de energía impactando en el pecho de Mason, él salió volando dando varias vueltas, pero de todas formas no se vio expulsado del perímetro. Se puso de pie con una con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**\- vamos** – la invitó a que lo atacara, esta vez Lauren se acercó a él lanzando varias bolas, Mason iba corriendo mientras las lanzaba lejos suyo. Logró acercarse a Lauren, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro usando su mano iluminada, la chica fue lanzada varios metros lejos. Mason corrió lanzando golpes con los puños, eran tan seguidos que no le dieron tiempo a Lauren de reaccionar. Cuando estuvo cerca saltó y con una patada giratoria la sacó del perímetro del gimnasio.

**\- el gemelo raro 1 gana** – anunció Sue. Mason de acercó a su hermana gemela festejando, ella lo abrazó dando saltos – **gemela rara 2 y hippie religioso su turno.**

**\- buena suerte** – le deseó Mason.

Madison y Joe se acomodaron en su lugar, uno frente al otro. La joven lanzó una mirada a sus hermanos mayores.

**\- buena suerte Maddie** – le dijeron mentalmente sonriendo.

**\- ¡tú puedes Madison!** – la animó Finn en voz alta, la chica sonrió hacia él. Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada.

**\- empiecen** – ordenó Sue.

Nada más escuchar la orden, Joe utilizó sus rastas para inmovilizar las piernas de Madison, provocando que cayera al suelo, luego la elevó en el aire, con intenciones de golpearla. Pero Madison utilizó sus manos para lanzarle fuegos artificiales que explotaron cerca de los ojos de Joe, cegándolo. Joe retrocedió frotándose los ojos, Madison utilizó las rastas de Joe a su favor, las sujetó con fuerza y tiró de ellas hasta que el rostro de Joe impactó en el piso, él la soltó, momento que Madison utilizó para acercarse lanzando sus fuegos artificiales. Para los demás era un show de colores, pero se notaba que eran peligrosos, solo bastaba con ver a Joe que intentaba defenderse con sus rastas, pero de todas formas lo herían.

**\- espera, espera** – pidió Joe de rodillas, Madison se detuvo, pensando que el chico quería rendirse. Pero cuando vio que dejaba de atacarlo la inmovilizó utilizando sus rastas.

\- **no confíes en el enemigo** – la envolvió del todo, la elevó unos metros y con un movimiento de la cabeza la estrelló contra el suelo con mucha fuerza. Lizzie apretó una mano de Blaine, él quiso levantarse pero Mason les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran. Vieron a Joe golpear contra el suelo varias veces el cuerpo de su hermana, hasta que dejó de moverse. Joe la liberó y se acercó asustado, no pretendía dañarla

**\- oh dios** – susurró aterrado, se agachó para estar a su altura, le tomó el pulso, notando que estaba normal.

Madison abrió los ojos de golpe, puso ambas manos en el pecho de Joe.

\- **no confíes en el enemigo** – separó un poco las manos para impulsar sus fuegos artifíciales, lanzando a Joe, se puso de pie y volvió a lanzar una lluvia de fuegos artificiales de muchos colores, sacando a Joe del perímetro. Él se quedó en el suelo, intentando levantarse.

**\- gemela rara número 2 gana** – declaró Sue sonriendo.

Madison se acercó a su gemelo dando saltitos, luego ambos fueron junto a sus otros hermanos, chocaron sus manos los cuatro.

**\- eso es patear traseros** – los felicitó Lizzie a ambos.

\- **ahora veamos a Marley** – dijo Mason prestando atención.

Tanto Blaine como Lizzie prestaron absoluta atención, sobre todo porque querían ver a Demi.

**\- puercoespín y Rose** – dijo Sue sin poder inventar un apodo para Marley.

\- **¿segura que es buena idea que pelee con ella?** – Preguntó Demi mirando a Marley – **parece un ciervo asustado** – opinó.

**\- entonces termínalo rápido** – dijo Sue seriamente.

\- **como quieras** – Demi se cubrió de sus espinas, sin hacerse esperar impulsó su cuerpos lanzando una gran cantidad, pero antes que impactaran en su cuerpo, Marley se cubrió con sus diamantes, reflejando el ataque hacia Demi, ella giró por el suelo esquivando sus propias espinas. Marley se acercó haciendo mortales, saltando pateó a Demi, haciéndola retroceder. A un mutante normal eso le causaría más daño, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Dani tenía mucha fuerza, el absorber la fuerza vital de personas y mutantes aumentaba la suya.

Con su cuerpo aún con espinas empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Marley. Dani se moría por usar sus verdaderos poderes, pero tenía que contenerse. Probó de nuevo con lanzar las espinas, pero seguían revotando, aunque hacían retroceder a Marley no la detenían. Demi vio que era su momento cuando Marley se tambaleó, saltó golpeándola con fuerza, tirándola al suelo, la sujetó de nuevo, pero Marley utilizó ambos pies para sacársela de encima, se puso de pie de un salto, le dio un puñetazo que hizo que Demi girara varias veces en el suelo, bajando la guardia. Fue justo el momento en el que Lizzie vio algo que lo esperaba, los poderes de Demi no eran los que ella decía.

\- **no puede ser** – susurró sin entender, pero desde esa distancia no podía estar segura, ya que el cuerpo de Marley le bloqueaba la vista, y por ende no podía utilizar su poder. Marley la levantó sin esfuerzo y la lanzó fuera del perímetro.

**\- quien es el ciervo asustado** – dijo volviendo a su forma normal.

\- **Rose gana** – dijo Sue. Rachel se había acercado a ayudar a Demi – **gemela 2** – llamó a Lizzie, ella se apareció a su lado – **llévate a mini Barbra a la zona anti bombas** – ordenó – **debes dejar los mecheros y utilizar tu fuego **– dijo mirando a Rachel – **y no quiero que aquí quemen nada **– Lizzie se acercó a Rachel – **pero irán a entrenar –** las miró con los ojos entrecerrados – **nada de actividades sexuales –** advirtió, las chicas se vieron de reojo.

**\- vamos** – susurró Lizzie, Rachel se abrazó a un brazo de la castaña. Se transportaron al que fue alguna vez un refugio anti bombas, por suerte Lizzie se había memorizado los planos del lugar, y lo conocía perfectamente, pudiendo así, transportarse a donde ella quisiera.

Cuando estuvieron allí, Lizzie intentó separarse pero Rachel la sujetó con fuerza.

**\- tenemos que hablar** – pidió la morena.

**\- de acuerdo** – dijo Lizzie suspirando – **solo déjame hacer una cosa** – Rachel la liberó, viendo como la castaña se alejaba unos metros de ella, sacando sus naipes, los cargó con su energía y los lanzó al extremo apuesto del que estaban, haciendo que exploten con fuerza, Rachel se cubrió debido al impacto.

**\- necesitaba descargarme antes para poder estar más serena** – dijo Lizzie – **por cierto, imaginé que le lanzaba los naipes a tu amiga.**

**\- ¿estás celosa? –** preguntó Rachel alzando una ceja.

\- **¿qué harías si me encuentras con alguna mujer con nuestros cuerpos muy cerca a punto de besarse?** – cuestionó Lizzie.

**\- bien, entiendo** – comprendió Rachel – **también quisiera quemarla** – suspiró para acomodar sus ideas – **Demi y yo teníamos una especie de relación –** empezó a explicar – **pero era algo puramente físico, no había sentimientos involucrados.**

**\- entiendo, tuve de esas –** dijo Lizzie asintiendo – **¿pero y ahora?** – cuestionó viéndola con atención.

**\- ahora** – Rachel la rodeó por el cuello acercando su rostro – **ahora no tengo interés en ella, solo en ti **– Lizzie pudo ver la sinceridad en su mirada – **lo que siento por ti es más que una atracción física, son muchos sentimientos Izzy** – la castaña cortó la distancia uniendo sus labios, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Rachel correspondió suspirando al sentir las manos de Lizzie deslizándose por su espalda apretando más sus cuerpos.

\- **me alegra que no signifique nada** – susurró Lizzie entre besos – **pero** – Rachel la detuvo con una nueva serie de besos – **Rach** – intentó frenar a la morena – **Brittany nos está viendo** – eso bastó para que Rachel se detenga.

**\- hola Rachie** – saludó Brittany por unos parlantes – **pueden seguir si quieren, quizá eso active el fuego de Rachel **– opinó.

**\- ¿Britt estás sola?** – cuestionó Rachel separándose, se acercó a la cámara más cercana.

**\- sí, Lizzie me pidió que viera el entrenamiento, así puedo activar los extintores de ser necesario** – explicó – **pero estoy controlando todo desde mi habitación.**

**\- gracias Britt –** dijo sonriendo Lizzie.

**\- pero debo decirles que ese beso fue caliente** – ambas podían imaginarse la sonrisa de la rubia – **deberían hacerlo más seguido** – aconsejó – **una vida sexual activa es muy saludable, hasta rejuvenece.**

**\- de acuerdo, gracias Britt lo tendremos en cuenta** – dijo Rachel – **ahora practiquemos.**

**\- primero debes quitarte los brazaletes para hacer chispas** – pidió Lizzie. La morena obedeció - **¿tienes puesto tu uniforme debajo de la ropa? **– preguntó.

**\- sí** – indicó Rachel mientras se quitaba la ropa deportiva, quedando con su uniforme especial, Lizzie hizo lo mismo.

**\- de acuerdo Rachel, ¿recuerdas en qué pensabas el otro día que se activaron tus poderes?** – cuestionó Lizzie.

**\- bueno…** \- se mostró de forma pensativa – **para ser honestas estaba algo excitada, ese beso me llenó de sentimientos** – admitió sin querer ver a la castaña – **pero me sentía libre y feliz.**

**\- ¿qué crees que podemos hacer Britt?** – consultó Lizzie mirando hacia una cámara.

\- **podrías desbloquear su poder pero ayudarla a controlarlo** – sugirió Brittany – **Rachel solo va a tener que aprender como usarlo, como si se manifestara por primera vez** – explicó.

**\- ¿qué opinas?** – preguntó Lizzie a Rachel.

\- **me parece que eso nos ayudaría a avanzar mucho más rápido** – contestó Rachel.

**\- muy bien** – Lizzie se acercó a Rachel, puso sus manos a los costados de las sienes de la morena – **cierra los ojos Rach, y déjame entrar en tu mente **– pidió en voz baja. Rachel tomó aire varias veces, concentrándose para liberar los bloqueos que le habían enseñado a usar.

Cuando por fin pudo acceder, Lizzie quedó maravillada con la cantidad de poder de la morena, y ella no tenía idea de ello. Pero siguiendo la sugerencia de Brittany simplemente desbloqueó los poderes del fuego.

Rachel gritó sintiendo algo de dolor, llevaba tanto tiempo bloqueando esa parte de su ser que su mente seguía resistiéndose. Lizzie abrió los ojos al sentir calor, notó que las manos de Rachel estaban rodeadas de su fuego, y sujetaban las muñecas de Lizzie con fuerza, a pesar de no quemarla, sentía el calor, pero era un calor agradable.

**\- Rache relájate** – pidió la castaña – **no pelees con tu poder.**

**\- pero no puedo controlarlo –** se quejó soltando a Lizzie, ahora el fuego se extendía por sus brazos – **la última vez que me pasó fue cuando mi padre me dijo que habían muerto** – cayó de rodillas, golpeó el suelo con sus manos propagando el fuego.

\- **Rach estoy aquí** – dijo Lizzie intentando acercarse, pero el fuego estaba fuera de control, no se quemaba pero eso no significaba que no se quedara sin aire. Haciendo un esfuerzo se metió en medio del fuego y abrazó a Rachel con fuerza – **Ray estoy aquí** – susurró en el oído de la morena, ella la rodeó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho finalmente dejándose llevar por el llanto, eran muchas emociones que se mezclaron. Brittany activó los rociadores, empezó a caer agua como si fuera lluvia, apaciguando el fuego de Rachel, que de a poco se iba extinguiendo – **no volveré a irme Ray** – prometió meciéndola en sus brazos.

\- **te quiero Izzy** – susurró Rachel como si fuera pequeña.

\- **y yo te quiero a ti mi estrella de fuego** – Lizzie le besó la cabeza con cariño, sin importarle que caiga agua – **pero no debes temerle a tu poder Rach, es increíble todo lo que puedes hacer** – Rachel levantó la cabeza para ver a Lizzie – **prometo que podrás usarlo.**

**\- gracias Lizzie –** agradeció Rachel sonriendo – **ya puedes apagar los rociadores Britt –** pidió mirando hacia la cámara.

\- **saben, esto es mejor que una película** – dijo Brittany como si tuviera la boca llena de comida – **el agua le agregaba más dramatismo.**

**\- ¿estás comiendo Britt? **– preguntó Lizzie.

\- **palomitas de maíz** – respondió la rubia – **bien continúen, Lizzie puedes usar tu poder de manipulación del agua** – preguntó.

Lizzie se concentró, y moviendo sus manos les quitó a ambas el exceso de agua. Usó toda el agua que había y creó una gran ola que estrelló en el otro extremo del lugar.

**\- ahora tu Rachie** – la animó Brittany mirando con atención en la pantalla de su computadora.

Rachel cerró los ojos tomando aire, luego con un rostro concentrado movió sus manos generando una bola de fuego, la cual lanzó a un extremo opuesto a donde estaban.

**\- ¿qué opinas si luchamos?** – Preguntó Lizzie – **agua y fuego.**

**\- lo hacemos interesante y apostamos **– propuso con una sonrisa traviesa – **Britt es nuestro jurado. **

**\- acepto – **dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa competitiva.

\- **bien, una frente a la otra** – indicó Brittany, utilizando la tecnología del lugar marcó un perímetro – **cinco rounds, la mejor de tres gana –** a juzgar por el tono de voz de Brittany supieron lo entusiasmada que estaba al respecto – **y solo pueden usar fuego y agua –** advirtió viendo a ambas posicionarse en sus lugares – **ya saben no se maten… y… empiecen **– hizo sonar un timbre como los de los ring de boxeo.

Rachel cubrió sus brazos de fuego, sonriendo miraba a Lizzie que tenía las manos a los costados, con sus dedos movía el agua. Rachel hizo una bola grande de fuego y se la lanzó, pero Lizzie levantó una barrera de agua cubriéndose del ataque.

**\- necesitas algo mejor que eso enana** – se burló Lizzie, Rachel giró lazando una bola de fuego más grande, Lizzie se deslizó por el piso, moviendo sus manos formó una ola que impactó en el pecho de Rachel, haciéndola retroceder fuera del perímetro marcado. Un sonido de campana de ring sonó.

\- **punto para Lizzie** – dijo Brittany, quien estaba en su habitación grabando la transmisión, comiendo palomitas de maíz, se sentía como si estuviera viendo una película, solo que podía intervenir.

La castaña se frotó las manos sonriendo al ver a Rachel sacudirse el agua del cuerpo.

**\- espero que disfrutes el único punto que tendrás** – dijo Rachel antes de acercarse dando puñetazos en el aire soltando bolas de fuego. Lizzie las esquivaba intentando no salir del perímetro. Rachel giró formando una patada en el aire, Lizzie la esquivó, pero no pudo esquivar la bola de fuego que salió con la patada de la morena, salió del perímetro girando sobre el agua. El timbre sonó de nuevo.

**\- punto para Rachie** – canturreó Brittany como si relatara algún deporte – **van empatadas chicas.**

Lizzie volvió a su posición, quitándose el exceso de agua con sus manos. Rachel la miraba sonriendo.

**\- parece que alguien se cree un maestro fuego** – dijo Lizzie mirando las manos flameantes de la morena.

\- **que puedo decir, me gustaba mucho, aunque siempre quise ser el **_**Avatar**_ – admitió Rachel sonriendo.

**\- vamos Ray** – la retó Lizzie haciendo un gesto con sus manos – **muéstrame lo mejor que tienes.**

Rachel aceptó el reto con mucho gusto, lanzó bolas de llamas en diferentes direcciones, Lizzie lanzaba bolas de agua, o levantaba paredes con ella. Pero Rachel veía con atención sus movimientos, captando los puntos descuidados. Extendió sus llamas por sus brazos y girando lanzó las llamas como si fueran un soplete. Lizzie esquivó una parte con la pared de agua, pero no se dio cuenta que Rachel había lanzado más, las llamas la impulsaron varios metros lejos. A pesar que no se quemaba, Rachel no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección con preocupación, pero se relajó al escuchar la risa de Lizzie. El timbre volvió a sonar.

\- **me habías asustado Lizzie** – se quejó Brittany – **otro punto para Rachie –** escucharon su aplauso.

\- **de acuerdo Lizzie, debes hacer algo si no quieres que gane tan fácilmente** – dijo Rachel sonriendo – **y no puedes decirme que estás dejándome ganar porque no es lo que demuestras.**

**\- bien, vamos a hacerlo en serio** – dijo Lizzie estirando sus brazos y haciendo sonar su cuello. Rachel sintió temblar bajo sus pies, viendo que se trataba del agua.

**\- pequeña ventaja** – se quejó la morena, lanzando fuego pudo evaporar gran parte del agua, pero no contaba con que Lizzie pudiera cambiar el estado del agua, transformando lo gaseoso en líquido – **muy impresionante** – halago sonriendo.

**\- mira esto** – con rápidos movimientos, Lizzie envolvió a Rachel con el agua, elevando su cuerpos, impulsó sus brazos lanzándola fuera del perímetro, por suerte, Rachel cayó hábilmente, sin golpearse. El timbre sonó, indicando un punto para Lizzie.

**\- el siguiente punto es el decisivo** – dijo Brittany emocionada – **quien ganará, Rachie con sus llamas o Lizzie con el agua** – las chicas sonrieron y se ubicaron en sus puestos – **empiecen** – indicó la rubia con la vista más cerca de la pantalla.

Rachel se acercó corriendo hacia Lizzie, con sus brazos y piernas flameando, Lizzie levantaba el agua intentando que Rachel cayera, pero la morena lo esquivaba con habilidad. Lizzie giró lanzando una patada en el pecho de Rachel junto a una bola de agua, la morena retrocedió unos pasos, luego saltó sacudiendo los pies con pequeñas patadas en el aire, lanzando fuego, pero Lizzie levantaba el agua para cubrirse.

Levantó el agua en varias direcciones, Rachel pudo esquivar los ataques, logrando llegar hasta Lizzie, ella le lanzó una bola de agua pero la morena hizo una mortal en el aire, y cayendo lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó en el pecho de Lizzie, ella salió impulsada, pero en el aire movió una mano en dirección a Rachel formó una ola que impulsó de la misma forma a la morena.

Brittany vio todo en cámara lenta, con unas palomitas en dirección a su boca vio como ambos cuerpos caían al mismo tiempo, Rachel de espaldas y Lizzie giró quedando boca abajo.

**\- wow –** dijo Brittany sin dejar de ver. Las chicas se quejaron, ese último golpe había sido duro.

**\- ¿y bien? –** preguntó Rachel aún en el suelo. Lizzie se transportó hasta ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

**\- ¿quién ganó Britt?** – preguntó Lizzie.

\- **aunque no lo crean fue un empate** – contestó la rubia – **como ninguna ganó creo que voy a decidir yo lo que harán** – las chicas vieron en dirección a la cámara sin entender – **ambas perdieron –** explicó como si fue obvio lo que pensaba – **y yo no aposté por ninguna, por lo que se puede decir que gané.**

**\- ¿qué quieres que hagamos? **– le preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

**\- oh ya verán** – por la forma en la que lo dijo ambas se vieron a los ojos tragando saliva.

* * *

Holaa! por fin pude actualizar :) estuve fuera de la ciudad debido a que hace unos días falleció un familiar a quien quería mucho, la vida es muy corta, así que hagan que cada segundo cuente y no se olviden de decirle a la gente que quieren cuanto la quieren :)

Nos leemos después!

que tengan una linda semana!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación. Cualquier similitud con personajes de X-Men es coincidencia, no me pertenece. **

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Demi caminaba por los pasillos mirando alrededor, estaba buscando al mutante causante de la "cura", sabía que se trataba de un niño, pero no recordaba bien como era, tenía que pedirle a Brody que le enviara una fotografía.

Por otro lado, Blaine hablaba con los niños, advirtiéndoles sobre las precauciones que deberán tener.

**\- Lizzie y yo sospechamos de uno de los integrantes de **_**The Defenders**_ – les dijo Blaine a los niños, Kitty estaba a su lado y los niños a su alrededor – **se llama Demi, se parece mucho a una persona mala a la que nos enfrentemos hace un tiempo.**

**\- ¿por qué no los reconoció? –** preguntó Jon al moreno.

\- **porque solíamos usar antifaces y capuchas que cubrían nuestro rostro – **explicó Kitty – **puede que reconozcan a Seb, ya que él sigue usando el uniforme que le hizo su padre.**

**\- pero tenemos suerte, porque esta persona no conoció a Sebastian** – retomó la palabra Blaine – **así que si alguno de ellos actúa de alguna manera sospechosa sean precavidos, y no digan nada sobre sus poderes –** pidió mirándolos a todos por igual – **y protejan a los que no tienen poderes** – los mutantes vieron a sus amigos humanos asintiendo.

**\- Stevie, debes tener cuidado** – le pidió Kitty – **solo utiliza tu poder si te encuentras o encuentran en peligro –** el niño asintió, los mayores pudieron notar el miedo en sus ojos.

**\- ¿y qué poderes tiene esa persona?** – preguntó Amber.

\- **bueno, Demi puede sacar espinas de su cuerpo, las puedes lanzar como proyectiles** – contestó Kitty.

\- **pero la persona que creemos que está en su cuerpo de alguna forma, no estamos seguros que puede hacer** – dijo Blaine – **ella podía bloquear su mente, por lo que Lizzie no podía leer sus habilidades** – explicó el moreno, los niños se vieron entre ellos.

\- **no se preocupen, aquí están a salvo** – les dijo Kitty – **pero no está de más ser precavidos, de todas formas siempre va a haber uno de nosotros cerca –** prometió la rubia.

**\- vamos a tener cuidado** – aseguró Jimmy, los demás niños asintieron de acuerdo.

**\- de acuerdo, vayan a desayunar** – les indicó Kitty sonriendo, cuando los niños se alejaron, miró a Blaine - **¿qué vamos a hacer?** – Preguntó con preocupación – **nadie nos va a creer.**

**\- lo sé –** dijo él suspirando – **por eso debemos ser precavidos, estar a un paso adelante.**

**\- algo complicado, ya que ni siquiera sabemos qué diablos está sucediendo** – planteó Kitty.

\- **tenemos que actuar de manera normal, de otra forma vamos a alertar a Demi** – opinó Blaine, la chica a su lado asintió – **ahora vamos a desayunar así empezamos con el entrenamiento, Lizzie le dio los datos a Brittany sobre el nivel de cada uno –** comentó mientras se dirigían hacia la cafetería.

Cuando llegaron allí, Blaine vio a Kurt conversando muy de cerca con Eliot, Kitty rió al ver a su amigo congelar una de sus manos, le hizo una seña a Lizzie quien conversaba con Madison, pero al ver la seña de la rubia se transportó hacia su hermano.

**\- hola Blaine** – apareció frente a su hermano sonriendo, él se sobresaltó un poco – **después hablas con Kurt** – sin que nadie los viera le tomó la mano congelada – **ahora te calmas y comes algo** – pidió seriamente, descongelando la mano de su gemelo.

\- **está bien** – aceptó este resoplando – **es solo que no me gusta para nada –** exclamó con el ceño fruncido, de mal humor se sentó al lado de su hermano Mason, y Lizzie volvió a su lugar.

Desayunaron manteniendo conversaciones entre ellos, de vez en cuando, Blaine miraba de reojo a Kurt.

**\- oigan** – llamó su atención Mason **\- ¿Sugar y Roderick pueden usar sus poderes con nosotros? –** cuestionó de algo preocupado.

**\- bueno, la naturaleza del poder es mental** – dijo Lizzie – **por lo que creo que no **– pero hizo una pausa y miró a Blaine.

\- **a no ser que no seamos conscientes** – dijo Blaine, miró a los otros gemelos – **si estamos dormidos, las actividades telepáticas o mentales pueden afectarnos.**

**\- a todos nosotros, sin importar que tan buena sea nuestra forma de controlar nuestras mentes –** añadió Sebastian – **de la misma forma que no controlamos lo que soñamos no controlamos lo que puede pasar con nuestra mente.**

**\- nuestros poderes se pueden activar como mecanismo de defensa, como pasó varias veces –** dijo Lizzie – **pero de todas formas no podemos mantenernos despiertos para siempre** – planteó encogiéndose se hombros.

\- **¿pero por qué lo preguntabas Mason?** – le preguntó Blaine.

**\- es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento** – dijo mirando a todos con preocupación, los gemelos mayores suspiraron sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- **si es muy pero muy necesario podemos recurrir al plan de emergencia** – dijo Spencer mirando a Kitty y Lizzie, las dos chicas se vieron entre ellas suspirando. Brittany se acercó a ellos.

\- **oye Lizzie necesito tu ayuda en algo** – le dijo la rubia luego de saludar a todos, la castaña aceptó y se fue junto a su amiga.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, empezaron con los entrenamientos. Kurt notó que Blaine lo estaba evitando, y no entendía por qué lo hacía.

**\- ¿qué te sucede?** – le preguntó Rachel viendo a su primo desanimado.

**\- creo que Blaine está molesto conmigo** – contestó él en voz baja – **pero no sé por qué.**

**\- bueno, Lizzie tuvo algo de celos al ver que casi beso a Demi** – contó ganándose una mirada por parte de Kurt – **larga historia** – le restó importancia – **la cosa es, que quizá Blaine te vio muy cercano a Eliot, y ambos sabemos lo que pasaba entre ustedes** – le guiñó un ojo.

\- **oh, debe ser eso **– comprendió Kurt asintiendo - **¿y cómo le demuestro que no siento nada por Eliot? –** le preguntó.

\- **ay mi querido Kurt **– dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del castaño – **a veces tienes la misma inocencia que Britt** – sonrió con picardía – **lo mejor que puedes hacer es mostrarle a Blaine tus abdominales con tus alas extendidas… y hacer que caliente su frío cuerpo **– rió al ver a Kurt sonrojado.

\- **se nota que eres hermana de Puck** – dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza – **pero no voy a negar que es una buena idea** – desde su lugar vieron a Blaine entrenando con Finn, ya que sus poderes se contrarrestaban.

Demi observaba cuidadosamente a cada una de las personas allí, pensando en la persona indicada para causar un poco de caos. Miró a Roderick, él podía controlar a las personas pero solo si ellas lo miraban a los ojos; negó con la cabeza, necesitaba a alguien más, miró a Sugar, ella creaba ilusiones, pero lo que ella necesitaba era a alguien que pudiera sacar lo peor de las personas, alguien que pudiera manifestar el lado oscuro de cada uno, con sus miedos e inseguridades; pero también necesitaba a alguien que pudiera plantar pensamientos en los mutantes, alguien que pudiera obligarlos a hacer algo extremo. Cuando vio a Brittany ingresar en la sala de entrenamiento junto a Lizzie, se le ocurrió una idea, y lo mejor es que no iba a tener que usar las cosas que le había dado Bryan Ryan, por lo menos hasta encontrar a la persona correcta, sonrió con malicia antes de acercarse a Brittany, pero no fue consciente que Spencer la había observado en todo momento.

\- **hey Britt** – dijo Demi sonriendo, la rubia alta se contagió de la sonrisa – **quería saber si podía acompañarte al laboratorio** – Brittany la vio sin entender – **es que hace mucho que no nos vemos y me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo.**

**\- de acuerdo –** dijo Brittany sonriendo **– eso nos dará tiempo de ponernos al día –** Demi sonrió ante la idea, aunque por dentro se maldecía, pero era algo necesario para sus planes.

\- **oye Quinn** – Lizzie se acercó a la rubia.

**\- ¿qué sucede?** – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- **se me ocurrió que podríamos empezar con tu entrenamiento especial** – comentó mientras caminaban hacia una zona más tranquila – **tu no lo sabes, pero no solo puedes controlar y manipular los elementos de la naturaleza, sino que también puedes mimetizarte con ellos **– dijo emocionada, pero la rubia la vio sin entender – **supongamos que te encuentras en un lugar donde haya agua como el mar, puedes hacer que tu cuerpo se vea como el agua, o mimetizarte con un árbol.**

**\- ¿puedo hacer eso? **– preguntó impresionada.

**\- ¡sí!** – Contestó emocionada Lizzie – **también puedes controlar los cuerpos de personas, debido a nuestra sangre en estado líquido, pero es algo peligroso porque puedes sacar esa sangre, pero no vamos a trabajar en eso** – aclaró al ver el gesto asustado de Quinn.

Siguieron conversando sobre su futuro entrenamiento, mientras que Brittany volvía al laboratorio en compañía de Demi, no había ningún mutante conocido, solo unos cuantos científicos.

Brittany se sentó frente a su computadora, desbloqueó la contraseña y abrió unos archivos y activó las cámaras de la sala de entrenamiento, así de esa forma podía evaluar los progresos e idear algunas estrategias para poner a prueba a sus compañeros. Demi le prestó atención por varios segundos, pensando en cómo iba a distraerla, sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

**\- hey Britt** – la llamó desde su lugar - **¿no quieres buscar unos dulces antes de ponernos al día? **– Cuestionó con fingida inocencia – **no recuerdo en donde puedo conseguir.**

**\- claro, enseguida regreso** – sonriendo se puso de pie y salió del laboratorio. Demi se sentó frente la pantalla, y procurando que nadie la viera buscó en los archivos la base de datos de todos los mutantes que vivían allí, por suerte era buena con la computadoras, cuando encontró los archivos los transfirió a su teléfono. Por suerte terminó justo a tiempo, Brittany volvió con una bolsa bastante grande llena de dulces, _y Dr. Pepper_ para ambas.

\- **sabes Britt, tendremos que ponernos al día en otro momento** – se disculpó Demi – **Eliot me dijo que necesita que vaya al entrenamiento, y sabes cómo es cuando se pone en plan jefe** – giró los ojos bufando.

\- **oh descuida, hablaremos en otro momento** – le restó importancia la rubia – **de todas formas tengo trabajo que hacer** – observó a Demi alejarse, luego frunció el ceño, algo no andaba bien. Con la bolsa de dulces se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y las ventanas – **Lord Tubbington** – llamó en voz alta, una pantalla bajó del techo.

\- _**¿si señorita Brittany?**_ – preguntó una imagen de un gato reflejada en la pantalla, se trataba del IA (Inteligencia Articial) que había creado la rubia.

\- **cuando salí del laboratorio, ¿alguien usó mi computadora?** – cuestionó mirando la pantalla, esperó unos segundos antes de recibir una respuesta.

_**\- me temo que la señorita Demi entró en la base de datos **_– contestó Lord Tubbington – _**copió los registros en donde figuran los nombres y poderes de todos los mutantes que viven aquí, con excepción de New Directions, The Magicians, y los niños que vinieron con ellos, que están en una copia de seguridad en esta base de datos **_– explicó, Brittany asintió de forma pensativa, algo no andaba bien, pero no se lo podía decir a cualquier persona.

– **Lord T mantén un ojo puesto en Demi e infórmame de cualquier movimiento extraño o que ponga en peligro la seguridad del lugar** – pidió seriamente.

\- **como usted ordene señorita Brittany** – la pantalla volvió a subir y Brittany se tiró en su cama, con una paleta en la mano pensó en qué tenía que hacer, necesitaba ayuda de alguien, sabía que no podía pedirle a Santana porque la latina iría con toda su furia detrás de Demi, y no conseguirían nada de esa forma; pensó en su hermano o en Rachel, pero ellos eran muy allegados a la chica, no iban a creerle; luego pensó en alguien más, alguien que seguro iba a creerle porque tampoco confiaba en Demi, además era alguien con la capacidad de ver los poderes.

**\- Lizzie –** susurró sonriendo.

Esa noche.

Después de cenar y conversar con sus hermanos, Blaine entró a su cuarto, gracias a su visión térmica detectó la presencia de otra persona, prendió las luces con sus puños congelados.

**\- ¿Kurt?** – preguntó al ver al castaño sentado en la cama, Blaine se acercó con una mirada de confusión marcada en sus rostro - **¿qué sucede? –** preguntó sin entender, Kurt tiró de su mano para que se sentara a su lado.

\- **nada, solo quería verte** – dijo Kurt acariciando la mano del moreno, él sonrió apretando el agarre – **hoy estuviste algo distante, casi no pudimos vernos –** Blaine bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo culpable, el castaño le levantó la barbilla suavemente - **¿qué sucede?**

**\- no es nada, solo que estaba algo celoso por verte con ese chico Eliot** – se sinceró Blaine – **es solo que parece conocerte tan bien, y Tina me contó que ustedes eran **_**"algo"**_ – hizo comillas con ambas manos ante la última palabra – **y a pesar que nos conozcamos desde niños, él te conoce de otra forma** – Kurt abrió la boca al comprender a lo que se refería.

\- **oh Blaine, no tienes que preocuparte por Eliot –** dijo Kurt acariciando ambas manos del moreno – **él no me interesa, es algo pasado **– aseguró, luego sonrió con picardía – **además quiero que me conozcas de esa forma y quiero conocerte de esa forma** – Blaine sonrió con una ceja en alto – **sé que dijimos que nos íbamos a tomar las cosas con tranquilidad, sin apresurar nada** – sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando Blaine se abalanzó a sus labios, besándolo con pasión, Kurt tardó solo unos segundos en corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad. Blaine levantó sin ningún esfuerzo a su pareja y se acomodaron mejor en la cama, con él encima. Siguieron con su sesión caliente de besos, esta vez sus manos se aventuraron y tocaron toda la piel que pudieron, hasta que la ropa les empezó a estorbar.

En medio de caricias y jadeos fueron despojándose de sus prendas, hasta quedar completamente desnudos, ambos admiraron el cuerpo de la persona que amaban.

\- **eres hermoso Kurt** – susurró Blaine recorriendo con sus dedos la suave piel del castaño – **completamente hermoso** – volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con suavidad, se cubrieron con la blanca sábana y se entregaron al deseo que sentían.

\- **no sabes cuánto tiempo deseo esto** – susurró Kurt sobre los labios del moreno – **mi hombre de hielo** – tiró de la nuca del chico para poder volver a sentir sus labios juntos, mientras Blaine estimulaba la entrada de Kurt.

Ambos gimieron viéndose a los ojos cuando Blaine penetró finalmente a Kurt, este último enganchó sus piernas en la cintura del moreno, gimiendo audiblemente al sentir el placer de cada embestida, Blaine se dedicó a besar el cuello de Kurt, excitándose al escuchar sus gemidos y la respuesta de su cuerpo, sintiendo la erección de Kurt palpitar en su abdomen.

Con un movimiento rápido y certero, Blaine se sentó con Kurt encima de él. Unieron sus labios con pasión, aumentando el ritmo de la embestidas, Kurt se aferró con una mano al cuello del moreno, con su otra mano acariciaba los pectorales de Blaine, rasgando con sus uñas el marcado abdomen del moreno, deleitándose de los gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Blaine por su parte sujetó con una mano la unión de sus cuerpos, mientras su otra mano descendió por el abdomen de Kurt hasta llegar al miembro del castaño, este gimió guturalmente al sentir la suave mano de Blaine acariciar de forma ascendente y descendente su erección.

\- **oh Blaine** – gimió Kurt mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados, movió las caderas aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas – **estoy tan cerca –** balbuceó aferrándose con ambas manos a la espalda del moreno.

\- **yo también** – susurró Blaine sobre el oído de Kurt, sin dejar de penetrarlo ni masturbarlo en ningún momento – **se siente tan bien** – besó el cuello del castaño hasta llegar a sus labios, se besaron hambrientamente hasta que sus cuerpos se tensaron, separaron sus bocas gimiendo audiblemente, corriéndose ambos llegando al orgasmo, el de Kurt fue tan intenso que sus alas se desplegaron.

Ambos apoyaron la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, se mantuvieron abrazados en esa posición hasta que pudieron recuperar el aliento. Una vez que sus respiraciones se acompasaron se dejaron caer en la cama de costado, sin perder el contacto visual se sonrieron con cariño.

**\- te amo Kurt** – susurró Blaine sonriendo, al castaño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad.

\- **yo también te amo Blaine** – dijo de la misma forma, se dieron un último beso antes de acurrucarse y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

2020, Vieja academia de mutantes, Sector Hollyday, habitación de Brittany.

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Brittany, estaban ella junto a Lizzie.

**\- ¿en esos registros figuramos alguno de nosotros o de los niños? –** preguntó Lizzie a la rubia, estaban sentadas en la cama comiendo dulces y bebiendo _Dr. Pepper._

**\- no, esa información la tengo en Lord Tubbington, y solo yo puedo acceder a ella** – contestó la rubia – **pero si alguien se viera igual a mí tampoco podrían, porque muy pocas personas saben sobre Lord T, además que tenemos un sistema de preguntas** – añadió sonriendo.

\- **definitivamente eres la persona más inteligente que conocí en mi vida** – la halagó Lizzie con la boca llena de galletas – **cuando Demi luchó contra Marley hubo un momento en el que pude ver otro tipo de poder en ella, pero Marley estaba en su modo diamante, así que no pude ver mucho –** explicó haciendo una mueca con la boca.

\- **por qué se habrá llevado esa información **– preguntó de forma pensativa Brittany.

\- **si necesita saber los poderes de cada persona que está aquí, no debe ser por algo bueno** – dijo seriamente Lizzie, preocupando a la rubia – **tenemos cierta ventaja, pero tenemos que pensar rápido que puede hacer con esa información.**

**\- ¿habrá alguien más de su equipo en todo esto? –** cuestionó Brittany llamando la atención de Lizzie.

\- **yo no los conozco Britt, así que no confío en ninguno de ellos **– respondió Lizzie – **pero nosotros ya tenemos un ojo puesto en **_**The Defenders,**_** así que actuaremos en las sombras** – guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, cada una procesando la información que tenían, pensando en los posibles planes de Demi, o quien sea.

\- **¿qué sucede si tiene una forma de manipular a los demás mutantes? –** preguntó con preocupación Brittany – **y si está buscando al mutante específico para atacarnos desde adentro** – Lizzie frunció el ceño bajando la mirada.

\- **Britt, hay algún mutante capaz de manipular mentes, meterse en los sueños –** le preguntó Lizzie con el ceño fruncido, un gesto que su amiga imitó – **Rachel controla las mentes, pero no usa su poder por completo, esa parte sigue bloqueada en su mente, así que ella queda descartada.**

**\- Lord T busca en la base a todos los mutantes que puedan controlar y modificar sueños, o que tengan manipulación mental o algún poder que sea capaz de provocar que nos matemos entre nosotros** – pidió Brittany. Observaron como en la pantalla iban apareciendo varios archivos, Brittany se puso de pie y los fue viendo de a uno, descartándolos con un movimiento de sus dedos, totalmente concentrada en su tarea – **creo que estas son todas las personas en esas categorías **– susurró Brittany, Lizzie se puso a su lado.

\- **vaya, ¿cuántas personas viven aquí? **– preguntó al ver la lista seleccionada por Lord T.

\- **la pregunta es a quien escogió Demi** – cuestionó Brittany.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

2020, vieja academia de mutantes, Sector Hudson, área de habitaciones.

Demi había entrado a uno de los dormitorios, donde dormía una adolescente de rasgos asiáticos con el cabello de un lado rosado y del otro turquesa. Se acercó a ella con pasos sigilosos y usando el artefacto que le había dado Bryan Ryan inyectó un pequeño dispositivo de control en la nuca de la chica, el cual no dejaba una marca visible, sino más bien quedaba como un tatuaje de un tribal pequeño. La joven despertó de golpe, sus ojos se vieron brevemente de color azul hasta recuperar su tono normal, Demi sonrió con maldad.

\- **quiero que manipules los sueños de **_**Iceman**_**, que congele todo a su alrededor, todo y todos, y haz que **_**Steelman**_** lastime a su adorada hermana **_**Firestar**_**, que la mate a ella y a cualquiera que intervenga en su camino –** susurró Demi en el oído de la chica – **y cuando **_**Trickster**_** esté en la piscina, haz que **_**Naturegirl**_** la ahogue allí** – añadió al saber que la chica disfrutaba de nadar, además escuchó decirle a Quinn que entrenarían en la piscina.

La joven se levantó y despareciendo como una corriente de aire fue a la habitación de Blaine, y Puck, allí manipuló las mentes y sueños de los tres, ya que Quinn estaba con su novio; cuando cumplió con su tarea apareció de nuevo en su habitación.

**\- buena chica** – la felicitó Demi dándole un golpecito en la cabeza – **ahora que comience el juego** – frotó sus manos con expectación.

* * *

Holaaa! hace una eternidad que no actualizo, pero no tengo internet, así que voy a subir unos cuantos capítulos ahora.

Que los disfruten!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación. Cualquier similitud con personajes de X-Men es coincidencia, no me pertenece. **

**CAPITULO XIX**

2020, Vieja academia de mutantes, Sector Hollyday, habitación de Blaine.

Kurt se removió algo incómodo en la cama, sintiendo un frío repentino, cubrió su cuerpo con el edredón pero estaba frío. Abrió los ojos cuando empezó a sentir que se congelaba, se levantó de golpe desplegando sus alas. Vio alrededor de la habitación con miedo, ya que estaba casi todo congelado, desde la altura vio a Blaine apretar las sábanas con fuerza, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, y en medio de esa pesadilla estaba congelando todo. Kurt recordó que Lizzie le había dicho que no tocara el hielo del moreno porque se congelaría rápidamente, pero no había forma de salir, las ventanas y la puerta estaban congeladas.

**\- ¡Blaine!** – gritó Kurt, pero no pasó nada, el chico no se despertó.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos Mason y Madison y Lizzie despertaron de golpe, al sentir que su hermano estaba teniendo una pesadilla, Lizzie exhaló aliento helado, en ella la sensación era más fuerte al tratarse de su gemelo.

\- **no se acerquen a las paredes** – advirtió Mason, él y Madison empezaron a alejar a las personas de allí. Sus amigos se amontonaron alrededor.

**\- ¡necesito ayuda!** – escucharon gritar a Kurt.

**\- oh no** – susurraron los gemelos con miedo.

**\- ¡Rachel empieza a descongelar el lugar!** – le pidió Sebastian, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, repentinamente se vio lanzada varios metros lejos, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Puck, quien usando su poder había empujado a su hermana.

**\- ¡Puck detente!** – gritó Finn al ver que su amigo intentaba atacar a Rachel, quien no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Sam, Spencer y Sebastian se acercaron a ellos para poder ayudar a Rachel, ya que Puck era muy fuerte y parecía estar en un estado que no respondía a los pedidos de su hermana ni de ninguno de ellos.

Lizzie se transportó al pasillo.

\- **debes entrar y sacar a Kurt** – le pidió con urgencia Madison, su hermana mayor obedeció de inmediato, en segundos estuvo con el castaño en un estado casi de hipotermia.

**\- ¡Sebastian llévalo al centro médica!** – le pidió Lizzie, su amigo se acercó con rapidez, cargando a Kurt en su hombro corrió hacia el ala médica.

**\- ¡¿qué está sucediendo?! **– preguntó Holly viendo todo lo que sucedía.

\- **nada bueno** – respondió Spencer que estaba sacando a los niños de allí junto a Jane, Ryder y Quinn.

\- **Blaine está teniendo una pesadilla muy profunda** – dijo Mason con el aliento frío – **y Puck parece estar bajo algún tipo de control mental porque intenta matar a Rachel** – Holly observó la escena que había terminado en el área común que separaba los distintos pasillos del sector.

**\- Kurt está siendo atendido por Kitty y la señorita Pillsbury** – le informó Sebastian – **se estaba enfriando en la habitación de Blaine.**

**\- oh dios –** susurró con horror Holly.

\- **tengo que sacar a Blaine** – sin poder dar lugar a protestas, Lizzie apareció en la habitación de su hermano, usando sus habilidades de control del agua, empezó a convertir el hielo en agua líquida – **Blaine** – sacudió a su hermano, pero vio como este formaba grandes picos de hielo con sus manos – **diablos** – susurró tragando saliva, el agua a sus pies empezaba a congelarse de nuevo – **vamos Blaine despierta** – lo sacudió como otras veces, pero él solo movió de forma desesperada las manos, provocando un corte en el brazo de Lizzie, ella se quejó por el dolor y apareció de nuevo en el pasillo, retrocedió unos pasos pero Holly la sostuvo.

-**Lizzie** – dijo con preocupación.

\- **no es un simple sueño, es algo más fuerte** – dijo tiritando, su brazo se estaba congelando de a poco – **necesito despertarlo de golpe, y lo único que se me ocurre es quemarlo de alguna forma.**

**\- tengo una idea –** dijo Brittany algo agitada, había llegado corriendo – **llévalo al lugar en donde entrenaste con Rachel, allí activaré el fuego para que Blaine despierte, y luego los extintores.**

**\- de acuerdo –** aceptó Lizzie tras consultar con sus hermanos y Holly – **prepáralo Britt** – la rubia prendió su Tablet y con un par de movimientos les dio el visto bueno a Lizzie, ella tomó aire y volvió a la habitación, cargó a su hermano en brazos y se transportaron a la sala llena de fuego. Blaine despertó de golpe al sentir el fuego quemar su cuerpo, un grito de dolor salió de su boca - **¡Britt los extintores! **– dijo en voz alta Lizzie, la espuma se activó eliminando el fuego de golpe, la chica ayudó a su gemelo a sanar sus heridas usando sus poderes tomados por Holly.

**\- Lizzie ¿qué hice?** – preguntó con miedo.

\- **primero descongela mi brazo por favor** – pidió su hermana, él se apresuró a hacerlo – **alguien manipuló tus sueños Blaine, no eras tú mismo – **explicó luego de abrazar a su hermano.

\- ¿**lastimé a alguien más?** – preguntó Blaine.

\- **Kurt está en el ala médica con una leve hipotermia, pero estará bien, Kitty sabe qué hacer en estos casos** – dijo notando la tristeza de su hermano – **nadie más salió herido** – hizo una pausa por unos segundos – **Rachel** – sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

Al mismo tiempo, Sam, Finn y Sebastian intentaban detener a Puck, pero el chico estaba fuera de control, no querían lastimarlo, pero él había dejado inconsciente a Rachel. Lizzie apareció en la escena y tomó a la morena en sus brazos, la llevó hasta el ala médica y la dejó sobre una de las camillas.

\- **Rach, Rach despierta** – le pidió acariciándole las mejillas – **vamos nena despierta –** poco a poco la morena fue abriendo los ojos.

\- **¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó algo perdida.

\- **debes tener una contusión –** dijo Lizzie tocando con suavidad la zona golpeada.

**\- Puck, Puck está bajo algún control mental, intentó matarme** – dijo Rachel viéndola a los ojos – **estás cubierta de espuma** – observó sin entender.

\- **control** – repitió Lizzie ignorando lo que la morena dijo – **eres un genio – **le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió a Kitty.

\- **Kitty-cat revisa a Rachel por favor –** pidió antes de desaparecer de allí. Apareció en la habitación en donde estaba Control, Will les había pedido que se queden al margen de la situación.

**\- lo necesito** – dijo Lizzie tomando al chico por un brazo, nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Aparecieron en el lugar donde peleaban sus amigos – **necesito que obligues a Puck a volver a su forma normal –** le pidió Lizzie a Roderick.

\- **de acuerdo, pero deben frenarlo para que lo pueda mirar a los ojos** – dijo el chico.

**\- ¡ya lo oyeron!** – le dijo Lizzie a los demás.

Finn estiró su brazo izquierdo y pierna izquierda para aferrarse a las columnas, Sebastian estiró el brazo y pierna restante enredándolo en el cuerpo de Puck, para poder sujetarlo en su lugar; estiró lo suficiente hasta llegar a las columnas opuestas, allí sujetó con fuerza, mientras que Sam lo inmovilizó usando su fuerza.

\- **no puedo por mucho tiempo** – advirtió Sam. Roderick se acercó a ellos y mirando fijamente a Puck intentó obligarlo a cambiar, pero no podía.

\- **no puedo** – dijo con pánico, Lizzie se acercó a él y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

\- **vamos Roderick, tu puedes – **le dijo en voz baja, usando sus poderes ayudó al chico, quien inhalando y exhalando volvió a intentarlo, esta vez lo consiguió, cuando Puck volvió a su estado normal, vieron que sus ojos estaban de un extraño celeste. Sam lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que Puck sacudiera la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió eran de su color normal.

\- **¿Qué pasó? –** preguntó aturdido, sus amigos lo liberaron, pero Sam volvió a golpearlo dejándolo inconsciente.

**\- por las dudas lo llevo al centro médica **– dijo el rubio desapareciendo.

**\- ¿qué me hiciste?** – le preguntó Roderick a Lizzie, ella le tocó un hombro y usando los poderes del chico le respondió.

\- **nada, y vas a olvidar que intervine, tu solo ayudaste a Puck a volver a su apariencia normal **– dijo Lizzie, cuando el chico asintió lo soltó.

\- **vaya noche** – opinó Finn suspirando.

\- **sí, y tenemos que averiguar qué diablos sucedió** – dijo Sebastian con seriedad.

2020, vieja academia de mutantes, Sector Pillsbury, centro médico.

Allí se recuperaban Rachel y Kurt, mientras Blaine y Puck los observaban dormir llenos de culpa y remordimiento, ambos con miedo de dormir, temían volver a intentar lastimar a las personas que querían. Ninguno de los dos entendía como habían llegado a esa situación, pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en su mente, en caso que algo así volviera a repetirse, ambos pedirían ser trasladados a las prisiones que suprimían sus poderes, como medida de seguridad.

**\- lo lamento tanto** – dijeron al mismo tiempo en voz baja Blaine y Puck, mirando a las personas frente suyo dormir con tranquilidad debido a los sedantes.

2020, vieja academia de mutantes, Sector Sylvester, piscinas.

A la mañana siguiente, Lizzie había quedado en encontrarse con Quinn en la piscina para entrenar, pero decidió ir un poco antes, necesitaba relajarse para poder pensar con claridad, el agua la relajaba y tranquilizaba. Nadó por unos minutos, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más.

**\- hey Quinn** – le dijo de forma distraída, pero no se dio cuenta que la rubia tenía los ojos celestes, tal y como los había tenido Puck.

Lizzie nadó hasta lo más profundo de la piscina, llegando a tocar la base de la misma, pero cuando intentó volver a la superficie no pudo, ya que un torbellino de agua se enredó en sus piernas, impulsándola hacia abajo, sin entender lo que sucedía levantó la cabeza viendo a Quinn se pie moviendo las manos, pero no pudo verla bien. Intentó liberarse usando el control del agua, pero otros torbellinos la rodearon por el cuello, por lo que se llevó las manos a la zona, desesperada por poder respirar, abrió la boca intentando pedir auxilio, pero no podía, el agua entraba sin control en sus pulmones.

Blaine y los gemelos despertaron de golpe, el gemelo mayor escupió agua al despertar.

**\- Lizzie** – susurró **– Seb, Lizzie se está ahogando** **en la piscina** – le dijo a su amigo, este se alejó a gran velocidad, Blaine se puso de pie.

\- **algo malo sucede con Lizzie** – dijo Rachel levantándose con ayuda de Puck.

**\- se está ahogando** – dijo con miedo Blaine, cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse y hablar en la mente de su hermana – _**Lizzie debes tranquilizarte, la ayuda va en camino –**_ pero su mente se vio invadida por lo que estaba viendo su hermana, la desesperación la imposibilidad de respirar lo sofocaron, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

**\- Blaine** – Kurt se levantó y se acercó al moreno – **reacciona** – le pidió golpeando las mejillas del moreno, él abrió los ojos tosiendo, se llevó las manos a la garganta y escupió agua.

\- **no puedo sacarla de allí** – dijo como pudo, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, al igual que los de Rachel.

Mientras que en la piscina de la sala de entrenamiento, Sebastian se intentaba acercar a Quinn, pero ella usando la manipulación del aire y agua lograba alejarlo, impidiendo que el chico pudiera acercarse a ella, pero por suerte Mason y Madison también aparecieron, Madison lanzó sus luces cegadoras a Quinn desestabilizándola, momento que Mason aprovechó para acercarse, cargando a baja potencia su mano golpeó en el rostro a Quinn, lanzándola unos metros lejos. Cuando el agua de la piscina se tranquilizó, los gemelos se lanzaron para sacar a su hermana. Sebastian se acercó a Quinn, quien sujetándose la cabeza abrió los ojos, volvían a ser color avellana.

**\- ¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó en un estado de aturdimiento.

\- **lo mismo que a Puck anoche** – contestó él – **intentaste matar a Lizzie –** Quinn desvió la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de terror, Sebastian volteó a ver lo que había provocado esa reacción en la rubia; el cuerpo de Lizzie estaba sobre el suelo sin moverse, Sebastian se acercó con rapidez, empezó a practicar RCP en su amiga – **vamos Lizzie no nos hagas esto** – dijo mientras hacía presión en el pecho de la castaña, continuaba con respiración boca a boca. Pasaron casi dos minutos hasta que Lizzie por fin reaccionó escupiendo agua y tosiendo sin control, hasta que su poder de sanación hizo efecto. Sus hermanos menores la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

\- **oh dios Lizzie lo siento** – se disculpó Quinn con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos – **no entiendo lo que sucedió, nunca le haría algo así a un amigo.**

**\- descuida Quinn** – dijo en un tono cansado Lizzie – **algo malo sucedió anoche, alguien los obligó a hacer estas cosas, pero no sabemos quién ni por qué.**

**\- tenemos que averiguarlo antes que suceda de nuevo** – opinó Mason – **vamos a que te revise un médico** – sosteniendo a su hermana de cada lado aparecieron en la misma habitación donde estaban Blaine y los demás. Rachel corrió hacia Lizzie, al igual que el moreno.

\- **dios Lizzie casi mueres, pude sentirlo** – le dijo Blaine sosteniendo las mejillas de su hermana, necesitaba ver por sí mismo que no le había pasado nada.

\- **necesitas descansar Lizzie** – Rachel rodeó con sus brazos a la chica y la ayudó a incorporarse, con ayuda de Blaine lograron acostarla en la cama junto a la de Rachel.

_**\- Blaine habla con Brittany –**_ dijo mentalmente Lizzie a su gemelo – **necesito dormir** – susurró con sus ojos a medio cerrar.

\- **estaré aquí y no dejaré que nada te suceda** – prometió Rachel besando una mano de la castaña.

**\- Puck, Blaine** – los llamó Emma **– los necesitan en los laboratorios, Brittany les va a hacer a ustedes y a Quinn una serie de análisis para comprender lo que sucedió ayer y hoy** – los chicos asintieron y se alejaron en compañía de Kurt, dejando a las chicas a solas.

\- **sentí como estuviste por morir Lizzie** – susurró Rachel **– dolió demasiado **– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – **no quiero perderte** – sollozó con su labio temblando, bajó la mirada a sus manos enlazadas – **no de nuevo… te amo Lizzie** – cerró los ojos dejando las lágrimas fluir.

**\- yo también te amo Rachel **– susurró Lizzie, la morena levantó la vista, encontrando una suave sonrisa en la castaña, con sus ojitos semi abiertos brillando – **ven aquí** – con esfuerzo le hizo espacio en la cama, Rachel se descalzó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Lizzie, ella la abrazó con la poca fuerza que tenía – **no olvides que te amo **– susurró antes de dormirse, dejando a Rachel pensando en esa oración.

Debido a los sucesos del día anterior todos estaban algo alborotados, no sabían quién podía haberles hecho algo tan mal, aunque Brittany y Lizzie sospecharan terriblemente de Demi no tenían pruebas, y no podían simplemente atacarla, porque si de alguna forma demostraba ser inocente iban a crear una guerra entre ambos grupos, que a pesar de ser aliados tenían muchas diferencias, lo que menos necesitaban era una guerra interna.

Demi leía los archivos descargados buscando al siguiente mutante que usaría a su favor, pero antes necesitaba saber quién era el niño causante de la cura, una vez que supiera de él podría crear una distracción para llevárselo, y así se ganaría un lugar importante en la hermandad de mutantes, al lado de Cassandra. Leyendo los archivos se dio cuenta que no figuraban ninguno de los niños, pero esos archivos tenían que existir, quizá estaban ocultos en otra base de datos, o quizá podría colarse en las clases especiales que tenían los niños, interrogar a algún profesor para saber sobre los poderes de ellos. Pero tenía que darse prisa, podía sentir cómo la espiaban, no pasaría mucho más tiempo hasta que la descubrieran.

2020, vieja academia de mutantes, Sector Schuester, despacho William Schuester.

Por otro lado, Holly y Will discutían sobre si debían decirles a sus colegas lo que pensaban hacer, no sabían bien cuando iban a actuar, pero querían que fuera lo antes posible, quizá debían consultarlo con John, después de todo él sabría lo que pasaría en caso de lograr con su cometido.

\- **tenemos que informarle a John, no queremos que pierda la cabeza** – dijo Will.

\- **pero si le decimos lo que vamos a hacer hay que decirle sobre sus hijos** – dijo Holly – **él no va a estar de acuerdo en provocar que permanezcan separados de ellos... En caso que salga todo bien** – añadió haciendo una mueca.

\- **tienes razón** – dijo Will – **entonces tendremos que viajar a Inglaterra solo nosotros.**

**\- ¿pero con lo que está pasando? –** Preguntó Holly – **todavía no sabemos quién provocó que Blaine, Quinn y Puck se salieran de control –** ambos se vieron de forma pensativa – **no podemos simplemente irnos **– negó con la cabeza.

\- **tenemos que hacerlo Holly, no sabemos cuándo Cassandra puede volver a atacar, y tanto John como Eleanor son los más indicados para detener a Cassandra y Bryan Ryan** – planteó Will, su amiga suspiró sabiendo que tenía razón.

**\- ¿crees que haya un topo entre nosotros?** – cuestionó con preocupación.

\- **no quiero creerlo pero es una posibilidad, y solo sospecho de un grupo de personas.**

**\- ¿crees que un miembro de **_**The Defenders**_** trabaja para la **_**Hermandad de Mutantes**_**? **– Will asintió sin dejar de verla.

**\- la pregunta es quien** – cuestionó Will.

\- **bueno, creo que ahora tenemos una razón por la que los gemelos de negaron a decir mucho de ellos** – dijo Holly comprendiendo – **pero si Lizzie hubiera visto algo extraño nos hubiera informado.**

**\- a no ser que en realidad no esté segura al cien por ciento – **planteó Will – **Lizzie no tiene poderes mentales, salvo con sus hermanos, como puede dudar de la lealtad de alguien** – se preguntó viendo a Holly pensar con el ceño fruncido.

\- **quizá hay un impostor** – opinó la mujer – **hay mutantes que pueden copiar la forma de otro mutante, incluyendo sus poderes, puede ser que haya alguno así.**

**\- te refieres a que Lizzie vio más poderes del que el mutante tendría que tener **– comprendió el punto Will – **pero puede que no haya podido ver bien, puede ser alguien que pueda ocultar esas cosas** – ambos sonrieron ante sus conclusiones.

**\- ¡somos buenos! –** dijo Holly chocando su mano con la de Will.

\- **mira Holl, creo que Sue, Carol y Emma son suficientemente capaces para manejar la situación por unos días, solo vamos a visitarlo, le decimos lo que está sucediendo y regresamos.**

**\- ¿crees que deberíamos estar aquí para el asunto del cambio del tiempo?** – cuestionó la mujer con ciertas dudas.

**\- creo que nos sería de ayuda si Kitty está con nosotros** – opinó Will – **ella lleva más tiempo comprendiendo cómo funciona el poder, puede ayudarnos de ser necesario** – su compañera asintió.

\- **llamemos a una reunión para comunicar sobre el viaje, quizá podemos pedirle a Sam que nos transporte hasta cierta zona, y de ahí seguimos solos** – comentó Holly – **tendremos que ponernos en contacto con Jude –** ante eso Will suspiró – **vamos con buenas noticias, no puede quejarse –** le restó importancia sonriendo – **vamos Will relájate un poco, vamos a estar bien** – rió con diversión al ver la preocupación de su amigo.

2020, vieja academia de mutantes, Sector Hudson, cafetería.

Mientras tanto, los demás intentaban que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero les era algo difícil. Blaine, Puck y Quinn no podían evitar sentirse llenos de culpa, a pesar que les repitieron una y mil veces que no habían sido ellos. Pero llegó un momento en el que Rachel realmente se molestó.

**\- muy bien, en lugar de estar sintiéndose culpables ¡¿por qué mejor no empiezan a buscar a la persona que les hizo hacer esas cosas?!** – cuestionó en voz alta, de pie frente la mesa de la cafetería, todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio, no muchas veces veían a Rachel de esa forma, pero definitivamente no muchas veces la veían echando humo.

**\- Rach estás provocando fuego** – le susurró Lizzie, quien estaba a su lado – **se van a activar los rociadores** – advirtió, la morena observó su cuerpo dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, pasó sus manos por sus brazos como si se estuviera sacando suciedad. El fuego desapareció y volvió a sentarse en su lugar, suspirando para calmarse.

**\- ¿quién pudo haber sido?** – Cuestionó Puck – **quien tiene ese tipo de poder y puede evitar ser visto por las cámaras o cualquiera de nosotros.**

**\- creo que sé quién lo hizo –** comentó Brittany viéndolos a todos – **estuve viendo la base de datos, y comprobando los signos que presentaron los tres afectados, una persona apareció** – explicó observando cada una de las expresiones – **vamos a la sala de reuniones **– les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Una vez que llegaron allí, se acomodaron en las sillas y prestaron atención a lo que Brittany iba a decirles. La rubia bajó una pantalla y la sincronizó con su Tablet **– Akame Nihamura** – mostró una fotografía junto a una pequeña descripción.

**\- ¿Akame? –** Cuestionó Kurt sin entender – **pero si es solo una niña de quince años, quien no haría algo para lastimarnos.**

**\- no, no lo haría –** concordó Brittany – **pero no era consciente de lo que hacía, algo o alguien o ambas lograron controlarla** – los chicos tenían cada vez miradas más confusas – **ella manipula las mentes, pero por ahora, solo puede hacerlo por medio de los sueños, cuando la persona está inconsciente, ella inserta los pensamientos o acciones que desea que esa persona haga, incluso puede encerrarla en un sueño tan real, que la persona puede llegar al volverse loca si no es despertada a tiempo.**

**\- diablos, eso no es para nada bueno –** rompió el silencio que se había formado Sam.

\- **tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas a Akame para determinar qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente **– dijo Artie – **y de esa forma podemos evitar que suceda de nuevo.**

**\- mientras tanto, tengan cuidado, intenten no estar solos y tengan un ojo en todo en lo que resulte sospechoso, solo podemos confiar entre nosotros **– dijo Brittany con seriedad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación. Cualquier similitud con personajes de X-Men es coincidencia, no me pertenece. **

**CAPITULO XX**

2020, vieja academia de mutantes, sector Schuester, sala de reuniones.

Días después.

_New Directions_ y _The Magicians_ estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones, ninguno sabia el motivo por el que los habían citado allí.

**\- ¿qué sucede papá?** – le preguntó Rachel.

\- **los llamamos para informarles que Holly y yo vamos a ausentarnos unos días **– informó Will, los chicos se vieron entre ellos – **sabemos que algo extraño está sucediendo, pero lo que Holly pensar yo tenemos que hacer es muy importante y no podemos aplazarlo por más tiempo.**

**\- supongo que lo que tienen que hacer es secreto** – comentó Blaine viéndolos a ambos.

\- **es algo que tenemos que hacer solos, pero no tardaremos mucho más que dos o tres días** – contestó Holly.

\- **Sue, Carol y Emma están a cargo** – dijo Will – **y de ustedes Kurt y Sebastian están a cargo, en caso que tengan que ir a alguna misión o que haya una emergencia.**

**\- ¿y si sucede algo como lo de ayer y antes de ayer?** – cuestionó Lizzie.

\- **Akame fue la responsable de esos sucesos, Brittany y Artie están averiguando el motivo **– aseguró Holly – **lo que sabemos es que no fue su intención hacerlo, alguien la controló de alguna forma.**

**\- tenemos algunas teorías pero no podemos apresurarnos y sacar malas conclusiones –** dijo Brittany con una seriedad poco vista – **antes de actuar tenemos que estar seguros para no cometer errores** – sus compañeros asintieron comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- **bien, eso era todo lo que les queríamos informar** – dio por finalizada la reunión Will.

\- **hoy no hay entrenamiento así que aprovechen el único día libre que tendrán** – les dijo Sue – **infórmenles a **_**The Defenders**_**, que busquen otro sitio donde estorbar hoy **– al salir se dispersaron cada uno por un camino.

**\- Rachie, Lizzie** – las llamó Brittany, corrió hacia ellas y se posicionó en el medio, sujetando de cada lado un brazo.

**\- ¿qué pasa Britt?** – le preguntó Lizzie sonriendo.

\- **¿recuerdan que perdieron una apuesta conmigo?** – les preguntó ella a su vez.

\- **bueno, técnicamente nosotras empatamos y tu decidiste que habías ganado **– le recordó Rachel.

**\- es lo mismo** – opinó Brittany restándole importancia al tecnicismo.

**\- está bien Britt ¿qué quieres que hagamos por ti?** – preguntó Lizzie.

\- **quiero que me ayuden a preparar una cita para que tenga con San** – contestó Brittany dando saltitos, las otras dos chicas se vieron entre ellas por unos segundos, pero terminaron aceptando – **les daré las indicaciones para todo lo que necesito, será en la terraza del sector Hollyday esta noche.**

**\- de acuerdo, manos a la obra –** Rachel terminó por contagiarse del entusiasmo de su amiga.

Por otra parte, Holly y Will ya tenían todo para su pequeño viaje, se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde estaban todos los vehículos, allí estaba esperándolos Sam, aunque no sabía muy bien el motivo.

**\- qué bueno que hayas venido Sam** – dijo Will sonriendo.

**\- descuiden, supongo que necesitan que los transporte a algún sitio** – dijo el rubio mirando a ambos – **Lizzie está algo débil como para hacerlo.**

**\- gracias por comprender Sam **– le agradeció Holly – **este es el lugar al que tenemos que ir –** le enseñó las coordenadas – **¿con esto es suficiente? **– cuestionó viendo los ojos de Sam moverse con rapidez.

\- **sí, estuve en un lugar cercano** – contestó Sam con seguridad – **sosténganse de mi** – ambos mayores obedecieron – **¿listos?** – preguntó.

**\- listos –** dijeron al unísono, segundos después estaban en el lugar indicado, Sam observó alrededor, estaban en una estación de trenes demolida.

\- **eso es todo Sam, muchas gracias** – dijo Holly sonriendo, mientras Will revisaba que estuvieran a solas.

\- **Sam mejor vuelve antes que alguien se dé cuenta de tu presencia** – le pidió Will.

\- **de acuerdo** – dijo el joven algo confuso – **nos vemos luego, suerte** – les sonrió y desapareció.

2020, alguna parte de Oxford, Inglaterra

Cuando se encontraron solos, el lugar en el que estaban cambió, de ser una estación de trenes pasó a ser un espeso bosque verde, con árboles altos de grandes ramas.

\- **¿tienes las coordenadas de Jude?** – preguntó Holly a su amigo, él levantó la Tablet indicando la serie de números.

\- **estamos cerca** – dijo Will, empezaron a caminar estando alertas, nunca sabían cuando alguien más podía estar al acecho, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

\- **alguien nos sigue** – susurró Holly, pero antes que pudieran reaccionar, una persona saltó en frente de ellos – **¡maldición Jude!** – Se quejó la rubia, pero no pudo evitar sonreír – **madura de una vez quieres.**

**\- oh vamos Holly, antes eras más divertida** – le reclamó el mutante antes de abrazarla con cariño – **me alegra verte, a ambos** – corrigió viendo a Will.

**\- también nos alegra verte Jude** – dijo Will abrazándolo de la misma forma – **esta vez tenemos buenas noticias.**

**\- antes de ir con mi hermano necesito saber de esas noticias** – dijo Jude algo más serio.

\- **no podemos hablar aquí** – indicó Holly – **necesitamos un lugar seguro** – Jude los vio con curiosidad mezclada con preocupación, parecía ser algo muy serio.

\- **por aquí** – les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un pino inmenso, Jude lo golpeó con su bastón y un panel se abrió, escribió un código y una compuerta se abrió a sus pies.

Siguieron a Jude por unas escaleras, hasta bajar a unos túneles iluminados, caminaron unos metros hasta llegar a una puerta, Jude ingresó otros códigos e ingresaron a lo que daba la apariencia de ser el interior de una casa.

\- **es una cada de seguridad** – comentó Jude – **pónganse cómodos** – señaló unos sillones en una pequeña sala, Holly y Will se acomodaron, Jude apareció con unos bocadillos y bebidas para los tres – **¿y bien? –** preguntó suspirando.

\- **no hay forma fácil de decir esto** – empezó Will mirando a ambos – **hace poco tiempo encontramos a los gemelos –** Jude palideció y los vio con una mirada perpleja – **a los cuatro, supimos quiénes eran cuando pudimos verlos.**

**\- ellos formaban parte de un grupo que llamamos **_**The Magicians**_**, no podíamos encontrarlos debido a que tenían en su grupo a dos mutantes que se tele transportan, además que usaban antifaces y capuchas** – explicó Holly sin perder detalle de las reacciones de Jude – **una noche recibimos el aviso de un ataque, a las afueras de Canadá, cuando llegamos al lugar se trataba de una fortaleza, **_**The Magicians**_** junto a un grupo de niños vivían allí.**

**\- como el lugar quedó deshecho, aceptaron venir con nosotros –** siguió explicando Will – **y como no teníamos idea de quienes eran decidimos interrogarlos –** Holly le dio una Tablet con la grabación del interrogatorio **– una vez que se secaron los antifaces y dijeron sus nombres supimos que podrían ser ellos** – Jude vio con atención el vídeo.

\- **la historia que contaban, el hecho que fueran gemelos, el hecho que no supieran nada sobre sus pasados nos hicieron darnos cuenta que eran los niños –** dijo Holly – **eso y que fueran iguales a cómo eran de pequeños, salvo por algunos detalles** – ambos observaron en silencio las reacciones de Jude, cuando llegó a la parte de los gemelos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

**\- ¿dudaron en algún momento?** – Cuestionó con la voz algo quebrada – **son Jude y Michelle** – sonrió emocionado – **¿qué les pasó a los más pequeños? –** cuestionó.

\- **en ese momento habían sido capturados por Coleman, pero los rescatamos** – dijo Will – **cuando estuvieron los cuatro juntos empezamos a averiguar qué había pasado con ellos** – pasó a otra serie de videos, donde los gemelos mostraban como su madre les había borrado la memoria, y los pocos recuerdos del pasado que tenían.

**\- ¿qué poderes tiene Lizzie?** – preguntó Jude sin entender.

\- **ahora llegarás a esa parte** – le dijo Holly – **y quizá veas algo no muy bonito –** advirtió.

No perdieron detalle de las reacciones del mutante, pasaban de alegría, sorpresa, intriga, tristeza y rabia.

**\- mataré a **_**Radioactive**_** y a **_**Goldsby**_ – dijo con enojo, fue tal que sus ojos se iluminaron de rojo.

**\- ¡Jude!** – Dijo con voz potente Will – **te necesitamos bien, tenemos que hablar con John – **miró a Holly – **hay una forma de salvar a Eleanor.**

**\- ¿de qué hablas? –** Cuestionó Jude – **pero su murió hace casi veinte años.**

**\- Lizzie nos ayudó a tener nuestros poderes al cien por ciento** – empezó a explicar Will – **me explicó que mi poder me permite transportar la mente de alguien al pasado, con un mutante normal no debería ser por más de unas horas.**

**\- porque podría freírle el cerebro** – aclaró Holly a Jude.

\- **exacto** – siguió Will – **pero con alguien con el poder de regeneración de Holly podemos enviar su mente mucho más lejos, como veinte años, ella despertaría en su versión de hace veinte años.**

**\- y sabemos en donde estaba antes que El y los niños se fueran** – agregó Holly.

**\- ¿cuáles son los riesgos? –** cuestionó Jude.

\- **podríamos empeorar las cosas aquí** – contestó Will – **pero solo salvaremos a El, todo lo demás se repetirá.**

**\- ¿a qué te refieres? –** cuestionó con el ceño fruncido Jude.

\- **Lizzie y Blaine dijeron que tiene que repetirse el tiempo** separados – respondió Holly – **de otra forma los poderes de Lizzie no existirían, la gente que conocieron morirían, y ellos no quieren que eso suceda.**

**\- no lo sabrían –** planteó Jude a la defensiva.

\- **nos dejaron en claro que lo harían y viajarían ellos mismos al pasado para cambiar las cosas por su cuenta** – dijo Will, Jude bufo con rendición.

\- **nos enseñaron este recuerdo para convencernos** – dijo son suavidad Holly, le entregó la Tablet con un recuerdo que los gemelos les habían mostrado a Holly y Will cuando ellos decidieron contarles la idea de salvar a Eleanor. Jude vio la grabación con atención, comprendiendo las razones de los gemelos, aunque le doliera tenía que aceptarlo.

**\- tenemos que ir a ver mi hermano** – terminó diciendo – **esto se va a poner feo **– susurró más para él mismo.

2020 vieja academia de mutantes, terraza torre Hollyday.

Brittany, Rachel y Lizzie estaban ultimando los detalles de la cita.

**\- ¿comida?** – preguntó Brittany con una libreta y lapicera en mano.

**\- listo** – comprobó Lizzie – **les va a encantar la cena, Rach y yo cocinamos** – sonrió a la morena.

\- **debo decir que me pareció algo raro que el menú fuera vegetariana** – comentó Rachel – **a San le gusta mucho comer carne.**

**\- comer algo saludable es bueno de vez en cuando** – contestó Brittany con inocencia – **sigamos** – retomó su postura – **ornamentación** – preguntó.

**\- las mesas están listas** – respondió Rachel señalando la mesa para dos personas – **velas y flores** – indicó las velas que estaban en la mesa junto a un florero con lirios blancos.

**\- las luces para bailar luego de la cena** – Lizzie prendió las luces navideñas de color blanco.

**\- muy bien** – las felicitó Brittany – **¿música? **– preguntó dando golpecitos con su lapicera.

\- **listo** – dijeron ambas señalando el IPod conectado a los parlantes.

**\- de acuerdo, ya está todo listo... Ya pueden sentarse a comer y disfrutar de su cita –** dijo Brittany sonriendo dando saltitos en su lugar.

**\- espera, ¿qué?** – cuestionó sin entender Lizzie.

\- **nos hiciste preparar nuestra propia cita **– preguntó al mismo tiempo Rachel.

\- **bueno es que ya estaban tardando mucho** – explicó Brittany – **además de esta forma iba a ser sorpresa para ambas **– sonrió con entusiasmo – **bien, nos vemos mañana chicas** – sin decir nada más se alejó de allí, dejando a la pareja a solas.

\- **bueno** – Lizzie se balanceó sobre sus pies – **tengo hambre** – Rachel la vio parpadeando varias veces – **le gustaría acompañarme señorita **_**Firestar**_ – preguntó señalando la mesa.

\- **me encantaría señorita **_**Trickster**_ – aceptó la morena sonriendo, se acercaron a la mesa y Rachel corrió la silla para Lizzie – **¿me permite?** – cuestionó con caballerosidad, causando una leve risa en la castaña.

\- **muy caballeroso de su parte** – dijo siguiendo el juego – **¿me permite su plato?**

Lizzie sirvió la cena, se trataba de raviolis de espinaca, ricota y queso junto a una salsa de vegetales y champiñones. Rachel por su parte sirvió vino para ambas.

\- **me alegra mucho que tengamos finalmente una cita Rach** – dijo Lizzie acariciando una mano de la morena, ella se la apretó sonriendo.

**\- a mí también me alegra, siempre imaginé como sería** – admitió sonriendo con timidez, bajando la mirada – **la última vez que tuvimos algo como esto éramos unas niñas, la mesa era pequeña y bebíamos te de mentira **– ambas rieron – **pero solías decir...**

**\- que hacías las mejores galletas de mentira que alguna vez haya probado** – contestó por ella Lizzie, Rachel la vio con sorpresa – **recuerdo esas fiestas de té –** murmuró con media sonrisa.

**\- ¿cómo?** – preguntó con curiosidad.

**\- no lo sé, desde que tengo el poder de agua tengo más de esos sueños que al parecer son recuerdos** – explicó Lizzie – **y en muchos de ellos apareces tu **– permanecieron unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la comida y la compañía – **entonces… ¿la cita está resultando como esperabas? –** preguntó Lizzie sonriendo con las cejas en alto.

**\- bueno, no te imaginaba con salsa en la comisura de la boca, pero está resultando bien** – bromeó Rachel, la castaña se limpió la boca negando con la cabeza, pero terminó sonriendo al escuchar la risa de Rachel.

**\- me gusta escucharte reír** – comentó Lizzie – **hace que mi pecho se hinche de alegría –** Rachel la vio a los ojos – **lo sé suena algo estúpido** – negó con la cabeza mirando su comida.

**\- no, no es nada malo** – se apresuró en decir Rachel – **¿qué otra cosa te gusta de mí? –** preguntó realmente interesada.

\- **bueno** – divagó de forma pensativa, sin saber por dónde empezar – **tienes una sonrisa muy bonita –** Rachel asintió – **cantas de maravilla, podrías ser una joven **_**Barbra Streisand**_** –** Rachel agradeció en silencio con las manos en su pecho, haciendo reír a Lizzie – **me gusta cuando estás en alguna misión, porque estás muy concentrada y siempre procuras que todos estén a salvo **– sonrió pensando en algo más – **amo verte con Beth o alguno de los niños cuando les explicas algo – **Rachel sonrió con sus ojos brillando – **me gusta verte dormir, pero no en un sentido raro –** aclaró haciendo reír a su cita – **es solo que te ves tan tranquila y sin ninguna preocupación... Y besas increíble** – finalizó riendo al recibir una servilleta por parte de la morena – **ahora tu dime que te gusta de mi –** le guiñó un ojo sonriendo con picardía.

\- **Bueno, me gusta escucharte reír** – comenzó Rachel – **tienes unos ojos que reflejan siempre lo que te sucede... Me gusta mucho como eres alrededor de tus hermanos y las personas que quieres** – Lizzie sonrió prestándole atención – **eres genial con los niños, me gusta tu entusiasmo por los dulces y las galletas** – la castaña rió con diversión – **me gusta la forma dulce en la que me tratas, como te esfuerzas por recordar** – sonrió con los labios – **me gusta cuando me abrazas, sobre todo cuando dormimos –** sonrió con cariño – **me gusta sentirte junto a mí, y besas de maravilla **– finalizó riendo ambas.

\- **¿quieres bailar Izzi?** – propuso Rachel poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano.

**\- me encantaría** – aceptó sonriendo, aceptando la mano de Rachel se puso de pie, caminaron unos pasos hasta la pequeña pista que habían hecho, pusieron música y se acomodaron. Rachel rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la castaña y ella la rodeó por la cintura, mirándose a los ojos empezaron a moverse al compás de la lenta canción – **eres hermosa Rachel** – susurró Lizzie acariciando una mejilla de la joven.

**\- tú también lo eres Lizzie** – Rachel se paró de puntillas para besar suavemente los labios de la castaña, se dejaron llevar hasta que el aire les hizo falta, se separaron con cortos besos, luego Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lizzie y continuaron bailando por unos minutos más.

**\- te amo Ray** – susurró Lizzie, la morena se separó para verla a los ojos, los de ambas brillaban con felicidad.

**\- yo también te amo Izzi** – dijo de la misma forma, volvieron a besarse, pero en esa ocasión con más intensidad, cuando se separaron de vieron con deseo, Lizzie sonrió con picardía y cargando a la morena de transportaron a la habitación de Rachel.

**\- ¿tu cama es a prueba de llamas? –** cuestionó Lizzie.

**\- y hay extintores** – añadió Rachel contagiándose de su sonrisa.

Empujó a Lizzie hacia la cama, cuando esta cayó le quitó los jeans junto a las zapatillas. La castaña no perdió el tiempo y tirando de la mano de Rachel la acercó hacia ella para poder quitarle el short y las botas cortas, luego tiró de ella hacia la cama, se recostó encima de la morena con suavidad, con sus manos acarició el tibio rostro de Rachel, ella sonrió cerrando los ojos al sentir la caricia.

**\- sabes qué podemos esperar, ¿cierto? –** susurró Rachel.

\- **estuvimos muchos años esperando Rach, creo que es momento de recuperar el tiempo** – dijo de la misma forma Lizzie – **pero si quieres esperar – **sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por los labios de la morena, enganchando las piernas en la cintura de la castaña inclinó el cuerpo para terminar sentada sobre ella, sus manos se enredaron en la castaña cabellera de Lizzie, para juntar aún más sus bocas, se besaron de forma hambrienta, las manos de la castaña subían por la espalda de la morena, por debajo de la remera, acariciando la tersa piel. Con dedos hábiles le desabrochó el sostén.

Se separaron por unos segundos, solo para terminar de desnudarse mutuamente. Lizzie deslizó las manos por el torso de Rachel sacando la musculosa y el sostén, se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el cuerpo de la mujer frente suyo, pero no tuvo tiempo de acariciarlos, ya que Rachel estiro sus brazos para desabrochar la camisa de Lizzie, a medida que desabrochaba los botones iba acariciando la piel descubierta con sus dedos, cuando la camisa terminó en el suelo prosiguió a quitarle el sostén negro que llevaba, el cual le resaltaba la piel. Al igual que ella apreció el cuerpo que tenía en frente, volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad, y sus manos terminaron de quitar la ropa que quedaba.

Quedando completamente desnudas, cubrieron sus cuerpos con la sábana, pero en ningún momento dejaron de acariciarse, sus manos viajaban por cada centímetro de piel, experimentando las sensaciones y reacciones que tenían sus cuerpos, jadeando, gimiendo y suspirando. Enredaron sus piernas de tal forma que sus clítoris se frotaban entre ellos, gimiendo ante la nueva sensación empezaron a mover sus caderas creando fricción, sintiendo lo húmedas que estaban, excitándose aún más. Rachel hizo hacia atrás el cuerpo, momento que Lizzie aprovechó para besar y succionar los pechos de la morena, ella enredó las manos en el castaño cabello haciendo presión para que no se alejara, pero la castaña no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, con una mano sostenía sus cuerpos, con su otra mano acariciaba uno de los pechos de Rachel, estimulando el pezón, con su boca recorría el borde del otro pecho, hasta cambiar de lugar, Rachel gimió audiblemente al sentir el pequeño mordisco que le proporcionó Lizzie en el pezón, una oleada de placer le recorrió el cuerpo.

Rachel tiró del cabello de Lizzie para poder besarla con ansias, luego separó sus bocas y fue bajando dejando besos a lo largo del cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sus pechos, su cálida lengua los recorrió, prestando atención a cada pezón, lamiendo y succionando hasta que se endurecía, Lizzie gemía audiblemente al sentir la lengua y labios de Rachel de esa forma. Las manos de la morena apretaron uno de los pechos, mientras que su otra mano rasguñaba el abdomen de la castaña y seguía su camino hasta acariciar las nalgas de la chica, empujando sus cuerpos para que estuvieran más juntos, sin dejar de mover sus caderas siguiendo una serie de movimientos que las tenía al borde del orgasmo, y lo sabían, podían sentir sus cuerpos responder a cada una de sus caricias.

Lizzie se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba por llegar al orgasmo cuando sintió las manos de la morena en llamas, al sentirlas acaricias su cuerpo solo lograba excitarla más, pero usando sus poderes apaciguó las llamas para que solo iluminaran las palmas de las manos. Se abrazaron en medio de besos, pero cuando ambas fueron golpeadas por sus orgasmos, separaron sus bocas gimiendo sus nombres, sintiendo los espasmos de placer, sus cuerpos temblaban. Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon, levantaron sus cabezas y se vieron a los ojos, sus cabellos desordenados, algo húmedos de sudor, sus bocas entreabiertas, sus cuerpos brillando por una leve capa de sudor, pero sobre todo sus ojos brillando de una forma especial, sonrieron con cariño sin dejar de verse.

**\- te amo mi sol** – susurró Lizzie.

**\- y yo te amo a ti mi luna** – susurró Rachel.

Tirando del cuerpo de la castaña se recostaron mejor en la cama, cubrieron sus cuerpos con la sábana, se acurrucaron y se dejaron vencer por el sueño.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación. Cualquier similitud con personajes de X-Men es coincidencia, no me pertenece. **

**CAPITULO XXI**

2020, Oxford, Inglaterra, túneles secretos, coordenadas desconocidas.

Dos días después.

Will, Holly y Jude caminaban por los túneles que los llevarían a la casa de John, estaban algo nerviosos, por lo que se mantenían en silencio, no sabían cómo podía llegar a reaccionar John ante lo que iban a contarle, solo esperaban que les creyera y que no se cerrara ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con sus hijos.

**\- espero que estén listos** – advirtió de alguna forma Jude, los otros dos asintieron, aunque estaban que se morían de los nervios. Jude abrió una puerta e ingresaron en la casa, Will y Holly habían estado en otras ocasiones, pero lo recordaban de otra forma, no tan descuidado **\- ¡John estamos en casa!** – dijo Jude mirando alrededor. Segundos después John apareció vistiendo un traje, sonriendo con los brazos abiertos.

\- **Will, Holl, bienvenidos** – los recibió sonriendo.

\- **¿en dónde está John, **_**Changerskin**_**?** – preguntó Jude con el ceño fruncido, la persona que se veía como John pasó a ser una joven mujer de cabello negro, ojos marrones oscuros y piel morena.

\- **está en su despacho** – contestó la mujer, se acercó a los invitados para poder presentarse – **mi nombre es Molly, soy la novia de Jude –** dijo sonriendo.

\- **mucho gusto Molly** – dijo Will estrechando su mano con la de la chica, lo mismo hizo Holly.

\- **por fin alguien que se atreve a pasar más de dos semanas con el pequeño Jude** – bromeó Holly, el aludido giró los ojos.

\- **bueno, creo que ya saben el motivo de la casa en los túneles** – siguió la broma Molly.

\- **me agrada** – opinó Holly mientras era arrastrada por Jude, no quería seguir escuchando aquello cuando tenían asuntos más importantes.

Ingresaron al despacho sin golpear la puerta. Tras el escritorio estaba John bebiendo una vaso de whiskey, Will suspiró al verlo, estaba tan descuidado, barba de varios días, el cabello largo, sus ojos apagados. No era nada de lo que alguna vez había sido, perder a su familia lo había destruido completamente.

\- **pero si son mis viejos amigos** – dijo arrastrando las palabras, rió como típico ebrio, Holly no lo soportó y se acercó a él, lo sostuvo de la solapa de la olorosa camisa y lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo – **wow, wow, me vas a hacer derramar mi bebida señorita** – se burló sonriendo, bebió lo que le quedaba y le guiñó un ojo, Holly lo levantó un poco más y lo lanzó hacia el lado contrario, pero Will lo detuvo a tiempo usando su telequinesis.

\- **no podemos hablar con él en este estado** – dijo con seriedad Holly, se negaba a ver a su amigo a los ojos, no quería verlo de esa forma, ese no era John, ese no era el John que quería llevar para que los gemelos conocieran, ese hombre no era ni una sombra de lo que solía ser.

\- **puede ser que esté ebrio pero los escucho –** comentó John desde el suelo, Will y Jude lo levantaron y lo llevaron hacia el baño, lo metieron en la bañera y prendieron el agua fría, sin importarles las quejas de John, lo mojaron por varios minutos, hasta que creyeron que era lo suficiente para sacarlo de su estado de embriaguez.

\- **ve a cambiarte, tenemos algo serio que hablar –** dijo con seriedad Will, sin escuchar la contestación del otro hombre se alejó de allí, volvió al despacho, allí Holly ya tenía una pantalla grande para enseñarle las cosas a John, pero estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba cómo les estaría yendo a los demás en New york, temía que algo fuera a pasarles – **Holly ¿te encuentras bien? –** le preguntó Will apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

\- **sí, solo pensaba en cómo les estaría yendo a los demás en casa** – contestó sonriendo de lado – **solo espero que solucionen pronto los problemas, no queremos que algo malo suceda** – Will asintió comprendiendo, él tampoco quería nada así.

**\- bien, ya lograron despertarme** – los interrumpió John – **no me digan que sucede algo entre ustedes –** los miró con el ceño fruncido – **vinieron a invitarme a su boda** – cuestionó haciendo un gesto con la boca, Holly intentó acercarse pero Will y Jude la detuvieron.

\- **Shelby era mi hermanastra, no seas idiota John** – le reclamó Holly – **saben qué, no hay forma suave de decir esto –** levantó los brazos en gesto de rendición – **encontramos a tus hijos** – John dejó de sonreír al escuchar eso – **encontramos a los gemelos, a los cuatro, y están ansiosos por conocerte, porque no tienen recuerdos, y aparentemente solo un telepata poderoso como solía ser Eleanor y como solías serlo tú puede desbloquear las mentes de los gemelos** – en ningún momento fue interrumpido su arranque de ira y honestidad, pero Will y Jude no perdían detalle de las expresiones de John, parecía en shock – **pero ahora que lo pienso no mereces ver a tus hijos, no eres ni la sombra del hombre que fuiste hace años, se supone que debías buscarlos con todas tus fuerzas, pero dejaste que tu dolor por perder a Eleanor te impidieran luchar, te dejaste vencer y te resignaste a la idea de tener a tus hijos de nuevo** – finalizó su discurso sintiendo que se sacaba un peso de encima.

**\- ¿cómo? **– fue lo primero que dijo John.

\- **antes de morir, Eleanor borró la memoria de los gemelos para que pudieran escapar** – empezó a explicar Will – **les hizo recordar solo sus nombres, y sus poderes, pero solo eso, ellos escaparon y fueron encontrados varios días después del ataque por Matthew Smythe –** John le prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía, su mente intentaba procesar todo – **él los crió junto a su hijo, tenía una fortaleza con otro grupo de mutantes, con el paso de los años se fue llenando de otros niños, y los entrenó y educó con ayuda de su gente.**

**\- hace unos años, recibieron un ataque por parte de un grupo de mutantes comandados por Cassandra** – siguió contando Holly, ya más tranquila, los cuatro tomaron asiento para poder estar más cómodos – **los adultos murieron y los jóvenes pasaron a estar a cargo de los niños, siguieron el legado de Matthew, rescatando niños para devolverlos con sus familias, y aquellos que no tenían los adoptaban.**

**\- ¿cómo no los encontraron?** – cuestionó John.

\- **no podíamos dar con ellos porque en su equipo, al que Brittany denominó **_**The Magicians**_**, había dos mutantes con la capacidad de tele-transportación, cada uno de ellos usaba antifaces y capuchas para ocultar sus rostros **– explicó Holly – **ellos sabían todo de nosotros pero nosotros nada de ellos… hasta que un día tuvieron que venir a la academia, y cuando los interrogamos nos topamos con esto –** puso el video del interrogatorio, pudieron notar que John tuvo una reacción parecida a la de su hermano menor.

**\- al principio no quisimos admitir que se trataba de ellos** – reconoció Will – **era difícil admitir que habían estado frente nuestro todo este tiempo** – miró las grabaciones suspirando – **en ese entonces los gemelos Madison y Mason habían sido secuestrado por Coleman **– aquello captó la atención de John – **cuando los rescatamos empezamos con el proceso para entender cómo es que no recordaban nada.**

**\- Brittany y Artie inventaron una máquina que mostraba como si fuera una película los recuerdos de las personas** – siguió Holly – **con esa máquina navegamos en las mentes borrosas de los cuatro, de esa forma averiguamos todo esto** – seleccionó los videos para que John pudiera verlos.

\- **quizá haya alguno que no te guste mucho** – advirtió Jude desde su lugar, había decidido no hablar mucho, solo estaba al pendiente de las reacciones de su hermano – **pero Lizzie ahora tiene el poder regenerativo de Holly así que puede sanar **– comentó para arreglar un poco la situación. John miraba los videos en silencio, intentando controlar sus emociones, pero le era imposible, no había duda que esos cuatro eran sus hijos, estaban tan grandes, eran tan poderosos y habían pasado por tantos problemas, pero más allá de eso podía ver lo fuerte que eran, a pesar de no tener recuerdos y de no saber quiénes eran, se notaba el esfuerzo y la lucha por intentar ser felices. En los pocos recuerdos John pudo ver los felices que habían sido sus hijos, a pesar de los malos momento buscaban el momento para poder divertirse o pasarla en familia.

No supo que estaba llorando hasta que los videos se detuvieron, suspirando se limpió el rostro.

\- **están esperando por ti John** – dijo esta vez con voz suave Holly – **desean ver a su padre y desean recuperar todos esos recuerdos que se les fueron arrebatados para que estuvieran a salvo.**

**\- no puedo creer que Blaine tenga barba y que Lizzie ya sea toda una mujer –** dijo riendo con emoción John.

**\- ¿y qué dices de Madison y Mason? –** Le preguntó Jude sonriendo – **ya caminan como personas normales** – ambos rieron emocionados.

\- **bueno, según sus hermanos mayores no son para nada normales** – comentó Will sonriendo con afecto.

\- **encontraron a mis niños** – susurró John mirando a sus amigos, se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos, los abrazó con fuerza – **prometo arreglarme y volver a ser el de antes** – dijo mirando especialmente a Holly **– mis hijos se merecen un verdadero padre y eso voy a ser** – la rubia sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo – **Holl creo que estás apretando mis pulmones** – dijo como pudo, ya que la mujer estaba usando su fuerza sin darse cuenta.

**\- ups lo siento** – se disculpó riendo – **bien, hay algo más que tenemos que decirte** – retomó la seriedad, el momento más difícil había llegado.

**\- ¿qué es?** – preguntó John con preocupación.

\- **Lizzie hizo que pueda usar mi poder a un cien por ciento** – dijo Will **– para ambos** – señaló a Holly – **también me explicó que soy capaz de hacer que la mente de alguien viaje al pasado, en un mutante normal podría hacer que viaje un par de horas** – hizo una pausa mirando a la rubia, tomó coraje y siguió – **pero con alguien como Holly, podría enviarla años al pasado, como dieciocho años.**

**\- ¿qué intentas decir? –** cuestionó John.

\- **Will va a enviar mi mente dieciocho años atrás para poder salvar a Eleanor –** contestó Holly, John parpadeó varias veces mirando a ambos – **yo despertaría en mi cuerpo de hace dieciocho años, sabemos que estábamos en mi casa antes de que nos informaran de los ataques, allí ideamos el plan de escape de cada familia, adonde iríamos, con quien, todo.**

**\- sabemos que Eleanor y los niños fueron emboscados por Goldsby y Terri **– dijo Will – **Holly en ese momento estaba con nosotros, ella tiene que llegar hasta Eleanor después que ella deje a los niños pero antes que te vea a ti.**

**\- y después buscamos a los niños **– interrumpió John, pero los otros tres se vieron entre ellos - **¿qué?** – preguntó sin entender las reacciones de los demás.

**\- Lizzie y Blaine nos dijeron que si hacemos esto tenemos que dejar que Matthew los encuentre para que el tiempo no se vea modificado** – dijo Will – **dijeron que era indispensable que permanezcamos todos estos años separados de ellos.**

**\- no **– se negó de inmediato John.

\- **sabríamos en donde estarían** – se apresuró a decir Holly – **tú y Eleanor podrían verlos de cerca y ayudarlos desde la distancia, pero es importante que no cambiemos todo eso.**

**\- las consecuencias serían terribles John –** intervino Jude – **mira el video **– él mismo puso el video que le habían mostrado antes, en él se veía una conversación entre los cuatro hermanos.

_2020 vieja academia de mutantes, Sector Hollyday, habitación de Blaine._

_Los cuatro hermanos estaban en la cama conversando._

_\- __**ahora que tienes el poder de la tía Holly puedes viajar al pasado con ayuda de Kitty y salvar a mamá**__ – dijo Madison con entusiasmo, contagiando a su gemelo, pero los mayores se vieron entre ellos preocupados._

_\- __**despertaría en mi cuerpo de ocho años**__ – dijo Lizzie mirando a sus hermanos menores – __**no podría ser de mucha ayuda Maddie, en ese entonces no tenía mis poderes como ahora, y cuando los tuve mamá había borrado nuestros recuerdos**__ – los gemelos menores bajaron las cabezas con tristeza._

_\- __**además si Lizzie cambia eso, nuestros padres jamás accederían a dejarnos por todos estos años**__ – planteó Blaine._

_\- __**¿y por qué lo harían?**__ – cuestionó Mason frunciendo el ceño._

_\- __**porque de otra forma todo lo que sucedió en los últimos dieciocho años jamás hubiera sucedido**__ – contestó Blaine __**– nunca hubiéramos conocido a Seb, Sam, Kitty; a ninguno de ellos, Lizzie no tendría todos los poderes que tiene –**__ su gemela asintió con rostro serio._

_\- __**es posible que incluso todos ellos estuvieran muertos **__– dijo Lizzie __**– si no fuéramos The Magicians no habríamos liberado a Stevie, y él seguiría siendo usado para hacer la "cura" o a esta altura ya estaría muerto.**_

_**\- no seríamos como somos ahora**__ – comprendió Madison – __**nuestra forma de ser, nuestros conocimientos, todo lo que somos.**_

_**\- no existiría **__– terminó de decir Mason – __**por más que desee con todo mi ser que recuperemos a nuestros padres no podría soportar perder todo lo que sucedió en estos dieciocho años**__ – los otros tres asintieron._

_\- __**sé que nuestra familia sufrió**__ – dijo Lizzie – __**pero al menos sabemos que se tenían uno al otro, pero no puedo dejar que cambien nuestro pasado y perder todo lo que conseguimos, la familia que formamos**__ – negó con la cabeza – __**si hubiera una forma de salvar a mamá sin provocar esta paradoja en el tiempo les juro que lo haría.**_

_**\- lo sabemos Lizzie –**__ dijo Madison abrazando a su hermana, los dos chicos se unieron._

_**\- yo creo que ella estaría orgullosa de las personas en las que nos convertimos**__ – opinó Blaine sonriendo a sus hermanos._

_\- __**quizá nuestro padre también**__ – añadió Mason – __**espero que nos pueda ayudar a recordar.**_

Cuando el video terminó, John suspiró sabiendo que sus hijos estaban en lo cierto, por mucho que le doliera, eso era lo que tenía que suceder, no podía quitarle todo lo que habían conseguido. Si había superado todos esos años solo, supo que al lado de su esposa y amigos podía conseguirlo.

\- **de acuerdo, ¿cuándo piensan hacerlo? **– cuestionó John.

\- **teníamos planeado que te reencontraras con los gemelos antes** – contestó Holly – **Will y yo creemos que es mejor hacerlo en la academia, de esa forma Kitty o Lizzie pueden ayudarnos si algo malo sucede.**

**\- pero tenemos que actuar lo antes posible** – dijo Will seriamente – **creemos que Cassandra infiltró de alguna forma a alguien en la academia, seguro planea un ataque desde adentro, y los únicos que pueden detener a Cassandra y Bryan Ryan son tú y Eleanor** – miró a su amigo evaluando sus gestos.

\- **entonces será mejor que me prepare para el viaje** – dijo John sonriendo con los labios – **me tendré que afeitar y usar mi mejor ropa** – se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, Holly sonrió.

\- **Lizzie hace lo mismo, ahora sabemos de dónde lo sacó** – comentó la rubia sonriendo.

\- **oh, debes saber que Blaine está con Kurt y Lizzie con Rachel –** dijo Will a los hermanos – **Mason está con una chica que se llama Jane, es encantadora y talentosa.**

**\- y creo que a Finn le gusta Madison** – dijo Holly frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa – **pero los tres hermanos se encargan de espantar al pobre de Finn, creo que son muy protectores.**

**\- entonces supongo que tendré que tener una charla con Kurt y Rachel **– opinó John **– tengo que advertirle a Finn y conocer a la tal Jane** – asintió tomando nota mental **– puede que no me crean pero estoy ansioso por todo eso –** riendo se alejó rumbo a su cuarto.

\- **bueno, debo decir que todo resultó mejor de lo esperado** – opinó Jude sonriendo, asintiendo con la cabeza, se lo veía bastante sorprendido – **cómo es posible que Lizzie sepa usar mi poder mejor que yo – **cuestionó sin entender, parecía casi indignado.

\- **es más poderosa que tú, así que me parece justo que sepa usarlo mejor **– contestó Will asintiendo, Holly cubrió su boca para no reír.

\- **iré a decirle a Molly que debemos empacar** – comentó Jude abandonando el despacho.

\- **nos comuniquemos con la base, tenemos que informarles que vamos a ir** – dijo Holly, ante el asentimiento de Will sincronizó la Tablet en la pantalla para poder comunicarse. Artie fue quien contestó el llamado - **¿Artie?** – preguntó Holly con preocupación, la transmisión no era muy clara.

\- **Demi es un infiltrado** – dijo el chico – **de alguna forma logró manipular a Daniel, él usó sus poderes con Atomicforce, High Voltage, Thunderstorm, Elasticman, Steelman, Starchild y Boom-Boom. **

**\- oh no –** susurró Holly.

\- **en donde están **_**The Finder, Flyer y Humanregenerade**_– cuestionó Will.

\- **están todos a la zona segura, fueron junto a Queen-Bee y Multipleman, The Finder volvió para estar en el área médica** – contestó Artie – **los gemelos, **_**Flash**_**, **_**Speedchang**_**, **_**Firestar**_** y **_**Angel**_** no se vieron afectados –** comunicó – **ellos están intentando controlar a los demás, de a poco están logrando que algunos recuperen el sentido, los demás están divididos cuidando las celdas, buscando a los niños y cuidando el centro de monitoreo –** el chico hizo silencio por unos segundos.

**\- ¿Qué más **_**Visionmachine**_**?** – cuestionó Holly.

\- **Tina ha muerto** – dijo el chico, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no era el momento de dejarse vencer.

**-iremos lo antes posible, pero vamos a necesitar a **_**Vanishpower**_** para poder transportarnos **– dijo seriamente Will – **por favor llámalo al laboratorio y has que beba el tónico energético para que pueda transportarse.**

**\- enseguida señor –** Artie asintió y cortó la comunicación.

\- **¿qué sucede?** – preguntó John al ver el rostro de sus amigos, Jude y Molly legaron junto a ellos con sus cosas.

**\- están atacando la Academia** – comunicó Holly – **Cassandra infiltró a alguien y esa persona logró poner a su merced a un joven mutante capaz de manipular las mentes de las personas para mostrarles malos pensamientos, sus miedos, saca lo peor de una persona, nublando cada pensamientos racional –** explicó seriamente – **al parecer provocó que nuestros equipos empezaran a luchar entre ellos, solo algunos no se vieron afectados.**

**\- Sue, Carol y Emma están llevando a todos a una zona segura en la casa, los otros mutantes deben estar destruyendo todo** – finalizó Holly – **me comunicaré con **_**Visionmachine**_** para que envíe a **_**Vanishpower**_– se alejó unos metros para realizar la llamada, y en menos de dos minutos, Sam apareció frente a ellos, estaba con su ropa de misiones, pero su rostro estaba sucio y su cabello húmedo de sudor.

**\- debemos irnos de inmediato, Deathghost está en busca de Stevie, y no sabemos en donde se escondieron los niños **– dijo a grandes rasgos Sam – **sosténganse todos** – pidió ignorando a las personas desconocidas - **¿listos?** – Preguntó cerciorándose que todos estuvieran sujetos **– respiren con profundidad** – segundos después aparecieron en la sala de monitoreo, donde solo estaba Artie.

2020, Rochester, New York, Vieja Academia de Mutantes, 19:15 pm.

\- **las cosas se salieron de control** – dijo Artie al verlos – _**Vanishpower**_**, ve con los demás, te necesitan** – el rubio asintió y desapareció.

\- **¿en dónde están los niños?** – cuestionó Will al ver que faltaban los niños que estaban a cargo de _The Magicians_.

\- **Jimmy utilizó su telepatía para ocultarlos y no sabemos dónde están** – contestó Artie.

**\- yo me encargo** – se ofreció John.

**\- **_**Naturegirl, Avalanche, Nightwatch y Dimondgirl**_** estaban con ellos pero **_**Deathghost**_** apareció junto a Phoebe** – informó Artie.

\- **¿qué puede hacer ella? **–cuestionó Jude.

**\- crea una nube de oscuridad que debilita a los mutantes, a tal punto que da la impresión que no podemos usar nuestros poderes** – explicó el chico.

-**parece que tuvo tiempo de comunicarse con sus amigos** – dijo Holly viendo las pantallas – _**Radioactive, Savageman**_** y**_** Magnetmen**_** lograron ingresar** – miró a Will quien estaba muy serio – **van en dirección a donde están los niños.**

**\- nosotros nos encargamos** – dijo Jude junto a Molly.

**\- es momento de defendernos** – dijo Will seriamente, volteó y miró a los demás – **llegó la hora.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación. Cualquier similitud con personajes de X-Men es coincidencia, no me pertenece. **

**CAPITULO XXII**

2020, Rochester, New York, Vieja Academia de Mutantes.

10 horas antes de los ataques.

Sector Hollyday, Habitación de Rachel. 09:00 am.

Rachel y Lizzie discutían acaloradamente, Lizzie le había dicho todo lo que habían averiguado sobre Demi, pero la morena se negaba a creer que su amiga era una traidora.

-** iremos a hablar con ella y verás que hay una explicación racional** – dijo Rachel intentado salir de su cuarto, pero Lizzie la detuvo antes que lo lograra.

\- **no puedes Rachel** – negó Lizzie bloqueando la salida.

**\- Lizzie hazte a un lado** – dijo con seriedad la morena **– Demi no va a lastimarme, ella es mi amiga.**

**\- no lo entiendes Rachel, no es lo que crees –** insistió Lizzie sin saber cómo hacerle entender, ya se estaba agotando – **por qué se llevaría archivos con los datos de todos los mutantes – **cuestionó – **y cómo explicas que justo esa misma noche sucedieran los ataques** – Rachel bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio sintiendo impotencia – **sé que es tu amiga, pero puede ser que no sea ella, hay mutantes que pueden copiar la apariencia de otros mutantes – **guardaron silencio por varios segundos – **vamos Rachel, dime que no notaste nada extraño** – la morena pensó en ello, era cierto que Demi estaba distinta, pero debía haber alguna explicación, no podía pensar algo como eso.

**\- no puedes sospechar de todos Lizzie** – dijo finalmente Rachel, pero sin levantar la mirada – **necesito estar sola** – aquello descolocó un poco a la castaña.

\- **solo prométeme que no irás a verla, por lo menos no sola** – pidió Lizzie con tristeza, sabía que la morena no iba a creerle, pero de todas formas dolía. Rachel solo asintió como respuesta, Lizzie abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación, cuando se encontró a solas se dejó caer sobre su cama, tenía muchas cosas sobre las que pensar.

Sector Schuester, laboratorios. 11:50 am.

Brittany y Artie realizaban una serie de pruebas en Akame para detectar que fue lo que la había llevado a actuar de esa forma extraña.

\- **las actividades cerebrales muestran que su mente fue manipulada con ayuda de unos químicos** – dijo Artie mirando las pruebas realizadas – **pero no entiendo cómo fue realizado, no hay muestras de pinchazos y Akame no recuerda haber ingerido nada fuera de lo normal.**

**\- quizá está en un lugar que no podemos ver** – susurró Brittany de forma pensativa – _**Visionmachine**_** apaga las luces y activa las luces de fiesta – **pidió, por suerte su amigo sabía a cuales se refería, siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia activó las luces violetas, solo colores claros y flúor resaltaban en la sala. Brittany rodeó el cuerpo inconsciente de Akame revisando cualquier muestra extraña, se acercó más, y levantando el cabello de la joven notó algo extraño, un poco más arriba de la nuca había una pequeña marca que brillaba – _**Visionmachine**_** ven a ver esto** – Artie giró su silla y se acercó.

\- **creo que encontramos la prueba que nos faltaba** – dijo él inspeccionando la zona, con unos utensilios científicos tomó una muestra de la marca – **quizá quede un extracto de lo que usaron para controlar a Akame** – comentó mirando a su compañera – **y podemos buscar una cura por si vuelve a suceder.**

**\- empecemos, mientras antes lo hagamos mejor –** dijo Brittany volviendo a encender las luces normales.

Sector Sylvester, sala de entrenamientos, 13:40 pm.

Durante los entrenamientos, Lizzie ideó un plan junto a Blaine para descubrir quién es en realidad Demi. Decidieron que tenían que debilitarla para que Lizzie pudiera ver sus poderes, pero debían hacerlo sin causar sospechas, por suerte contaban con la ayuda de alguien.

**\- espinas y gemela número dos** – llamó Sue a Demi y Lizzie – **por qué no ayudan al asiático número uno – **pidió indicando a Mike, quien practicaba junto a Sebastian.

\- **claro, podemos ver si las espinas son suficientes rápidas para alcanzarlo** – opinó Lizzie asintiendo.

\- **mis espinas son muy rápidas** – dijo Demi de brazos cruzados.

\- **¿pero lo suficiente como para que alcancen a Mike?** – cuestionó alzando una ceja en alto – **sin ofender pero no creo que puedas.**

**\- ya lo veremos –** dijo Demi alejándose de ella, cuando pasó a su lado la empujó con su hombro.

\- **espero que estés en lo cierto** – murmuró Sue.

\- **no es lo que aparenta, sé que usted se dio cuenta** – dijo Lizzie seriamente.

\- **nadie se lleva archivos sin despertar las sospechas de Sue Sylvester** – dijo la mujer entrecerrando los ojos – **mantenme informada –** Lizzie asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Mike y Demi.

\- **de acuerdo Mike, quiero que corras alrededor de Demi, ella intentará derribarte con sus espinas** – indicó a ambos.

**\- ¿y tú que harás? –** preguntó Demi con una mirada desconfiada - **¿no deberías ayudarnos tu amigo que es veloz?** – cuestionó de forma desafiante, no se confiaba de ella.

**\- Sebastian está ocupado ayudando a otros mutantes** – contestó Lizzie con seriedad – **mientras antes empieces antes terminarás –** le recomendó, Mike parecía algo incómodo ante la interacción de ellas – **intenten no matarse, a pesar que estamos usando ropa especial, tus espinas podrían herir letalmente a Mike, él puede sanar con rapidez, pero podría no ser suficiente.**

**\- ¿a qué te refieres? –** le preguntó Mike.

\- **a que en los lugares correctos, mis espinas podrían matarte** – contestó Demi con una mirada inocente, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba todo lo opuesto, Mike miró a Lizzie, y ella solo asintió – **eso debería ser suficiente incentivo para que lo hagas bien **– Mike la vio con sospecha, ya que no solía ser la forma en la que hablaba la joven, estaba algo extraña y eso despertaba un mal presentimiento en él.

\- **de acuerdo, empiecen** – indicó Lizzie suspirando, se alejó unos metros prestando atención a los movimientos de Mike, agradecía que el lugar fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que nadie resultara accidentalmente herido en ninguna de las prácticas.

Mike se movía con rapidez alrededor de Demi, ella lanzaba sus espinas, pero no lograba atinarle con ninguna, y aquello estaba empezando a molestarla, pero lo que provocó que su enfado aumentara fue lo que empezó a hacer Mike.

**\- a tu izquierda** – se burló el joven asiático, pasando a su lado la empujó, haciendo tambalear a la chica.

Lizzie prestaba atención al enfrentamiento, intentaba ver los poderes de Demi pero seguía viendo solamente las espinas.

\- **vamos Mike termina así podemos irnos con nuestras novias** – dijo en voz alta Lizzie, Demi la vio con fastidio, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa divertida de la castaña, pero ellos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo, no tenían idea de lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

Ya cansada de las burlas de ambos decidió terminar con el juego. Cuando Mike volvió a acercarse ella usó sus poderes verdaderos tomando un poco de energía, Mike detuvo sus pasos cerca de ella, se sostuvo la cabeza sintiéndose repentinamente débil.

**\- ¿qué me hiciste?** – preguntó sin entender.

Lizzie vio la escena totalmente sorprendida.

\- **no puede ser** – susurró viendo los verdaderos poderes de Demi, comprendiendo que se trataba de otra persona.

\- **algo que moría por hacer** – dijo sonriendo con malicia, cubrió una de sus manos con espinas y las lanzó en dirección a Mike, pero antes que él pudiera moverse, Lizzie se transportó recibiendo ella el impacto, retrocedió unos pasos sintiendo mucho dolor, Demi se acercó a ella sonriendo – **es una lástima que no sanes rápido** – se burló sonriendo, antes que ambos pudieran reaccionar usó sus poderes para debilitarlos.

\- _**Deathghost**_ – susurró Lizzie antes de verla tele transportarse.

Blaine y Sue fueron los primeros en acercarse.

\- **es **_**Deathghost**_ – dijo con voz débil Mike, Lizzie a su lado se quitó las espinas y usando los poderes de Holly regeneró sus tejidos.

\- **usó mi poder de tele transportación para irse** – dijo poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su hermano – **hay que advertirles a todos y evacuar el lugar.**

**\- de seguro fue en busca de los niños, busca a Stevie, pero como no lo conoce va a matarlos a todos –** dijo Blaine mirando a Sue.

\- _**Human-Brain, Queen-Bee**_**, activen las alarmas** – dijo Sue por medio de un comunicador, los demás mutantes se acercaron a ellos sin comprender lo que sucedía – **comuníquense con **_**Flyer**_** y **_**The Finder**_**, tenemos un intruso peligroso, evacuen el lugar, repito, no es un simulacro** – todos se vieron con preocupación – _**Visionmachine**_**, intenta establecer comunicación con **_**The Protector**_** y **_**Blondefierce**_ – dijo seriamente Sue – **infórmales de la situación y habilita el sistema de seguridad, la principal tarea es proteger a los niños, ya saben que hacer **– cortó la comunicación y miró a los demás.

**\- ¿qué diablos sucede?** – pidió saber Eliot.

\- **sucede que eres un pésimo líder** – le dijo Sue – _**Spinegirl**_** fue suplantada por su estúpida hermana gemela **_**Deathghost**_ – los murmullos se llenaron, junto a las miradas de preocupación.

**\- no puede ser cierto** – se negó a creerlo.

**\- es cierto** – dijo seriamente Lizzie – _**Deathghost**_** absorbe la energía vital de las personas, en el caso de los mutantes absorbe sus poderes** – explicó viendo al líder de _The Defenders_ – **si absorbe la suficiente energía puede drenar la vida de la persona copiando su aspecto, es por eso que no la reconocimos.**

**\- ahora dejen de llorar y empiecen a moverse –** dijo Sue – **no sabemos dónde se transportó, así que empecemos por evacuar a los niños, **_**Multipleman**_** –** miró a Jesse **– tú y tus replicas ayuden a evacuar el lugar, protejan a todos los niños, ya sabes a quienes en especial –** el chico asintió y se apresuró en alejarse.

\- **estos son los mutantes que **_**Deathghost**_** podría llegar a usar para atacarnos ahora** – Brittany mostró en una pantalla la lista de los mutantes.

– _**Control, Sweet 'N' Spicy, Starchild**__**, Flash y Nightwatcher**_** vayan al sector Hudson** – comandó Sue – **vigilen a los mutantes de esa área, si alguno de ellos parece estar bajo algún tipo de control déjenlo inconsciente y llévenlo a las celdas que bloquean poderes** – los aludidos asintieron y se alejaron.

_\- __**High Voltage, Khaos, Naturegirl y Elasticman**_** diríjanse al sector Schuester por los mutantes indicados por **_**Human Brain**_** que pertenecen a esa área** – los cuatro se alejaron de allí siguiendo las órdenes – _**Unsighted, Tarantula-Head, LuckyGreen y Firework**_** vayan al sector Hollyday por los demás mutantes indicados** – siguieron la órdenes y se alejaron de allí – **todos ustedes divídanse y****busquen****a **_**Deathghost**_** antes que sea tarde** – asintieron y se alejaron, mientras que Sue se encontró con Emma y Carol, entre las tres se encargaron de acceder a los lugares de seguridad para poder realizar la evacuación.

\- **estabas en lo cierto** – susurró Rachel a Lizzie, ella frenó sus pasos y miró a la morena.

\- **Rach necesitamos enfocarnos en esto ahora** – dijo Lizzie mirándola fijamente – **lamento lo que sucedió con tu amiga, sé que Demi era importante para ti pero debemos detener a **_**Deathghost**_** antes que alguien salga gravemente herido** – Rachel asintió y retomaron su camino.

Por otro lado, Dani utilizó todo lo que pudo el poder de tele transportación de Lizzie, se movió a los diferentes sectores, y usando el artefacto que le había dado Bryan Ryan manipuló a una serie de mutantes, eso generaría la distracción necesaria para poder realizar su cometido.

Sector Hollyday, Área de recreación.

Allí estaban los niños a cargo de _The Magicians_, Ryder y Marley habían sido enviados a protegerlos, pero los niños no tenían idea de lo que sucedía, especialmente al escuchar las alarmas, aunque sus instintos les dijeron que algo no andaba bien.

\- **hay que evacuar el lugar** – les dijo Beth a sus amigos, pero ellos miraron a Ryder y Marley, esperando algún tipo de orden por parte de ellos, por suerte Sam se transportó allí.

**\- Demi es **_**Deathghost**_ – informó el chico, los niños se vieron entre ellos con miedo, conocían ese nombre, y tenían mucho miedo de lo que les podía suceder – **están evacuando el lugar.**

**\- ¡cuidado! –** advirtió Marley, cubriendo su cuerpo de diamantes desvió unos ataques, pero eran de quien menos esperaba - **¿Ryder qué haces? **– le preguntó sin entender, pero su novio parecía que no era él mismo, Sam vio a alguien detrás de Ryder, se trataba de Control, a su lado iba Dani sonriendo, ya se veía como ella misma.

\- **lo está controlando Marley, no son ellos mismos** – le dijo Sam.

_Boom-Boom_ estaba junto a ellos atacándolos de la misma forma, Sam y Marley se encargaron de desviar los ataques, no querían lastimarlos, pero sabían que tenían que dejar inconsciente a Roderick en primer lugar, de esa forma el control sobre los otros dos terminaría.

\- **solo deben entregarme al niño** – les pidió Dani sonriendo – **el niño que suprime los poderes, el causante de la cura, es todo lo que necesito –** los niños vieron a Stevie, quien se veía muy asustado, pero los más grandes lo cubrieron para que no lo vieran – **si no lo hacen todos los demás sufrirán las consecuencias.**

**\- ven por lo que quieres** – la retó Sam seriamente, Dani sonrió y le hizo una seña a Ryder y Zizes, ambos se acercaron a ellos atacando sin piedad, Marley y Sam hicieron lo posible por detenerlos sin lastimarlos. Por suerte llegaron Tina y Madison para ayudarlos.

\- _**Vanishpower**_** y **_**Unshigted**_** tengan cuidado, no miren a **_**Control**_** a los ojos –** les advirtió Marley, ella al estar en su modo diamante no era afectada, al igual que Madison, que al bloquear actividades telepáticas dañinas podía evitar a _Control_.

Tina golpeó a Dani con un campo de fuerza, para alejarla de los niños.

Detrás de ellos, los niños no sabían que hacer, Jimmy cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose tal y como le habían enseñado, utilizó sus poderes de telepatía para proteger a sus amigos, a simple vista nadie podía verlos.

\- **Beth** – susurró Jon a su amiga **– tú conoces este lugar mejor que nadie, necesitamos que nos lleves a un lugar seguro hasta que nos encuentren alguno de **_**New Directions**_** o **_**The Magicians**_ – pidió casi rogando, la niña miró a cada uno de ellos, sabiendo que necesitaban su ayuda. Beth intentó pensar un lugar para ellos, tardó unos segundos en recordar un lugar secreto que su padre le había enseñado años atrás, solía ir allí cuando quería practicar con sus poderes.

**\- por aquí** – les indicó que la siguieran, Jimmy corría con una mano en su sien, para poder mantenerlos ocultos. Corrieron en medio del caos que había allí hasta llegar a unos pasillos que estaban vacíos. Beth detuvo sus pasos y dio tres golpes cortos a un sector de la pared, el cual se hundió mostrando un pasadizo, la niña les indicó a sus amigos que entraran, luego cerró la compuerta y avanzaron unos pasos hasta un pequeño cuarto, Beth utilizó sus poderes para levantar una puerta de metal, bloqueó la entrada y giró para poder ver a sus amigos, Jimmy se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba realmente cansado.

\- **necesito comer algo** – susurró algo pálido, Beth se acercó a un estante, abrió unos cajones sacando carne seca y barras de cereal, las repartió entre los que tenían hambre.

\- **por aquí podemos salir hacia otros pasadizos, hay unos que nos lleva al despacho de mi abuelo Will, o al pasillo que está cerca de la sala de monitoreo.**

**\- pero si está activado el sistema de seguridad podemos movernos por esos lugares –** cuestionó Amber.

\- **puedo comunicarme con Brittany o Artie, ellos deben estar en la sala de monitoreo, si les digo en donde estamos nos pueden ayudar a movernos para no ser interceptados por nadie malo** – explicó Beth, los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, Madison había logrado lanzar sus luces cegadoras directo a Roderick, cuando él se cubrió los ojos tambaleándose, le lanzó un puñetazo en el rostro, dejándolo en el suelo, Sam se transportó hacia él, lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo transportó hacia las celdas, con ayuda de _Starchild_ que estaba cuidando el lugar con _Taratula-Head_ y _Sweet 'N' Spicy_.

\- **en cuanto **_**Human-Brain**_** y **_**Visionmachine**_** terminen el químico para revertir el control de **_**Deathghost**_** los ayudaremos** – les dijo Sam, luego volvió a donde estaban los demás, llegó a tiempo para ver como Dani sostenía a Tina del cuello, absorbiéndole la energía, Sam intentó acercarse pero Dani usó los poderes de campo de fuerzas de Tina y lo lanzó lejos, hizo lo mismo con Marley, Ryder y Zizes; cuando terminó con Tina se hizo invisible y se alejó de ellos, tenía que buscar a los niños que se habían ido, uno de ellos era el que ella buscaba, los mataría a todos de ser necesario.

Los demás se acercaron a Tina y Sam le tomó el pulso, estaba muy débil.

**\- Tina resiste un poco** – le pidió Sam suavemente.

\- **Sam no va a resistir el impulso de la tele transportación** – susurró Ryder.

**\- tiene razón** – dijo Marley con tristeza – **mejor ve por Mike** – Sam desapareció y segundos después volvió con Mike.

-** Tina** – susurró él, levantó un poco la cabeza de su novia para apoyarla sobre su regazo – **por favor no me dejes** – le pidió sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

**\- Mi… Mike** – susurró como pudo Tina, no dejó de verlo, hasta que finalmente, fue lo último que vio, cuando sus ojos se cerraron Mike rompió en llanto, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su novia. De a poco fueron llegando sus amigos, Mercedes cayó al lado Mike, ella era una de las mejores amigas de Tina, Artie giró su silla hacia ellos, apoyando la manos sobre el hombro de Mike, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

**\- no puede ser –** susurró Rachel – **no tenía que asesinarla.**

**-**_**Deathghost**_** no tiene misericordia con nadie Rach** – susurró Lizzie, la morena se refugió en el pecho de su novia y rompió en llanto, ella la sostuvo con fuerza – **tenemos que detenerla antes que perdamos a alguien más.**

**\- Mike debemos llevar a Tina al área médica** – le dijo suavemente Emma, el chico solo asintió pero no se separó de ella, en su lugar la cargó en sus brazos y los tres se alejaron en compañía de Mercedes.

**\- ¿y los niños? –** preguntó Blaine a Sam y Marley.

\- **desaparecieron** – contestó Sam – **estaban detrás nuestro y luego nada.**

**\- Jimmy debe haber usado sus poderes telepáticos** – razonó Lizzie.

\- **estaban con Beth, quizá ella sabe de algún lugar secreto** – dijo Marley.

\- **deben estar en el lugar que le enseñé a Beth** – dijo Puck.

\- **no nos digas en donde es** – lo frenó Blaine – **es mejor si no sabemos, solo por precaución.**

**\- **_**Deathghost**_** había manipulado a **_**Control**_**, y él usó sus poderes para controlar a **_**Atomicforce**_** y **_**Boom-Bomm**_– informó Marley – **tuvimos que nockear a **_**Control**_**, Sam lo llevó a las celdas que bloquean poderes** – sus compañeros asintieron.

\- **pero perdimos el rastro de **_**Deathghost**_ – agregó Sam.

\- **y faltan dos de los mutantes que Brittany dijo que podían ser controlados en contra nuestra** – dijo Kurt suspirando.

\- **solo estamos nosotros en la Academia** – dijo Rachel mirando a sus amigos – **nosotros, los niños y **_**Deathghost**_**, quien sabe cuánto tarde en llegar con todos los mutantes de Cassandra.**

**\- entonces será mejor que nos preparemos** – dijo Sebastian seriamente – **si es momento de la guerra será que mejor que nos preparemos para ganar.**

**\- vayan a vestirse** – los comandó Kurt, recordando que estaba a cargo en caso de una situación como esa – **nos encontraremos aquí y nos dividiremos para buscar a **_**Deathghost**_** y a los mutantes, los niños permanecerán ocultos, y solo intentarán comunicarse con alguno de nosotros –** todos asintieron y se separaron.

* * *

Hola! hoy hay dos capitulos con algo de acción.

disfruten!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Solo la historia y los personajes originales son de mi creación. Cualquier similitud con personajes de X-Men es coincidencia, no me pertenece. **

**CAPITULO XXIII**

2020, Rochester, New York, Vieja Academia de Mutantes. 17:45 pm.

Dani estaba con dos mutantes, los últimos que podía controlar, pero eran los necesarios, solo tenía que dejar que se enfrentaran entre ellos, de esa forma podría buscar con total tranquilidad a los niños mutantes. Pero solo como emergencia decidió comunicarse con Brody, sabía que podía contar con él, su compañero le prometió que iría junto a Clint y Hunter, aunque deberían hacerlo a espaldas de Cassandra y Bryan Ryan.

Por otro lado, los demás mutantes se encontraron en el área en común, los tres equipos estaban con sus uniformes de combate, llevaban comunicadores y esperaban las indicaciones a seguir.

**\- **_**Sweet 'N' Spicy**_** tu ve al sector donde están las celdas, crea alguna ilusión para que nadie pueda pasar, al menos que tú los dejes** – comandó Sebastian – _**Trantula-Head**_** y **_**Luckygreen**_** vayan con ella y protejan la zona** – los tres asintieron y se alejaron.

\- _**Human Brain, Visionmachine, Vanishpower**_** y **_**Femme Fatale**_** vayan al centro de monitoreo, terminen con el químico para volver a la normalidad a los mutantes y manténgannos informados de lo que sucede** – les dijo Kurt, Sam los transportó a todos.

\- _**Naturegirl, Avalanche, Diamondgirl**_** y **_**Nightwatch**_** ustedes vayan en busca de los niños** – les dijo Sebastian **– manténgalos a salvo, y recuerden que **_**Deathghost**_** puede hacerse invisible, y quizá todavía pueda usar los campos de fuerza **– los cuatro asintieron y se alejaron de allí, siguiendo a Quinn, ya que ella sabía de los lugares donde se podría haber escondido su hija y los otros niños.

\- **¿y nosotros?** – preguntó Mercedes volviendo junto a Mike.

**\- chicos entendemos si quieren permanecer junto a Tina** – les respondió Kurt, pero ellos se negaron a irse.

\- **haremos esto por ella** – contestó Mike.

\- **nosotros buscaremos a **_**Deathghost**_ – dijo Sebastian – **y haremos que pague por lo que hizo.**

**\- oh que sentimentales que son todos ustedes –** dijo Dani apareciendo junto a los dos mutantes, los chicos de _New Directions_ los reconocieron al instante – **Daniel encárgate de ellos mientras voy de casería **– sonriendo con malicia se alejó en compañía del otro mutante, una joven no mayor de dieciséis años.

\- **tengan cuidado** – advirtió Sebastian moviéndose con rapidez, Mike lo imitó, Blaine y Lizzie cubrieron a Rachel y Kurt, sin darse cuenta les pasaron su habilidad de bloquear actividades telepáticas, pero no pudieron evitar que todos los demás se vieran afectados.

**\- Puck detente** – le pidió Rachel a su hermano, pero fue inútil, él tiró a un lado a Mike y se acercó a Lizzie.

\- _**Firestar**_** deben detener a ese mutante** – señaló a Daniel **– de otra forma no podremos detener a todos** – pero con su distracción se ganó un golpe por parte de Puck, a esa altura no importaba si los demás sabían que podía sanar con rapidez, de todas formas estaban siendo manipulados y los veían como enemigos.

\- _**Elasticman**_** suelta a mi hermana** – le dijo Blaine a Finn, quien estaba apretando el cuerpo de Madison, era tal la fuerza que estaba por romperle los huesos, pero Blaine se apresuró a congelarlo para que la soltara, por suerte su hielo no afectaba a su hermana - **¡**_**Firework**_** ahora!** – cuando Finn la liberó, Madison alzó una mano y lanzó sus fuegos artificiales directo al rostro de Finn, provocando un impacto que lo lanzó varios metros lejos.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt que estaba siendo atacado por Ryder, él usaba los rayos de Mercedes para recargar su energía y dispararles, Blaine cubrió su cuerpo de hielo y empezó a deslizarse para distraer al chico, hasta que logró congelarle el arma. Se deslizó en picada y le dio un puñetazo congelado que logro tirarlo varios metros lejos. Kurt desplegó sus alas para volar alrededor, así podía esquivar mejor los ataques enviados por Zizes y _Starchild_. Pero ninguno de ellos contaba con que Mercedes se elevara y usando sus poderes empezara a provocar rayos. Parte de ellos impactaron en Kurt, provocando que cayera en picada, por suerte Mike pudo sostenerlo a tiempo. Otros rayos impactaron en el hielo que Blaine usaba para deslizarse, provocando que cayera al suelo dando varias vueltas. Rachel lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos lucharon contra _Starchild_ y Jane, quien también provocaba descargas eléctricas.

Por otra parte, Mason y Lizzie luchaban contra Puck y Finn, intentando que frene sus movimientos.

Mike y Madison intentaban detener a Mercedes, y Sebastian a Zizes. Ryder y Kurt habían recobrado el conocimiento e intentaban reincorporarse para seguir luchando.

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo había encontrado a los niños, y en ese momento los llevaban a un lugar seguro, con Spencer adelante y Marley cubriéndoles la espalda avanzaron de a poco. Hasta que Spencer escuchó algo y los obligó a detener sus pasos, él se movió lentamente, esperó unos segundos y estiró el brazo con el puño cerrado, provocando que Dani y Phoebe se hicieran visibles, Spencer preparó sus catanas para defenderlos, Santana, Quinn y Marley se pararon al lado, formando una barrera, con los niños detrás.

**\- encárgate de ellos** – le indicó Dani a la joven a su control, la chica elevó las manos hacia arriba provocando una nube negra, el cuerpo de Marley volvió a la normalidad, lo que le pareció muy extraño, pero Quinn y Santana se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

**\- ¡corran!** – gritó Quinn a los niños, ellos salieron corriendo antes que la nube negra lograra alcanzarlos, pero los otros cuatro cayeron al suelo sintiéndose muy débiles. Dani pasó caminando tranquilamente, siguiendo el rastro de los niños.

\- **cómo… cómo la detenemos** – cuestionó Spencer como pudo, retorciendo un poco su cuerpo con dolor.

\- **de la forma antigua… sin poderes** – contestó Santana haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

2020, Rochester, New York, Vieja Academia de Mutantes, 19:15 pm.

\- **las cosas se salieron de control** – dijo Artie al verlos – _**Vanishpower**_**, ve con los demás, te necesitan** – el rubio asintió y desapareció.

\- **¿en dónde están los niños?** – cuestionó Will al ver que faltaban los niños que estaban a cargo de _The Magicians_.

**\- **_**Naturegirl, Avalanche, Nightwatch y Dimondgirl**_** estaban con ellos pero **_**Deathghost**_** apareció junto a Phoebe** – informó Artie.

\- **¿qué puede hacer ella? **–cuestionó John.

**\- crea una nube de oscuridad que debilita a los mutantes, a tal punto que da la impresión que no podemos usar nuestros poderes** – explicó el chico.

-**parece que tuvo tiempo de comunicarse con sus amigos** – dijo Holly viendo las pantallas – _**Radioactive, Savageman**_** y**_** Magnetmen**_** lograron ingresar** – miró a Will quien estaba muy serio – **van en dirección a donde están los niños.**

**\- nosotros nos encargamos** – dijo Jude junto a Molly.

**\- es momento de defendernos** – dijo Will seriamente, volteó y miró a los demás – **llegó la hora.**

Will, Holly, y John se fueron a ayudar a los otros grupos, mientras que Jude y Molly fueron en busca de los niños.

Holly y John llegaron a la zona en la que estaba Phoebe manteniendo inactivos los poderes de los cuatro mutantes. John le hizo una seña a su compañera para que se detuviera, él tocó su sien con dos dedos y se concentró mirando a la joven mutante, le ordenó que se detuviera y que se quedara dormida. Cuando la joven cayó al suelo se acercaron.

\- **hay que llevarla a las celdas, hasta que puedan ayudarla a salir de este control** – dijo John, Holly asintió y cargó a la joven, a pasos apresurados se alejó rumbo a las celdas. John ayudó a los demás a reincorporarse.

\- **tenemos que ir por los niños** – dijo Quinn mirando al hombre, lo reconoció por las fotografías en la habitación de Puck.

**\- están en la cafetería** – informó, Quinn los guió a todos a la zona.

Los niños corrieron hasta llegar a la cafetería.

**\- ustedes escóndanse** – les dijo Jon a Stevie, Willa, Jill, Amber y Kevin, ellos obedecieron y fueron detrás de las barras, dejando a los otros niños para protegerlos de Dani.

\- **supongo que ustedes son los que tienen poderes** – comentó Dani mirándolos con maldad en los ojos – **vamos, hagan su mejor intento** – los retó a que la atacaran.

Beca utilizó su telequinesis para lanzarle objetos, pero Dani utilizaba los campos de fuerza que le había robado a Tina. Jon intentó provocarle sensaciones de vértigo, eso logró desorientarla un poco, momento perfecto que Beth utilizó para lanzarle las mesas con su manipulación del metal. Jimmy se distrajo al sentir a una persona con los mismos poderes que él tenía, y el bloqueo que había puesto para que nadie más entrara desapareció. Beca y Beth se encargaron de inmovilizar a Dani, llenándola de barrotes de metal.

Cuando ya no se pudo mover, Stevie salió de su escondite y se acercó a ella, estiró su mano y le sostuvo la cabeza por unos segundos, luego separó la mano y haciendo un suave movimiento una luz negra se esparcía en el aire. Dani sintió que algo le faltaba.

**\- ¿qué me hiciste? –** cuestionó en voz baja.

**\- te quite los poderes** – contestó Stevie – **ahora ya no eres como nosotros **– pero antes que pudiera decir algo aparecieron Brody, Clint y Hunter.

\- **¡él es el niño que quita los poderes!** – gritó Dani en dirección a Stevie, Brody intentó lanzar su fuego, pero Jude apareció y le lanzó una silla cargada de su energía explosiva.

\- **esto es por lastimar a **_**ma' belle**_ – dijo Jude seriamente.

Clint se convirtió en un inmenso tigre que se lanzó en dirección a los niños, pero otro tigre lo detuvo, poniéndose frente los niños. Mientras que Hunter utilizaba sus poderes para liberar a Dani, aun sin saber que era humana.

Por suerte, John, Holly y los demás llegaron para ayudarlos, Quinn, John y Spencer se encargaron de llevarse a los niños, dejando a los demás luchando.

Holly y Marley se encargaron de Hunter, Santana ayudaba a Molly y Jude estaba solo contra Brody.

Al igual que Lizzie, Jude utilizaba un bastón para ayudarse, pero no era de metal, y estaba relleno de objetos que él cargaba de energía y los lanzaba con fuerza, en dirección a Brody, pero él no era ningún novato, sabía cómo reaccionar ante los ataques, sabía cómo responder y sobre todo sabía cómo atacar. Con su fuego ácido cubriendo sus manos lanzaba bolas de fuego radiactivo hacia Jude, pero él era muy ágil y podía evitar los ataques. Fue saltando entre las mesas, saltando encima de las bolas de fuego de Brody, cuando estuvo cerca, saltó y ayudándose del bastón cargado de energía golpeó de lleno a Brody en el pecho, enviándolo directo a una pared, rompiéndola, dejándolo incrustado en ella, totalmente inconsciente, Dani se acercó para poder ayudarlo; Jude se peinó el cabello que le caía por la frente y se alejó para ayudar a los demás.

A Santana y Molly no les llevó mucho tiempo deshacerse de Clint, él estaba con la apariencia de un gran oso pardo, intentó atacar a las chicas, pero Molly copió la apariencia de Santana y ambas usaron las ondas de choque de las cuerdas vocales de Santana provocando que Clint volviera a su forma humana sosteniéndose los oídos con fuerza, Santana se acercó al mutante y le pegó una patada en el rostro, lanzándolo unos metros lejos, Luego Molly se acercó y le pegó un puñetazo para dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

Holly y Marley tampoco tuvieron muchos problemas, Hunter había rodeado el cuello de ambas con unas barras de metal, pero el diamante de Marley era muy fuerte, por lo que pudo liberarse con facilidad, a Holly le costó un poco más, pero al tener su nivel de sanación a un 100% el dolor que sintió fue casi nulo. Marley esquivó ágilmente los ataques de Hunter, cuando lo tuvo cerca lo sostuvo del cuello elevándolo hacia arriba, apretó lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin aire hasta perder el conocimiento.

**\- ¿y ahora? –** cuestionó Jude mirando a los tres mutantes sin conocimiento y a Dani, una simple humana.

\- **ahora los enviamos a casa** – dijo Molly viéndose como Hunter, le guiñó un ojo a su novio, pero este hizo un gesto de desagrado. Molly rodeó de metal al grupo de intrusos, luego con un movimiento de sus manos los envió lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que pasaron la barrera de seguridad de la zona.

\- _**Visionmachine**_** activa la zona de seguridad, que no vuelva a entrar nada ni nadie que no queramos** – le pidió Holly por medio de los comunicadores.

Al mismo tiempo, Will había llegado al lugar donde luchaban los demás, al ver que Puck sostenía del cuello a Lizzie corrió hacia ellos, fue traspasando todo a su paso y utilizando su telequinesis detuvo a Puck, cuando soltó a Lizzie lo lanzó varios metros lejos de ellos.

**\- **_**The Protector**_**, detén a Daniel** – pidió Lizzie con las manos en su garganta. Rachel llegó a su lado y la ayudó a reincorporarse.

**\- ¿te encuentras bien?** – le preguntó con preocupación.

\- **sí… pero siento una presencia extraña** – dijo con la voz rasposa, tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse del todo – **ayudemos a los demás **– ambas corrieron hacia donde estaban Jane y Mercedes cargando la energía de Ryder, Lizzie sabía que si el chico perdía el control podía explotar a nivel subatómico, arrasando todo a su paso.

**\- tengo que llevarlo a otro lugar** – dijo Lizzie mirando a Ryder – **pero don…**

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por unas bombas de Boom-Boom, que impactaron en ambas, enviándolas varios metros lejos.

\- **de acuerdo, esto no me agrada para nada** – dijo Rachel quitándose el exceso de tierra del cuerpo.

\- **¡Kurt! –** gritó de pronto Blaine, las chicas levantaron la vista y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico al ver a Kurt caer en picada inconsciente.

\- **¡no podemos detenerlos sin lastimarlos!** – dijo Will mirando a su equipo.

\- **¡Mason no!** – gritó Lizzie viendo a su hermano menor a punto de ser atacado por Jane, Madison intentó acercarse pero estaba siendo atacada por Finn, Rachel fue en su ayuda, mientras que Lizzie se tele-transportó hacia su hermano, lo hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para recibir las descargas eléctricas de Jane de lleno en todo el cuerpo, sus hermanos sintieron su dolor pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Mason usó sus puños cargados de su energía para golpear a Jane, corrió hacia ella para poder sostenerla a tiempo.

**\- ¡human Bryan necesitamos ayuda! **– dijo Blaine por medio de los comunicadores.

En la sala de monitoreo, Artie terminaba de armar el arma con el químico para usar con Daniel y los otros mutantes afectados.

**\- ¿cuánto falta **_**Visionmachine**_**?** – le preguntó John mirando la concentración del chico.

**\- aquí está, un solo disparo en el cuello será suficiente** – dijo Artie entregándole el arma a Kitty.

\- **no, déjame hacerlo** – le pidió John, esa fue la primera vez que Kitty le prestó atención, lo miró a los ojos reconociendo el parentesco con los gemelos – **déjame ayudar a mis hijos.**

**\- de acuerdo** – dijo cuándo pudo recuperar el habla.

**\- **_**Femme Fatale**_**, tu, **_**Flash**_** y **_**Speedchang**_** controlen el lugar en busca de algún intruso** – dijo Brittany, la rubia asintió y traspasando las paredes se alejó.

Jonh siguió las voces de sus hijos hasta llegar al lugar en donde estaban todos peleando, como si fuera en cámara lenta vio todo lo que sucedía, cómo Will atrapaba en el aire a Kurt que caía inconsciente al ser golpeado por una de las bombas de Boom-Boom.

Como Blaine era golpeado por uno de los cuchillos de fuego de _Starchild_ al ver caer a Kurt.

Rachel protegiendo a Madison usando corrientes de fuego contra Finn, Sam impulsando a Puck hasta poder detenerlo, Lizzie haciendo a un lado a Mason para evitar que Jane lo electrocute, recibiendo ella las descargas.

Mason lanzando un puño de su energía en dirección a la chica para dejarla inconsciente, atrapándola a tiempo, Will deteniendo a Mercedes y Ryder. Madison y Rachel ayudando a Blaine y Lizzie.

Jonh caminó lentamente hacia su destino, se acercó a Daniel y le disparó directo en el cuello, el mutante cayó al suelo liberando de su trance al resto de los mutantes, quienes cayeron al suelo en el mismo estado. Recién cuando la batalla se detuvo John se hizo visible.

\- **tío John** – susurró Rachel viendo al hombre, luego volteó hacia los gemelos, los cuatro estaban quietos, con sus ojos bien abiertos en estado de shock, pero los cuatro sin dejar de ver al hombre frente suyo.

Jonh suspiró y se acercó a ellos, sintiendo tantos nervios y temor, no tenía ninguna idea de cómo iban a reaccionar.

Cuando estuvo a un paso de distancia se detuvo a observarlos, a pesar de las consecuencias de la pelea, no podía evitar pensar en lo perfectos que se veían a sus ojos. Sonrió con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, lo mismo les pasó a los gemelos.

\- **eres tú** – susurró Blaine sin dejar de verlo, pero inconscientemente los gemelos de tomaron de las manos.

\- **soy yo** – dijo John sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas – **soy su padre... mis pequeños, esperé este momento tanto tiempo.**

**\- sabemos y sentimos quien eres pero no te recordamos –** dijo con pena Lizzie.

\- **eso podemos solucionarlo** – prometió John, se llevó las manos a las sienes y cerró los ojos, se concentró en las mentes de sus hijos, sabía lo que su mujer les había hecho y sabia como modificarlo.

A su alrededor estaban los demás, algunos de ellos despertando desorientados, y otros mirando la escena sin perder detalle, entre ellos Will, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, Brittany, Holly y Jude.

Los gemelos cayeron de rodillas sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus cabezas, cerraron los ojos sujetándose la zona con fuerza, quejándose por el dolor que sentían.

Podían ver todos sus recuerdos del pasado volver de golpe, emociones, aprendizajes, cada recuerdo borrado volvía a sus mentes.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo que John, respirando de forma agitada, se vieron entre ellos sabiendo que habían recordado todo, sintiendo una serie de emociones nuevas.

\- **papá** – susurró Madison mirando a su padre, se puso de pie y se estrelló en los brazos de su padre, él la recibió apretándola con fuerza.

\- **es la primera vez que te escucho decirlo** – dijo con emoción John, riendo ambos – **mi pequeña Maddie, tan grande** – se separó para poder verla mejor – **mi hija** – le besó la frente y se separó un poco para poder abrazar a Mason – **mi Mason** – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

\- **papá** – susurró él apretando con fuerza a su padre, temiendo volver a perderlo.

**\- no me perderán pequeño, ya no** – prometió John acariciando la espalda de su hijo, luego se separó y miró a los gemelos mayores que estaban con sus manos entrelazadas, con idénticos gestos, se acercó y los abrazó al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como suspiraban y temblaban en sus brazos, como los niños pequeños que alguna vez fueron – **mis niños** – dijo con emoción John – **mis pequeños niños** – los tres lloraron, sintiéndose finalmente a salvo en los brazos de su padre – **sufrieron tanto, pero eso no evitó que cuidaran a sus hermanos, estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes cuatro** – se separó y les limpió las lágrimas – **Blaine Jude… todo un hombre, tan sabio y fuerte, pero cariñoso y muy compresivo** – el moreno sonrió con cariño – **Elizabeth Michelle **– dijo mirando a Lizzie – **eres toda una mujer, tan poderosa pero usas tus poderes con humildad, cuidando de las personas que aman **– miró a los cuatro nuevamente – **los cuatro lo hacen –** sin poder evitarlo volvieron a abrazarse, hasta que Jude carraspeó para poder hacerse notar.

**\- tío Jude** – dijo Lizzie sonriendo, corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, él la recibió con fuerza, suspirando con alivio, había esperado ese momento por tanto tiempo.

\- _**ma' belle**_ – susurró Jude sonriendo con emoción – **tienes que enseñarme a usar tan bien nuestro poder en común** – Lizzie asintió sonriendo, luego se hizo a un lado para que Blaine pudiera acercarse – **Blaine Jude Anderson, el hombre de hielo** – tras mirarlo por unos segundos lo atrajo a sus brazos, abrazándose ambos con fuerza – **eres todo un hombre Blaine, cuidaste de tus hermanos, les enseñaste todas las cosas que haría no solo un hermano mayor, sino un padre** – se separó para poder apreciar los rasgos de su sobrino – **tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de los cuatro.**

**\- gracias tío Jude** – agradeció las palabras Blaine.

Los últimos en acercarse fueron Mason y Madison, con idénticos gestos, Jude rió al verlos, estaba tan feliz de poder reencontrarse con su familia. John los observó reencontrarse sonriendo, no podía haber pedido mejor regalo. Se acercó a sus amigos, tanto Will como Holly lo abrazaron de cada lado.

\- **me alegra que los hayas encontrado tío John** – le dijo Puck abrazándolo con cariño – **y me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa.**

**\- a todos nos alegra** – aclaró Rachel sonriendo.

**\- los gemelos ya recuerdan todo** – festejó dando saltitos Brittany, con una sonrisa radiante, John rió, recordando lo eufórica que podía ser la rubia.

\- **creo que tengo que tener una conversación con Rachel y Kurt** – dijo fingiendo seriedad John, los chicos se vieron entre ellos nerviosos.

\- **yo no me preocuparía tanto, ni siquiera tuvieron relaciones sexuales –** le restó importancia Puck haciendo un gesto con la mano, pero al ver el sonrojo de los dos rió con diversión – **de acuerdo quizá si debas hablar con ellos.**

**\- nosotros deberíamos hablar con Blaine y Lizzie –** opinó Holly mirando a Will – **si John advierte a nuestro hijos nosotros debemos advertirles a sus hijos** – se justificó.

**\- no puedo creer que estén hablando de esto cuando acabamos de tener una conflicto bastante serio** – planteó Kurt retomando la seriedad que necesitaba el momento.

\- **tenemos que planear el funeral de Tina** – dijo en un tono triste Brittany.

2020\. Límite entre Maine y Canadá. Fortaleza Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos. Unas horas después.

Clint, Hunter, Brody y Dani ingresaban en la fortaleza, ninguno de ellos quería darle explicaciones a Cassandra o a Bryan Ryan, pero sabían que no iban a poder librarse de aquello, sobre todo Dani, que no le había informado a sus compañeros que era una humana.

\- **espero que hayan traído al niño o por lo menos una muestra de que lo hayan matado** – dijo seriamente Bryan Ryan apareciendo frente ellos – **pero a juzgar por su aspecto diría que no les fue muy bien** – los observó por encima de sus lentes de sol, frunció el ceño en dirección a Dani, pero luego sonrió con malicia – **Dani querida, te noto algo extraña, ¿hay algo que nos quieras contar? –** cuestionó, pero la chica bajó la mirada, sus compañeros la vieron sin entender a que se debía su reacción.

**\- el plan no salió como lo planeado pero es el momento perfecto para atacarlos, están débiles, de luto y distraídos** – intervino Brody dando un paso al frente.

\- **después discutiremos tu idea **_**Radioactive**_ – dijo Cassandra mientras bajaba las escaleras, con Terri y Goldsby a su espalda, siguiendo sus pasos – **pero antes me gustaría escuchar a **_**Deathghost**_ – sonrió de una forma que logró estremecer a Dani, quien tragó saliva sintiéndose nerviosa y con miedo – **entiendo que no hayas podido con la misión, quizá era demasiada difícil para ti **– se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de verla en ningún momento – **pero hay algo que no me gusta, y eso es que me oculten cosas.**

**\- creo que esto puede ser de ayuda –** Bryan Ryan le entregó sus lentes de sol a Cassandra, ella se los probó por unos segundos, los suficientes para suspirar negando con la cabeza – **con estos anteojos podemos identificar a las personas en humanos y mutantes** – explicó mirando a los cuatro mutantes, claro que tres de ellos no entendieron cuál era el inconveniente.

\- **¿el niño te quitó tus poderes? –** preguntó con incredulidad Cassandra, los demás vieron con asombro a Dani, ella bajó la mirada, necesitaba salir de allí, pero sabía que no iba a poder lograrlo con vida – **un niño pequeño se las ingenió para dejarte sin poderes, convirtiéndote en una simple y débil humana** – Cassandra miró a su alrededor y rió con ironía – **esto es definitivamente la prueba de que fue pésima idea enviarte a ti, porque no solo no completaste tu misión, sino que creíste que podrías volver aquí siendo una humana** – se acercó a Dani, le levantó a barbilla con un dedo – **nosotros no albergamos humanos, aquí solo son bienvenidos los mutantes que sigan nuestras creencias** – se separó de la rubia quien miró a Brody pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, pero él la ignoró.

**\- pero soy una de ustedes** – protestó Dani intentando salvarse.

\- **ya no querida** – contradijo Cassandra, antes de escuchar las protestas de la rubia la elevó unos metros del suelo con un movimiento de una mano – **adiós humana** – cerró el puño y Dani se deshizo, quedó en nada, solo moléculas esparcidas en el aire, en un segundo dejó de existir.

El espectáculo fue tan corto pero eso no le quitó la crueldad, todos comprendieron lo que iba a tardar Cassandra en deshacerse de ellos si no hacían lo que ella quería… solo unos segundos.

* * *

Dani tuvo su merecido... pero pobre Tina :(

felices fiestas!


End file.
